


This Love is Greater Than Our Heartbreak

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Götzeus, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 140,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario's phones are hacked and intimate photos of them end up on line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the recent celebrity phone hacking scandal I kind of felt inspired.
> 
> The title is a play on a line for the Kiesza song 'Giant in my heart'
> 
> I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes - uploaded it at work in a rush - shhhhhh!!!

The sound of a buzzing phone wakes Marco from his sleep. Mario grumbles in his sleep at the noise while Marco tears himself away from Mario. He rolls over and with his eyes still think with sleep he feels around the bedside table for the vibrating phone.

‘Hello’ Marco coughs to clear his throat as he answers the call, not really looking to see who it was calling.

‘Marco’ it’s his agent, he sits upright, rubbing his eyes.

‘Is everything ok?’ Marco mumbles.

‘I could ask you the same thing’ his agent shot back, Marco’s eyebrows furrowed, confused.

‘What? What do you mean? What’s going on?’ Marco asks, he’s more alert now.

‘You tell me Marco?’ his agent snaps, his tone makes Marco feels uncomfortable; he wriggles on the bed, accidently nudging Mario.

Mario sighs and gets into a sitting position, opposite Marco, he looks at the puzzled expression on Marco’s face and feels a sense of concern.

‘What’s going on?’ Mario mouths at Marco, who shrugs in return.

‘I don’t know what you mean? What do I need to tell you?’ Marco mumbles in his confusion as he shrugs and raises his eyebrows to express his point, despite knowing the man on the other end of the phone can’t see him.

‘How long have you been fucking Mario Götze?’ his agent snaps harshly, hearing those words take Marco’s breath away. His stomach drops as if it was falling off the side of the earth.

‘What? I-I-I-I don’t know what you’re on about’ Marco stammer, the colour draining from his face. Mario shakes his head in confusion, not being able to understand the conversation.

‘Of course not. Who’s in bed next to you?’ his agent snaps again, clearly in no mood for denial.

‘No-one.’ Marco lies, as he looks at his lover, heartbreak is written all over Marco’s face.

‘Stop fucking lying to me Marco (his agent rages, prompting Marco to move the phone away from his ear slightly) I know you’re fucking him. I’ve seen the god damn fucking photos.’ His agent gets louder and louder, so much so that Mario hears, his face drops in an instant.

‘P-p-p-photos?’ Marco stammers, he looks up at Mario whose face is rapidly draining of colour, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

‘Look (his agent sighs and adopts a calmer tone) both your phones have been hacked. There are photos of you together and I mean together on the Internet. I need to know what’s going on Marco’ his agent explains, but Marco only heard up to the word Internet as the panic rose inside himself.

Silence engulfs the hotel room.

‘Ok look Marco, I’ll be at the hotel at seven. I’ll speak to Mario’s people. Don’t talk to anyone (he sighs) I’ll be honest with you, the way it stands now; I don’t think there’s any comeback from this. Try and get some sleep if you can.’ His agent soothes sympathetically.

The phone line goes dead but Marco is froze, phone still at his ear.

‘Marco’ Mario whispers as he reaches out to touch his lovers knee which is still beneath the covers. 

As if the touch brings his back to life Marco hangs up the call and drops the phone next to him on the bed. He can feel the tears burning the back of his eyes. He closes his eyes and takes a second and a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and looks at Mario and feels as if the sun has fallen out of the sky.

‘It’s over Mar’ he mumbles quietly as he fights the tears.

‘What? What’s over?’ Mario whimpers, his own tears threatening to spill out.

It kills Marco to utter the word he never wanted to have to say to Mario. ‘Us’ his voice is strained, as the tears overcome him and flood down his pale cheeks.

‘No. No. No, no, no, no, no. It can’t be. It can’t be over. Please Marco, no. Don’t say that. Don’t. Please Marco.’ He mutters as he furiously shakes his head.

Marco moves to crouch in front of Mario, he takes hold of his flush and tear stained cheeks and tries to stop him from shaking his head.

‘Mar. Mar. Mario. Mario. Stop, stop. Stop’ Marco soothes as Mario eventually stops shaking his head as Marco pulls Mario into his arms. 

Mario sobs into Marco’s arms, while fighting against his own heartbreak and turmoil to comfort the younger man. Marco holds Mario for about 10-15 minutes through his sobs, while gently stroking the back of Mario’s neck.

Mario falls silent, Marco moves back a little so he can look at his lover. Mario looks awful.

‘I don’t want to loose you’ Mario whispers, the tears pricking in his eyes again. Marco cups Mario’s cheeks and brushes his thumbs beneath Mario’s eyes.

‘You’ll never loose me. I’m not going to lie to you Mario; this is going to be hell. But don’t you ever forget that I love you. More than anything.’ Marco tells him, tears welling in his eyes as he holds the gaze of the man he loves unconditionally and whose heart is breaking as painfully as his own.

‘Please Marco, don’t do this. We can work it out, we can work something out. Please’ Mario begs as he grips hold of Marco’s wrists.

‘I’m sorry sunny. This, us. It’s just not possible. Not anymore.’ Marco mutters, his heart breaking even more as he sees the devastation in Mario’s eyes.

‘No please Marco, don’t do this.’ Mario pleads, tears rolling from his eyes.

‘The world knows Mar. There’s no coming back from this. It breaks my heart to have to do this. You are the love of my life but it was always going to have to end, when people found out.’ Marco tries to reason, but tears escape his eyes.

Mario sniffles as his lip quivers. ‘But I don’t want it to end. I don’t want it to be over. Its not fair.’ He pleads.

‘Life’s not fair sunny. If we were anything else, it wouldn’t be an issue. We both knew that when this started.’ Marco sniffs and breaks his eye contact with Mario.

‘I hate this. I don’t care what people think, I just want to be with you. Why can’t we be together, because we’re footballers? It’s not like it’s a crime. It’s not a crime to fall in love. Surely they will see that.’ Mario tries to change Marco’s mind as he caresses the back of Marco’s hands.

‘People wont see it like that.’ Marco sighs.

‘Well in that case I hate them all. I hate everyone. I hate everyone who thinks this is wrong. What is so wrong with being in love?’ Mario spits as he drops his hands from Marco’s wrists and moves his head away from Marco’s hands.

‘Nothing. There’s nothing wrong with being in love.’ Marco tries to grab hold of Mario’s wrist, but he bats him away.

They sit in silence. Marco has an urge to go on the Internet and look at the photos, just to see which ones are incriminating them. He can think of a couple which he wishes to God haven’t been leaked, but he has a gut feeling that all of them are now public property.

He glances at the illuminated clock on the TV and sees that it’s 2.21, he realizes that Mario must have turned on the lamp on his bedside table; he’d not noticed that before.

‘If this is really it, then I suggest we, you know.’ Mario purrs as he crawls up the bed towards Marco, a naughty glint in his eyes. Mario plants a long, passionate kiss on Marco while he lets his hands wander over the winger’s taut pale torso.

Mario presses Marco against the bed as he kisses him with need, hunger, pain, anguish; every emotion he is feeling is invested in that kiss. He lets his hand feel beneath the covers and inside Marco’s boxers groping the older man, who lets out a moan at the feel of Mario touching him.

Mario slows the kissing ‘I am forever yours’ he mumbles into Marco’s mouth.

‘And I’m forever yours.’ Marco breathes back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few hours later it is time to face the world, but can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes - it's 2am and I'm slowly nodding off.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, it doesn't depict real life - it's all just made up. I do not own anything but my over active mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is sat on the edge of the bed in just his black boxers, staring at the wall opposite. He can’t decide what to wear. What do you wear to witness the end of your world? His international training kit? How much longer will he even be an international? Street clothes? Too informal. He sighs. 

He hears the sound of the shower and knows that Mario is washing the smell of him off his skin. A faint sound pricks his ear; it’s the gentle sound of sobbing. He feels sick to the pit of his stomach. He scrunches his eyes shut and bites down hard on his bottom lip; the sound of Mario crying is stamping all over his heart.

He feels beyond tired, beyond exhausted. He is mentally, emotionally and physically spent and in truth there is so much more to come. So much more anguish. The worst feeling of all is heartbroken.

The shower falls silent. He needs to get dressed. It may sound arrogant, but he knows the effect his body has on Mario and now sadly it is not the time for sending Mario crazy with lust. He rubs his eyes; they sting as he blinks quickly, fighting back the tears.

Pulling on his training kit he recalls the moments from only hours earlier. The utter shock of the phone call and the absolutely devastating heartbreak it resulted in. The passion, the need, the desire, the want, the lust and the bliss of being with Mario for the last time for who knows how long, all tinged with such sadness.

Knowing that he is the one that can send the World Cup golden boy crazy with love, but also the one who has destroyed his world, hurts more than anything else he’s ever felt in his entire life. More than any long term injury, more than any final loss.

The bathroom door opens and Mario walks out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Marco lets out a tiny whimper. Marco has to fight the urge to ravish the tanned man. He chews on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting his urges get the better of him. To stop his heart leading his head.

Mario dresses in silence, his head down, not looking at Marco; he looks and feels terrible. He can’t bring himself to look at Marco, the man he is in love with, the man who is destroying his heart. 

Marco glances at his watch it’s 6.56. He sighs, his stomach is tying itself in knots, he feels lightheaded, and his breathing is shallow. He doesn’t want to do this; he doesn’t want to open the door. Why can’t they just stay in the room forever, hide away from the world, just the two of them? The moment they open the door then that will be it, they will be over, whether they like it or not. The fact that the world already knows means nothing; it doesn’t make anything any easier.

In that moment Marco thinks why he hadn’t gone on the Internet and looked to see exactly which photos were out there for the world to see. He figures that it’s because the moment he sees them out in the public then it’s real, that the world definitely knows and they’re not in their private little bubble anymore. Until then he can keep trying to kid himself that this is a nightmare and that he will wake up soon.

His legs feel like dead weights as he slowly walks to the door. Mario is now dressed in his international training kit. He reluctantly edges closer to the door, still unable to look at the other man.

‘You ready?’ Marco asks, his voice sounds stronger than he feels. He looks at the love of his life and feels a pang in his heart. Mario still can’t look at Marco; his eyes are fixed on the carpet between them.

‘No’ he mumbles. It breaks Marco’s heart for the millionth time in as many hours.

Marco raises his hand – it’s trembling, he places it gently on Mario’s cheek, Mario leans into it. Marco lifts Mario’s face so he’s looking at him. He gives a faint crocked smile. It’s all Mario needs to let his feelings and emotions get the better of him as he pounces on Marco, pushing him into the wall.

Their lips collide in a final moment of love. They are kissing passionately, hands trailing over each other’s body.

‘Please Marco, don’t do this.’ Mario pleads against Marco’s lips.

Eventually Marco breaks the kiss and sees the sadness in Mario’s face.

‘I’m sorry Sunny.’ He whispers into Mario’s ear as he pulls him into a hug. They cling to one another, breathing the other in, the smell of detergent on their t-shirts, the smell of shower gel, shampoo and aftershave. 

Mario can feel the tears burning against the back of his eyes, he wants Marco to see his pain and so he lets them roll down his face freely. Marco tries to push Mario away, but his grip is tight, Mario is not willing to let Marco go, not yet.

‘Mar.’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear, but Mario chooses to ignore him, clinging to Marco tighter.

‘Mario.’ Marco says a little louder as he squeezes Mario tightly.

‘No’ Mario sobs, burying his face into Marco’s neck.

Marco can feel Mario’s tears on his neck and he has to fight his own tears back, he needs to be strong. He needs to be the strong one for both of them, even if he doesn’t feel it.

Marco can feel his phone vibrating in his trouser pocket. He awkwardly retrieves it, Mario still not loosening his grip. Marco sees that it’s his agent. He presses to answer the call and places the phone against his ear.

‘Hello.’ He mumbles.

‘Hi, we’re in conference room 5.’ His agent tells him, his voice so matter-of-fact.

‘Ok.’ Is all Marco can muster as his agent hangs up.

Marco returns his phone to his pocket and brushes his hand on the back of Mario’s head.

‘Mario.’ He repeats his earlier tone.

‘No.’ Mario replies more defiantly, his sobs have subsided.

‘Mar, we have to.’ Marco reluctantly tells him.

‘Please Marco, don’t.’ Mario says quietly as he breaks the hug, but hold firmly onto one of Marco’s hands. 

Marco can see the tear tracks on his pale cheeks, his red eyes full of unspent tears, his lip quivering, how can he do this he asks himself.

‘I’m sorry Sunny.’ He mumbles as he reaches up for door handle.

Marco turns the handle and pulls the door open, his other hand caught in the vice grip of his lovers hands. He takes a deep breath and steps forward, using all the strength he has to pull Mario forward too, but feeling nothing but resistance.

‘Don’t you love me?’ Mario blurts out, standing his ground, not letting Marco move him.

Marco stops, the corridor is so quiet and he quickly remembers that players wake up call is set for 7.30. He looks down at the carpet and closes his eyes, his shoulders slump forward, his hand still encased between Mario’s.

‘Of course I love you. More than anything in the world.’ Marco’s voice is raw and honest and it makes Mario’s heart skip a beat.

‘Then why? Why are you doing this?’ Mario pleads, his voice sounds whiny, but he doesn’t care he needs to know; he needs the truth.

Marco turns to face Mario, letting the door close behind him. He looks straight at his young love, his eyes full of emotion.

‘I don’t……..I can’t be the person who ruins your dreams.’ Marco tells his quietly.

Mario snorts and shakes his head.

‘But you are my dreams.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please feel free to post comments, they're much appreciated and give me great motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do others already know and what happens when they fail to show?
> 
> Sorry, I suck at summaries.
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being a bit of a filler chapter.
> 
> I'll be honest I'm not sure of the point of this chapter - I know I wanted to build the tension a little and liked the idea of some of their teammates already knowing, but not knowing who else might know.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I'm tired and the tennis is distracting me.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. No real life is depicted (just real names)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘All the dreams I have, you are right by my side. I know the World Cup……………’ Mario drifts off and shakes his head at the memories of not having Marco there by his side in Brazil, not being able to celebrate the national triumph together, he feels tears stinging the back of his eyes. 

Marco shakes his head at the mention of the World Cup. It is a memory he prefers not to think about.

‘Look Marco, I love you. More than anything. I know things haven’t been easy with me leaving.’ Mario begins to explain, emotion in his voice.

‘Shut up.’ Marco snaps, closing his eyes, leaving Mario stunned.

‘W-w-what?’ he stammers, taken back by Marco’s harsh words.

Marco steps forward, instantly closing the gap between Mario and himself. Mario looks cautiously at Marco, worry reading all over his face, not sure what Marco was going to do.

‘Shut up and kiss me.’ Marco says breathlessly, his eyes glazing over with lust, his breathing becoming erratic. 

Mario gulps as he looks up at the taller man.

‘What?’ Mario snaps, unsure of what is going on.

‘For fucks sake Mario. Shut up and kiss me.’ Marco says firmly as he steps even closer to Mario, they are almost touching, Mario can feel the heat radiating off Marco. 

Mario feels the electricity between them and his heartbeat rising. Lust pooling in his stomach, having Marco so close to him, looking frustrated and a little wild is a big turn on. He does as Marco asked and crashes their lips together.

The kiss quickly grows with passion. Mario tugs on Marco’s t-shirt, moaning lightly into Marco’s mouth, wanting rid of the garment.

Meanwhile downstairs in the conference room, Marco’s agent looks at his watch – it’s 7.09, he sighs and shakes his head slightly, mouthing to himself. He gives a faint smile to the men to his side. 

‘I’m sure they’re on their way.’ He smiles again, tapping his finger quickly on the desk.

Back up stairs Marco and Mario are on the bed. Mario is topless and Marco is straddling him, he pulls off his t-shirt and lets it fall to the floor before leaning forward and planting a long lingering kiss on his lover’s mouth.

Time has passed, Marco’s agent looks at his watch again and gulps. It’s now 7.23 and still Marco and Mario are nowhere to be seen. He’s tried calling Marco eight times, but none of them have gone through, always ending up at his answer machine. He’s growing frustrated, so are the men next to him, who are not taking kindly to his repeat claim that Marco would be with them any minute.

Marco’s agent gets up from the table and smiles politely at the men, he indicates with his eyes at the man on his other side to go with him. The man follows.

‘Excuse us.’ Marco’s agent smiles as he hurries out of the room, the other man trailing after him.

‘Try Mario again.’ Marco’s agent says as he turns to the other man once the door closes. 

The other man pulls a mobile out of his jacket pocket and dials, the phone goes straight to answer machine. 

‘Answer machine.’ The man sighs, as he disconnects the call and shoves the phone back in his pocket.

‘What the hell are they playing at? As if it isn’t bad enough already.’ Marco’s agent spits as he scratches the back of his head.

‘Why don’t we try the room phone? Get reception to dial it until they answer.’ The other man – Mario’s agent suggests.

‘Yeah, ok.’ Marco’s agent nods and they head to the hotel reception.

Mats is standing at the reception when he glances at the approaching men, he recognizes them as Marco and Mario’s agents, his brows furrow not sure of the reason for their presence at the hotel.

‘Good morning. How can I help you?’ the woman behind the desk asks after disconnecting her call and smiling a beaming smile at the handsome defender.

‘Hi. Can you cancel the wake up call to room 212 please.’ Mats asks her as he notices the agitated state of the two men standing a couple of feet away from him. 

‘Of course.’ The young woman smiles broadly at him as she proceeds to work on the computer in front of her.

‘Thanks.’ Mats smiles politely.

‘Is there anything else I can help you with today?’ the receptionist smiles once again.

Mats smiles back at her and shakes his head.

‘No, that’s all thanks.’ He replies with a short nod before he moves away from the desk.

Marco and Mario’s agents move quickly to the desk, Mats lingers in the reception area, wanting to hear what they say.

‘Can you put a call into the room of Reus and Gotze.’ Marco’s agent asks abruptly, despite his tone the receptionist doesn’t drop her smile as she nods at his request.

‘Of course sir.’ She smiles.

Mats pretends to be browsing through a leaflet, his ears pricked, trying to listen in.

‘No answer sir.’ The receptionist answers a few moments later.

‘Well try again. This time longer.’ Marco’s agent snaps, anger on his face.

‘Of course sir.’ She smiles again.

Mats looks puzzled, he knows they were in their room earlier, he’d heard muffled sounds and running water, so where are they and what is going on? He pulls his phone out of his pocket, he’d not even looked at it since the alarm went off about 10 minutes earlier. He sees that he’s got social media notifications, lots of social media notifications. Now he’s more confused, has something happened?

Mats goes and sits down on one of the sofas in the reception area and unlocks his phone and clicks on his facebook account, he begins scrolling through his news feed and shakes his head, muttering to himself. Feeling the colour from his face drain away.

‘Hey.’ A voice makes Mats jump, he spins around in his seat and sees Basti leaning against the back of the sofa.

‘Hi.’ He gasps. 

‘You ok?’ Basti asks as he looks at Mats a little bemused.

‘Yeah, you just made me jump. You shouldn’t creep up on people.’ Mats says as he grips onto his phone.

‘I called your name.’ Basti replies, his eyes narrowing.

‘You did?’ Mats questions.

Basti nods ‘You didn’t answer.’ He tells the defender.

‘Sorry.’ Mats gives a polite smile, as he tries to look relaxed, despite his insides trying up in knots. 

Basti looks over his shoulder at the reception desk and sees the two agents standing there looking agitated.

‘What’s Gotze’s agent doing here? And whose the other guy?’ Basti asks as he looks back at the Dortmund man.

‘I don’t know. The other guy is Marco’s agent.’ Mats answers as Basti moves to sit next to him.

‘You know something don’t you?’ Basti asks as he looks at Mats, whose blushing and looking a little agitated himself.

‘What, no.’ Mats shoots back.

‘You do. What is it?’ Basti presses his voice becoming stronger.

Mats looks around, seeing the agents talking heatedly before he turns his focus on Basti.

‘What do you know about Marco and Mario’s relationship?’ he asks in hushed tones as he shuffles closer to Basti, bringing their heads down.

‘They’re good friends.’ Basti replies, shaking his head a little. Not sure of the point of the question.

Mats gulps as he sits back upright.

‘You don’t know anything else do you?’ he is vague as he shuffles uncomfortably in his seat.

‘Like what? What do you know?’ Basti asks.

‘What do you know?’ Mats replies.

‘Do you know what I know?’ Basti shoots back.

‘What do you know?’ Mats quickly asks.

‘What do you know?’ Basti repeats.

‘I think I know what you know, at least I hope you know what I think you know.’ Mats says really fast that it leaves Basti shaking his head.

‘Wait, what?’ Basti mumbles, confused.

‘Marco and Mario are close right?’ Mats asks cautiously leaning forward once again, Basti following his lead.

‘Yeah, really close.’ Basti shrugs.

‘Really close?’ Mats raises his eyebrows.

‘Close close.’ Basti whispers, as he mimics Mats eyebrows.

Mats nods. Taking another quick glance at the agents at the desk, both now on their mobile phones, anger written all over their faces.

‘Look.’ Mats tells Basti as he unlocks his phone and up pops his news feed on facebook, as he passes his mobile to his national captain.

‘Oh.’ Basti eventually lets out as he scans through the various photos of his two teammates together.

‘Yeah.’ Mats sighs as he leans back on the sofa.

‘So that’s why they’re here.’ Basti concludes as he looks up.

At that moment as he looks out of the window, he sees a flash of blonde hair and lots of white teeth.

‘Oh no.’ he mutters. Mats looks over at him and then in the direction of Basti’s eyes and sees his coach closing a taxi door.

‘Oh fuck.’ Mats hisses.

The two men are watch as Jurgen Klopp enters the building and heads straight for the two frustrated agents, they speak, but neither Mats or Basti can hear the words. Within seconds the agents are ushering Jurgen down the corridor.

‘This is bad, real bad.’ Mats says out loud to no-one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I want to say thanks for everyone who has given me kudos and left comments, they are much appreciated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking any brighter for Marco and Mario as one of them makes a huge sacrifice.
> 
> Apparently people say things get worse before they get better, so is that true for these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for all of the comments and kudos - really happy that so many people are liking this story :D
> 
> I'm trying to update a chapter a day at the moment, but if it's a little longer please bear with me :) 
> 
> I do most of my writing around midnight, when I should probably be asleep, so please excuse the errors :)
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction - nothing real about it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco sits upright, his chest heaving and sweat glistening on his pale skin. He takes a couple of breaths to steady himself and runs his hand through his ruffled, messy, just been fucked hair. He snatches a look at the young man laying next to him, completely naked, his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face and his eyes closed. He looks happy and that crushes Marco knowing what he is about to do.

Marco quietly climbs off the bed and grabs his clothes, pulling them on as quietly and as quickly as he can, hoping not to disturb Mario. With a final glance over his shoulder, his whole body slumps forward and he closes his eyes, trying to compose himself. He takes a deep breath and practically sprints to the door of their room. He yanks it open and dives out into the corridor the sound of Mario shouting his name; the heartbreak and fear clear in his voice. Marco pulls the door close.

He turns on his heels and without looking up he takes a few steps but collides with someone, he raises his hands in apology and sees the familiar trousers, he snaps his head up and sees its Kevin.

‘Are you ok?’ Kevin asks bemused.

‘Yeah, sorry. Um, I’m kind of in a hurry.’ Marco stammers as he looks beyond Kevin and sees other teammates appearing out of their rooms into the corridor.

Kevin shrugs and steps aside ‘Ok.’ He mumbles.

Marco begins to walk, his pace increasing as more of his teammates gather in the corridor – Manuel, Thomas, Roman, Jerome, Andre, Lukas – it’s as if they planned to walk into the corridor at the same time.

‘MARCO.’ Mario shouts loudly as he races into the corridor from their room. 

Marco’s heart freezes at the sound of Mario’s voice, the raw emotion. His pace falters a little, he is desperate to stop, turn back and pull Mario into his arms and tell him that it’ll all be okay, but he can’t he has to carry on.

‘MARCO STOP’ Mario shouts as he begins after Marco, stumbling over his own feet and half pulled on trousers.

Marco can feel the tears pricking in his eyes; he drops his gaze and practically sprints down the rest of the corridor past the assortment of confused, bemused and bewildered teammates.

‘Marco.’ Mario sobs as he falls to his knees in front of Thomas and Manuel. He buries his head in his hands as he realizes that Marco has just run out of his life.

‘Mario. Are you ok? What’s going on?’ Manuel crouches down next to the forward and places a hand on his shoulder, feeling a shudder beneath it. 

The others shuffle towards them, gathering a few feet away. No-one is sure what is going on.

‘He’s left me.’ Mario mumbles between sobs, his hands quickly becoming slick with tears, as they roll down his forearms.

Manuel looks up at Thomas and the others, gives a shake of his head before he looks back down at the younger man, whose body is shaking with his sobs.

Andre steps forward and crouches down next to Mario, he wraps his arms around his trembling shoulders and leans in.

‘Mario, what’s happened?’ Andre whispers, only he Mario and a still crouching Manuel can hear.

The other players share shrugs and glances, none of them sure of what is going on.

‘It’s over.’ Mario just about manages to answer.

‘You’ve come back from worse.’ Andre picks his words carefully, his eyes fixed on the crumbled man.

‘What? Worse than the world knowing?’ Mario snaps as he raises his head and looks at Andre, his eyes a blaze.

Andre drops his arm from around Mario’s shoulders and moves back a fraction. He shakes his head a little, not sure of what Mario means.

‘The world knowing what?’ Erik asks trying to be quiet, but everyone hears, they all look equally as puzzled.

Mario feels the anger bubbling inside himself, he is panting, his nostrils flair as he gets to his feet, shortly followed by Manuel and Andre.

He looks from one face to the next of his teammates and steels himself and gulps, his face a picture of calm.

‘That I’m fucking Marco.’ Mario informs them, his voice steady and calm as he looks between their faces, watching as mouths fall open, eyes widen and confusion washes over most of them.

‘Now excuse me I need to try and stop the man I love from making the biggest mistake of his life.’ Mario tells them; as he stands a little taller, shoulders back and head held high.

Mario pushes past his shell-shocked teammates and proceeds down the corridor.

‘His t-shirt is inside out.’ Thomas points out as he nudges Manuel, who simply turns to look at his young teammate and rolls his eyes.

Marco is sat in the room one side of the table from everyone else. He feels like he’s being interrogated, which he effectively is. His hands are clammy and he can feel the hotness of his face. He can’t look up and is hardly concentrating. He glances up and sees the sympathetic face of Klopp. He was introduced to the three men he’s never seen before, they’re from the football association and the league. He never thought that him being in love with his teammate would be such a major issue.

They’re talking at him, but he isn’t listening. The only sound he can hear is Mario’s heartbroken scream of his name on repeat in his brain.

‘Marco.’ The man opposite says loudly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

‘Sorry.’ Marco mumbles as he looks up at the table of men, before dropping his gaze not able to hold eye contact with any of them.

‘You understand what you’re doing don’t you?’ the man directly in front of him repeats.

Marco nods. He gets it; he’s all but ending his career. He’s hopeful that maybe he can continue playing for Dortmund, but his international career is done, over.

‘So, you are going to release a statement to say that you are gay and that the photos had been photo shopped with Mario’s image on them; and that they’re actually of you and an ex-partner. You do understand the implications. You’re international career is over (Marco nods). It is in the hands of your club as to if you continue with them. And you can’t see Mario again.’ The man continues, his voice trailing off a little when he sees Marco’s shoulders slump down.

Marco doesn’t care about himself, what people will think of him, but he can never let anyone hurt his Mario. He can deal with the jeers, the abuse, the chants, but it would kill him if Mario had to.

‘No question about it. Marco always has a place in my team.’ Klopp smiles as he casts an eye over at his player, who just about manages to look up and smile faintly at Klopp and his support.

‘Right, we will compose a statement. I think it would be for the best if you leave the hotel as soon as possible and return to Dortmund. You will be escorted to your room to gather your belongings. We will explain the situation to your teammates. I strongly suggest you do not speak to any press and avoid any social media for the time being.’ The man says in a way that makes Marco wonder how often he’s dealt with this kind of situation.

Mario hurries into the reception area, his eyes scanning for Marco. Mats spots him and jumps to his feet, quickly followed by Basti, they see that their other teammates are following behind. Mario sees the two men and rushes over.

‘Have either of you seen Marco?’ Mario blurts out.

They shake their heads.

‘Your agent went down there.’ Mats quickly says as he points at a corridor behind Mario’s head. 

Mario looks behind him and darts towards the corridor.

‘Mario, wait.’ Mats calls as he goes after him, quickly followed by Basti, and then before they know it the rest of their teammates are in quick pursuit, all of them racing down the corridor.

Mario looks inside the room along the corridor, searching desperately for Marco, his teammates hanging back a little as he gets more and more frustrated and angry.

A door opens a little further up the corridor, Mario freezes, his heart feels like its being gripped by a vice. A man he doesn’t recognize steps out into the corridor, he’s talking to someone inside the room. Mario can’t breath, he can’t move. The man turns and sees the whole national team standing in the corridor with one exception and stops in his tracks.

‘Oh.’ He mutters as he looks at all of the expectant faces.

Just then Marco steps out of the room and from behind the man, his head bowed.

‘Marco.’ Mario whimpers, not sure if anyone other than himself even heard it.

Marco looks up straight at Mario, and then looks away.

‘What have you done?’ Mario asks as he steps forward.

The man he doesn’t know, steps forward too, blocking Mario from Marco. Mario gasps and looks up at him.

‘I don’t think that would be wise given the circumstances.’ The man says firmly, eyes boring into Mario’s. 

Mario gulps and falters, his eyes fixed on the strangers.

‘Please.’ Marco whispers from behind him.

The man turns to look at Marco.

‘I don’t recommend it.’ He almost growls at Marco, his voice stern and his tone harsh.

The corridor is becoming crowded. They have now been joined by Marco and Mario’s agents and Jurgen Klopp; much to the surprise of a number of the players further down the corridor.

‘Let them speak.’ Klopp says from behind Marco, his voice is strong and determined.

‘Fine. Go ahead.’ The man sighs, but he doesn’t move.

Klopp rolls his eyes and snorts at the fact that they are going to have to speak so personally in the corridor in front of everyone like some sort of reality show.

‘I’m sorry Sunny.’ Marco begins, not able to hold Mario’s gaze for longer than a couple of seconds.

‘What have you done?’ Mario asks fearful of the answer, a lump forming in his throat.

‘Marco has informed us that the photos are of himself and an ex-partner, who your image was photo shopped onto, and that he is going to announce his homosexuality.’ the stranger speaks before Marco gets a chance to answer. 

Marco flinches at the words as he hears muttering from his now ex international teammates, asking questions such as ‘what photos?’; ‘what ex?’

‘What? Ex? Why? What?’ Mario mumbles, surprised.

The man goes to speak but Marco gets in there first, stepping forward towards Mario.

‘I did it for you Mar. I can’t be the one to ruin your life. You’re the miracle boy.’ Marco answers his voice dripping with emotion, his eyes full of tears, a single tear escaping down his cheek.

Mario’s nostrils flare, he feels anger raging inside, he looks at Marco and he’s fuming. Furious that Marco took any decision from him. Without thinking he pulls his arm back and punches Marco, hitting him in the cheek, just below his eye. Marco staggers back, gripping his face, his agent catching hold of him before he falls. There is a collective gasp.

Everyone is stunned, an uneasy silence descends onto the corridor, as no-one dare breathe or blink as they see Mario panting as he glares at Marco.

‘No-one makes decisions for me.’ Mario hisses at Marco through gritted teeth, before he turns his back on his love and heads towards his gob smacked teammates, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I wasn't too sure about some of this chapter - especially the meeting bit - kept um-ing and ah-ing about how to word it, so I hope it's ok - I have no clue what would go on if something like this ever happened in football so I guessed :/
> 
> Oh and we are almost at the end of the story :'( :/ :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is in Munich and he gets an offer he can't refuse. 
> 
> (sorry I'm not very good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos - I feel honoured to have been given such a response :) :D
> 
> This chapter has taken a bit to write - had writers block (agh!!!), but hopefully it's ok - I'm not entirely sure about it myself as its a little wordy :/ :(

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Marco feels anxious. He’s standing out the front of the hotel in Munich waiting for Mario to pick him up. He’s wrapped up against the bitter cold, his hands shoved in his coat pockets. He sighs as he recalls arriving in the city the day before, gripped with fear.

On Monday the suited man from their break up turned up in Dortmund during training wanting to have yet another meeting about his disastrous love life and the messy fall out that followed. He’d had that many meetings over the past seven weeks that he was becoming sick of it. They’d had meetings over near enough everything. The whole ‘coming out’ was being micro managed, mainly to save Mario, and at times Marco resented the concern. He would have much preferred to pretend nothing had changed, but he couldn’t.

The suited man recommended that Dortmund claim that Marco picked up an injury in training on Friday morning and wouldn’t be travelling to Munich, but Mats had argued that if Marco and Mario weren’t seen in public soon then the rumours about them would just get louder and louder and people would star believing they were true. The suited man relented and said it would only happen if Marco and Mario had a meeting upon Dortmund’s arrival in the Bavarian city, to avoid any conflict, awkwardness and noticeable problem between the pair before, during and after the game.

Marco felt like he would throw up any second as he was driven along with Klopp, Mats and Roman to the meeting at Bayern’s training ground. He felt as if he was going to have a panic attack, his whole body was trembling, his heart was racing, he felt light headed and his mouth was dry. He felt awful, it was the first time he’d seen Mario since that morning.

As he walked into the room and saw Mario sat at the table between Pep, Philipp, Bastian and Manuel he felt as if he was going to faint. If it hadn’t been for Mats having a hand pressed against his back he was sure he would have.

The meeting was tense. The suited man did most of the talking. Marco could hardly look up, instead catching glances of his onetime lover, at one point Mario caught him and smiled sheepishly and it made his heart melt. The butterflies returned to his stomach in there thousands, he felt the blush form on his face; he could see Mario blushing too. Despite everything there was certainly something still there.

Eventually the man stopped talking and asked for Marco to speak. Marco didn’t know what to say, his mouth and throat went dry. All eyes were on him, all except the one’s he longed to look at. Roman encouraged him to speak, so he began to mumble, apologising to Mario, telling them all how he needs to protect Mario, that being the subject of so many hurtful and hateful comments, jeers and chants is soul destroying and how Mario’s soul is the most gentle, loving, carefree and happy soul in the whole world that it would kill him seeing him suffer at the hands of others like he is.

The suited man was not impressed by Marco’s speech, telling him that he cannot destroy what they had worked towards because of his feelings. He reminded him that his feelings don’t count anymore and that was the decision he had made that morning and that he made the call and he can’t go back on it now. Marco felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and being stamped.

He could see Mario was upset and was fighting back the tears and now it was his turn to tell Marco how he felt. Mario measured his words carefully at first. Telling them all how devastated that he had felt when Marco told him it was over. How hurt he felt, how angry he was at Marco and how sorry he was for punching him. He stopped short of telling Marco how he truly felt – that he missed him so much and wanted him back more than anything.

The suited man was satisfied that there would be no incident at the game the next day, but he firmly told them that their relationship is over. He insisted that Marco and Mario shook hands – the spark going through both their bodies, reminding each of them, that things weren’t over between them. For the first time in weeks Marco felt a glimmer of hope. Even if he can only have Mario in his life as a friend he would accept it in a heartbeat, anything was more than not at all. How long he would be able to manage like that he wasn’t sure.

He had a full night’s sleep for the first time in weeks and woke feeling refreshed. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But it didn’t last for too long. Such a big game always draws a lot of attention, so does a scandalous rumour about the nature of two opposing players’ relationship. Marco found himself splashed across the cover of tabloid newspapers. He didn’t want to read the ‘lies’.

At the Allianz Arena that afternoon he found out that Mario was on the bench, while he was starting the match. Walking out onto the pitch for the warm up wasn’t as bad as he had expected. He thought he’d be subjected to waves of whistles, jeers and chants, but they were minimal compared to what he had already experienced.

The game ended 3-3 – Marco played the full match. He scored two of the Dortmund goals and set up the third. He was delighted; showing the haters that they motivated him to be better was a great feeling. Mario came on for Ribery in the 65th minute when Bayern were trailing 2-1. Mario set up Bayern’s second goal for Muller and then scored the equaliser in the 88th minute. During the game it was easier for Marco to avoid Mario, but not at the final whistle. Knowing that the eyes of the world were on them Marco walked towards Mario.

His legs felt like jelly and he felt light headed as he shook hands with other Bayern players before he came face to face with Mario. It was as if the world fell silent. Marco extended his hand towards Mario and gave him a crooked smile. Mario smiled back, took his hand in his own and pulled Marco towards him. Marco felt his heart stop and his breath hitch in his throat as he smelt Mario’s aftershave. Mario patted Marco on the back; Marco released Mario’s hand and walked away. Hopefully job done. 

Once he was back in the dressing room Marco felt relieved, he’d had a great game, things went well with Mario and he was man of the match. He’d showered and changed. He’d even done press for the first time in a long time, which went well and was now sat on the bus ready to go back to the hotel. His phone vibrated in his hoody pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a message from Mario. His stomach did a flip and his heart skipped a beat. Clutching the phone tightly opened the message:

From: Sunny :D  
‘We need to talk, meet me outside your hotel in an hour’

Marco re-read the message three or four times, lost in a world of his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Mats sit down in the seat next to him.

‘Marco’ Mats said as he clicked his fingers in front of his face, bringing Marco out of his daze.

‘Sorry’ he mumbled as he closed his phone down and looked at Mats.

‘You ok? You were in a world of your own then.’ Mats asked suspiciously.

‘Yeah, fine. Good.’ Marco smiled at his teammate.

‘You had a great game.’ Mats smiled and Marco nodded.

Now here he was standing in the freezing cold waiting for Mario, nerves jangling. The street is relatively quiet with only a few people around. A car approaches and Marco feels excited, a smirk is creeping across his face. It stops at the curb; the window winds down enough so Marco can see Mario with his beaming smile in the driving seat. Marco pulls the door open and climbs in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad - this is more of a filler chapter for the next one (which hopefully will be better) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco accepted the offer but was it a smart move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my writers block I felt inspired so here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes - it's 2am!!!
> 
> I am happier with this chapter than the previous one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction and in no way does it depict reality.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘So where are we going?’ Marco asks, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice.

‘I know a small bar, out of the way where we can talk.’ Mario answers as he focuses on the road.

Marco nods, he knew that Mario was still with Ann-Kathrin, she was a sore point in their relationship and one they hardly ever spoke about. When he did mention her, Mario would get defensive and change the subject as quick as possible. He knew it was difficult for Mario to be in love with two people, especially a guy and a girl. He’d always been jealous of Ann-Kathrin, she got to be open and public with her love with Mario, while he had to hide it, keep it behind closed doors, snatched moments, a few hours here and there. 

It was still a bit awkward between them, before there was always an audience – the suited man, their captains, coaches, teammates, watching and waiting, but here and now it was just the two of them, the silence hanging in the air like an unwelcome guest.

Marco stared out of the window watching as Munich past him by. He began to feel like agreeing to meet Mario was a mistake. What did they have left to say? What else is there to say? Sorry over and over again? They’d both hurt the other beyond their imagination. A feeling of dread rose from Marco’s stomach. Maybe this was goodbye. Was Mario going to tell him that they were done forever. Marco bit on his thumb, trying to distract himself.

Mario turned into a side street. Marco saw that they were in a mixed residential and commercial area; it didn’t look remarkable or memorable. Mario stopped the car and turned the engine off. He took off his seatbelt and opened the door and climbed out without a word. Marco hesitated for a second before getting out of the car.

Mario locked the car and began to walk, Marco followed, falling into step with Mario. The atmosphere between them was too much for Marco to bear; he needed to break the silence.

‘Do you come to this place often?’ he mumbles, glancing at Mario, whose eyes are focused straight ahead.

Mario shrugs ‘Not really, every now and again.’ He replies, his voice emotionless.

‘Cool.’ Is all Marco can think of saying as he nods.

After a short walk they arrive at a rather forgettable and worn out looking bar tucked away just behind a pharmacy on what looks like a main street, with no-one around and no other form of nightspot. Mario leads the way inside.

Once inside Marco sees that it is only small – a bar, a few tables and some booths further back. Mario heads straight for the booth at the very back, hidden out of the way and dimly lit. Marco keeps his head down as he follows him. Mario sits on the one side of the booth facing the door, so Marco sits down opposite.

‘Do you want a drink?’ Mario asks his gaze fixed on the front door.

‘Yeah sure.’ Marco answers as he pulls off his beany.

Without another word Mario gets up and heads for the bar. Marco takes the opportunity to let out a sigh he’d been holding in. He looks around from the booth and sees that there is a man in his 50’s behind the bar, a man in his 60’s sat on a stool at the bar, a couple are sat at the table nearest the door and three men are sat in the middle between the booth and the front door watching highlights of the Bayern v BVB game, on the TV mounted to the wall in the corner. None of them seemed bothered by them at all, hardly even noticing their presence. The bar was shabby and had clearly seen better days, but it was definitely out of the way and best of all private.

Mario returns with two pints, he places one in front of Marco and sits down with the other still in hand. Marco pulls his scarf off and places it on the table on top of his beany. Mario takes a sip of his drink.

‘So how did you find this place?’ Marco asks, trying to engage in some sort of conversation.

‘I stopped at the pharmacy one day and saw this place.’ Mario shrugs in response. 

Marco nods as he glances around; things are still very awkward.

‘So.’ Marco mutters as he lifts his drink to his lips.

‘So what?’ Mario teases, a smile forming on his lips.

Marco can’t help but smile back at him.

‘Mar, I am so sorry. Truly I am.’ Marco begins, but Mario cuts him short.

‘Don’t, Marco.’ Mario says, his eyes fixed on his drink.

Marco looks down at his laps and wrings his fingers, worry written all over his face.

‘I’m sorry.’ Mario sighs prompting Marco to look up.

‘Can we start again?’ Mario offers a sheepish smile on his face.

Marco gives him a crooked smile back and nods.

Marco is laughing happily as he and Mario rekindle their friendship, they’d chatted none stop for the past two hours. The bar is almost empty, with just the two of them, the bar man and the man on the stool left.

Marco catches a glimpse of his watch and sees that it’s gone midnight.

‘You know it’s gone midnight.’ He tells Mario, happiness in his voice.

‘Shit, I should get you back to the hotel.’ Mario replies sounding panic-ed.

They pull on their coats, Marco wraps his scarf around his neck and pulls on his beany, Mario retrieves a beany from his coat pocket and puts it on, Marco looks at him and feels a pang in his heart – Mario looks adorable. He looks at the ground, not wanting Mario to see the blush forming on his cheeks at his thought. Not now, not when they are friends again.

Marco follows Mario out of the bar, both saying goodnight to the bar man and the remaining patron. They walk to Mario’s car in silence next to each other; their arms brush one another. Marco feels his heart skip. The same old feelings from when they first got together are bubbling right beneath the surface.

They arrive at Mario’s car, it’s really cold and Marco can see his breath dancing in the air as he waits for Mario to unlock the car. But Mario only turns off the alarm. Marco shivers, as he looks puzzled at the car when the doors don’t unlock, he looks at Mario, who is now really close to him, his eyes glazed over with lust. 

‘Mar.’ Marco whispers as he turns to face him.

Mario takes a step forward, prompting Marco to take a step back. Mario takes another step forward but at an angle, making Marco take a step back towards the car.

‘What are you doing?’ Marco mumbles quietly, his heart beginning to race.

Mario takes a final step forward, Marco takes another step back, now stuck between the car and Mario and he gulps as he looks down into Mario’s eyes.

‘Shhhhh.’ Mario answers quietly as he reaches up and brushes his fingers gently down Marco’s cheek.

‘Mario.’ Marco whispers, he’s loosing control of himself.

Marco leans forward towards Mario, who kisses him on the cheek – the same cheek he punched those weeks earlier. Marco pulls his hands out of his coat pockets and places them on Mario’s hips, while Mario places his hands on Marco’s neck.

Mario pulls Marco forward to himself and their lips connect, at first it is chaste as Marco pulls away slightly, but Mario is persistent and doesn’t let Marco go.

‘I’ve lost you before, not again.’ Mario mumbles against Marco’s lips as he kisses him properly. 

The kiss increases with passion and intensity, Marco has wrapped his hands around the small of Mario’s back, pulling him closer, while Mario has tightened his grip on the back of Marco’s neck. They are kissing with abandon in a side street in the middle of the night with no though of the risks.

A noise down the street causes them to spring apart, eyes darting around everywhere, desperately trying to find the source of the noise, both breathing heavily.

‘I think we should go.’ Marco splutters embarrassed, to which Mario nods.

The drive back the hotel is quiet, neither speaks, but this is a comfortable silence, like the ones they were used to. Mario pulls in further up the road from the hotel. He sighs as he turns off the ignition. Marco looks over at him, but Mario is looking off into the distance. He undoes his seatbelt and goes to open the door but feels Mario’s warm hand on his. He turns back to look at the younger man. Mario is looking at him, he can just about make out his features in the darkness, illuminated slightly by the moonlight. 

‘I love you.’ Mario tells him, his voice raw.

‘I love you too.’ Marco replies, the emotion catching in his voice.

‘Forever.’ Mario adds as he brushes his thumb over the back of Marco’s hand, who nods in response, before climbing out of the car.

Marco watches as Mario drives off before walking a little further to the hotel and hurrying inside. He dashes to his room, hoping not to be caught out past midnight by any BVB staff.

Marco unlocks the door to his room and quickly slips inside, the light goes on startling him.

‘Where have you been?’ he hears Mats ask from further in the room.

Marco locks the door and takes off his coat, beany and scarf as he walks towards the beds and sees Mats tucked up already.

‘Sorry did I wake you?’ he asks, avoiding the question posed to him.

‘No and answer my question.’ Mats replies as he shuffles to sit up in the bed.

Marco tosses his beany and scarf on the chair and sits on the edge of the bed opposite the one Mats is in. He looks down at the floor.

‘With Mario.’ He mutters quietly.

‘What?’ Mats snaps.

Marco looks over at him.

‘What do you mean with Mario? Not……..’ he trails off as he waves his hands around, trying to express his point.

‘No, not like that.’ Marco replies defensively, as he looks back down at the floor, wringing his fingers.

‘Ok, just wanted to …..’ once again Mats trails off mid sentence.

‘I would have though.’ Marco tells him.

‘Marco.’ Mats sighs before he gets out of bed in his t-shirt and boxers and sits down next to his tormented friend.

‘I still love him you know. I never stopped.’ Marco confesses, his voice so small.

‘I know, we figured that out. You can’t just turn your feelings off.’ Mats soothes as he wraps an arm around his teammates shoulders and pulls him closer.

‘We kissed.’ Marco whispers into Mats’ chest.

Mats closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, he didn’t want to hear that.

‘Do you think that was a good idea?’ he tries his best to be tactile.

Marco shrugs.

‘So what now?’ Mats asks quietly as he rests his chin on the top of Marco’s head.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I don’t know.’ he whispers.

Marco is now asleep; it took a while due to thoughts of Mario racing through his mind. The sound of a ringing phone waking him from his slumber. He looks over and sees that it’s his phone ringing. He picks it up and hears Mats roll over in his sleep. With just one eye open he looks at the screen and sees it’s his agent calling. He presses to take the call.

‘How fucking stupid are you?’ his agent rages down the phone at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank everyone for their love and enthusiasm for this story - the response has been amazing :D:D:D
> 
> I hope that the end doesn't disappoint (once I write it that is :/)
> 
> This is a filler chapter - even if it is a bit long, it has a purpose trust me :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction - nothing real about it at all!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘What?’ Marco mumbles, confusion setting in as he sits up in bed, flinging his legs over the side.

‘You’ve really fucking blown it this time. How the fuck do you think you are going to get out of this one, eh? I swear to god that you are a fucking idiot, the pair of you. Couldn’t you have just stayed away from him. I mean god, do you only think with you dick? If you were chasing after women no-one would care, but noooooo you have to go after the man who won the World fucking Cup don’t you?’ his agent shouts down the phone.

‘I-I-I-I’ Marco begins to stammer. He feels his stomach sinking.

‘Don’t even fucking say you don’t know what I’m on about Marco. Your midnight fucking kiss with Gotze in a street in Munich. You were caught on camera genius. Fucking idiot, I swear to God. Two months later and we’re having the same fucking conversation. Just tell me he’s not in your bed right now?’ His agent continues with his rant.

‘No.’ is all Marco can muster as all the air leaves his lungs and his shoulders slump forward, Mats climbs out of his bed and is next to Marco in a flash, concern all over his face.

‘Thank fuck for that, I can’t be doing with a repeat of last time. Not when I’ve got to try and save your career. I’m sending you the cover, I don’t know how to get you out of this one, yet. Any bright ideas will be appreciated.’ His agent hisses before hanging up.

Marco drops the phone and it lands on the floor. He buries his head in his hands.

‘FUCK’ he shouts as he runs his hands through his hair, it startles Mats a little who backs away slightly.

‘What’s happened?’ Mats asks cautiously.

Marco doesn’t answer, his anger is building, his chest is heaving as he runs his hands back and forth through his hair.

‘Marco.’ Mats says gently as he tentatively raises his hand towards Marco’s arm, but changes his mind and withdraws his hand.

Marco’s phone illuminates on the floor at their feet, Mats stoops forward and grabs it, seeing that there is a message from his agent.

‘You’ve got a text.’ Mats mumbles as he holds the phone out to Marco.

Marco reluctantly takes the phone from Mats’ hand and unlocks it. He opens the text and sees the cover of a German tabloid with a picture of him and Mario kissing splashed across the whole page with the headline ‘Caught! Reus & World Cup Hero Gotze Kissing in Munich Street!!’ Marco’s heart sinks as he closes his eyes, letting his hand fall into his lap. Mats takes the phone and looks at the image.

‘Oh Marco.’ He whispers.

‘What time is it?’ Marco suddenly asks.

‘W-wh-what?’ Mats stammers confused.

‘What’s the time?’ Marco asks again.

‘Um (Mats looks down at Marco’s phone) it’s 5.48am.’ Mats tells him.

The light goes off on Marco’s phone leaving them sat in darkness.

Mats presses the button on Marco’s phone, lighting him up again, he goes over to the lamp on the bedside table between their beds and turns it on. When he turns back he sees that Marco’s curled up beneath the sheets.

‘I’ve lost him forever, haven’t I?’ Marco whispers.

Mats crouches down next to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

‘Didn’t you know you were being photographed?’ Mats asks quietly.

‘We heard a noise, but just thought it was a cat or something.’ Marco tells his captain and feels foolish for being so stupid.

Mats pats Marco on the shoulder and gives a sympathetic smile.

‘What are you going to do?’ he quietly asks.

‘I don’t know. I really don’t.’ Marco whispers again.

‘You should try and get some sleep. Wake up is at 8.’ Mats tells him.

Mats stands up and goes and sits on the edge of his bed looking at his friend, displaying the same heartbroken look on his face he's seen for the last two months. Mats sighs, he wants to help his friend, but he has no idea how. He closes him eyes.

‘I need to speak to Mario.’ Marco suddenly speaks as he sits up, Mats’ eyes shoot open.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ Mats says as he shakes his head.

‘I need to speak to him.’ Marco insists as he picks up his phone and unlocks it.

‘Marco don’t.’ Mats says firmer.

But Marco doesn’t listen; he dials Mario’s mobile number. Mats sighs as he clenches his jaw watching as Marco waits for Mario to pick up the phone.

‘Hello.’ A sleepy woman’s voice on the other end of the phone.

Marco freezes, his breath leaving him.

‘Hello. Marco?’ the woman says wearily.

‘Ann-Kathrin.’ Marco stammers, his eyes wide, he feels sick.

Mats mouths something as his eyes widen as he stares at Marco.

‘Yeah, are you ok?’ she asks confusion clear in his voice.

‘Y-y-yeah, fine. Is Mario there?’ Marco is holding his breath as he tries to sound calm.

‘It’s 6am.’ Ann-Kathrin answers, her voice growing annoyed.

‘Yeah, sorry. Um, I just need to speak to him.’ Marco mumbles, he can feel the blush burning on his face and the bile forming in his throat.

‘He’s asleep.’ Ann-Kathrin’s tone is sharp.

‘Oh, ok.’ Marco mutters as he hangs up and lets out his breath. He feels like he's about to throw up.

He sits in silence and doesn’t even move.

‘It was Ann-Kathrin wasn’t it?’ Mats asks already knowing the answer.

Marco still doesn’t answer, he's trying to clam himself.

‘Now what?’ Mats asks trying to get Marco to speak to him.

‘They don’t know yet. She doesn’t know yet.’ Marco finally answers, his voice steady.

‘So what are you going to do?’ Mats repeats his question.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I don’t know.’ He replies.

Ann-Kathrin has hung up Mario’s phone, but she’s puzzled. She looks over at the sleeping man next to her and wonders what had gone on that warranted Marco to call at 6am on a Sunday. 

Over the past two months, ever since the photos were hacked from their phones, she had been suspicious. Mario told her that the only photos on his phone of him and Marco were just innocent ones, nothing else. She wanted to think that Mario was honest with her when he told her that his image had been photo shopped like Marco claimed in his statement. 

However when she pressed him for details about Marco’s mystery man he was vague, claiming he didn’t know anything about him, not even his name. Instead he said that Marco had never told him anything about him, but never said why and that he respected wishes. She thought it was a little odd, seeing as he and Marco are best friends, how he would know nothing about the man Marco had risked his career for.

Trying to shake off the never-ending doubt, she settles back down next to Mario, letting her eyelids flutter shut. About two minutes later Mario’s phone burst into life again. Ann-Kathrin scowls as she grabs the phone, cursing Marco under her breath, but is surprised to see the name of Mario’s agent flashing on the screen. 

‘Hello.’ She answers.

‘Hello. Ann-Kathrin?’ Mario’s agent replies a little startled.

‘Yeah. Is everything ok?’ she asks cautiously.

‘Um, yeah. I just need to speak to Mario. It’s rather urgent.’ His agent tries his best to sound calm.

‘Wow, he’s really popular for like six in the morning.’ Ann-Kathrin replies sarcastically.

‘Why? Who else has called?’ Mario’s agent enquires, his tone a little sharp.

‘Marco called about two minutes ago.’ She tells him.

‘He did? What did he say?’ the agents tone becomes urgent and Ann-Kathrin’s eyes narrow.

‘He just asked to speak to Mario, but he’s asleep.’ She answers coolly.

‘And he didn’t say anything else?’ the agent asks quickly.

‘No, why? What is going on? Is there something I should know about?’ she asks concerned.

‘I really need to speak to Mario. Can you wake him please.’ The agent says harshly, avoiding her question.

Ann-Kathrin doesn’t answer, instead she gently shakes Mario.

‘Mario. Mario. Your agent is on the phone, he needs to speak to you urgently.’ She tells him as he wakes up, eyes bleary.

He coughs as he takes the phone from her and blinks a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

‘Hello.’ He answers, his voice still thick with sleep.

‘Mario. I think we need to have a little chat.’ His agent, tries to sound friendly, but there is something about his tone which alarms Mario.

Mario climbs out of bed, glancing at Ann-Kathrin, who is trying to get back to sleep; he heads to the en-suite and closes the door behind him. He perches on the edge of the bath tub. His nerves jangling.

‘’What’s going on?’ Mario asks hesitantly.

‘Did you go anywhere after the game last night?’ his agent asks.

‘Um, I went for a drink with Marco.’ Mario replies honestly, feeling the blush forming on his cheeks.

‘Nothing else?’ his agent asks, his tone suspicious.

‘No. Why?’ Mario snaps, panic building in the pit of his stomach.

‘So you didn’t do anything in the side street where you parked your car?’ his agent replies sarcasm dripping from his words.

‘What? What do you mean?’ Mario panics.

‘You were caught on camera, your tongue down his throat.’ His agent sighed.

Mario gulps. Now he knows how Marco felt taking that phone call those weeks ago – absolutely shocked. 

‘Are you still there?’ his agent asks after Mario’s silence.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbles in reply, not sure what to say.

‘What do you have to say about it?’ his agent prompts, his tone steady.

‘Um, I, um, I don’t know.’ Mario mumbles and stammers, how can he explain this.

‘So are you denying it?’ his agent presses.

‘I don’t…I don’t know.’ Mario mumbles, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

‘Look, I know you love Marco, but right now you have to think about yourself, your career. Your image. This is big Mario, really big. You are the golden boy of German football. It took a lot to try and convince people that it wasn’t you in those photos back in September. And I’m telling you I'm sure a lot of people are still suspicious and believe they were real. So now you have to think carefully about what you’re going to do.’ His agent tells him, but Mario is hardly listening, the tears streaming down his face.

‘What do you suggest?’ Mario whimpers, as he wipes the hot tears from his face with the back of his hand.

‘I know you’re not going to like it.’ His agent hesitates as he can hear the sniffling from Mario on the other end of the phone.

‘What?’ Mario sniffs.

‘I think you should blame Marco.’ His agent says quickly as if he’s holding his breath.

‘What?’ Mario snaps loudly, forgetting the time and that his girlfriend is in the other room trying to sleep.

‘I think you should say that Marco took advantage of you, say that you’d been drinking.’ His agent tells him as if it was the most normal idea in the world.

‘No. No way. No chance. I am not doing it. I’m not saying that. I am not going to let people think that Marco is some sort of pervert. No chance.’ Mario rages.

‘Mario. People already think he’s in love with you, so the idea of him trying it on with you wouldn’t surprise anyone.’ His agent snaps back.

‘No.’ Mario hisses.

‘Mario. You haven’t got time to think about this. You need to address it. You need to sort this out.’ His agent barks at him.

Mario takes a moment, he catches sight of himself in the mirror and sees his own tear stained face looking back at him, pale and blotchy. Looking into his own eyes he takes a breath and knows what he needs to do.

‘The truth. They deserve to know the truth.’ Mario replies calmly as he hears the protests of his agent as he ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes - I'm watching the BVBvArsenal game at the same time :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is seeping out and for Mario it's heart-breaking.
> 
> (sorry I really suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your love and patience with this story and of course for bearing with me :D
> 
> Your support has been amazing :D :D :D
> 
> This is a work of fiction - nothing is real about it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario takes a deep breath, ready to tell Ann-Kathrin the truth, all of it, when suddenly the door to the en-suite bursts open.

‘What the hell is this?’ Ann-Kathrin rages as she waves her phone in front of him. 

Mario can’t see what it is, that she’s waving at him, he gulps and steps back a little, his confidence of only a few seconds ago disappearing rapidly.

‘What’s what?’ he mumbles at her, fear gripping him.

‘This?’ she cries as she shoves the phone right in his face, he blinks and sees the tabloid cover with him and Marco kissing and the headline.

‘Babe.’ He begins, trying to sound normal.

‘No. Don’t babe me. What the hell is going on, Mario?’ she interrupts him, her voice fierce, tears forming in her eyes.

‘Let me explain.’ He tries to sound calm and rational, but inside he feels anything but, this was not how he wanted her to find out.

‘Go on then. Explain.’ She snarls as the tears begin to roll down her face.

‘Lets go into the bedroom.’ He suggests meekly, not wanting to explain his complicated love life in the sterile environment of a bathroom.

She turns on her heels and storms out of the bathroom, banging the door loudly against the wall.  
Mario takes a moment to take a deep breath as he closes his eyes, trying to compose himself. He slowly exhales before following her into the bedroom. Ann-Kathrin is standing by the window, her arms crossed over her chest. She is fighting a loosing battle with her tears as she sniffs.

Mario bites down on his bottom lip and walks towards her.

‘Stop.’ She snaps and he stops in the middle of the room and looks to the floor.

‘Are you sleeping with him?’ she asks, her voice surprisingly steady, her eyes fixed on the outside world, the world beyond their room.

‘Yes.’ Mario whispers, his eyes fixed on the carpet.

He hears her sniffles and the sound of her wiping her face, he looks up and sees that her shoulders are trembling, he wants to go over to her and pull her into his arms and hug her and tell her that it will all be fine, but he can’t, it’s a lie.

‘How long?’ she asks weakly.

‘Does it matter?’ he answers tired.

‘It matters to me. I need to know.’ She shouts as she turns to face him, her face is pale, blotchy, tear stained and angry.

‘A couple of years.’ He answers quietly.

‘A couple of years?’ she repeats before scoffing and turning back to the window, hugging herself tighter.

Mario can feel the tension in the air as neither of them speak, the only sound he can hear is his own rapid heartbeat and Ann-Kathrin’s shaky breath.

‘In our bed?’ she asks directly, her voice sounding a little stronger.

‘No, never.’ Mario tells her, despite knowing it is a lie. 

‘In our home?’ her voice waivers, as she wipes her face with her hand.

‘Yes.’ Mario whispers.

‘God. Where?’ Ann-Kathrin cries as she raises her hand to her mouth, fresh tears streaming down her face.

‘The lounge, um, the en-suite. The bathroom and the kitchen.’ He answers quietly, hoping she doesn’t hear it all.

‘Oh god. The kitchen. How could you?’ she sobs.

‘I am so sorry.’ Mario offers, as he takes a couple of steps towards her.

‘Sorry? You’re sorry? Sorry you got caught more like. If those photos hadn’t been hacked would this have happened? Or would you have kept stringing me along?’ she rages, her arms waving around to express her anger.

‘I would have told you.’ He tries to reason, but he can’t say it with much confidence.

‘When, huh? On our Wedding Day? The birth of our first child? On your deathbed? When Mario? When were you ever planning on telling me your screwing your best friend?’ she rages, taking a few steps closer.

‘I don’t know, but I would have told you. I was about to tell you.’ He protests meekly.

‘Oh. Oh really. Well that’s nice of you. How were you going to do it, eh? Were you just going to sit me down and say “oh babe, by the way I’m fucking Marco” Huh?’ she spits at him, her eyes full of anger.

‘No.’ Mario replies weakly.

‘Well there you go then. You were never going to tell me were you?’ she hisses at him as she once again turns back to look out of the window.

Mario takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to say to her. How to make her understand that he loves them both – her and Marco, but he loves Marco just that little bit more.

‘I’ve been so stupid. God, why didn’t I see it.’ She snaps at herself.

Mario looks up and sees that she is shaking her head angrily.

‘How did I not see it? How close you are. How you’re always hugging and playing, like a pair of lovesick teenagers. How did I not see it?’ she spits at him.

‘I am so sorry.’ He repeats his apology, but she waves it away.

‘Who came onto who? I bet it was him.’ She hisses, the clear disdain for Marco seeping through in her voice.

‘It was me.’ Mario tells her honestly.

She turns in a flash, a look of bewilderment and shock on her face.

‘You?’ she mumbles, stunned.

Mario gives a small nod.

‘You came onto him?’ she gasps.

‘Yes.’ He nods a little stronger.

‘Why? Was I not enough for you?’ she cries, tears flooding down her face.

Mario rushes over as she looks on the verge of collapse; he takes her hands in his own and pulls them towards his chest.

‘Of course you were enough, you were more than enough.’ He tells her, his voice raw with emotion.

‘Clearly not.’ She shouts as she jerks her hands back and steps back.

‘What has he got that I haven’t? Other than a dick of course? Or is that it?’ she rages, stepping further away from him.

Mario doesn’t answer.

‘Oh god. It is, isn’t it?’ she scoffs.

‘I’m so stupid. How did I ever let you make me think those photos weren’t real. I mean come on, if they were fake then they were the best photo shopping I’ve ever seen. It was so obviously you. You licking his stomach. You with your hands down his boxers. You sucking his fingers. You with your head next to his erection. I mean, how was I so blind not to have seen it?’ she shouts, her voice full of anger.

‘Babe. Don’t do this to yourself.’ Mario pleads.

‘Me? Me do this to myself? No. No, you’re the one doing this to me. You and him.’ She snarls at him.

Mario wants to hug her, but she is so enraged that he feels that he can’t.

‘I hate him.’ She hisses, venom in her voice, her eyes dark.

Mario gulps, he’d never heard her say anything like that or look so true in her words. He looks to the floor, searching his mind on how to put things right, but he knows that he can’t and never will.

Silence hangs between them as they both process the revelation. 

‘I want you to choose. I am willing to forgive you and try to make this work, but you have to choose me or him.’ Ann-Kathrin eventually tells him coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope this chapter is ok, I wasn't too sure about it.
> 
> I apologise for any errors :) :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Mario choose??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would like to thank you all for your love and support of this story it's amazing :D:D:D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and if there are any errors or mistakes or if it doesn't make sense anywhere pls let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction nothing real here

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario gulps, he knew that the time had come to make a choice. Ann-Kathrin or Marco. But when put on the spot he just couldn’t, not straight away. He needs time to think.

‘Well. Decide. Me or him.’ She hisses at him.

‘Please babe.’ He mumbles, shaking his head slightly.

‘Don’t please babe me. You’ve got to decide. You’ve got to make a choice. Me or him.’ She snaps, arms crossed over her body.

Mario doesn’t know what to say to her, he needs time to think, he feels his heart beat racing and he feels light headed. He thinks he’s about to have a panic attack. With his chest heaving he runs out of the room, he needs to get some fresh air.

‘MARIO.’ Ann-Kathrin screeches at him as he runs away from her.

Marco is sat on the bed in the hotel, trying to think of what to do, he’s not heard from Mario. Panic settling in, did that mean he knows about the article and blames him or does it mean Ann-Kathrin knows and everything is falling apart? God he hates not knowing.

Mats is sat silently looking at his phone, almost without a care in the world, Marco could almost resent him for his relaxed demeanour, but he can never resent his friend, especially after all he’s done for him.

The sound of the room phone shatters the quiet and makes both men jump, their eyes darting to one another’s surprised faces.

Mats reaches over and grabs the phone and hears the automated wake up call message. He replaces the receiver and looks at Marco.

‘That was the wake up call. It’s not eight already is it?’ he asks, his brows furrowed.

Marco shrugs, he’s not sure how long he’d been sat staring into space. Mats grabs his mobile from the bed and illuminates the screen.

‘It’s 6.45. I’m going to text Roman.’ Mats says as he opens a new message.

To: Roman

‘How come we just had wake up? Thought it was @ 8?’

Mats taps his fingers impatiently on the screen while he waits for the answer, he doesn’t have to wait long as his phone beeps.

From: Roman

‘We leave @ 8! Weren’t you listening to Kloppo??’

‘What?’ Mats mumbles as he stares at his phone.

Marco looks up at him and shakes his head slightly a puzzled expression on his face.

‘We leave at 8. What made me think wake up was at 8?’ he asks out loud.

‘You were probably on your phone when we were told.’ Marco answers sarcastically.

‘And you were clearly distracted with your date.’ Mats retorts, but instantly regrets it when he sees the anguish on Marco’s face.

‘What are you going to do? With the Mario issue?’ Mats questions straight after, trying to make up for his previous statement, but failing again.

Marco looks at his hands and shrugs.

‘I dunno. He’s not rung, maybe he doesn’t know.’ Marco sighs.

‘Or maybe he does.’ Mats says quietly, again regretting his comment straight away when he sees the pain on Marco’s face.

Marco glances up at him, before letting his eyes drop back down to his hands. An awkward silence engulfs the room. 

After about 10 minutes Marco suddenly gets to his feet and stretches his back.

‘We need to get ready.’ He says, as he strolls away from his bed and towards the bathroom.

‘Marco, wait.’ Mats gasps surprised as he grabs hold of the blonde’s wrist.

‘What about Mario? The article. You need to speak to him.’ Mats stammers.

Marco shakes his head.

‘The balls in his court. I’ll do whatever he asks. Live with whatever he chooses.’ Marco sighs, he looks sad.

‘You should talk to him. Or text him at least.’ Mats pleads.

‘Why?’ Marco mumbles, he looks dejected.

‘You need to speak to him. You need to decide what you’re going to do together.’ Mats begs, clutching Marco’s wrist a little tighter.

‘No. I’m letting him decide. It’s his choice what is said about the article.’ Marco tells Mats as he lets go of his wrist.

‘What? So you’re just going to go back to Dortmund without knowing?’ Mats asks surprised.

Marco nods.

‘He’s got an hour to let me know.’ Marco sighs.

‘And what if he doesn’t? What if he doesn't let you know before we leave?’ Mats says.

Marco turns to look away from him, the tears burning at the back of his weary eyes.

‘Then I’ll sort the article.’ He mumbles as he quickly continues to the bathroom.

Mario rejects a call from yet another friend. He doesn’t want to talk to any of them. He just wants to be left alone to think. He tosses the phone on the sofa and leans forward with his head in his hands.

Ann-Kathrin is watching him from the doorway, the tears have dried and been replaced with anger. She unlocks her phone and clicks on Twitter, curious about what is being said. Her phone had gone off a few times, various friends and family, but she didn’t answer any of the calls, not yet ready to talk to anyone.

She scrolls through and sees the mixed reactions. Some people are disgusted with Marco, accusing him of being a pervert and calling him every name under the sun for trying to “turn” the World Cup Golden boy, to which she gives a faint smile. Others were far more sympathetic about the situation, even sympathizing with Marco and his dilemma of being in love with his best friend. A lot felt sorry for her. She doesn’t want sympathy. She just wants Mario to make his mind up. To tell her that it is her he has chosen. She is becoming increasingly angry at having to wait.

When she looks up she sees that Mario is on his phone once again, she wants to know what he’s doing. Is he speaking to Marco, she feels her face getting hot with anger. She jumps a little when she hears the house phone. Noticing that Mario appears oblivious she goes to answer it.

Marco is now dressed, he doesn’t have an appetite, but he knows that he needs to get out of the room, needs some fresh air. Mats is now ready too, having showered and changed.

‘You ok?’ Mats asks casually as he squeezes Marco's shoulder, Marco gives a faint smile.

Marco braces himself as Mats opens the door and steps out into the corridor. He can hear the hum of voices, his teammates further down the corridor. He takes a second before following Mats.

Marco and Mats walk at a steady pace, Marco doesn’t really recall the walk to the lift or the ride down, but will always remember stepping out of the lift in the reception area.

The moment the door opens, a flashbulb goes off in his face, as a photographer lunges forward past a security guard while throwing a barrage of questions at Marco.

Marco feels his chest tighten as he stumbles backwards into the lift while Mats shouts at the photographer and security guard to get out of there. Marco slumps against the wall and slides down his head in hands.

Mats is on him in seconds, crouched down next to him, talking at him, but he can’t hear the words, his mind is a blur. Back in September nothing like this happened, it had all been so controlled. The suited man had made sure that the media were kept away from him, up until yesterday when he’d done his first interview in two months, when he felt ready and they'd been briefed it was a purely football interview. 

‘Marco, Marco are you ok?’ he eventually hears Mats ask.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbles in a daze as Mats pulls him to his feet.

‘Come on.’ Mats says assertively as he takes hold of Marco’s arm and pulls him out of the lift, Marco is gripped with fear, but relaxes as he sees that they are back on the floor of their room.

Mats drags Marco along muttering to himself, Marco can only make out a word here and there, he’s not really listening, everything is a haze. Mats pushes Marco into their room and slams the door shut, his face red with anger as he continues his rant. Eventually he calms down when he looks at Marco standing in the middle of the room, bewildered.

‘Do you want something to eat? I’ll get room service.’ Mats asks him not sure of what to do or say, but Marco shakes his head, he’s not hungry.

‘Look Marco. I don’t want to sound mean. But fucking ring him. This (he waves his hands around) is not doing you any good. You need to know what is going on. If you don't I will’ Mats snaps. 

Ann-Kathrin is crying again, talking to Mario’s Mum upset her. She didn’t say anything in particular, only alluding to things, but it was the sorry tone in her voice that pushed her over the edge. She walks to the living room and Mario is still sat on the sofa looking at his phone, his brows furrowed, his face pale and his eyes tired.

‘You’re Mum wants to talk to you. She said you’re ignoring her calls.’ She addresses him, her voice sounds weary.

Mario turns to look at her, but quickly looks away as he gets to his feet. Ann-Kathrin leans against the door frame as he closes his phone off and shoves it half in his pocket. He walks past her, but as he does he doesn't notice his phone fall from his pocket and land on the carpet.

Once clear from view of Mario, Ann-Kathrin picks up the phone and scurries to the sofa, typing in numbers as she goes, trying to guess his passcode. She holds her breath as it unlocks at her 4th attempt. She hears Mario talking on the phone and glances over her shoulder, looking back at the phone in her hand with a vindictive look in her eyes as she sees that he didn't close down the last thing he looked at. 

She sees a video on the screen and presses play. The video comes to life silently and she sees Marco, asleep. She holds her breath. She recognizes the bed spread; it is the one on their bed right now. The rage bubbles away inside her. Angrily she closes the video and sees that there’s another video. She opens it and presses play. The video starts and her eyes widen as she sees Marco sucking on a dick. She retches and feels sick, her hands are clammy and shaking as she turns up the volume and hears the sound of Mario’s voice giving words of encouragement between groaning with pleasure and breathing the words ‘I love you Marco’. How did these video's not end up on the internet, she wonders? Then recalls Mario telling her that the hack on his phone was interrupted by a security system so only a handful of photos were hacked.

At first she sits with her hand over her mouth and tear trickling down her cheeks as she stares at the frozen image on the screen. But then her shock subsides and her fury spills over, she closes down the video and opens the text messages and finds Marco’s name. She takes a moment to compose herself before typing, taking a deep breath.

To: Marco

‘I’m sorry it’s over. I don’t want to be with you. Don’t bother contacting me. We’re over.’

An evil smirk spreads across her face, tears rolling freely as she presses send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I thought I'd add an extra twist and a little more drama as we're almost at the end :(
> 
> I'm not too sure of the flow of this chapter :/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is left even more devastated while Mario makes his decision, but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response from you guys is AMAZING!!!!! Thank you all so much :D 
> 
> It's also interesting for me to see the reaction to certain people in the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - it is the longest one yet (I think)!
> 
> Nothing in this story is real - it's just a work of fiction.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is standing in the middle of the room, Mats has just shouted at him and he fiddles with his phone in his pocket. He’d not even looked at it since he hung up on Ann-Kathrin, he’d heard it ring or beep but he hadn’t answered it.

His phone beeps once again; he pulls it from his pocket and his heart skips when he sees that it’s Mario. Excitedly with a faint smile he unlocks his phone and nervously opens the message.

As he reads the message his smiles dissolves and tears come flooding down his face as he collapses to the floor.

‘No no no no no no no no no.’ his sobs as his voice cracks.

Mats steps forward and crouches down, concern all over his face.

‘Marco.’ He whispers as he gently places a hand on Marco’s shaking shoulder.

Marco can’t speak; he’s consumed with heartbreak. He’d never thought that Mario would ever finish with him. Mario always swore to him that he would never ever finish with him, no matter what. So receiving that text message devastates him. Of course he’d ended things in September, but seeing how heartbroken Mario was, and the fire in his eyes gave him hope that it wasn’t over over. And then the night before, kissing against his car brought all the passion and feelings back. He was sure that they could resume their relationship somehow, so this, this hurt likes a dagger through the heart.

‘Marco. Marco. Speak to me. What’s going on? Tell me.’ Mats pleads, worried.

\---------------------------------------

Mario walks slowly back into the living room, his face is tear stained and he looks down hearted, but he has a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes. Ann-Kathrin quickly places the phone beneath a cushion on the sofa and looks down. Mario walks sheepishly over to the sofa and sits down next to her. He gulps as he takes her hands into his own, she tenses.

‘Babe.’ Mario mutters, he tries to hold her gaze but he has to look away.

She takes a deep breath before clenching her jaw as she waits for him to speak again.

‘I’m sorry. You have to believe me, this has not been an easy decision. I love you both, I really do. You have to believe me. But I want to be with Marco.’ His voice cracks with emotion as he fights back the tears.

Ann-Kathrin’s face is stoic as she tries to process what he just said. She knew that there was a chance he would choose him, but hearing him say it that was different.

‘Babe.’ Mario whimpers, wanting her to say something.

‘Ann-Kathrin.’ He says urging her to speak.

‘Why did we move?’ she eventually asks, her voice void of all emotion.

‘What?’ Mario mumbles as he shakes his head slightly, confused by her random question.

‘Why did we move to Munich?’ she replies making her question clearer for him.

‘For my career.’ He gives her the answer she’d heard him tell countless journalists.

‘What about him? If you love him so much why did you leave him? Wasn’t your affair easier to conduct when you were both in Dortmund?’ she asks bitterly, her eyes fixed on a point to the left of Mario’s head.

‘I moved for my career. Marco understands that.’ Mario answers. It was only half the truth, the other half was he and Marco had almost been rumbled.

‘But how did you carry it on?’ she asks.

‘Internationals. Games against each other. Sometimes we’d meet up somewhere in between when I told you I had promotion work.’ Mario tells her, looking away.

‘Did you not think of me at all?’ She whispers.

‘Of course I did. I felt, feel, bad about it. I really do. I still do. You didn’t deserve it. And I’m so sorry.’ Mario claims, tears forming in his eyes.

‘If you felt so bad, why did you do it?’ she squeaked.

‘Because I love him.’ Mario murmurs. 

Ann-Kathrin pulls her hands out of his. She shakes her head.

‘Then you never loved me.’ She croaks.

‘But I do love you. I do.’ He whimpers. 

‘Then why have you chosen him?’ she sobs.

Mario shakes his head. He doesn’t know how to tell her, without hurting her, that Marco is his everything. No matter how much he loves her; he will always love him more. Marco is his sun, his moon, his stars, his light, his dark, his calm, his fire, his passion, his beat, his heart and his soul.

‘Because I want to be with him.’ Mario confesses, his voice steady and calm.

‘You know it wont work. People wont accept it.’ Ann-Kathrin scoffs.

‘They will eventually.’ Mario mumbles.

She shakes her head.

‘No they wont. They will never accept two gay footballers. They haven’t even accepted your boyfriend. So they’ll never accept you together’ She counters. 

Mario looks down at his hands, she slides her hand beneath the cushion behind her and grabs hold of Mario’s phone, with him looking away she slyly hides the phone in her hand as she gets to her feet. Mario looks up at her, so she hides the phone behind her back but he doesn’t notice. Ann-Kathrin hurries out of the room.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is still lying on the floor, curled into a ball, hugging himself. The tears are still flowing freely down his face, dripping from his nose, pooling on the floor. Mats is sat on the floor next to him stroking his hair.

‘Tell me what’s wrong?’ he soothes as he looks down at the time on his phone. It’s 7.43.

‘Its over.’ Marco squeaks.

‘Oh Marco.’ Mats whispers.

Marco pushes himself up to a sitting position, his head stooped down.

‘He finished it by text.’ He says in a tiny voice.

‘Text?’ Mats asks confused.

‘He told you by text?’ Mats repeats his question, Marco nods as he wipes the tears from his face with the sleeves of his jumper.

‘No. That’s not Mario’s style. Are you sure?’ he queries as he doesn’t believe it.

Marco picks up his phone as if it’s the heaviest thing in the entire world and unlocks it, before he passes it to Mats. Mats reads it twice as his shoulders slump.

‘I’m so sorry Marco. What a prick. To do this after everything you’ve done for him. All the abuse, all the hate you got, while he got hardly anything. I know you tried to hide most of it, but we’re not stupid Marco we saw it and we saw how it affected you, even when you made out it didn’t. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.’ Mats rambles, Marco stares at the floor.

‘You will get over this. You will find someone else. Someone who deserves you. Someone who loves you first and foremost. Someone who will never break your heart. I promise you.’ Mats smiles weakly as he pulls Marco into his arms to hug him.

\---------------------------------------

‘I don’t suppose you’ve seen my phone?’ Mario asks Ann-Kathrin shyly as he walks into their bedroom.

She shakes her head, knowing full well where it is. Mario sighs as he searching for it before leaving silently.

Ann-Kathrin pulls the phone out of her pocket and looks down at it and feels bad. She sits down on the edge of the bed and sighs, holding the phone to her chin as she closes her eyes. She begins to regret sending the text. She is angry and hurt beyond imagination, but in a crazy moment of blind rage she did something so vindictive and so spiteful. Not because she feels for Marco, no she straight up hates him, but Mario. Her Mario. Once he knows what she did he will never want her back, he will hate her, possibly for forever. She gets to her feet and goes looking for Mario.

She finds him in the living room, searching beneath the sofa.

‘Here’s your phone.’ She blurts.

Mario hurries to his feet and rushes round to grab the phone off her.

‘Where was it?’ he exclaims.

‘I had it.’ She replies weakly.

‘W-what?’ Mario stammers as he looks at her startled.

‘You dropped it before, I picked it up.’ She utters, her eyes fixed on the ground.

‘What have you done?’ he growls.

‘I was angry. I saw red. You have to understand.’ She mutters, tears trickling from her eyes.

‘WHAT DID YOU DO?’ Mario demands, his face contorting in anger.

Ann-Kathrin steps back as she gulps, she raises her hands as if she is surrendering.

‘I text Marco. Telling him its over.’ She sobs.

‘What? What have you done?’ Mario cries as he clicks on his messages and sees that his last sent message to Marco ended their relationship.

‘How could you?’ Mario howls.

‘How could I? How could you fuck another man? How could you let him suck your dick? I saw the video’s, Mario. They made me sick.’ She roars at him.

He stands there, tears streaming down his face. He dials Marco’s number, he needs to speak to him, he needs to explain, tell him he loves him and wants to be with him.

\---------------------------------------

Marco’s phone is on the floor, it bursts into life and the sound of the ringtone Mario had selected for himself fills the silence. It makes Marco wince. He reaches forward and rejects the call.

Mario begins to pace as his call is rejected, he clenches his fist as he tries again. Mouthing to himself, begging Marco to pick up.

Marco rejects the second, third and fourth calls from Mario. He doesn’t want to speak to him. He doesn’t want to hear Mario tell him that for the sake of his career he’s chosen to be with Ann-Kathrin, that he loves him, but he can’t be with him. How it was all a big mistake, how he was confused, and blah blah blah. He’s not in the mood for excuses. 

‘FUCK.’ Mario yells as his call is once again rejected.

He gulps as he tries again, praying that Marco answers.

Mats looks at the phone going off again. He quickly grabs the phone from Marco’s hand and presses to answer it. Marco doesn’t even try to stop him.

‘Marco.’ Mario croaks.

‘Leave him alone. Stop calling him.’ Mats barks down the phone, Mario is stunned.

‘Mats, I need to talk to Marco.’ He squeaks.

‘Leave him alone. You’ve done enough damage.’ Mats hisses.

‘Please I need to explain.’ Mario cries down the phone, falling to his knees.

‘Fuck off Mario.’ Mats snarls before hanging up.

Mario drops the phone on the floor as he sobs. Ann-Kathrin is standing watching as her now ex-boyfriend sobs in a crumpled mess on the floor at his loss. She doesn’t feel good about this. She feels bad that she’s made Mario feel like that, but she feels the same about her loss.

\---------------------------------------

Mats’ phone alarm beeps – it’s 8am, time to leave.

‘Come on.’ He mutters to Marco, who looks like he’s fallen asleep as he gives him a squeeze. 

Marco slowly moves out of Mats warm embrace and gets to his feet, Mats gets up and hands Marco his phone.

‘I’m sorry Marco.’ He murmurs.

Marco straightens out his clothes before walking into the bathroom to wash his face. Mats sorts out their bags and is standing at the open door when Marco reappears from the bathroom, his face clear of tears, but his eyes are red from crying and he looks more pale than normal. Mats sighs at the sorry sight before him.

Marco pulls on his headphones and connects to his phone before pulling up the hood on his hoodie, wanting to block everyone and everything out. He walks side by side with Mats down the corridor to the lift.

‘Hey.’ Kevin greets them at the lift, Mats nods in response, but Marco has his head down.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ he asks as they’re joined by Roman.

‘Mario ended it. By text.’ Mats tells them, scorn in his voice.

They both shake their heads stunned by Mario’s behavior.

\---------------------------------------

Mario stops crying and tries to compose himself. He gets to his feet and sees Ann-Kathrin standing in the doorway, a look of concern on her face.

‘This is all your fault.’ He sneers at her.

‘My fault? I’m not the one sleeping with my best friend. It’s your own fault. You’ve only got yourself to blame. You were the one who was sleeping with two people, not me.’ She argues.

‘I’ve lost him and that is your fault.’ He growls at her.

‘And I’ve lost you and that is your fault.’ She retorts, tears building in her eyes for the countless time that morning.

Mario looks at the ground. He knows that she’s right; it’s all his fault. He wanted the best of both worlds. He wanted them both. He was selfish. He sighs and closes his eyes.

‘If you love him so much why don’t you talk to him face to face?’ She says quietly, unable to disguise the bitterness in her voice.

Mario looks up at her bewildered. Had she just told him to go after Marco. After all he’d done to her, he is stunned. 

‘Don’t think for one second that I forgive you. I will never forgive you. But I can’t bear to see you upset and if he’s the one to make you happy and not me then ……………………..’ her voice trails off as she begins to cry, she turns on her heels and rushes out of the room.

Mario hurries to get dressed and try to look human before he sprints out to his car. He glances up to the bedroom window and sees Ann-Kathrin looking out, pale and tired, hugging herself tightly, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. He feels a pang of guilt, but takes a deep breath and starts the engine. Determined to get his Marco back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) and a bigger thanks for sticking with it :D
> 
> I apologise for any errors.
> 
> Please let me know what you think - good or bad!
> 
> Is there a light at the end of the tunnel???? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mario get to the hotel and Marco in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments - they mean a lot to me :D :D :) :) :D :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Please note - this is a work of fiction

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luckily for Marco the media had been stopped from entering the hotel, unluckily for Marco they are camped right out the front of the hotel, between the entrance and the coach. He hung back in the reception, effectively hiding behind Mats and Roman. 

‘Marco.’ Klopp says as he approaches his player, Marco doesn’t respond.

‘Marco.’ Klopp says a little louder, this time he taps him on the shoulder, making Marco jump and spin around to face his coach.

He pushes his headphones from his ears. His hearing adjusting to the sound of chatter from inside the reception area, but also the hustle of the media presence outside, he feels shaky. 

‘Marco. How are you doing?’ Klopp asks as he stands arms crossed.

Marco can’t speak, he can’t answer. He knows that if he does, then he will just crumble into a sobbing mess. He shakes his head at his coach.

‘Look, I’ve seen the cover and the article. What were you thinking? Sorry, I can see that you don’t want to talk about it.’ Klopp mumbles, his voice sympathetic.

Marco still can’t speak, feeling the tears burning the back of his eyes, he blinks rapidly trying to stop them from flowing, so he shakes his head again. Klopp sighs and nods, patting his player on the shoulder.

‘Well we’ll be leaving shortly.’ He gives a smile and heads off.

Marco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. In answer to Klopp’s question – he wasn’t thinking. He never thinks with Mario, he just does. He reacts, he lives, he loves. How else had he ended up in this mess?

\---------------------------------------

Mario is stuck at some traffic lights. He’s getting increasingly impatient, banging his fist on the steering wheel, cursing under his breath waiting for the lights to change. He doesn’t know how much time he’s got to get to Marco. He vaguely recalls Marco telling him the night before that wake up was around 8am, so he figures that he’s got around an hour till they leave for the airport. But he’s got to get there first and then no doubt deal with Mats before he can even speak to Marco. That doesn’t give him much time.

When the lights finally change he puts his foot down racing down the street, to the next set of traffic lights.

‘Come on.’ He shouts at the traffic lights, which had just changed to red as he approached them.

When they change he speeds off again, but only to get stuck behind another car. He wants to overtake them, but on seeing a police car at a junction further up the road, he knows better than to be stupid and get himself pulled over.

\---------------------------------------

‘Come on.’ Mats says to Marco, who he knows can’t hear him, while gesturing at the coach with his thumb over his shoulder. 

Marco takes a deep breath and steps forward, his legs feel like jelly. He slowly walks toward the doors to the hotel, seeing the throng of media outside, his breath hitches in his throat. He feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and he sees Kevin nodding back at him. He fiddles with the volume on his phone, turning it up a little more, deafening himself just for now while he walks past the media to the coach.

With another deep breath he steps outside the hotel towards the coach, Mats in front, Kevin with his arm around his shoulders and Roman flanking his other side. With the volume on his phone being almost unbearably loud he just about hears a murmur of shouts as he hurries past with his head down.

Kevin almost pushes Marco up the steps and into the safety of the coach, and away from the baying mob of the media. Marco finally lets out the breath he’d been holding the short walk. He looks behind to Kevin and gives a faint smile of thanks to his teammate. Kevin smiles back at him as he pats him on the back. Marco follows Mats down the coach to their seats. 

Once he has shoved his bag in the overhead locker, he slides down into the aisle seat next to Mats. He turns the volume down on his phone and rests his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes. He wants to get out of there. He wants to get out of Munich and fast.

\---------------------------------------

Mario’s temper is frayed. He’s going as fast as he can through the streets of Munich, but having a cop car behind him is not helping his cause, nor are the traffic lights, everything feels against him. He knows that if he tries calling Marco he won’t answer. Plus he’s fighting a loosing battle with his patience. Maybe it will be ok; maybe he’s got enough time. It’s only 8.20 after all.

\---------------------------------------

Marco didn’t even notice that the coach had moved and they were now heading down the autobahn towards the airport. He is doing his best not to think, but he can’t stop himself. He thinks about the middle of the night phone call back in September, the heartbreak he felt then and the devastation. He thinks about the past two months – the scorn, the hate, the disgust leveled at him. He felt despair, anger and hurt. He was being victimized all because he’d fallen in love with a man. But not just any man. His teammate and his best friend. But Mario wasn’t just his, hell he was never just his, he was Ann-Kathrin’s, he was his family’s and he was public property. The public had a claim on him, he was theirs too. Their hero and their idol. Their World Cup winner.

Marco fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. More memories flood through his mind. His own stupidity. He should never have done what he did that morning. It was stupid, the idea that anyone would believe his claim about the photos being photo shopped. But that almost became secondary to his admission of being gay. That became a huge deal. Marco doesn’t want to think anymore so he turns his music up a little louder again. 

\---------------------------------------

Mario taps the steering wheel as he gets only a couple of streets away from the hotel. He suddenly panics, what is he going to say to Marco when he sees him. The truth, that it was Ann-Kathrin in a moment of utter madness, anger and hurt who sent the text. How is he ever going to make him believe it? Doubt is creeping in; maybe this isn’t the wisest move. Maybe he should turn around and go home. Give Marco some time, give him some distance and then try. He feels anxious and sick. 

Too late for last minutes bailouts, as he pulls up in the street right in front of the hotel and notices a number of media around, which makes him feel increasingly nervous. He takes a deep breath before turning off the ignition and getting out of the car.

The various media people don’t notice Mario, with a beany (Marco’s) pulled low over his head, as he runs inside the hotel. He hurries over to the reception desk and is greeted by a startled receptionist.

‘Can I help you Sir?’ the woman smiles at him.

‘Um, yeah. I’m looking for the Borussia Dortmund party.’ He mumbles, a blush spreading across his face.

‘The Borussia Dortmund party has already left.’ The receptionist tells him.

‘W-wh-what? When?’ Mario gasps panic stricken.

‘They left around fifteen minutes ago.’ The receptionist replies, her smile not fading.

‘No.’ Mario croaks as he slumps against the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario makes his next move, surely he will get there in time???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments :):):D:D
> 
> This chapter is way more filler than thriller, but it serves a purpose :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note - this is not reality, it's fiction - this isn't real

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly Mario has a camera in his face and a journalist shouting questions, but he’s not listening to the words as he backs away, his chest tightening. 

‘What?’ he mutters in the direction of the journalist, but he wasn’t really interested in a response.

He runs out of the hotel and to his car, fumbling with the key, shouts being directed at him, flashes from cameras going off all around him. He feels like a trapped animal.

Once inside the solitude of his car he lets the panic wash over him, breathing heavily, the tears threatening to escape his blurry eyes. He’s lost him. He’s gone. Mario takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to think of what to do, what to do now.

There is only one thing to do he figures. Go to the airport and pray that he gets there in time to stop him. Stop him from walking out of his life. He turns the ignition and pulls on his seat belt. He turns on the radio and tunes into a sports radio station, wanting a distraction from over thinking, over analyzing, stressing about what he’s going to say to Marco when he’s right in front of him.

The radio DJ begins: 

‘For those of you just tuning in, our breaking story this Sunday morning is that World Cup golden boy Mario Gotze was caught kissing his former Borussia Dortmund and Germany teammate Marco Reus in a Munich street last night.’

Mario, gasps in shock that it's headline news on a sports radio station. He is about to turn it off as he begins to make his way through Munich, trying to be calmer this time, but he stops when he hears the DJ continue:

‘We have a reporter at the airport in Munich awaiting the arrival of the Borussia Dortmund coach.’

Mario stops from turning off the radio, sitting back in his seat and takes his foot off the accelerator for a moment and listens intently as he needs to know how far away the coach is from the airport so he can figure how far behind he is. 

The reporter at the airport begins talking:

‘Yes, I am waiting here at the airport for the arrival of the Borussia Dortmund coach. Hopefully we will get a comment from Marco Reus regarding the photos in the newspaper this morning. So far there have been no comments from anyone. We know that the coach carrying the Dortmund team left their Munich hotel around 15-20 minutes ago, and we are expecting them to arrive here in around 20 minutes depending on traffic, which is quite quiet as it is a Sunday morning. Now I’ve got some breaking news. I’ve just heard there are reports on social media that Mario Gotze was just seen arriving and then quickly leaving the Dortmund team hotel in the city.’

The DJ talks again:

‘So Mario Gotze was seen at the hotel, after the Dortmund coach had left?’

The reporter:

‘Yes, according to social media he arrived around 5 minutes ago, entered the hotel, spoke to the receptionist and then quickly left, there are photographs of him looking rather flustered and upset inside the hotel. He then got in his car and proceeded to drive away. As of yet we don’t know where he’s heading. Of course if you do see Mario Gotze at any point in the next hour, just let us know’

The DJ:

‘Do you think it’s possible that he may be heading to the airport?’

The reporter:

‘I would say that there is every possibility that he is heading here to the airport. For what reason we don’t know. He may be coming here to confront his best friend or who knows, maybe he is going to end the speculation and declare his love for his best friend (the reporter sniggers) But anyway social media is buzzing with the latest development in this on going drama between Marco Reus and Mario Gotze. The word Gotzeus is the top trend in Germany at the moment.’

The DJ:

‘We know that this story has been going on for the last two months, ever since the photo scandal. If you have been living beneath a rock or on Mars. The photo scandal was a series of intimate photos, which were hacked from their phones and published on the internet. Now at the time Marco Reus released a statement claiming that the more risqué photos were of him and an ex-partner, but did people actually buy that?’

The reporter:

‘It would seem that not really. Maybe initially, but then a lot of people commented that the photo shopping was just too good. There was no evidence in the photos to suggest that they were photo shopped, no lines to suggest an image not belonging there or such things. One newspaper actually got a team of experts to analyze them and they were quite sure that they were genuine. But with Reus claiming that they didn’t feature Gotze and his admission that he is gay, people found it a rather sensitive subject to question. But it didn’t stop most people continuing to speculate about the nature of their relationship.’

The DJ:

‘From a footballing point of view, over the past two months Gotze has suffered a lot from this whole affair (he says cautiously). Guardiola dropped him in the first game after the hacking. Then on his first game back he got sent off, having only been on the pitch for around 15 minutes for violent conduct. His temperament has suffered. Plus he’s not been playing very well, his passing and accuracy stats have dropped and he’s not scored until yesterday, and I mean that in a footballing sense.’

The reporter:

‘Yeah, his temperament has not really been something that was noted in Gotze’s game before, but recently he has been making some rash decisions in games, picking up silly bookings or giving away stupid fouls and making his team suffer. Whereas Reus has been in fantastic form since he revealed that he is gay.’

Mario zones out into his own thoughts, as he makes his way onto the autobahn and puts his foot down. Thoughts of his time with Marco trickle through his mind - thoughts of when they first met - how comfortable they were in each others company straight away, how they became friends, best friends and of course how they became lovers. Memories which bring tears to his eyes, happy tears but all now tinged with sadness and possible loss. The thought that he may not be making any more memories with Marco makes him choke.

After a while his ears prick as the reporter begins again:

‘The Borussia Dortmund coach has just arrived here at the airport, now we’ve just got to wait for the players to disembark. We understand that their scheduled flight back to Dortmund leaves in around an hour’s time. Hopefully we will get a statement or something from Reus.’

Mario presses his foot down harder as he speeds along the autobahn; thankfully the roads are relatively clear.

The reporter:

‘The various Dortmund staff are getting off the coach, but no players yet.’

‘Come on, come on.’ Mario rambles as he speeds up seeing another sign for the airport, but he is sure he is too far away to get there in time, to get to Marco in time. He doesn’t know what the do if he’s already checked in and gone through to departures, probably break down in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and understood the purpose of this chapter
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Mario made it in time???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the great comments - you guys rock!!!! :D
> 
> I have to admit I am dragging this out a bit ;)
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter - to me it doesn't seem like there's much in it?? :S
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note this is not reality, just a work of fiction

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Klopp marches down the coach towards Marco; he stops at the seats in front of him, occupied by Erik and Sven, who are in the middle of a debate about something or nothing. Marco feels someone is watching, so he opens his eyes and sees the trainers of his coach. He slowly looks up and pulls off his headphones. Klopp looks down at him, concern written all over his face. Marco gulps, fearing the news his coach is about to deliver.

‘There’s a lot of media outside, but airport security are controlling them, well as best as they can. I suggest that you go through check as quick as possible. They’re mostly in the check in area, there’s a few gathered outside the coach, but who knows if there are more just milling around the airport trying to catch you. Get to the departure lounge as quick as possible, no stopping to sniff aftershaves or check out the latest man grooming products. (he looks at Mats with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look, Mats smirks) I mean unless of course you want to address the media. That is your choice.’ Klopp grins as he looks straight at Marco, who looks terrified. 

Marco shakes his head, fear in his eyes; no way does he want to speak to the media. He doesn’t even want to get off the coach. His teammates begin to get to their feet and exit the coach; some of them giving him sympathetic glances over their shoulders as they get a glimpse of what awaits Marco. The panic is rising in his stomach and he’s frozen to the spot.

‘Look after him.’ Klopp addresses Mats - who nods strongly in return, before Klopp disappears back down the coach.

‘Come on Marco. You can do this. You’ve been through so much already. That this, this is nothing. It’ll be over in minutes. Ok? Come on.’ Mats smiles as he gives Marco’s arm a quick squeeze.

Marco nods and takes a couple of deep breaths before he gets to his feet and pulls down his bag from the overhead locker. He is breathing unevenly as he pulls on his headphones and begins to make his way down the coach. His legs feel like lead, but Mats pats him on the shoulder, reassuring him.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is speeding through the meandering roads around the airport; he knows which terminal they’ll be at from his time at BVB, it was always the same one. But much to his fury he gets stuck behind an airport bus.

‘Get out of the fucking way.’ He rages, waving his hand at the bus pointlessly.

‘Get out of the way, for fuck’s sake.’ Mario screams at the bus, which steadily continues on its journey.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is almost at the front of the coach. The driver is sat in his seat and gives Marco a friendly smile. Marco takes a deep breath as he turns to tackle the last two steps. He feels Mats’ hand on his shoulder and nods, in agreement to an invisible question. Marco exhales as he steps down and out onto the tarmac. Despite the sound of his music playing loudly, he can make out certain words – ‘affair’, ‘scandal’, ‘kiss’, ‘gay’, ‘boyfriend’ & ‘Mario’ – now there’s a word that breaks his heart.

\---------------------------------------

Mario overtakes the airport bus as it turns off, nearly colliding with an oncoming service truck, but manages to miss it by the smallest fraction. His desperation is making him erratic. His heartbeat is racing from a mix of fear, anticipation, adrenaline and now shock from his near miss. He takes a second to regain his composure and breath, while he straightens his steering. 

\---------------------------------------

Marco quickly hurries past the gathered photographers and journalists shouting questions at him and taking his photo and heads to the terminal. He’s got his head down, and isn’t really looking where he’s going, so he doesn’t see him. He walks straight into a man in a suit rushing through the door at the same time. Marco stumbles and just about manages to maintain his balance, he feels the burn of embarrassment spread across his face, that would have made his day even better – falling over face first right in front of the baying mob of media people. Luckily it didn’t happen.

‘Sorry.’ Marco mumbles rather loudly at the businessman, who scowls at him at first and then gives him a curious look, one that makes Marco feel uncomfortable. The man shakes his head quickly before rushing off to catch his flight. 

Marco stands still for a moment watching as the man walks away without any apology for his part in them colliding. He feels someone tap him on the shoulder and looks up at Mats who points at the bank of check in desks. They quickly set off over to them and join the relatively short queue, mostly comprising of their fellow teammates. 

\---------------------------------------

Mario is getting increasingly angry, agitated and desperate as he spots the Dortmund coach parked outside the terminal while he waits for a taxi in front of him to move out of the way, he peeps his horn in frustration and gets a one finger salute in return. 

‘Fucking hurry up. Please, hurry up.’ He wails at the taxi, while punching the steering wheel with his fist over and over, but it’s not too hard.

The taxi slowly drives away, annoying Mario even more. He pulls up to the ticket machine and shoves his credit card into the machine – he doesn’t even recall picking up his wallet, but he must have.

Quickly grabbing his card as the barrier raises he speeds down to a parking space and throws off his seat belt and turns off the ignition. He pushes the door open and practically falls out of the car. He slams the door shut and runs towards the entrance of the terminal. He barges Klopp out of the way as he races past.

‘Mario.’ Klopp splutters as he re-gains his balance as he sees his former player race towards the check in desks.

Marco has taken his headphones off so he can hear and answer the relevant questions from the check in staff. He is tapping his hand rapidly on the side of his leg and is breathing rapidly as he glances round, but not back as he hears the assorted shouts of questions at him. The person in front of him steps aside having been checked in, so Marco slowly steps forward, arm out stretched, ticket in hand ready to give it to the lady behind the check in desk who is giving him a brilliant toothy smile when he hears a familiar voice.

‘MARCO.’ Mario shouts at the top of his voice as he catches sight of Marco about to check in for his flight and comes to a sudden stop.

Marco freezes, his heart in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts - what will happen now, what would you like to happen now??
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes - I usually upload in a rush (like now! :) )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario pleads his case but will it work??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful and encouraging comments. They make me want to never complete this story. :D :D :D
> 
> I have to admit that I am dragging the 'ending' (!) out, mainly due to the chapter I wrote being too long for my liking, so this is more a Chapter 14 part 1! :) but also as I'm not too sure about the outcome! :S
> 
> I am also considering doing more chapters after the 'end' so trying to find a balance :/
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario pushes past various BVB players towards Marco.

‘Check in Marco.’ Mats says firmly as he nudges Marco in the shoulder, who is still in a daze.

‘Marco. Marco, please.’ Mario begs as he gets to where Marco is standing, but is blocked by Mats.

‘Back off Mario.’ Mats hisses as steps in front of Mario.

‘Get out of my way, Mats. Marco please you have to listen to me. I didn’t send the text. It was Ann-Kathrin. She sent it.’ Mario pleads in a rush as he tries to push past Mats, who stops him. 

Marco is still facing the check in desk attendant, with his back to Mario, stuck in the same position – arm out stretched with his ticket in hand. The check in attendant looks uncomfortable as to what to do as the smile fades on her face, glancing between the men.

‘Mats get out of my way. Marco. Marco, please.’ Mario begs as Mats continues to block his path.

‘Marco, please. Mats get out of my fucking way.’ Mario yells frustrated as he once again tries to push past the taller man.

‘No chance. I will fucking hit you Mario.’ Mats hisses, standing a bit taller, his hands gripping onto Mario’s shoulders as he looks down at Mario, almost challenging him to carry on.

‘Go on then. I’ve got nothing else to loose. I am not going anywhere until he listens to me. So you might as well.’ Mario rises to the challenge and looks determined, batting Mats’ hands from his shoulders.

They’ve now been surrounded by various Dortmund players, Klopp, members of the public - curious as to what’s unfolding - and a large number of photographers and journalists, who are listening silently to every word of Mario’s plea. Klopp and the airport security are trying to get them all to back off, but they are fighting a losing battle.

‘Go on then. Dot it.’ Mario snarls at Mats as he shoves him in the chest.

‘Stop it. The pair of you.’ Klopp is shouting as he pushes his way through the crowd to them.

‘Do that again. I dare you.’ Mats hisses at Mario, challenging him, his nostrils flaring as he sees red, as he shoves Mario in return.

The anger is bubbling away in Marco. He clenches his fist against his leg as he drops his other arm with the ticket still in his grip and his head sags a little as he scrunches his eyes close.

‘Stop it.’ Marco loudly hisses the pain and anguish written all over his face, but still he doesn’t turn around.

His words were enough as the two quarreling men stop, both turning to look at Marco. 

Leave me alone Mario.’ Marco mumbles through clenched teeth, he sounds tired.

‘No Marco. Please you have to believe me. She sent it. It wasn’t me. It was Ann-Kathrin. Please, please listen to me.’ Mario begs as he appears to be dancing with Mats, trying desperately to get past Mats and to Marco.

Marco shakes his head slowly, still facing the check in desk. He doesn’t want to hear Mario’s excuses.

‘Please Marco. Please. Listen to me. I’m not with her anymore. We’re over. I want to be with you.’ Mario cries, tears streaming down his face.

‘No.’ Marco whispers as he shakes his head again, tears welling in his eyes and his lip quivering.

Mario steps closer towards Marco but Mats still blocks his path.

‘BACK OFF.’ Mats shouts, as he shoves Mario harder than he thought as Mario stumbles backwards.

‘Get out of my FUCKING WAY.’ Mario rages as he pushes Mats in the chest.

‘Do that again, I swear to you.’ Mats still challenges Mario, his eyes blazing with anger.

‘Please Marco. I want to be with you.’ Mario sobs as he reaches out his hand towards Marco, but is yet again blocked by Mats – they are now chest to chest, Mats standing firm.

‘I can’t.’ Marco sighs.

‘Why not?’ Mario splutters, tears dripping from his chin as he stands still.

‘Because, I can’t, I don’t want to be your dirty little secret anymore.’ Marco snaps as he turns to face Mario and sees his love, tears streaming down his pale face as he tries to get past an their protective friend.

‘You won’t be.’ Mario claims.

‘I can’t be a lie anymore. I can’t keep sharing you with her. I can’t do it anymore. I just can’t do it. It’s killing me.’ Marco lets the tears fall from his eyes as he cries.

‘You wont be. I’m not with her anymore you have to believe me. Please Marco, this is breaking my heart. I can’t loose you. I need you in my life. Please.’ Mario sobs, feeling weak and drained.

‘I just can’t Mar. It’s too much. Too many lies. I just can’t do it anymore. The secrecy and the lies it’s killing me.’ Marco sniffs as he wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

‘I promise you things will be different. No more secrecy, no more lies. Whatever you want I will do, just please don’t leave me.’ Mario’s voice trails off into a whisper.

Marco gulps, the pain in Mario’s voice shatters his heart into a million little pieces.

Marco shakes his head. For the past two and half years he’d lived a double life. Watching the love of his life leave him to go back to his ‘normal’ life devastated him every single time. He wished that the time they spent together would never end. Pretending that they were just friend’s hurt too much, when all he really wanted was to scream his love from the rooftops. He knew that he made a huge mistake back in September, but he did it for Mario. He didn’t want to see people hurt his beloved Mario, so if that is what it took, then he would do it over and over again. He would do anything for Mario, anything. But selfishly he felt that Mario wouldn’t do the same. Mario wouldn’t risk everything for a chance of happiness, or so Marco thought.

‘I’ll tell the world if that’s what it takes. Tell everyone. I mean look where we are. We’re in a fucking airport.’ Mario proclaims as he waves his arms around to emphasis his point.

Marco looks around, a blush on his face as he sees all the eyes watching them; he suddenly feels very self-conscious.

Mario sees the fear in Marco’s tearful eyes and without thinking he pushes past Mats, knocking him out of the way – he stumbles.

‘Oi’ Mats stammers.

But Mario doesn’t go to Marco, he goes past a bewildered Marco to the desk. Marco’s eyes dart to Mario as he steps up onto the conveyor belt on the check in desk and turns around to face the crowd and gulps, fear gripping him.

‘What are you doing?’ Marco gasps, wide eyed as he looks up at Mario.

There are various shouts from airport staff for Mario to get down from there, but he looks into the eyes of his lover and takes a deep breath and looks out over the sea of bewildered and curious faces.

‘I love you Marco.’ Mario says, their eyes locked on one another.

‘I AM IN LOVE WITH MARCO REUS.’ Mario boldly announces, his eyes passing over the crowd.

Marco stands there, mouth hanging open as he looks up his ex-love, he can’t believe that he had just done that.

‘I love you more than anything in the whole world. More than I have ever loved anything. From the very first moment I met you, I was in love with you. People scoff at the idea of love at first sight, but I don’t. I experienced it when I first saw you. I knew that I would love you forever and beyond. And I am so sorry that I have hurt you. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I never want to see you in pain because of me, it breaks my heart. And you have been through so much, so much pain just to protect me and that makes me love you even more. But you don’t have go through it alone anymore. I am right by your side, if you’ll let me. I will move heaven and earth to show you if that’s what it’ll take. You are the world to me Marco. You are my heart and soul. I love you and I want to be with you. Will you be with me?’ Mario continues, the emotional and genuine words tumbling out of his mouth as tears stream down his face, his eyes fixed on Marco’s. 

‘Get down from there.’ Is all Marco can mumble as he looks at Mario, before looking down with embarrassment.

Mario steps down, his face flush with his own embarrassment, but that means nothing to him, the only thing that means anything in the entire world right now is Marco and what he’s thinking. What he’ll say, his answer. He steps closer to Marco, his chest heaving from anticipation and the tears still flowing steadily from his red eyes.

‘Well?’ Mario whispers as he searches Marco’s face, whose eyes are down, fixed on the ground.

‘Marco?’ Mario gulps his voice tinged with fear, his mouth is starting to go dry and they are surrounded by silence as everyone waits on baited breath for Marco to answer or do something.

Marco gulps and slowly raises his eyes to meet Mario’s. Mario holds his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. (I'm not too sure about it myself - think its a bit of a jumble, especially the speeches :( )
> 
> I apologise for leaving it on a cliff hanger!!! I hope that part 2 of this chapter will be ready tomorrow (fingers crossed) :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes (I don't often re-read things, which I should really :/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Marco's decision? Will it be a happy ending? Or is it over for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos', you guys rock!! :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I must warn you that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter - I don't think there's much to it, there's just something missing in for my liking, but I don't want to over work it.
> 
> I am really nervous about this one, after the brilliant response to the rest of the story I fear that this may let it down completely, and I can only apologise for it if it does. :(:(:( 
> 
> Please note - this is fiction.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario waits with baited breath for Marco to give him an answer, any answer will do right now just to put his out of his misery. His heart is racing and his mouth is dry. He can see everyone looking at them, watching the floor show that is their lives.

Marco slowly raises his eyes to look at Mario. Mario can see the passion, the fire and the love in Marco’s eyes. He smiles inwards. Marco tentatively raises his hands, unsure, hr drops the ticket on the floor and cups Mario’s face, he runs his thumbs over the wet flesh beneath Mario’s eyes, brushing away the tears.

‘I love you Mario Gotze.’ Marco croaks, his voice full of emotion as he crashes his lips on Mario’s smiling mouth, who instantly responds to the kiss. Mario wraps his arms around Marco’s waist, pulling him closer as a ripple of cheers, applause and camera clicks spreads through the congregated spectators.

Marco blushes harder as he breaks off the kiss and looks down, a grin spread across his face, as he can’t take his eyes of the young man clinging onto his waist.

‘I love you Marco and I am so sorry for everything.’ Mario whispers into Marco’s ear.

Marco looks up at his love and gives him a crooked smile that melts Mario’s heart every time, among other things it makes him feel. Mario gulps at the surge in feelings and sensations.

‘I know. I’m sorry too.’ Marco replies quietly, these words are for the two of them only.

‘Does this mean we’re back together?’ Mario asks coyly.

‘I guess it does.’ Marco smiles shyly.

‘Look Marco, about Ann-Kathrin……’ Mario shrugs, trying to find the words to explain her behavior.

Marco shakes his head slightly.

‘Don’t worry about it. I get it, I understand. She’s hurt, devastated. She lashed out, I don’t blame her. I’d have probably done the same thing.’ Marco confesses quietly.

Mario is amazed at the forgiving heart of his love.

‘No you wouldn’t’ Mario protests.

‘Sure I would. Love makes you do crazy things. Like stand on conveyor belts and confess your in love with another man to an airport.’ Marco jests with a smile as he wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders and pulls him closer. 

Mario blushes and smiles at Marco as he grips onto the other man.

‘I need to check that you’re real, because no-one can be that forgiving.’ Mario says as he turns Marco’s face to look at him, before planting a kiss on his lips.

‘Oi, get off.’ Marco protests as he bats away Mario’s hand.

Klopp strides over to them, having left the media scrum to the airport staff.

‘Right, now we’ve got that sorted. Some of us have a plane to catch.’ He grins widely at the two, who suddenly both look crestfallen.

‘Oh.’ Mario lets out disappointed.

‘What? Did you think that your declaration of love was going to stop the plane?’ Klopp asks Mario, his face serious, but a glint playing in his eyes.

‘No, I guess not.’ Mario mutters with a sad shrug of his shoulders.

Klopp looks at Marco and raises his eyebrows, a grin spreading across his face, before returning his gaze to the disappointed face of his former charge.

‘If you promise to send him back in time for training on Tuesday morning. I guess I can let you keep him, just for one night.’ Klopp smiles when he sees the happiness in Mario’s eyes and a broad smile on his face as he looks between his former coach and his lover.

‘Of course. First flight Tuesday morning.’ Mario exclaims excitedly.

‘Last flight Monday night.’ Klopp retorts joyfully.

‘Ok, ok. Monday night.’ Mario laughs.

‘In one piece as well. No injuries.’ Klopp adds his face deadly serious as he points his finger at Mario.

Marco blushes and looks to the ground, his eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment.

Mario shakes his head, his face hiding a smirk. Klopp suddenly grins widely and grabs hold of the hugging pair and pulls them into his chest.

‘Good luck. I know it wont be easy but you will always have my support, you know that.’ He whispers to them as he lets go, taking a step back.

‘Oh and don’t exhaust him, he’s been in a fine run of form recently. I don’t want him to loose his momentum or stamina.’ Klopp jokes with a sly wink at Marco, his eyes shining playfully as he steps around them to the check in desk.

Mats steps forward towards them and they separate.

He pulls Marco in for a hug.

‘Thank you for everything. I mean that.’ Marco says quietly.

‘It’s fine. That’s what friends are for. But are you sure?’ Mats asks concern rippling through his voice as he steps back, eyes searching the face of his friend.

Marco nods and gives a small but genuine smile. Mats nods back at him acknowledging his friends decision.

‘Aw come here.’ Mats smiles bashfully at Marco as he pulls him in for another hug.

‘I’m telling you now, if he hurts you again, I swear he will live to regret it.’ Mats whispers into Marco’s ear.

Marco lets a moment of fear spread over him, before he accepts that his friend is just being a little over protective and with good reason after all that had happened. 

Marco breaks the hug and steps back a shy smile on his lips.

Mats turns towards Mario, and steps forward and pulls him in for a strong hug.

‘If you hurt him again I will kill you.’ He whispers into Mario’s ear, but just loud enough for Marco to hear too and roll his eyes at his protectiveness.

He lets go of Mario, and rubs the back of his neck nervously, with his eyes down as he searches for something to say.

‘Well, um, yeah…….. you know. I’ve got a flight to catch. See you on Tuesday pretty boy.’ Mats smirks as he playfully punches Marco on the shoulder with a wink. Marco smiles back at him.

Mats and Marco share a knowing and thanking nod before Mats steps around them and behind Klopp to check in.

The media have been ushered away outside by airport security so now the terminal is back to the hum of a Sunday morning at Munich airport.

‘Where are we going to go?’ Marco enquires as they walk towards the door, arms now wrapped around the other, as Marco carries his overnight bag.

‘My place.’ Mario answers without thinking.

‘Do you really think that’s a good idea with Ann-Kathrin?’ Marco points out.

‘Oh right, no.’ Mario mutters as Marco shakes his head at his boyfriends absent-mindedness.

‘Lets find somewhere we can talk.’ Marco suggests.

Mario stops and lets go of Marco and turns to face him, Marco raises his eyebrows.

‘What?’ Marco asks the younger man.

‘Talk? Don’t you think there’s been enough talking?’ Mario raises his eyebrows.

‘Well what were you thinking?’ Marco asks inquisitively, already knowing the answer.

‘I’ve not had sex in nearly two months, what do you think?’ Mario replies, his face straight as an arrow.

Marco shakes his head.

‘Is that all you think about?’ he smiles.

‘I’d have fucked you last night against my car if we hadn’t been interrupted.’ Mario smirks with a cheeky wink before quickly turning on his heels and sauntering off, a grin on his face, knowing he’d left Marco blushing and mouth hanging open.

Marco hurries after him, catches up with him and leans in.

‘I’d have let you.’ He quips as he steps in front of Mario, facing him and raising his eyebrows suggestively, while biting on his bottom lip. He knows full well how turned on Mario gets when he bites on his lip.

Mario lets out a little groan before he grins and shakes his head feeling increasingly turned on.

‘You’re a tease Marco Reus.’ Mario simpers as they re-attach themselves to one another and proceed to exit the airport.

A few remaining journalists and photographers try and get answers out of the pair as they leave the terminal, but they carry on walking. Now is just about the two of them and getting their relationship back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> This kind of situation is not something I am very good at writing - happiness - so again I apologise for any disappointment in this chapter.
> 
> Oh and this is not the end - my creative juices are still flowing in regards to this story, but I can't promise there wont be angst!!! Sorry! :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's official, it's going to be plain sailing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos :D:D:D
> 
> Sorry if anyone felt let down by the last chapter - I'm better at writing angst type situations rather than happy ones.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is better :)
> 
> Please note - this is fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario push their way to Mario’s car through the people from the media, who have now congregated in the car park. One of the photographers is over zealous and aggressive as he shoves his camera into Marco’s face and hits him in the nose. Marco lets out a small cry of pain and reaches his hand up to his now bleeding nose as Mario reacts angrily.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Mario snarls as he pushes the man in the chest.

‘Mar.’ Marco says as he grabs hold of Mario’s arm and pulls him back.

Security quickly surround them, making a perimeter to keep the media at a safe distance. Mario looks over at Marco and sees that there is a trickle of blood coming from his nose, which he wipes away on the sleeve of his Dortmund hoodie. 

They reach Mario’s car and quickly climb in. Marco visibly relaxes into the seat and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. Mario wants to get out of there and away from the prying eyes, so he quickly starts the engine and slowly pulls away, edging past them now that they have circled the car, still taking photo after photo.

Now away from the airport and the media Mario breathes his own sigh of relief as he puts his foot down on the autobahn and drives in a comfortable silence, snatching glances of his love along the way.

After a while Marco’s brows furrow as he begins to see an area that looks familiar.

‘Where are we going?’ Marco asks.

‘To mine.’ Mario answers.

‘But what about Ann-Kathrin?’ Marco panics.

‘I need to get some things.’ Mario replies.

Marco can feel his heartbeat rising, he was not expecting to see Ann-Kathrin. It’s too soon for that meeting. He’s not ready. He’s not prepared. He gulps and feels his palms becoming clammy, as Mario pulls into his driveway. He pulls to a stop and turns the engine off and sits in silence for a moment.

‘You don’t have to come in, if you don’t want to.’ He says as he looks at his boyfriend.

‘I don’t think it would be a good idea, do you?’ Marco replies quickly.

‘Ok. I wont be long. I just need to get a few things. And I’ll get some ice for your nose.’ Mario tells him with a faint smile.

Marco nods as he dabs his bloody nose with his fingers. Mario undoes his seat belt and then leans over and plants a chaste kiss on Marco’s surprised lips, before quickly climbing out of the car and disappearing inside the house.

Marco looks out the window and recalls the other times he’d been at this house, back when Mario had first moved to Bayern. Both times were when Ann-Kathrin was out of town and he’d driven down to Munich straight after training just to spend some alone time with his love. He’d probably spent a total of 24 hours there.

‘Ann-Kathrin?’ Mario calls out nervously as he walks towards the stairs, but he doesn’t get an answer, so he carries on.

Mario walks into the master bedroom and finds Ann-Kathrin lying on the bed and hesitates.

‘Ann-Kathrin.’ He says softly.

She doesn’t move or respond. He walks further into the room towards the bed.

‘Ann-Kathrin?’ He says a little louder.

She gets up and completely ignores him as she walks straight past.

‘Ann-Kathrin.’ He reaches out to her as she leaves the room.

Mario stands dumbstruck for a moment before sighing and gathering his things.

Marco is recalling the time he and Mario shared a long romantic bubble bath surrounded by candles in the house after Mario had been to training. Mario had been so tired that he fell asleep against his chest. It is one of those memories that bring a tear to Marco’s eyes.

The drivers’ side door opens and Ann-Kathrin slides into the seat, she doesn’t look at Marco, keeping her eyes fixed in front. Marco gulps, this is what he feared – Ann-Kathrin.

‘You think you’ve won don’t you?’ she says, her voice neutral.

‘What?’ Marco squeaks as he studies her pale face, she’s been crying.

‘You think you’ve won him. But you haven’t. It will never work. I wont let it work. He will realize one day soon that it was never going to work. Two footballers in love with one another that play for bitter rivals. The world won’t allow it. It will end and then I will be there ready to take him back. Because he will come back to me. I guarantee it. When he’s done being confused and realizes that you mean nothing to him he will come back to me.’ She hisses, still not looking at him.

‘He loves me.’ Is all Marco can muster.

‘It’s not love. It’s confusion. You’ve manipulated him. He’s impressionable. You have ruined his life. He was the golden boy of Germany. He won the World Cup and now he’s nothing more than a joke, because of you. Yet I don’t hate you. I pity you. What kind of a man are you? What kind of a man does that? Ruin another person’s life. But you haven’t ruined mine. Because Mario will come back to me, mark my words. While you’re in Dortmund, I’ll be here. Every day. Enjoy it while it lasts.’ She growls at him, the venom clear in her voice, before she quickly climbs out of the car, closes the door and disappears back inside the house.

Marco lets the panic wash over him. Is she right? Is Mario just confused? No, he can’t be, it was him he declared his love for in the middle of an airport, not her. But she is right, that she will be there in Munich, while he’s miles away in Dortmund, planting seeds of doubt in his mind about them whenever she gets a chance.

The door opens again making Marco jump.

‘Are you ok?’ Mario asks as he tosses his bag onto the back seat while passing Marco some ice wrapped in a towel.

‘Yeah, fine.’ Marco lies.

‘Don’t lie to me Marco.’ Mario asks as he turns to face him.

Marco can’t look at him. He knows that if he does then he will see the tears forming in his eyes as he worries about loosing the man he’s only just become official with. Mario places a hand on Marco’s hand and gently brushes his skin with his thumb.

‘Look at me Marco.’ Mario commands.

Marco gulps as he slowly turns his head to look at the younger man while fighting back the tears.

‘What’s happened?’ Mario gasps as he sees the upset face of his lover.

‘Nothing. It was nothing.’ Marco splutters.

‘Was it Ann-Kathrin?’ Mario snaps.

‘What has she done?’ Mario demands.

Marco shakes his head.

‘Nothing. She’s not done anything.’ Marco says quietly.

‘Don’t lie to me. If you don’t tell me, then she will.’ Mario barks as he grabs hold of the door.

‘No, Sunny wait.’ Marco panics as he grabs hold of Mario’s arm.

‘She’s just upset.’ Marco says.

‘What did she say?’ Mario hisses, his jaw clenching.

Marco shakes his head and shrugs.

‘Marco. What did she say?’ Mario asks through gritted teeth.

Marco sighs.

‘She just said we wont last. That you’re confused.’ Marco tells him quietly.

‘Confused? I am not confused.’ He spits.

‘I’m going to talk to her. Make her see that this, this is real.’ He growls as he opens the door.

‘Mario.’ Marco calls after him as Mario dives out of the car.

Mario storms towards the house as Marco climbs out of the car dropping the ice cubs in the towel on the drive.

‘MARIO. SUNNY.’ Marco bellows as Mario disappears through the front door.

Marco rushes after him; he didn’t ask for this, he didn’t want Mario to confront Ann-Kathrin. He knows that she is just hurting and hopes that she didn’t mean what she’d said and that it was just the pain of the situation talking.

Mario finds Ann-Kathrin standing in the living room, looking out of the window.

‘What the hell are you playing at?’ he screams at her as he enters the room.

‘I’m not playing at anything. You’re the one playing. Playing with people’s feelings. Mine. His.’ She hisses as she turns to look towards the doorway as Marco joins Mario.

‘I’m not playing with anything.’ Mario disagrees.

‘You know yourself that this (She waves her hand towards them) will not last.’ She snarls.

‘I love him and you need to accept that. I thought you did.’ Mario retorts.

‘What? Because I let you go after him? (She shakes her head) No, you need to make your mistake. How else will you learn? And I know that when the reality of…….. (She waves her hand again) kicks in you will come running back to me. You always come back to me.’ She smirks.

‘No. Not anymore. We are together. Forever.’ Mario states as he grabs hold of Marco’s hand and holds their hands up in the air for her to see.

Ann-Kathrin smiles as she shakes her head.

‘That’s where you’re wrong. For the last two years it was my bed you returned to. Not his.’ She sneers.

Mario looks down; there is no answer as it was true. But that was only because of the secrecy of his relationship with Marco.

‘If he is so important to you. If he means so much to you. Then why did it take so long for you to tell the truth? It’s because you never wanted to. You were scared of what people will think about the gay footballers. Ridiculed by the media. Distanced from their teammates, opposition. Hated by the fans. A freak show.’ She continues.

‘Then why did I declare my love for him in the middle of an airport?’ Mario questions.

‘Because he was going to leave you and you didn’t like that.’ She replies.

‘You’re not making any sense. I love him. I’m not in love with you anymore and you need to accept that and move on. I am not getting back with you. I never will. I am with Marco forever.’ Mario asserts as he jerks Marco’s arm to bring him closer.

‘Say what you like. Make up your own theories. But we are together and I don’t care what people think. I don’t care what they say. All I care about is him.’ Mario turns to look at Marco, love in his eyes.

‘You make me sick. Both of you.’ Ann-Kathrin snarls.

‘Look, I never meant for any of this’ Marco begins.

‘Spare me. I don’t need your pity.’ She interrupts.

‘Come on Marco. I want you out by tomorrow night.’ Mario tells her firmly as he pulls Marco towards the front door.

‘It wont work. You’ll be crawling back to me before long.’ She squawks as they walk through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors :/
> 
> I felt that there was some unfinished business that needed to be resolved so that's why I wrote this chapter.
> 
> The next one is going to be more fluffy - well that's my current plan :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario doesn't want to discuss serious matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a fluffy/playful chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note - this is fiction

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco climbs into the car. Mario turns on the ignition and pulls out of the driveway, an awkward silence settling between them.

‘Marco.’ Mario says quietly, but Marco doesn’t answer.

‘Marco.’ Mario repeats.

Marco glances over at Mario.

‘You have nothing to worry about, you know that don’t you?’ Mario says with a hint of worry in his voice.

Marco nods, his eyes fixed on the world passing them by as they drive.

Mario pulls over and stops the car. He turns to face Marco and reaches out and to take hold of Marco’s hand, but Marco moves it out of his reach.

‘Marco.’ Mario whispers in pain.

‘Promise me you wont go back to her. Promise me.’ Marco asks quietly, his eyes fixed on something across the street.

‘I promise you. I love you. I want to be with you. Not her.’ Mario states firmly.

‘I don’t want you to have anything to do with her. I don’t want you to see her or speak to her.’ Marco tells him.

‘Ok. But you know I wasn’t going to anyway.’ Mario answers his eyes searching Marco’s face.

Marco nods satisfied with Mario’s statement as Mario pulls away.

\---------------------------------------

Eventually Mario pulls into a hotel car park; it feels like they’d been in the car for hours. They weren’t in the city any longer, they were in the Bavarian countryside and it was beautiful. Marco looks around.

‘I was born in this town.’ Mario points out as he opens the door and climbs out of the car.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Marco says as he gets out of the car.

They get their bags out of the back of the car and walk into the hotel and Mario goes over to the reception while Marco hangs back a little looking around the reception area.

Mario walks over to Marco, who is admiring the view out of the front door of the hotel.

‘Come on.’ Mario whispers into Marco’s ear as he slots his hand into Marco’s. 

With Mario leading the way they walk in the direction of their room; Marco notices a few confused looks and whispers from other guests and some of the staff.

\---------------------------------------

Mario closes the door behind him and drops his bag on the floor. He walks up behind Marco and wraps his arms around his chest and presses his body into Marco’s back and closes his eyes. He breathes in the smell of the other man.

‘Hey.’ Marco says softly as he places his hands on Mario’s.

‘Are you ok?’ Marco enquires.

‘Umm’ Mario nuzzles into the back of Marco’s neck, making the hairs stand on end.

‘Just wanted to check that you are really here.’ Mario mumbles.

‘I wouldn’t be anywhere else.’ Marco simpers as he too closes his eyes and enjoys the moment they are sharing.

But before too long Mario is planting tender kisses on Marco’s neck.

Mario moves his hands down to the hem of Marco’s hoodie and pulls it off with easy assistance from Marco. Marco goes to turn around but Mario stops him.

‘No.’ he breathes heavily.

Mario moves his hands to the waistband of Marco’s trousers and undoes the string.

‘So you’ve not had sex in two months?’ Marco questions quietly, as he becomes turned on.

‘No, why have you?’ Mario purrs into Marco’s neck.

‘No of course not.’ Marco whispers as Mario pushes his trousers down. 

\---------------------------------------

Marco is lying on his front, head resting on his forearms, snoozing when Mario leans over and begins to kiss his shoulder.

‘Marco?’ Mario purrs as he nips Marco’s pale skin.

‘Sunny, not again. Are you trying to kill me? I’m an old man.’ Marco mumbles sleepily.

‘My old man.’ Mario whispers.

Marco chuckles softly.

‘No, I’ve been thinking.’ Mario continues.

‘Ummm.’ Marco hums.

‘Why was it me who did the public declaration when technically you dumped me.’ Mario simpers before planting soft kisses on Marco’s flesh.

‘Umm?’ Marco murmurs, not really listening.

‘I mean we never actually got back together, so how come it was me and not you?’ Mario breathes as he kisses, nips and licks from Marco’s shoulder blades towards his spine.

‘I told you I love you didn’t I?’ Marco mutters, getting turned on by Mario’s kisses.

‘Yeah but not for the world to see.’ Mario simpers before he begins to trace down Marco’s spine with his tongue, sending a shudder through his lover, who gasps.

‘Well what do you want me to do?’ Marco breathes.

‘Play for Germany again.’ Mario purrs.

‘That’s it?’ Marco asks as he lifts his head to look at Mario and sees Mario lifting the bed covers from around Marco’s lower body.

‘Yep. Oh and stop being such an old man’ Mario smirks at Marco, their eyes on one another before Mario disappears beneath the covers, resulting in a groan from Marco as he rests his forehead on his arms again and rolls his shoulders.

\---------------------------------------

‘I’m hungry.’ Mario whines as he looks at the ceiling.

‘You’re always hungry. Get some room service.’ Marco mumbles, as he dozes.

The sun is fading fast, sending golden light through the half closed blinds, night quickly approaching.

‘Do you want something?’ Mario asks as he gets up and goes over to the desk where the room service menu is.

‘Ummmm.’ Marco replies, nodding off.

‘What do you want?’ Mario asks as he picks up the menu from the desk before sitting back on the bed next to Marco.

‘I don’t mind. I’m easy.’ Marco answers as he rolls over onto his back.

‘That you are!’ Mario giggles as he raises his eyebrows at Marco.

‘Hey.’ Marco exclaims as he playfully slaps Mario’s leg.

‘Ok. You’re not that easy. I mean it took me, what, four months to get into your pants.’ Mario smiles.

‘Worth the wait though?’ Marco simpers with a raise of his eyebrows and a bite on his bottom lip.

Mario leans over, hovering over Marco’s toned stomach and smirks as he locks eyes with Marco.

‘Every. Single. Inch.’ Mario purrs in between placing hot kisses low on Marco’s stomach.

‘I thought you were hungry?’ Marco asks as he watches Mario almost worship him.

‘I’m hungry for something else now.’ Mario smirks with a raised eyebrow as he crawls over Marco, so they are now face to face.

‘Really! Again?’ Marco gasps before Mario presses his lips on his, pushing his tongue into Marco’s more than welcoming mouth.

‘I need some food.’ Marco eventually mutters into Mario’s mouth.

Mario moves back so he is straddling Marco and pouts as he gives Marco puppy dog eyes.

‘Don’t look at me like that. I need something to eat and so do you. Plus we need to talk.’ Marco tells him as he ushers Mario from his lap while he sits up and grabs the menu.

‘Talk? About what?’ Mario huffs.

‘I don’t know. Practical things. Like how is this going to work? With you in Munich and me in Dortmund.’ Marco sighs as he looks at his lover while placing the menu down on the bed.

‘We don’t have to talk about that now.’ Mario purrs as he begins to run his finger over Marco’s toned abs.

‘Yes, we do.’ Marco replies.

Mario rolls his eyes and sighs.

‘We need to sort this out.’ Marco responds to Mario’s gesture.

‘It would be easy if you lived in Munich.’ Mario pouts as he glances at Marco.

‘But I don’t.’ Marco answers.

‘I’m sure Bayern would buy you.’ Mario adds as he watches his finger drawing invisible lines on Marco’s abs.

‘You could come back to Dortmund.’ Marco smiles.

‘They wouldn’t want me back.’ Mario sighs.

‘Klopp would have you back in a heartbeat.’ Marco tells him.

‘The fans wouldn’t.’ Mario says sadly.

‘Of course they would. They’d just need time.’ Marco states.

‘They hate me. I seem to be doing that a lot these days, making people hate me.’ Mario sulks.

‘I don’t hate you. I love you’ Marco purrs.

Mario grins sheepishly before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend, who pulls him down against him making him forget what they were discussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the romantic day before and reality is beginning to strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock!! Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos'!!! :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a filler chapter - but I'm not sure how many more chapters there are left - looking at finishing at chapter 20 (which is almost here!! :S)
> 
> I apologise in advance of any mistakes or errors - I'm full of the cold :(
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note this is simply fiction

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up to the sound of an alarm. It’s Mario’s phone alarm. He nudges Mario who groans in response.

‘Mar. Mar. Mario.’ Marco says as he shakes his lover.

‘Uh, wh-what?’ Mario grumbles sleepily.

‘Your alarm is going off.’ Marco points out before he yawns.

Mario rolls over and scoops up his phone and turns off the alarm.

‘I’ve got to go to training.’ He sighs, not wanting to leave Marco.

‘Oh.’ Marco whispers.

‘I can call in sick.’ Mario suggests.

‘Mar, I think they’d know you’re not.’ Marco replies.

‘But I don’t want to leave you.’ Mario whines as he rolls onto his side and brushes his hand down the side of Marco’s face.

‘I’ll be fine. I’ll just hang out here. Get my energy back.’ He teases playfully.

‘Are you sure?’ Mario asks, his eyes full of concern.

‘I’m sure.’ Marco smiles at him before kissing the palm of Mario’s hand.

‘Ok. I’ll go.’ Mario sighs as he leans in and kisses Marco on the lips quickly before he gets up.

Marco smiles his crooked smile at his lover who smiles back at him as he disappears into the bathroom.

‘You know you could join me.’ Mario calls to Marco as he turns on the water in the shower.

Marco smirks as he climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------

Mario has left for training, leaving Marco alone in a place he’s never been and had only heard of, as it is where Mario had been born. He takes a deep breath and steps out of their room, almost hiding beneath his hoodie and scarf, with his headphones on. He wants to look around and get some fresh air, but he is aware of the interest in their newly public relationship, so he’s put his guard up.

He walks through the reception and catches sight of the daily newspapers placed on a table for guests to read and sees that he and Mario are yet again headline news. Various headlines include “World Cup Winner’s Airport Kiss with Best Friend”, “Scandal! Mario Gotze: I’m Gay”, “Gay Bombshell! Marco Reus Turns Golden Boy Gay” – all the headlines are accompanied by pictures of them kissing. Marco can feel the blush building from his neck and spreading across his face coupled with anger at the salacious headlines. 

He looks around and sees eyes on him – the receptionist, the manager and a couple of other guests. Suddenly he feels very self-conscious. Keeping his head down he scurries out of the front door and out into the car park. It’s a cold morning in Bavaria so he pulls his coat tighter.

Marco walks around the town for hours, ignoring the stares and the whispers as he ventures into various shops, the park and even the museum. He stops in a café and has some lunch; the young girl behind the counter gives him a knowing look before rushing off to gossip with her older colleague. Marco is more used to it now, but he knows that Mario will need time to adjust to people’s opinions, but he knows it won’t be easy. After a while he returns to the hotel to wait for Mario to arrive back, knowing that he’s got to leave soon for his flight back to Dortmund, which makes him feel increasingly sad. 

Marco is casually lying on the bed with his headphones on listening to music playing on his phone when Mario arrives. He doesn’t notice the other mans return until Mario squeezes his toes and makes his jump. He drops his phone, pushes his headphones off and sits up all in one fluid movement.

‘Hey.’ Marco croaks.

‘Hi.’ Mario replies as he kicks off his trainers and sits on the edge of the bed with his back to Marco.

‘You ok? What’s up?’ Marco enquires concern in his voice as he moves over to Mario and wraps his arms around his younger lover and rests his chin on his shoulder.

‘Nothing.’ Mario lies as he shakes his head.

‘Sunny tell me.’ Marco asks firmly, squeezing him a little.

‘Just some of my teammates aren’t really cool with it. With us. But I understand, you know, not everyone will be. I just thought that….. (he shrugs) I don’t know. I just thought maybe as I’m their friend they’d be ok with it.’ Mario confesses, his voice small and pained as he recalls his arrival at training that morning.

He’d pulled in and was greeted by Bastian, Philipp, Manu and Thomas like a welcoming committee. They each smiled at him and had given him a hug and told him that they would support him no matter what. And Robert was cool with it, telling him that he had known for ages, as it was pretty obvious from their time at BVB. Others were ok with him, but a couple gave him dirty looks, ones that they obviously didn’t want him to see, but he did anyway. Then on the training pitch the same few kept their distance from him and that hurt.

‘Oh, Sunny. We knew that not everyone would be so accepting as others.’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear.

‘Yeah, but they’re my teammates.’ Mario sulks.

‘But they’re different people. With different cultures and different upbringings. You don’t know what they’ve been raised to believe.’ Marco says diplomatically.

‘Was it like this for you? Back in September?’ Mario questions.

‘No, not really.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Why not?’ Mario asks quickly.

Marco shrugs before he moves to make himself more comfortable by placing his legs either side of Mario, as he wraps his arms around his lover again, but this time pulling him closer so he’s resting against his chest.

‘Probably because they’d always known.’ Marco confesses.

Mario sighs.

‘I don’t want to fall out with my teammates.’ He mutters.

‘You won’t. They just need time. Once they see that you’re no different then they will begin to accept it. I can’t promise you that they will be totally comfortable with it, but over time they will be better about it.’ Marco tells him softly, choosing his words carefully.

‘I guess you’re right.’ Mario sighs.

‘I usually am’ Marco grins as he squeezes Mario.

‘Oh really?’ Mario giggles as he wriggles out of Marco’s grasp and pushes the older man down on the bed.

‘You know it.’ Marco laughs as he looks up into the eyes of his love.

Marco raises his hand and runs his fingers down Mario’s flush cheek.

‘I love you Mario Gotze.’ He whispers.

Mario smiles.

‘And you know I would do anything to stop people from hurting you.’ Marco continues, while still brushing his fingers down Mario’s cheek.

‘Like acting crazy?’ Mario teases with a smile and a glint in his eye.

‘Hey, what do you mean by that?’ Marco gasps.

‘Nothing, just that whole stunt you played back in September.’ Mario smiles.

‘Stunt?’ Marco jokes as he flips Mario onto his back, so he is now on top.

‘I like to think of it more of a knight in shining armour riding to your rescue.’ Marco smirks.

‘My rescue?’ Mario asks puzzled, his brows furrowing.

‘Yeah. I took the flack, made people only look my way.’ Marco replies.

‘And what a fine job you did!’ Mario jests with a rise of his eyebrow.

‘It all worked out in the end didn’t it?’ Marco asks quietly.

Mario nods before reaching up and interlocking his hands on the back of Marco’s neck and slowly pulling him down. Their lips connect in a slow passionate kiss.

‘We’ve got to leave in about two hours.’ Marco mumbles against Mario’s mouth.

Mario draws back for a second.

‘That’s plenty of time.’ He simpers as they lock eyes and fall into a deep kiss once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Marco to depart and neither want it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' - your support and comments mean a lot to me :D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Please note this is a work of fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Mar. Mario. We need to go. I’ve got to catch my flight.’ Marco says sadly as he strokes Mario’s hair.

Mario snuggles closer to Marco making the other man chuckle lightly.

‘Come on.’ He says softly as he ruffles Mario’s hair.

‘I don’t want you to go.’ Mario whispers.

‘I know. I don’t want to go.’ Marco confesses.

‘Then don’t.’ Mario says as he looks up from lying on Marco’s chest.

‘You know I have to.’ Marco sighs.

‘I wish we still played together.’ Mario mutters into Marco’s chest, knowing that it was his fault they don’t.

Marco chooses not to response, knowing that it will only result in a row and he didn’t want to part with Mario on a row.

Mario reluctantly moves from Marco’s side and sits on the side of the bed. Marco sits up and shuffles next to Mario, he doesn’t speak. Nor has he any words of comfort for his lover, especially as feels the same as Mario. He doesn’t want to be parted from him either, but they have no choice.

Marco wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders and pulls him close; he rests his chin on top of Mario’s head and closes his eyes, taking a long silent breath. He then kisses the top of Mario’s head before standing up.

‘Come on.’ He says more assured than he feels as he steps away from Mario and sits on the chair at the desk and pulls on his trainers. 

Mario slowly pulls on his own trainers. Marco goes over to his bag and checks he’s got everything one last time before zipping it up. Mario matches him with the bag and then with pulling on his hoodie. Marco smiles as he watches his boyfriend copy him.

Marco sighs as he walks over to the door to the room and glances at his love and gives him a reassuring smile. 

‘I’ll see you before you know it.’ Marco smiles.

Mario nods sadly as they leave the room. Mario takes hold of Marco’s hand in his own and smiles shyly as they walk down the corridor, defying all the stares as they pass people.

Having left the keys on the desk, they are now in Mario’s car heading back to Munich. It’s silent, a deafly hush. Neither wants to talk, but both want to speak. TO speak to re-affirm their love, admit their fears of the other’s absence and confess their worries. It hangs over them the entire silent drive. The only sound is of Mario cursing under his breath every now and then at other drivers.

Mario pulls slowly into the same car park from the day before, only this time there is no hurry. No urgent need. He pulls to a slow stop and turns off the ignition and sits quietly for a moment.

Marco turns to look at his love.

‘We didn’t sort out the practical stuff after all.’ He smiles.

Mario can’t help but smile back as he shakes his head slightly.

‘No, we got distracted.’ He sighs, recalling the memories of the past day.

‘I guess we don’t have time to discuss it now anyway.’ Marco adds as he looks out of the window towards the terminal.

‘When will I see you again?’ Mario panics suddenly.

‘I mean you play tomorrow, I play Wednesday. Then I’m away on Saturday and you’re at home on Sunday.’ The fear, panic and worry reading in both his voice and his eyes.

‘And then it’s the international break.’ Marco replies quickly.

‘What? Does that mean you’re play for Germany again?’ Mario exclaims, his eyes wide with joy.

Marco nods with a small smile.

‘That’s if they let me.’ He says with a hint of doubt.

‘Of course they will. Why wouldn’t they?’ Mario gasps excitedly.

Marco shrugs.

‘I don’t know. They might not think it’s a good idea.’ He grumbles.

‘Of course they’ll let you. They’d be fools not to.’ Mario claims.

‘I’ll contact Jogi when I get back to Dortmund, see what he thinks.’ Marco declares as he takes hold of the door handle.

He climbs out of the car and grabs his bag from the boot as Mario joins him. Together they walk into the terminal, side-by-side. Mario slows his pace as they approach the check in screens, not wanting to let his lover leave just yet. Wanting to cling on to every last second. 

Marco pulls out his mobile and opens up his e-mails to get his booking reference number, which BVB had sorted for him. He places his bag on the floor and begins to go through the procedure of booking in for his flight. Mario hangs back a little, letting his eyes wander around the airport. The very place he declared his love for the world to see. He sees a few glances in their direction and can sense that not all of them are friendly or approving.

He steps closer to Marco and without thought he rests his chin on Marco’s shoulder, receiving a warm smile and a blush from his love. A strict and straight-laced looking woman and three children begin using the check in screen next to them. Mario notices the woman look towards them and sneer.

‘Disgusting.’ She mutters loudly enough for them to hear. 

Mario isn’t sure if Marco had heard and if he had he’d chosen to ignore her, but when she glances at them for a second time, another look of disgust on her face Mario can’t resist confronting her.

Swiftly he steps away from Marco and turns to face the woman and her family.

‘Excuse me?’ he says loudly.

The woman doesn’t look at him, while Marco looks over from the screen.

‘If you have something to say, I suggest you say it to my face.’ He presses.

‘Mar.’ Marco interjects as he places his hand on Mario arm.

‘No Marco. If she has an opinion I want to hear it.’ Mario snaps as he bats Marco’s hand away.

‘Leave it.’ Marco hisses.

‘I heard what you said.’ Mario continues.

‘Good, you were meant to.’ The woman barks at him as she turns to face them.

Mario shakes his head in disbelief.

‘What’s your problem?’ Mario snaps.

‘Mar.’ Marco mumbles.

‘You. The pair of you. It’s disgusting.’ The woman sneers as she looks between them.

‘Love’s disgusting is it?’ Mario counters, his face growing red with anger.

‘It is not love. It’s wrong.’ She snarls at Mario, who is growing increasingly frustrated.

‘Loving someone is not wrong.’ He growls at her, going to step forward, but is stopped by Marco.

‘Mario. Leave it.’ He asserts as he steps in front of his young lover, with his hand pressed against Mario’s chest.

The woman huffs loudly.

‘My children idolized you. You won the World Cup for our country. You were heralded as a hero. But now you have brought nothing but shame on all of us. With your disgusting and immoral, whatever you call it.’ The woman roars at them both.

‘Relationship. That’s what I call it.’ Marco declares as he turns on his heels to face the woman.

‘Now I suggest that if you have such a problem with us, then you tell some who cares. Because quite frankly I don’t.’ Marco asserts strongly before grabbing hold of Mario’s hand and pulling him away from the check in screens, leaving the woman with her mouth hanging open.

‘Wow. You really just did that. And I thought I was the fire-y one!’ Mario chuckles as they walk though to departures. 

They arrive at the departure gate, where they have to part. Marco sighs as he turns to face Mario. Mario looks at the ground, trying to fight back the tears.

‘Sunny.’ Marco whispers.

Mario looks up reluctantly.

‘I love you. I’ll see you real soon.’ Marco blurts as he wraps his arms around Mario and pulls him in for a hug.

‘I love you too.’ Mario sniffles as he grips Marco tightly, burying his face into Marco’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Marco breaks the embrace and cups Mario’s face in his hands, his ticket stabbing Mario in the cheek. He plants a flurry of kisses on Mario’s lips before letting him go and turning quickly towards the gate.

Marco glances over his shoulder back at Mario as he goes through the gate and smiles at him before giving him a quick wink before disappearing from Mario’s view. Mario wipes the tears from his eyes and heads back out to his car.

\---------------------------------------

Marco slumps down in his seat, weariness taking hold of him as he leans against the window. The past few days had taken a lot out of him, emotionally and physically. He feels mentally drained. But more than anything he feels totally and utterly head over heels and secure in his love with and for Mario.

\---------------------------------------

Mario pulls into his driveway and sighs with frustration as he sees Ann-Kathrin’s car still out front. He takes a moment before climbing out of the car, ready for another confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know :)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes and/or errors


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter - no summary just think of 'uh-oh'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I thank you all for your comments and support :D:D:D Plus to have over 200 kudos' is amazing :D:D:D:D You guys are great and such an inspiration to keep going :D:D:D
> 
> This is a mini chapter. It was parts of a longer chapter - but that one was getting a bit too long so I cut it down and thought that this bit would work well on it's own.
> 
> Oh and it's not going to be 20 chapters anymore (seeing as this is the 20th too!!) - it's going to take however long it needs - or however long I feel inspired or those kind of things!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ;) and remember this is a work of fiction, it's not real :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario slowly climbs out of his car and pushes the door close. He grabs his bag out of the boot and sighs as he strolls to the front door; with another sigh he opens the front door steps inside his house. He walks just inside the living room and finds Ann-Kathrin lying on the sofa opposit, posing in some sexy lingerie. Mario rolls his eyes.

‘What are you doing here? I told you to leave.’ He asks, the weariness sounding in his voice.

‘I’m here for you.’ She purrs as she runs her hand through her hair, pouting seductively.

‘Get dressed, you’re embarrassing yourself.’ Mario tells her as he stays in the doorway.

Ann-Kathrin gets to her feet and approaches Mario, who steps back with his head down.

‘Come on baby.’ She simpers while reaching up to him and running her hand down his chest.

Mario gulps. He can’t just turn off his feelings. For more than two years he’d been with her, cared for her, loved her, slept with her. Feelings are not easy to stop. You can’t just forget them, not that quickly. Especially when you still love them, even if you’re not in love with them.

‘It’s ok. I can accept your mistake. You’ve had your fun, now it’s time to move on and get back to things. Back to us.’ She tells him, running her fingers up and down his chest and abdomen while looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Mario slowly looks up at her. Ann-Kathrin steps closer and then closer again. Mario’s breath hitches in his throat as she moves even closer. She leans in and kisses him on the lips, lightly at first, but when he doesn’t back away she presses her lips harder against his.

For a moment he doesn’t react, but she is persistent and presses her body against his. Mario looses himself and begins to kiss her back. She moves her hands around his waist and pulls him in closer to her. Completely lost Mario lets his hands wander - one to the small of her back, holding her steady against him, while his other hand moves to the bottom of her head. The kiss grows with passion, their mouths dancing with one another as tongues slip in and out of the other’s mouth. 

Mario presses her against the wall, not breaking the kiss. She moves her one hand up his back and into his hair. He begins kissing down her neck.

‘That’s it baby, come back to me.’ Ann-Kathrin murmurs breathlessly as she grips his hair between her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) and I hoped you enjoyed it ;) pls don't hate me :(
> 
> I hope you understand the reason I wrote this - feelings are not that easy to turn off and everyone has moments of weakness.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes - still full of the cold so proof reading has gone out of the window :/
> 
> I also apologise to the real ppl this is based on and am sure that A-K is nowhere near the kind of nasty person I've written her to be, I'm sure she's lovely :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - you're all still amazing!!!! :D:D:D:D
> 
> It's wonderful to have such reactions from you all for this story.
> 
> I apologise for what happens in this chapter :(
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note this is a work of fiction

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Mr Reus. Mr Reus?’ a woman says as she places a hand on his forearm bringing Marco out of his nightmare. 

He coughs as his breath catches in his throat and he looks up at the stewardess. 

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles with a blush.

‘We’ve landed.’ She smiles at him.

Marco glances round and sees that he’s the last passenger left on the plane. His blush deepens.

‘I’m sorry.’ He mutters as he undoes his seatbelt and gets to his feet.

‘That’s ok.’ She smiles.

The stewardess steps away, allowing him room to get his bag from the overhead locker. He shuffles down the aisle and smiles faintly and apologetically at the two stewardess’ standing by the door of the plane.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbles with his head down as he steps out of the plane and into the darkness. 

\---------------------------------------

Mario has sat in the car for too long now. So long he can see his breath, as it’s so cold. When he saw that Ann-Kathrin’s car was still outside he didn’t go inside, he didn’t know what to say to her. What else can he say, what else is there to say, so he climbed back into his car. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and opens the messages and begins to type, figuring Marco has landed by now.

To: Marco

‘Hope your flight was ok. Xx’

He looks over at his house and sighs. He was being a coward. After he left the airport, he drove around and around. He pulled into a fast food drive through for something to eat, but barely touched it. And now here he is, sat in his car outside his house.

\---------------------------------------

Marco feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees it’s Mario and smiles. He reads the message and types a reply.

To: Sunny :D

‘Flight ok. Weird nightmare ☹ :/ Tell u later. U ok? Has she gone?’ 

\---------------------------------------

Mario hears his phone go off with a message and quickly reads it. His brows furrow at the first part, but sighs by the end. He looks up at the house and shakes his head.

He takes a breath and climbs out of the car and over to the front door. After another breath he opens the door and walks inside to the living room. He sees Ann-Kathrin packing a bag.

‘Hi.’ he mumbles at her.

Ann-Kathrin looks up and scowls, then looks back down. Mario hesitates before walking further into the room.

‘Where are you going?’ he mumbles.

‘What do you care?’ She snaps.

‘Of course I care.’ Mario protests.

‘To a friends.’ She replies sharply.

‘And I’m sorry that I’m still here. I didn’t know what time you’d be back. But I’ll be out of your way in a minute.’ She tells him quickly as she closes the bag.

She lifts it up and leaves the room, Mario stepping out of her way. He follows her to the front door and watches as she loads the bag into the boot of her car.

‘If it’s ok with you I’ll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow when you’re at training.’ She tells him coldly before climbing into the car and driving off.

Mario pulls his phone out of his pocket.

To: Marco

‘She’s just left. What was ur nightmare about? Call me when you can. Love u xx’

He smiles as he presses send before retreating inside.

\---------------------------------------

Marco climbs into the waiting car and looks at his messages and smiles, he calls Mario.

‘Hey.’ he says quickly when Mario answers.

‘Hi.’ Mario smiles as he sits back on the sofa.

‘You ok?’ Marco asks, detecting a hint of something in Mario’s voice.

‘Yeah. It’s just odd. Lonely.’ Mario confesses as he looks around.

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco mumbles.

‘What for?’ Mario gasps.

‘For leaving.’ Marco replies quietly.

‘You had to. It’s just odd being here alone.’ Mario tells him.

‘I know. I get it.’ Marco mutters.

‘So what was your dream about?’ Mario asks, changing the subject from how lonely and empty he feels in his own home, without Ann-Kathrin or Marco.

Marco blushes as he looks up at the rear view and sees the face of the driver, focusing on the road. He doesn’t want to talk about it in front of him.

‘Not right now.’ Marco responds.

‘Oh, ok. How was your flight?’ Mario changes the subject again.

‘Boring. Slept most of it. Was the last one on the plane when we landed. The stewardess had to wake me up.’ Marco chuckles.

Mario beams as he hears the sound of his lovers laugh. A sound he finds so beautiful.

‘You must have been really tired.’ He simpers in reply.

Marco laughs a little louder as he blushes a deeper shade of red.

‘Worn out. I’m getting old.’ He replies suggestively while catching a glimpse of the driver looking at him in the rear view.

Mario giggles.

‘I know next time to go easy on you.’ He purrs.

‘Next time? There’s gonna be a next time.’ Marco teases.

‘Yeah. At training camp, well that is if you were serious about calling Jogi?’ Mario questions, a hint of worry in his voice.

‘Yes, I was serious. I’ll call him in the morning.’ Marco confirms.

Mario heard the landline phone ringing in the hall.

‘The phone’s ringing. I best go. Call you later. Love you.’ Mario tells him as he gets to his feet.

‘Sure. Love you.’ Marco answers before Mario hangs up.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is in bed nodding off, when his phone rings. He picks it up and grins as he sees its Mario.

‘Hey.’ He smiles as he answers the call.

‘Hey.’ Mario replies happily.

‘Who was on the phone?’ Marco enquires softly.

‘My Mum. She wanted to see how I am. An update.’ He sniggers.

‘What did you tell her?’ Marco asks reluctantly.

‘I told her that I’m head over heels in love and deliriously happy.’ Mario giggles.

‘Ew. Really?’ Marco jokes.

‘Yeah, why not. I am head over heels in love.’ Mario quips.

‘Head over heels, eh?’ Marco jests.

‘Yeah. Aren’t you?’ Mario quickly asks fear in his voice.

‘Of course.’ Marco says softly.

‘She asked me if I’m sure. Sure about us.’ Mario mumbles.

‘What did you say?’ Marco inquires quietly.

‘I told her that I love you. That we can sit in a room together in complete silence and it never feels awkward. Or we can talk for hour’s non-stop about anything and everything. I told her that everything just fits and you complete me.’ Mario’s voice trails off with embarrassment.

‘I complete you?’ Marco croaks softly.

‘Yes. I told her that I knew from the moment you arrived in Dortmund that I’d met my soul mate. That everything is just so easy with you.’ Mario declares.

Marco lets out an ‘oh’

‘She asked me about moving to Bayern. I had to be honest and tell her that, I moved partly for my career and the opportunity to work with Pep. But also because I thought I was protecting you. Because I was scared of what people would say. That I panicked as there were so many rumours about us, that I was immature and ran away rather than face them. That I always thought that I was the strong one, but in truth that’s you.’ Mario carries on.

‘Sunny.’ Mario whispers, becoming embarrassed by his boyfriends praise.

‘My Mum asked me about September. I told her that I never thought you would ever leave me. I really didn’t. I’d never considered our relationship ever ending. I told her it was like a complete shock to my system and I couldn’t understand or believe that you had done it. But over time I grew to understand why. It’s because you are the strongest and bravest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met. To do what you did to protect me was by far the most courageous thing anyone has ever done for me.’ Mario continues.

‘Mario.’ Marco says quietly.

‘No Marco. I need to say it. I thought by running off to Bayern that I was protecting you, but it just messed things up and I regret it every day. And that one day I was going to tell the world and stop being selfish and stop keeping you to myself. That you are the most amazing person in the world. Because you understood that I was in love with two people, yet you never pushed me to choose. But then I had to choose and chose the one I can’t live without. The person I can’t function without. I couldn’t play football, I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t even eat. I was a mess, and everyone thought it was because of stress from being accused of being in a relationship with you. But it was because that relationship was over, and it made me realize one thing. And that was I need you and only you in my life to make it work.’ Mario concludes his impromptu speech.

Marco sniffles and wipes away the tears.

‘Oh Sunny. You’ve made me cry.’ Marco chuckles.

‘Sorry. But I mean every word of it. You are everything to me. I’m nothing without you.’ Mario laughs as he wipes away his own tears.

‘And I’m nothing without you. But how can I compete with that. With your speeches.’ Marco ponders.

They sit in silence for a moment.

‘So what was your dream about?’ Mario asks.

‘Don’t you mean nightmare (Marco scoffs) I dreamt that when you returned to yours, Ann-Kathrin was there and in her underwear and she came on to you and you….. (he trails off) You didn’t push her away. You kissed her back and pushed her against the wall, and you’re hands were all over her. And she said “That’s it baby, come back to me”. Then the stewardess woke me up.’ Marco mumbles.

‘It was just a dream Marco.’ Mario clarifies.

‘I know. I know.’ Marco adds.

‘It means nothing.’ Mario adds.

‘I mean she left almost straight away. And I promise I didn’t kiss her.’ Mario pouts in jest.

‘Don’t tease me. It was vivid.’ Marco whines.

‘Bet it wasn’t as vivid as a dream I once had.’ Mario purrs with a grin.

‘Oh yeah. Tell me about it.’ Marco simpers as he makes himself more comfortable.

‘If you’re sure. It was pretty graphic and I’m sure we haven’t tried some of the things but I think we should.’ Mario begins, making himself more comfortable in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for chapter 20 and the deception or trickery caused by it, I didn't mean to upset anyone.
> 
> Hopefully the mushy-ness of this chapter made up for the last one :) Please forgive me.
> 
> Also I apologise for any errors or mistakes - I'm blaming this darn cold and the medication for blurring my mind!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you guys are wonderful :D:D:D:D
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a couple of days - my cold has turned into a respiratory infection :( 
> 
> This is a fluffy-ish filler chapter :) It's not the best, but my mind feels like it's full of wool!! :/
> 
>  
> 
> Pls remember this is a work of fiction

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes to the sound of his alarm. He rolls over to turn it off and is shocked by the coldness of his bed. He sighs as he sits up, looking at the emptiness of the other side.

Slowly he smirks as he recalls his phone call with Marco the night before and feels the blush spreading across his face as he remembers it becoming dirty. That they face timed and how turned on he felt, how he touched himself as he described what he dreamt of doing to Marco. How the blush - which rose from Marco’s neck and up his face, turned him on even more. How amazing, yet lonely he felt when they finally hung up to sleep.

Mario climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom in need of a shower.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is styling his hair in the bathroom mirror. He’s got light training and then hopefully he’ll be playing in the game that night. He pauses and looks at himself. He looks a little tired, but happy. He feels happy, there’s a spring in his step, which had been missing the past couple of months. And now happy with the results of his styling he leaves the bathroom.

He picks up his phone and lets himself have a moment to recall the dirty call from only hours earlier. The filthy expression on Mario’s face as he described in great detail what he wants to do to him. It sends a shiver of want and lust down his spine. 

To: Sunny :D

‘Morning Sunshine. XXXX’

He smiles as he presses send while leaving the room.

\---------------------------------------

Mario walks back into his bedroom in just a towel, droplets shining on his toned body. He picks up his phone and sees he’s got a message from Marco and smiles broadly as he reads it. He types the reply.

To: Marco

‘Morning xxxx How r u this morning?’

He presses send and begins to dry himself off.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is sipping his coffee – he needs it after the limited amount of sleep he’s had over the past few days – when his phone goes off. He smiles as he reads the text and then types the reply.

To: Sunny :D

‘Tired, but ☺. U? Just about to leave. Hopefully I’ll play 2nite. Xx’

He presses send and finishes his coffee, placing the cup in the dishwasher. He glances at his watch and hurries to the bathroom to brush his teeth and of course check his hair.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is now sat at his kitchen table eating his breakfast. He sees he’s got a message from Marco and smiles. He reads it quickly and sends a reply.

To: Marco

‘Tired too, but ☺☺. Last nite was naughty but amazing ;) of course you’ll play, y wudn’t u?? Ur form has been incredible xxx’

He continues to eat his breakfast as he smiles stupidly to himself, recalling more of the their phone call.

\---------------------------------------

Marco hears his text tone go off as he pulls out onto the road, but he doesn’t have time to stop and he doesn’t want to check it while driving so he continues on to the training ground.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is now on his way out. He’s tired but happy. Yet he feels lonely and can’t shake it.

\---------------------------------------

Marco pulls into the car park and climbs out and is greeted by a smiling Mats.

‘Hey pretty boy.’ Mats wraps his arm around Marco’s shoulders.

‘Hi.’ Marco smiles back.

‘How’s your lover boy?’ Mats asks.

‘He’s perfect.’ Marco smiles bashfully.

‘Perfect?’ Mats laughs.

‘Yeah. What’s wrong with that?’ Marco blushes as they walk together, Mats’ arm still round Marco’s shoulders.

‘Nothing, nothing. But you’re ok, yeah? He’s not upset you or anything?’ Mats asks concerned.

‘No, we’re fine. (Marco smiles) Better than fine.’ Marco replies genuinely, but Mats senses there’s something he’s not saying.

Mats drops his arm and turns to face Marco, stepping in his way.

‘Whoa.’ Marco gasps as he almost collides with his captain.

‘What are not telling me?’ Mats asks quietly.

‘What? Nothing.’ Marco protests as he tries to step around Mats, but he blocks him.

‘Marco. There’s something you’re not saying. I heard it in your voice. What is it?’ Mats demands.

‘It’s just odd that we’re officially together now, but we’re not together if you know what I mean.’ Marco confesses shyly.

‘What? Do you mean you’ve not had sex?’ Mats asks a little loudly as his brows furrow.

Other members of the team shuffle over to hear the conversation.

‘No I don’t mean sex.’ Marco blushes bright red as he sees all eyes on him and hears murmurs of voices.

‘So you have had sex.’ Mats smirks slightly, winding up his friend.

‘Yes.’ Marco snaps.

‘Well you do look tired. Kloppo wont be happy’ Mats grins.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I mean he’s in Munich and I’m here, we’re not together are we?’ Marco sighs.

‘I knew that’s what you meant. I was just winding you up.’ Mats grins with a wink.

Marco shakes his head and eventually smiles as he playfully punches Mats on the arm.

‘Marco don’t punch your captain.’ The booming voice of their coach fills the car park as he strolls over.

Marco looks down, feeling like a naughty schoolboy who’d just been caught acting up by his teacher.

Klopp stands in front of him as most of their teammate hurry off. He looks him up and down.

‘No injuries?’ Klopp asks.

Marco shakes his head.

‘You look tired. I told him not to exhaust you.’ Klopp assesses.

Marco gulps and blushes scarlet. Mats is trying to hide his smirk next to him.

‘I’m fine. I’m not tired.’ Marco states firmly.

‘I can see it in your eyes Marco (Klopp sighs) Look considering that you’ve not trained since Friday and not played since Saturday’ Klopp begins.

‘He’s been playing with something else.’ Mats quips before dissolving in laughter while getting evils from Marco.

Klopp shakes his head.

‘Thank you for your contribution, Mats but I can take it from here, if you don’t mind.’ Klopp tells his captain.

Mats nods, the laughter playing on his face as he walks away from them to join the others in getting ready for training.

‘As I was saying. You’re starting on the bench tonight.’ Klopp announces, much to Marco’s clear dismay.

‘Wh-what? Why?’ Marco protests.

‘Like I said, you’ve not been training, and that is partially my fault for allowing you some extra time off. But I had to evaluate what was best for you and I felt letting you spend some time with Mario was best. So, I have to compromise somewhere else. Plus you’re big news at the moment, both of you. And you we have to put things into perspective and respect our opponents and their fans. I don’t want to put you under too much pressure.’ Klopp concludes, but Marco doesn’t understand.

‘But I’ve been in great form.’ He points out.

‘Yes you have. So you deserve a break. You may come on. It depends on the game and how it’s going.’ Klopp tells him before stepping away.

Marco lets his shoulders drop, but he understands. He is tired and he hasn’t trained. It wouldn’t be fair on his teammates or the fans if he started the game without deserving to. He sighs before following his coach.

\---------------------------------------

‘So Mario, are you going to watch the Dortmund game with us? The hotel is letting us show it in the lounge.’ Basti asks Mario as they walk out onto the training pitch, followed by Manu and Thomas.

‘Yeah I’ll be watching it with you.’ Mario smiles.

‘Do you know if Marco will play?’ Manu asks from behind him.

‘I dunno. He’s hopeful, but who knows with Klopp.’ Mario answers Manu’s question.

‘He was brilliant against us on Saturday.’ Thomas observes out loud, to which the others make noises of agreement.

Mario smiles at the praise of his boyfriend from his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter :(
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :( :/
> 
> Just had a thought, is there anything you guys would like to see happen in this story?? If there is, let me know and I will see what I can do :) Can't make any promises tho :/


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again that you for the comments and kudos' - you guys rock!!!! :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a filler chapter (to me it's a little bit boring - sorry) :(:/ but it serves a purpose of moving things on.
> 
> This chapter was originally a lot longer - the rest of it will follow in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the suggestions - and hopefully they will all be used (there is one in this chapter!!) Oh and as for the angst - yep I'm pretty sure there is some coming up!!
> 
> Pls remember this is fiction - not real

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco climbs off the team coach, headphones on. He follows his teammates through to the home changing room and sits down at his allocated space. He changes and takes off his headphones and follows everyone out to the pitch to train.

As he steps out onto the pitch he hears a chorus of jeers and homophobic shouts directed at him. This was not the first time he’d heard the words or been the subject of such abuse, far from it. He’d heard them at every match since his announcement. He drops his head to ignore them and carries on with the training routine.

\---------------------------------------

Mario sits down on the sofa next to Robert. Robert smiles at him.

‘You nervous?’ Robert asks his casually.

‘No, why?’ Mario replies confused.

‘It’s the first game for either of you since you became officially a couple.’ Robert adds as more of their teammates gather in the room to watch the match.

‘Nervous for him.’ Mario smiles.

‘He’ll be alright.’ Robert smiles back at him.

Mario nods.

He’d received a text from Marco earlier:

From: Marco

‘On the bench tonight, Kloppo said I need a rest. He doesn’t know the half of if ;)’

Thomas sits on the arm of the sofa next to Robert.

‘So did you know about them back in your Dortmund days?’ he enquires.

Robert turns to look at Thomas and then back at Mario, who looks at him, his face neutral.

‘It became obvious.’ Robert says as he turns to face his teammate.

‘Became? How?’ Thomas mumbles with a shake of the head.

‘Well there were little signs, you know. Them spending nearly all of their time together, the little looks, the jokes only they knew. They shared a room and people said that they heard funny noises sometimes’ Robert begins.

Mario begins to blush as he listens intently to how he and Marco were rumbled by their former colleagues.

‘Then of course there was the time at the Christmas party.’ Robert smirks as he glances at his old friend.

‘Why what happened at the Christmas party?’ Thomas asks as he leans forward a look of intrigue on his face.

‘Well a couple of us noticed that they’d disappeared. So we went looking for them. We found then in a stairwell at the far end of the hotel. They were all over each other, hands, tongues, fiddling with each other’s belts and trousers.’ Robert blushes lightly as tells Thomas, who had now been joined by Basti and Manu.

‘No way.’ Thomas mumbles in disbelief.

Robert nods his head.

‘Yep. If we hadn’t known better we would of thought that they were really really drunk and it was a spur of the moment thing, but it was pretty obvious.’ Robert continues.

‘What if someone else had caught you?’ Basti asks, joining in the conversation.

‘Then it would’ve been out in the open a lot sooner.’ Mario sighs.

‘Did you not say anything to anyone?’ Manu asks Robert.

‘It wasn’t our secret to tell.’ Robert answers.

‘So none of you said anything?’ Basti asks with surprise.

Robert shakes his head.

‘We just let them get on with it.’ He shrugs.

The program begins, so Thomas, Basti and Manu move to sit down. Manu and Thomas settle onto a sofa directly behind Mario and Robert, while Basti goes and sits next to Philipp further back.

‘So are your families cool with you guys?’ Robert asks quietly.

Mario takes a breath before turning to his teammate.

‘My Mum’s cool with it. But not so much the rest of my family (he sighs) they think I’ve made a big mistake. Marco’s family are fine with it. He said that when he told them the truth about the photos; that they said they’d figured it out a while ago. So they’re all cool with it, as long as I don’t hurt him.’ Mario whispers, the sadness in his voice clear for Robert to hear.

He pats the younger man on the shoulder.

‘Your family will come round. They just need some time.’ Robert offers with a faint smile.

Mario nods and returns the smile before turning back to the TV and begins listening to the presenter and pundits.

The presenter:

‘The big news is that Marco Reus will not start the game tonight. Despite his excellent run of form he is starting the game on the bench. Do you think that is a good idea?’

The first pundit answers:

‘I think it is a big risk not to start him. He has been the difference for Dortmund in a lot of matches recently. I think that they will miss him from the off set, he is a player who can change a game with a single pass.’

The second pundit adds:

‘We’re not sure of the reason that Klopp isn’t starting Reus. Whether it’s a fitness issue or if it’s for other reasons.’

The presenter replies:

‘We understand that Klopp has said that Reus needs to have a rest. That he’s contributed a great deal over the past few weeks, so he needs a rest, but he may come on later. What do you make of that?’

The first pundit answers:

‘He has played nearly every single minutes of ever game over the past two months. So I can understand his point, but when you have Reus photographed at Munich airport last night the validity of his reason weakens.’

The second pundit joins in:

‘Maybe it would have been best if Reus was rested completely for this game.’

The presenter asks:

‘Why do you think that?’

The second pundit squirms in their seat before replying, a little unsure at first:

‘Well, I just think that this game may be a game too soon for some people regarding the revelations over the weekend. There is a lot of talk in the press regarding his relationship with Mario Gotze (Mario blushes at the mention of his name) and a lot of people aren’t happy or comfortable with the news.’

The first pundit interjects:

‘I don’t think a player’s relationship affects their ability to play, especially when you’ve been on an excellent run as Reus.’

The presenter interrupts the pair:

‘You may have a point. When Reus stepped out onto the pitch for the warm up he was subjected to loud boo-ing, jeers and homophobic chanting from the away fans and at first from a small section of the home fans. Surely that can affect a player’s mentality. We know that he has been dealing with this kind of abuse over the past two months since he revealed he was gay, but this is the loudest and most vocal I’ve heard.’

The first pundit nods before replying:

‘Yeah, since he announced that he is gay he has been subjected to an unacceptable amount of abuse from both away and home fans at times. But these away fans here tonight are the worst I’ve heard. The way he’s dealt with it over these past few weeks, has been incredible and he is an exceptional young man and role model. He’s not let it affect him, well not on the pitch anyway. We don’t know how he feels about it personally as Dortmund are protecting him a lot. But since September he’s scored 11 goals and assisted in 8 so it hasn’t affected his game.’

The presenter nods and continues:

‘His form has been brilliant. He’s been man of the match 6 times since September including on Saturday against Bayern, where he scored two and set up the other goal. I do think that Dortmund will miss him. Do you see him being brought on?’

The second pundit replies:

‘I don’t think they should bring him on. Not unless absolutely necessary. I think this team is good enough to win the game without him. And let’s not forget that they only need a point to top the group so I personally wouldn’t risk him.’

Mario feels the annoyance growing within as they speak about his love. The players’ head back inside to get ready for the game.

Mario digs his phone out of his pocket and begins to type.

To: Marco x – he’d added the heart and kiss at the end of Marco’s name earlier that day.

‘Good luck. I have faith in u xxxxx <3 Love u xxxx’

He smiles with a blush as he presses send hoping that Marco will get the message before he heads out for the bench.

His phone pings with a message and he quickly reads it.

From: Marco <3 x

‘Thx – fingers crossed I’ll get on the pitch. Love u 2 Xxx’

Mario grins at the message and sees Robert watching him.

‘From a certain person?’ He asks, to which Mario feels the blush grow on his cheeks.

He nods with a silly smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - it's late and I'm tired + still poorly :( oh and I have no idea how the footballing world would deal with gay active footballers?!
> 
> The next chapter will be right up :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned previously I would post the second part of the chapter - so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note - this is not real, it's all just fiction :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Marco re-appears to sit on the bench he is once again greeted with a flurry of boos, jeers and homophobic shouts. He ignores them as he takes his place on the bench, with the camera lingering on him.

Mario takes a breath and smiles with pride at his love’s strength and glances at Robert, who gives him a reassuring look. He nods slightly and soon the match is underway.

It’s a boring game, neither side can make a breakthrough and most of the game is being played in the middle of the park. During half time the hotel staff bring them some refreshments, that was when Mario notices that Pep and the coaching staff have joined them to watch the match.

The game resumes with the second half and there is still no Marco. Mario feels his heart sink a little with no sign of his boyfriend. The game continues and still no breakthrough – long range efforts accounting for the only attempts on goal for either side. Mario is resting his head on his hand on the armrest and can feel his eyelids begin to droop with weariness.

Then the commentator points out movement on the bench:

‘Marco Reus and Adrian Ramos have begun warming up in front of the Dortmund fans. When the substitutes were being put through their paces at half time, Reus was once again the target of a number of some extremely vulgar chants.’

Mario feels his blood boil at the fact Marco was being targeted so horribly, but when he sees the indifferent expression on Marco’s face it makes his heart grow with love and pride. Marco stands on the sideline waiting to make his entrance into the game and is once again the victim of a torrent of abuse from the away fans. However in an act that clearly surprises even him the Dortmund fans – who have clearly had enough of the chanting - begin to cheer loudly as Marco makes his first movements into the game.

Mario is now sat on the edge of his seat muttering to himself every time Marco touches the ball. Time is pressing on and despite Marco’s introduction the game still remains at 0-0. Marco had gone close on four occasions – one cut in from the left, one from the right, a corner and a free kick, which almost made Mario jump out of his seat with each one. With every touch Marco had of the ball he was greeted with jeers and cheers from the home fans.

It was now the 87th minutes and Marco was through on goal. Mario is practically on his feet, his bum only grazing the cushion, with his fingers to his mouth, mumbling loudly.

‘Go on. Go on.’ He mumbles.

Marco is brought down in the penalty area in an ugly last-ditch challenge. Mario is on his feet in a second.

‘FUCK’ he shouts loudly his eyes fixed on the screen, focused entirely on Marco.

‘Get up. Get up. Get up. Come on, come on. Come on Marco.’ He mutters breathlessly as the Dortmund players on the screen surround the ref.

The player who brought Marco down is sent off, despite his protestations, while Marco is still on the deck receiving treatment from the medics. Mario continues in his silent prayer and eventually Marco gets back to his feet, much to the derision of the away fans, but clear relief from Mario, who now slumps back down onto the sofa.

Marco takes the ball from Mats, who appears to ask if he’s sure to which Marco nods. He places the ball on the spot and in front of the away fans he takes a breath.

‘Come on Marco. Score. You can do it.’ Mario mutters loudly, his hands over his mouth and nose, again almost standing.

Marco exhales, looks up and runs and strikes the ball. Mario holds his breath as he watches as the ball flies past the goalkeeper right into the center of the net. Mario jumps to his feet in joy.

‘YESSSSS.’ He cheers as he turns to look at Robert who is grinning happily back at him. 

When Mario turns back to the TV he sees the away fans pelleting the pitch with flares, coins, bottles, cups and lighters and his heart stops and his mouth slackens. One of the flares lands a little too close to the celebrating Dortmund players, who were by no means too close to the away fans. Mario watches as Marco is shielded by his teammates as the missiles continue to rain down around them, everyone – on the pitch, in the stadium and in the room with Mario, is clearly shocked to see the unadulterated anger from some fans as the debris is cleared from the pitch.

At the final whistle again the away fans begin to throw things onto the pitch and light flares. Mario breathes heavily as he watches on with concern, as Marco is the target of their anger and rage. Some of his teammates and a few stewards flank Marco as he is escorted from the pitch, they’re not even being given the chance to celebrate with their own fans due to their safety.

Mario takes a deep breath as he sees Marco leave the pitch and sits back down, emotional and relieved. A minute later he feels a presence next to him and looks up and sees Pep standing over him.

‘Are you ok?’ Pep asks as he crouches down to be eye level with Mario.

Mario nods.

‘Look Mario, these past few days have been difficult for you, I can see that. That’s why I think it would be best if you don’t play tomorrow.’ Pep tells him.

‘What?’ Mario replies gob smacked.

‘I watched how you were reacting to that game, the abuse Marco received and I honestly don’t think that you are mentally prepared to go through that. It’s all too new for you. Marco has had more time to prepare and deal with the comments, the jeering. I know that you wont agree with me, but it’s your best interests. You need more time to accept the change in your life and circumstances.’ Pep explains.

Mario just nods absently in answer as Pep pats him on the forearm before leaving. He suddenly feels hugely dejected, but he knows that Pep is probably right, as he doesn’t know if he’d have had the strength to deal with what Marco just had.

His phone pings with a message.

From: Marco <3 x

‘We won :D:D:D:D:D I’m fine btw so pls don’t worry xx Over to you my sunny boy xxxxxx’

Now he’s got to explain to Marco that he wont even play a single part of his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also I apologise for any mistakes or errors or if you think it's a load of old rubbish


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you all for the wonderful comments - they are always so encouraging and of course for the kudos' too!!!! :D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D
> 
> I sum up this chapter with a :( - a little bit of angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Pls remember this story is just that - a story!!! This isn't real :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario fiddles with his phone; he’s not text Marco back. He knows that he’s got some time while Marco showers, changes, does press etc. He needs some time to think about how to explain Pep’s decision to Marco. Meanwhile, he listens to the presenter and pundit discussing the match.

The presenter states:

‘So in the end it was proven that Marco Reus was the difference between victory and a draw for Borussia Dortmund.’

The first pundit nods in agreement:

‘Well, we said before that Reus is a game changer and he proved it tonight. Things were looking ok for Dortmund, they were heading for a point, which is all they needed, but it was hardly an exciting game. Then Klopp brought on Reus and he changed the whole game. The dynamic, everything. They became more of a threat. There were more attacking and there more opportunities created. Before Reus came on Dortmund had I think two chances on goal and after Reus came on they had around seven or eight.’

The second pundit injects:

‘Of course Dortmund only needed a point, but a win is even better and they can go into the last game knowing that they are already through to the knock out stages and that’s a good position to be in for the last game.’

The presenter adds:

‘Lets take a look at the penalty and the sending off (the footage is played on the screen) do you think it was a penalty and a red card?’

The first pundit nods enthusiastically:

‘Definitely. Clear-cut for both a penalty and a red card. The player didn’t even look to get the ball. It looked like he went for Reus’ ankle; it was an ugly cynical challenge. He didn’t even attempt to apologise after and if you watch he even glares at Reus while he’s on the ground clutching his ankle. There was something else in the challenge. Yeah, he protested against his red card, but if you look at him in the eyes, you can see there’s something else behind the tackle.’

The second pundit agrees:

‘It was a straight red. No question about it. He went for Reus’ ankle as you said (he gestures to his colleague) he was nowhere near the ball. A stonewall red-card and penalty. I’m pleased for Reus that he took it and it was a well-taken penalty. There was a lot of confidence and self-belief from Reus to take the penalty, especially in that situation, in front of the away fans, the dying minutes. There was lot of pressure on him and he did an excellent job converting it.’

The presenter’s becomes more serious:

‘The scenes after Reus scored and then again at the end of the match were horrendous. They are certainly not the types of scenes we want to see in football and we strongly condemn them.’

The first pundit continues the conversation:

‘They really do not have any place in football. The behavior of the away fans was inexcusable. Whatever excuses they may come up with, will never justify their actions toward Reus before, during or after the game.’

The second pundit butts in:

‘It was absolutely disgusting. No matter what you’re beliefs are you do not act like that. It was completely clear who the target of their behavior was and it just shows them up. It makes a complete embarrassment of their club and does not put football in a very good light. It was disgusting. We’ve all seen some rather horrible abuse directed at Reus in the past few weeks, but this was something else. There was real venom in their actions. And I hope that those fans get banned for life and the club is banned from European competition as well.’

The presenter nods before adding:

‘Now we understand from Dortmund officials, that Reus required treatment in the dressing room, after being struck in the head by a missile thrown by those away fans at the end of the game. A Borussia Dortmund official said that Reus required two stiches to a cut on the side of his head above his right ear after being hit with a coin.’

‘What?’ Mario mumbles in disbelief, Marco had lied to him.

He gets to his feet, his anger and annoyance burning away as he hurries out of the room with his phone clutched in his hand. He is furious with Marco for lying to him. He paces around the lobby of the hotel as he angrily types a message.

To: Marco <3 x

‘How could you lie to me? You got hit and you lied. How could you? I am fucking furious with you right now.’

He sends the message, his nostrils flaring. He grips the phone tighter before walking back into the room and his seat.

\---------------------------------------

Marco has just sat down after showering and getting dressed. He’s just pulled on his trainers when he notices that he’s got a message from Mario, he smiles, but his smile soon fades when he sees the angry message from his love. He sighs; his head is beginning to throb as he absently touches the area around the stiches in his head. He can understand Mario’s anger. After all he’d said he was fine, knowing that Mario would have already been concerned about the ugly melee at the end of the game. So he’s really only got himself to blame for the text he’d received.

He takes a quick deep breath and begins to text, but then deletes what he’d written before trying something else, but then he deletes that. He gives up and slams his phone down on the bench.

‘Marco, it’s time for press.’ A club official says as they poke their head around the door.

He sighs as he rubs his hands down his face before getting to his feet and follows the club official to the press area. After shaking hands with the interviewer he stands in front of the camera and clenches his jaw; he’s not in the mood for being asked questions. He just wants to speak to Mario and explain himself.

The interviewer begins to speak:

‘Congratulations Marco on the victory tonight and for qualifying for the knock out stages (Marco nods with a faint smile) it was a hard fought victory in the end.’

Marco nods in agreement and fidgets as he answers:

‘It was good to get the win tonight, it wasn’t the easiest of victories, but we got the three points and qualified. We did more than we needed to.’

The interviewer asks his first question:

‘Did you think that you would come on and were you expecting to come on sooner?’

Marco rubs the back of his neck with his hand and he replies:

‘I was hopeful that I would get on the pitch at some point and I’m pleased that I did. I trust the managers decision.’

The interviewer continues:

‘The penalty and the red card were quite easy decisions, did you think that?’

Marco turns his head away from the camera, his discomfort clear for everyone to see before he answers:

‘I knew that he didn’t get the ball and he got my ankle, but you know it’s the ref’s decision and we got the penalty and I was fortunate enough to score it.’

The interviewer poses his next question:

‘It was a pretty hostile atmosphere tonight, especially after you scored the penalty and then at the end of the game and I understand that you were hit by a missile.’

Mario can see the blush rising from Marco’s neck with embarrassment as he gives his answer:

‘Yeah I was hit in the side of the head with a coin, it needed a couple of stiches, but it’s ok. It was a tense atmosphere, probably the most hostile environment I’ve played in. It was difficult but the main thing is we got the points and are through to the knock out stages.’

The interviewer concludes the interview:

‘Thank you for talking to us, after what was clearly a difficult game.’

Marco nods as he glances at the camera:

‘Thank you.’

Marco steps away from the press area and sighs. He feels tired, not because of his head injury – that was only superficial, tired because the whole evening was emotionally draining and then lying to Mario.

He pulls out his phone and rather than text Mario he dials him.

\---------------------------------------

Mario sees Marco’s name come up on his phone as it rings. He stares at it, but doesn’t move to answer it.

‘Are you going to get that?’ Robert cautiously enquires.

Mario picks up the phone and rejects the call.

\---------------------------------------

Marco closes his eyes as he leans against the wall as his arm, with phone in hand slumps to his side. A solitary tear escapes from his eye and rolls slowly down his cheek as he thinks nothing is every going to go right for him and Mario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes or errors (grammatical and the like)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter & also if there's anything in particular you want to see in the story and I will do my best to see what I can do - but I can't promise anything :) 
> 
> Oh and I'm looking for ideas on how Marco can sort things out with Mario after this latest set back - let me know :D :) I have an idea in mind, but I like to know other people's thoughts!!! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the wonderful and encouraging comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a rushed chapter (I was bored at work!!) - i had an idea so i went with it, it's not brilliant, but hey it is what it is!!!
> 
>  WARNING - Oh and an apology for the language and content - it does get a little rude :O
> 
> Please note this is a work of fiction

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is still slumped against the wall, a number of people rush past him giving him sideways glances but none stop to see what is wrong or if he’s ok. That is until Mats strolls along the corridor and spots a visibly upset Marco.

‘Marco, what’s wrong?’ his asks hurries over then he places his hand on Marco’s upper arm, his eyes blazing with concern.

‘Nothing, I’m fine.’ Marco mumbles as he wipes away the tear from his face.

‘What’s he done now? If he’s hurt you I swear I will kill him.’ Mats growls menacingly as he steps closer.

‘Nothing, he’s not done anything. It was me. I didn’t tell him about being hit with the coin so he found out on the TV so he’s really angry with me.’ Marco tells Mats with sadness in his voice.

Mats softens his stance and now looks at his vice-captain with sympathy.

‘Have you spoken to him?’ Mats asks.

‘He won’t take my call.’ Marco mutters.

‘Well he’ll take mine.’ Mats snaps as he retrieves his phone from his pocket.

‘No Mats, don’t.’ Marco protests as he steps away from the wall while Mats dials Mario’s number.

‘Hello’ Mario answers.

‘What are you playing at? What did I say to you?’ Mats snarls down the phone.

‘Mats stop it.’ Marco pleads as he tries to grab the phone from Mats ear, but Mats blocks him.

‘I told you that if you upset him then you are done.’ Mats growls.

‘Wait, hang on. He lied to me. I’m the one who’s upset.’ Mario shouts at Mats.

Mats doesn’t know what to say, he looks like a fish gasping for air.

‘Give me the phone.’ Marco hisses as he tries to get the phone, but again Mats blocks him.

‘So now you’ve got nothing to say, huh? Stop getting involved all the time. I know you’re being a friend and that’s great, but sometimes you just need to stay out of it.’ Mario states firmly before hanging up.

‘He just hung up on me.’ Mats mumbles with surprise.

‘What else did he say?’ Marco asks quietly.

‘He basically told me to back off and stay out of it.’ Mats replies, his tone indifferent.

‘Maybe you should on this one.’ Marco whispers.

Mats looks at his friend and teammate and sees the conflict of emotions in Marco’s eyes. He slowly nods.

‘Ok, if that’s what you want.’ Mats asks, his voice a little unsure.

Marco nods.

‘Yeah. This is a battle I need to fight.’ Marco replies with a faint smile.

Mats nods in reply and pats Marco on the arm before heading off.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is sat on his bed, he’s tired and frustrated. He’s annoyed with Mario for not understanding his need to protect him. He looks at his phone and decides to bite the bullet and try to explain to Mario.

It rings and rings until Mario picks up, but before Marco can speak Mario is there first.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ he snaps

‘I was trying to protect you.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Protect me from what? The truth?’ Mario barks.

‘Yes, because I knew you’d be worried about everything already and I didn’t want to worry you further.’ Marco replies lamely.

‘So you lied.’ Mario snaps.

‘No.’ Marco whimpers.

‘See there you go again, lying.’ Mario hisses.

‘Ok, yes. I lied to protect you.’ Marco sighs.

‘You don’t have to protect me all the time. I can deal with the truth.’ Mario replies, his tone softening.

‘I didn’t want you to worry.’ Marco answers quietly.

‘Well it was too late for that. How can I trust you if you lie to me?’ Mario’s tone becomes harsh again.

‘You’re a fine one to talk about trust and lies.’ Marco snaps back.

‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’ Mario snarls.

‘Nothing, I’m sorry.’ Marco mutters.

‘No, go on tell me.’ Mario demands.

‘Ok fine. I always trust you, but this one time you can’t trust me. You were always telling me to trust you and you know what I did. I trusted you, that one day you’d be honest with yourself and with me.’ Marco tells him his voice raw with emotion.

‘What don’t you think I’ve been honest with you?’ Mario replies with shock.

‘Yes, finally. But look how long it took you to get there. You waited until I was almost out of your life before you were honest with me. So don’t talk about trust with me.’ Marco blurts.

‘Don’t you do that.’ Mario hisses.

‘Do what?’ Marco replies confused.

‘Turn this on me. You were the one in the wrong, not me.’ Mario snaps.

‘Fine. I should have told you, but it would have made no difference. So what?’ Marco groans.

‘I’d have known and not heard it from the TV.’ Mario whines.

‘You’re unbelievable.’ Marco states.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Mario questions.

‘I mean I can’t believe we’re arguing over two fucking stiches.’ Marco replies his voice laced with disbelief.

‘I’m not arguing.’ Mario sulks.

‘No, of course not. You’re the golden boy. Mr Perfect.’ Marco retorts, but instantly regrets it.

‘What the fuck Marco.’ Mario gasps.

‘I’m done with this conversation.’ Marco snarls.

‘Wait Marco.’ Mario tries to stop him, but he’s too late Marco hangs up.

Mario calls Marco straight back.

‘Did you just hang up on me?’ Mario shouts.

‘No.’ Marco lies.

‘You’re lying again.’ Mario snaps.

‘Well if anyone knows about lying, it’s you.’ Marco quips harshly.

‘Really? You’re going to go there, are you?’ Mario snarls.

Marco sighs.

‘No.’ he whispers.

‘Good.’ Mario sighs.

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco whispers.

‘Me too.’ Mario sighs.

‘I really was just trying to protect you, you know that don’t you?’ Marco tells him.

‘I know, but I don’t need protecting.’ Mario replies lightly.

‘I know, I know. I’ll make it up to you.’ Marco simpers.

‘How?’ Mario asks curiously.

‘I dunno. I could do what you like.’ Marco replies, his voice a little unsure.

‘Really?’ Mario gasps with surprise.

‘Yeah, why not.’ Marco answers.

‘Because I know you don’t like doing it.’ Mario voices his concern.

‘I’ll do anything for you sunny and you know that. Anything that makes you happy. Even that.’ Marco tells him.

‘Wow, it must be love.’ Mario giggles.

‘Too right.’ Marco laughs back.

‘I might have to film it.’ Mario jokes.

‘I thought you already did?’ Marco questions.

‘Yeah, but I can compare it.’ Mario smirks.

‘Ew, that’s wrong. Besides aren’t you worried about hacking? After all that happened?’ Marco questions.

‘They didn’t get the last one did they?’ Mario points out.

‘No, but that was only because they were interrupted in the process. You have to be careful sunny. I don’t want anyone else to see it’ Marco tells him.

‘oh.’ Mario mumbles.

‘oh what?’ Marco asks, his voice alert with worry.

‘Um, nothing. Don’t worry about it.’ Mario mutters.

‘Mario.’ Marco says firmly.

‘Ann-Kathrin kind of, you know. Saw it.’ Mario mumbles.

‘What?’ Marco yelps.

‘She told me she’d seen the video. I’m sorry.’ Mario mumbles his apology.

‘Oh my god, how?’ Marco cries.

‘I was looking at another video and didn’t close the app and she got on my phone and must have watched it then. When she sent the text to you.’ Mario replies timidly.

‘Fucking hell. So she’s seen me do……. Oh god.’ Marco gasps in horror.

‘It’s fine.’ Mario blurts.

‘Fine! How is it fine? You’re ex, who is proper pissed off as it is, has seen me give you head. You think that’s fine?’ Marco cries.

‘Look, she won’t say anything.’ Mario replies unsure but trying his best to sound sure for Marco's sake.

‘I can’t deal with this right now. I need to get some sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning, ok?’ Marco mumbles.

‘Oh, ok. Love you.’ Mario mutters.

‘Yeah love you.’ Marco replies tired before hanging up, leaving Mario utterly confused and bewildered by the phone call and Marco's tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I hope you weren't disappointed with the previous chapter :/ :(
> 
> This is a filler chapter - but a long filler chapter tho!!! :/
> 
> This is a work of fiction - it's not real no matter how we all feel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes up in the familiar-ish surroundings of his hotel room. He reaches over and grabs his phone to see if Marco had texted. He hasn’t, he sighs. He begins to type a message and then sends it before heading to the bathroom.

To: Marco <3 x  
Time: 7.31  
‘Morning. R we ok? X’

Mario walks back into the bedroom from the bathroom and picks up his phone – no message from Marco. Mario begins to fret that their bust up from the night before was lingering on. He sends another message.

To: Marco <3x  
Time: 7.46  
‘Sorry. I love u xx’

Mario tries to distract himself by watching some TV – choosing a music channel, but when he doesn’t hear his phone ping with a message he gets more and more anxious.

He chooses to call Marco and taps his foot rapidly as he waits for Marco to answer.

‘Hello.’ Marco mumbles sleepily.

‘Hey.’ Mario bursts.

‘You ok?’ Marco mutters, his voice thick with sleep.

‘Yeah fine…..’ Mario replies.

‘Are we ok?’ Mario rambles quickly, as if he’s afraid of his own question.

‘Yeah, why?’ Marco answers, his voice a little clearer.

‘I just, you know. Um….’ Mario splutters.

‘Sunny. We’re fine. Every couple row. It’s natural.’ Marco tells him.

‘If you’re sure. I mean you were pretty upset last night.’ Mario says quietly.

Marco sighs.

‘Sunny. I don’t want another fight.’ Marco sighs.

‘I’m sorry. And I’m sorry about getting angry about your cut and the video.’ Mario mumbles quickly.

‘Mario, you don’t have to apologise. If anything I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you straight away about the cut.’ Marco replies, clearly ignoring the video issue - that is for another time.

‘So, we’re good?’ Mario asks.

‘Yeah we’re good.’ Marco answers, a smile is clear in his voice.

‘Good.’ Mario smiles with relief, letting out the breath he’d been holding in.

‘Sorry I woke you by the way.’ Mario adds.

‘It’s ok, I needed to get up anyway. Are you looking forward to your game tonight?’ Marco asks.

‘Um, yeah about that. Pep decided it would be best if I didn’t play. He doesn’t think I’m ready to deal with a crowd.’ Mario confesses.

‘And what about you? Do you feel ready?’ Marco enquires.

‘Um, I dunno. I guess not.’ Mario whispers.

‘Mar, no-one is expecting you to be fine with everything overnight. I mean I’m still getting used to it.’ Marco explains.

‘Really? I mean the abuse you got last night, it was horrible. I just wanted to punch them all and hold you in my arms and cover your ears.’ Mario tells him softly.

‘Oh Mario.’ Marco sighs.

‘How did you deal with it?’ Mario questions quietly.

‘I don’t know really, I guess the same way I have al these weeks. I scored and was better than them.’ Marco smiles.

‘Yeah you are (the smile clear in his voice) I should let you get back to sleep.’ Mario concedes.

‘No, it’s fine. I’ve got to get my ankle checked out, so.’ Marco informs Mario.

‘Oh, is everything ok?’ Mario asks with concern.

‘Yeah, I just took a knock in the red card. It’s a bit sore.’ Marco tells him.

‘But you’ll be able to join up for the national side?’ Mario blurts with panic.

‘Yeah, it should be fine. Just bruised I think.’ Marco reassures his boyfriend.

‘Ok. Well I best go get breakfast. Got training, despite the fact I’m not playing.’ Mario quips sarcastically.

‘How are they going to explain your absence?’ Mario inquires.

‘I dunno. They’ll probably say I picked up a knock or something in training this morning.’ Mario shrugs. 

‘I gotta get a shower. Speak to you later. Love you.’ Marco concludes.

‘Yeah, ok. Oh Marco. I know this will sound weird, and if you don’t want to I get it, but I was kind of,.…. I want you to send me a picture of your cut.’ Mario blushes as he mutters his request.

‘Um, ok, why?’ Marco wonders.

I just want to see the cut.’ Mario mumbles.

‘Ok. Love you.’ Marco replies sounding a little bewildered and slightly confused at Mario’s request.

‘Love you.’ Mario answers firmly before they hang up.

Seconds later his phone bleeps with a message, Mario opens it and sees a photo from Marco of the side of his head and the small stitched cut. Mario gasps and raises the phone to his mouth and presses his lips against the photo.

\---------------------------------------

Later Marco sits down on his sofa and turns on the TV, it goes straight to a sports news channel. He raises his foot onto the sofa, it aches after having some treatment from the physiotherapist. They warned him that he may not be able to play on Sunday, but he should be ok to join up with the national side.

Marco settles back to listen to the sports news and finds that he is the headline news once again, he sighs.

The presenter begins his broadcast:

‘The big news this hour is that Marco Reus has been recalled to the national side, following his two month exile. Jochim Low recalled the Borussia Dortmund midfielder to his squad this afternoon. Reus, who missed the World Cup through injury, last played for Germany at the beginning of September. It was while he was with the national team, that he and Mario Gotze were engulfed in the phone hacking scandal, that lead to Reus to reveal that he is gay. And of course this past weekend Gotze rather publically confirmed his relationship with Reus.’

Marco sighs and turns off the TV and lies back.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is waiting for Pep, he’s hovering outside his office at the training ground, scuffing his trainers on the floor. The door opens next to him and Pep gestures for him to enter. Mario does as instructed and sits down opposite the Spaniard. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Pep asks as he takes a seat behind his desk.

‘I’m ok, thanks.’ Mario answers trying to sound relaxed.

‘You do understand my reasons for not having you play tonight.’ Pep asks, Mario looks away and nods.

‘I understand. I spoke with Marco this morning. He’s so strong, but I don’t think….. No, I know I wouldn’t be able to deal with the abuse not yet. He’s incredible.’ Mario croaks, his voice full of emotion.

‘He has been very brave and it is commendable how he is dealing with it. Is he ok? I understand that he sustained some injuries.’ Pep questions.

‘Yeah, as far as I know he’s fine. He said he was fine. The cut looks sore, he sent me a photo, but it’s ok. He picked up a knock in the red card so there’s concern about that.’ Mario responds.

Pep nods. 

‘You don’t have to attend the game tonight. The club will understand.’ Pep suggests as he leans forward and clasps his hands together while looking directly at Mario.

Mario nods.

‘Yeah, I think I might give it a miss, if that’s ok.’ Mario agrees.

‘I’m going to say that you picked up a slight calf strain, nothing serious, but it will keep you out of the game tonight…… and Saturday too.’ Pep eludes his eyes fixed on Mario.

‘Saturday?’ Mario mumbles.

‘I’m not entirely sure that you’ll be ready by Saturday either.’ Pep carries on.

‘What, why?’ Mario gasps in surprise.

‘You need some time Mario. Some time to adjust to your changing circumstances. It’s a lot for to take in and process. You need to be completely sure of yourself before you step on the pitch again. You need to show the world that you have the strength to deal with whatever people say and do toward you. It will not be easy, by any means. I can’t pretend or claim to understand how you feel. But I need you to show me that you are ready to be part of the team and give everything you have in each and every game and not be affected by anything. I’m not saying you won’t be affected, far from it. But you need to show the world that your stronger than the abuse, even if inside your crumbling, because if they see that it hurts you then they will just carry on and I don’t think you’re ready for that.’ Pep concludes.

Mario nods in agreement. He doesn’t feel ready in himself to face the abuse, not yet. He received some in September, but far from the amount he imagines he will get now and that was bad enough. He can’t be like Marco and act like it’s nothing. And that’s all it is with Marco, an act. He’d told him as much. He’d said that after each game when he got home he’d cry. Cry due to the abuse he’d received. Mario imagines Marco crying last night, he’d said it was the worst abuse he’d gotten He imagines how lonely Marco must have felt on his own last night, dealing with the pain by himself and it makes him feel sick.

‘Is it ok if I go to Dortmund?’ Mario suddenly blurts, his desperate need to be with Marco taking over.

‘Pardon?’ Pep splutters.

‘I need to see Marco. He had a tough time yesterday and I want to be with him. Check he’s ok. Please.’ Mario begs.

‘Mario. I can’t just let you run off to Dortmund after every game. You have a commitment to this club.’ Pep implores.

‘I understand that. But I have a commitment to him too. You said yourself that I’m not ready to deal with the public just yet. Well what if Marco still isn’t either? You saw and heard the abuse he got, it was horrible. I just want to see if he’s ok. People can lie on the phone, tell you they’re fine when in fact they’re in pieces. But they can’t lie to you face. He can’t lie to my face. I just need to be with him.’ Mario pleads.

‘You were with him at the weekend.’ Pep counters.

‘In a hotel. Away from everyone, everything. Please I need to see him. I know he’s hiding something from me. I can in his voice. I can tell the abuse affected him more than he says. I need to be with him’ Mario continues to beg.

Pep sighs and sits back in his chair, he absently strokes his beard.

‘Ok, fine. You can go to Dortmund just this once. This will not become a regular thing. You will have to find someway to conduct your relationship. But I agree, I’m sure he was more affected by the abuse than he has probably told you.’ Pep concludes as he smiles faintly at his smiling player.

‘Thank you so much, this means a lot.’ Mario jabbers as he gets to his feet and rushes to the door.

‘Ok, remember what I said.’ Pep states.

‘Yeah, oh, when do I need to be back?’ Mario remembers before diving out of the door.

‘Friday afternoon.’ Pep tells him.

Mario nods and then hurries out of the room wanting to get to Dortmund as quick as possible.

‘MARIO’ Pep shouts, stopping Mario in his tracks.

He spins to face his manager, his mouth ajar.

‘At least pretend you’re injured.’ Pep chuckles before disappearing back into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> However I must warn you - there are tears coming :S :(
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - wrote this one half asleep and uploaded at work!!! (naughty!! ;))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thank you for the comments and the kudos' you don't know how much they mean to me and encourage me. :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I wanted to write a bit a of a fluffy chapter before the tears so here it is - hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Pls remember this isn't real

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is playing football on his game console when he hears his phone ring with that all too familiar ringtone. He smiles at the sound as he picks it up.

‘Hey.’ He says as he answers the call.

‘Hi.’ Mario replies.

‘You ok?’ Marco asks.

‘Yeah, fine. You?’ Mario replies.

‘Yeah, my ankle’s a bit sore, but ok otherwise.’ Marco tells him.

‘Um, I was just wondering.’ Mario begins.

‘Yeah?’ Marco answers.

‘Could you pick me up?’ Mario smiles.

‘What?’ Marco gasps.

‘Yeah, what’s so strange about that?’ Mario plays it cool.

‘Um, I dunno. Maybe the fact that you’re in Munich and I’m in Dortmund.’ Marco replies bewildered.

‘Am I really?’ Mario smirks.

‘I’m not following. Where are you?’ Marco asks baffled.

‘Dortmund.’ Mario answers simply, a grin on his face as he imagines the shock and surprise on his boyfriends face.

‘What?’ Marco splutters.

‘Yeah, Dortmund. Any chance of that lift?’ Mario inquires cheekily.

‘What are you doing in Dortmund?’ Marco questions in disbelief.

‘I’ve come to see you silly.’ Mario teases.

‘Sorry, I just can’t believe you’re in Dortmund.’ Marco mumbles.

‘So am I getting that lift or do I have to walk?’ Mario asks playfully.

‘No, um. I’m on my way.’ Marco mutters.

Mario bites his bottom lip as he smiles to himself at his gesture, which has taken Marco completely by surprise.

Marco hobbles around his house, pulling on his trainers, coat, scarf and beanie before grabbing his phone and keys and leaving to collect his boyfriend from the airport.

Mario decides to grab a juice while he waits for Marco to arrive. He pulls his scarf up round his face and his beanie lower over his forehead; he doesn’t want people to notice him. 

\---------------------------------------

Marco pulls up in the arrivals car park and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He dials Mario.

‘Hey. I’m outside.’ Marco says.

‘Ok, I’ll be out in a minute. Where are you parked?’ Mario replies.

‘By the taxi rank, the space nearest the terminal.’ Marco informs him.

‘Ok, see you in a minute.’ Mario hangs up with a smile.

\---------------------------------------

Mario shoves his phone in his pocket before he picks up his backpack from under the table and pulls it on. He then picks up a half empty juice and full juice from the table before heading out of the terminal.

He walks out of the terminal and into the growing darkness of the Dortmund sky. He spots the taxi rank and smiles as he heads in that direction. He sees Marco’s car and quickens his pace. 

Once at Marco’s car he taps on the driver’s window. Marco lets the window down and Mario shoves the full juice drink through the gap.

‘I got your favourite.’ Mario smiles.

‘Thanks’ Marco mutters as he takes the drink out of Mario’s hand while looking up at his grinning boyfriend.

Mario hurries round to the passenger side and opens the door; he negotiates taking his backpack off and still holding his half empty drink with climbing into Marco’s car.

Once seated, he leans over and kisses Marco on the lips.

‘So what do I owe this pleasure?’ Marco smirks before he takes a sip of his drink.

‘Oh, I dunno. I convinced Pep to let me visit you. He thinks it will help me.’ Mario says, but he’s not telling Marco the fact that he was really driven on his worry for him.

‘Well it’s a nice surprise.’ Marco smiles at Mario as he starts the ignition.

The drive back to Marco’s house was quiet, other than a quick chat about what Pep said to Mario.

\---------------------------------------

Now inside Marco’s house Mario dumps his backpack on the chair, he notices Marco limping. 

‘Hey. Are you ok?’ Mario queries as he walks up behind Marco and runs his hands up and down Marco’s upper arms.

‘Yeah, fine. Why?’ Marco replies as he glances over his shoulder.

‘You’re limping.’ Mario threats.

‘It’s nothing. It’s just sore from treatment this morning.’ Marco answers as he turns around the face his love.

‘Well in that case, you sit down and I’ll make us some food.’ Mario smiles.

Marco narrows his eyebrows, but can’t hide the smirk on his face.

‘You’re going to cook?’ he sniggers.

‘If calling for a pizza is cooking? Then yes. I’m going to cook.’ Mario grins.

Marco laughs at his boyfriend before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘I love you. You know that right?’ Marco simpers as he wraps his arms around Mario’s neck.

‘No, I don’t think you’ve mentioned it.’ Mario teases with a smirk.

‘No?’ Marco whispers.

Mario shakes his head.

‘No.’ he purrs before leaning in and kissing Marco firmly on the lips.

After making out for a few minutes Marco breaks the kiss.

‘I thought you were cooking?’ he jests.

‘Well, this tall, blonde perfect guy, kinda distracted me.’ Mario smirks.

‘Perfect, eh? I’ll have to have a word with this guy distracting my boyfriend.’ Marco whispers.

‘Not too loud, he might run off.’ Mario’s voice is husky.

‘Ummmm, I don’t think he’ll do that.’ Marco simpers.

‘But he might if he doesn’t get fed.’ He adds playfully.

‘Ok, I’ll call for the pizza.’ Mario concedes as he pulls away from his lover.

\---------------------------------------

Having polished off the pizzas, Marco and Mario are now lounging on the sofa watching the early stages of the Bayern Munich game. Mario’s absence has been mentioned a few times with both the presenter and his pundits and now the commentators speculating as to the reason. And all had come up with Marco as the answer. 

Mario feels bad that Marco is being ‘blamed’ for his absence from the game and wishes that they’d all just believe the lie of his ‘injury’. He glances over at the older man and sees nothing but indifference in his face, which concerns him.

A challenge on Basti causes Mario to shout out in annoyance as the opponent goes unpunished yet the tackle leaves the Germany captain withering on the ground clutching his ankle.

‘I hate watching games I should be playing.’ Mario huffs as he sits back, his arms folded across his chest.

He glances at Marco and sees a frown on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks with concern.

‘Nothing.’ Marco lies.

‘Marco.’ Mario says firmly.

‘It’s nothing.’ Marco reaffirms his previous claim.

‘Tell me.’ Mario demands.

‘I just don’t like seeing you getting wound up, that’s all.’ Marco replies quietly.

‘That’s it?’ Mario gasps.

‘That’s it.’ Marco blushes.

‘Well if it concerns you that much. I do know of a way that will make me unwind.’ Mario proclaims ash he looks up at Marco from beneath his eyelashes.

‘You do?’ Marco smirks, knowing full well where this is going.

Mario nods before leaning closer to Marco.

‘Fuck me.’ Mario purrs into Marco’s ear, who gulps in anticipation, want and his growing lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this seemingly never ending story!!! :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes or the dodgy flow of the story - I'm just in such a hurry sometimes to get a chapter posted and struggle with moving things on in a chapter.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter - fluffy isn't my best writing style, but I did try :) :( :/


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you guys are great and still inspire me to keep going due to your love of this story :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of drama in it and a few tears (shhh!!!)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes, please excuse me :)
> 
> Pls remember as always this is a work of fiction

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes up, his arm slung over Marco’s side. He sees that Marco is still asleep; he looks content and worry free. Mario slowly moves his arm and sits up, so not to disturb the sleeping man. He climbs off the bed, pulls on a t-shirt and heads to the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bathroom he checks in on Marco and sees that he’s now on his back, but still asleep. He smiles at the sight of him looking so peaceful, but he can’t shake off the feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

Mario heads downstairs. He sees that Marco’s post has been delivered so he picks it up. He shuffles through it, bills, junk and a couple of handwritten envelopes, but it is the sheet of paper at the back which peaks his interest, his brows furrow as he unfolds it.

Mario’s eyes widen, his mouth drops open and he feels sick when he sees the writing on the page – hate mail. Vile hate mail. Tears well in Mario’s eyes as he wonders how anyone could say such things to someone they don’t even know, especially his kind, gentle, caring Marco.

He screws the paper up in his fist as he looks towards the stairs, while thinking if this is the first time Marco had received this type of mail, and if not how long he’d been receiving such horrible filth. His first instinct tells him to run up the stairs and straight to Marco and pull him into his arms and tell him…. What? He doesn’t know. What can he say? What can he possibly say about this that will make things ok? 

His second instinct is to find the person who sent it and punch them and punch them some more and never stop. His own thought shocks him. He swallows down the lump in his throat and takes a deep breath, he doesn’t realise that he’s shaking with anger. 

He takes a moment to calm down, before placing the post on the side. He keeps hold of the paper, straightens it out before folding it and placing it inside the waistband of his boxers, hiding it beneath his t-shirt, just in case it is the first one Marco’s received, but deep down he doubt’s it. He heads to the kitchen, wanting to make Marco breakfast in bed, despite the fact he’s still trembling with shock and anger.

He goes about sorting breakfast, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to disturb Marco. He opens the cupboard with the bin in to get rid of some rubbish and sees a half full box of papers and letters. He crouches down and begins rifling though, but recoils in horror when he sees that it’s all sick hate mail. When he reads some of the words directed at Marco he feels beyond sick. He pushes the box back into the cupboard and slumps to the floor, resting against the unit doors, his eyes screwed close.

‘What are you doing?’ Mario hears Marco enquire from the doorway, panic in his voice.

Mario opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend, who is standing there dressed in a pair of track pants and a hoodie.

‘What are you doing?’ Marco stammers his repeated question.

‘What?’ Mario shakes his head.

‘Why are you on the floor?’ Marco questions.

Mario doesn’t reply, instead he moves to open the cupboard and retrieve the box of papers.

‘When were you going to tell me about this?’ Mario cries as he picks up some of the papers from the box before dropping them back down.

Marco stands speechless; he doesn’t know what to say.

‘Leave it.’ Marco eventually snaps, his tone short and harsh.

‘No. How long have you been receiving these?’ Mario demands as he gets to his feet.

‘Please just leave it.’ Marco pleads, his voice becoming more emotional.

‘No Marco, we need to talk about this.’ Mario barks.

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ Marco counters as he turns on his heels and leaves the room.

Mario chases after him.

‘Marco. Marco, don’t ignore me.’ Mario yells as he hurries into the living room to find Marco sitting on the sofa.

‘I don’t want to talk about it, ok. So leave it.’ Marco snarls as he runs his fingers through his hair and down his face, but doesn’t look at his lover.

‘Marco, you’re being harassed. Bullied.’ Mario argues.

‘So?’ Marco replies blasé.

‘So? It’s a hate campaign. You have to do something about it. Have you been to the police? Mario raves.

Marco shakes his head.

‘No.’ he mumbles.

‘Why not?’ Mario snaps as he moves to sit down next a visibly shaken Marco.

Marco can’t hold back the tears as they begin to roll down his cheeks.

‘Please, just leave it.’ Marco cries.

‘No Marco, I can’t. You have to go to the police. You have to tell them.’ Mario states.

‘I can’t.’ Marco sobs.

Mario shuffles closer to Marco and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer into his chest.

‘You can’t let them get away with this, you have to tell the police.’ Mario begs, his voice full of emotion.

Marco doesn’t answer as he buries his head in his hands. 

‘Marco, please.’ Mario whispers as he rests his head against Marco’s.

‘Please Marco. Tell the police. You can’t ignore this. I’m right by your side, every step of the way. We’ll face this together.’ Mario continues to beg.

Marco doesn’t answer, instead he cries softly in Mario’s strong and protective arms.

They stay like that for a while, their breakfast completely ruined, but neither care for that. Eventually Marco sniffles and wipes away the tears from his ghostly white face. Mario eases his grip as Marco sits up straight.

‘Ok.’ Marco mumbles with another sniffle.

‘Ok?’ Mario questions lightly.

‘Ok, I’ll go to the police.’ Marco replies, his voice unsure.

Mario nods in relief.

‘Good, you’re doing the right thing.’ He says before leaning over and kissing Marco on the side of the head.

Mario gets to his feet, but Marco can’t look up, his gaze fixed on a point on the other side of the room.

‘You should eat something first.’ Mario tells his love.

‘I’m not hungry.’ Marco mutters.

‘You have to eat.’ Mario tells him firmly.

Marco sighs.

‘Whatever.’ Marco mumbles in defeat, as Mario leaves the room to try and salvage something of their breakfast.

He grips onto the counter and takes a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. He raises his hand and sees that it’s trembling. He clutches his fingers into a fist and raises it to his mouth. He doesn’t know how best to help Marco. All this time he’d thought that Marco was doing a mighty fine job of dealing with the hate, when in truth it was destroying him slowly. Surely everyone close to Marco could see it, the brightness in him fading. 

But of course those close to Marco only saw the side he wanted them to see. Mario had made him an expert in deception. For year’s they’d both lived double lives, so Marco would have found it easy to deceive people from seeing that something was wrong. He curses himself for not seeing it sooner. But he’d not seen Marco in person for nearly two months, only on the TV and that was playing football where he could fake his nonchalant attitude. Mario shakes his head. Marco had always been the strong one, but now it’s his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and not too jumbled up (I was fairly tired when I wrote it!)
> 
> I didn't put what was said in the hate mail as I couldn't imagine the kind of things people say to someone in hate mail so that is for everyone's own imaginations.
> 
> I apologise if anyone feels that this chapter is lacking something - this story has always been about the emotion and the relationship rather than getting technical things accurate - like conversations with football associations. Plus I haven't a clue what would be said in those situations.
> 
> Will they be happy one day? I don't know yet :S :/  
> Will A-K be back? Maybe  
> Will there be more drama? Of course  
> Will there be more tears? Highly likely!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos' :D:D:D:D:D:D I'm so pleased that people are still enjoying this story and you haven't all got bored of it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Pls remember this is fiction not real

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Thank you’ Mario says as he closes the front door, seeing out the detectives – who climb into their unmarked car, taking the letters and CCTV videos from Marco’s security camera’s with them. 

He walks back through to the living room to find Marco sitting on the sofa, lost in a world of his own thoughts. Mario sits down next to Marco and runs his hand up and down Marco’s back.

‘Are you ok?’ his asks, his voice a little unsteady.

Marco nods. 

‘Yeah.’ Marco sighs.

‘You did great. You did the right thing.’ Mario smiles as he kisses Marco on the shoulder.

Marco sighs again and closes his eyes.

‘I think it’s time for some lunch.’ Mario suggests.

‘Yeah, ok. I’ll go make something.’ Marco mutters as he goes to get to his feet.

Mario grabs his hand and stops him.

‘No Marco, I want to go out.’ Mario tells him.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I don’t think so.’ Marco replies.

‘Marco, I don’t want to stay in. I want to go out.’ Mario says firmly.

‘I don’t want to.’ Marco snaps.

‘Marco, you can’t hide away other than when you go to training or a match. You need to go out.’ Mario retorts.

‘I don’t want to. So please, just leave it.’ Marco snarls as he gets to his feet, shaking Mario’s hand away.

‘You can’t hide away. You have to face the world. You can’t let them win. Look, I’ll be with you.’ Mario growls as he jumps to his feet.

‘I can’t.’ Marco whines.

‘You can and you will. Marco, please.’ Mario pleads once again.

Marco leaves Mario standing in the living room as he hurries out of the room and upstairs. Mario slumps down on the sofa shaking his head. He can’t deal with this; it’s wearing him down. He begins to regret even going to Dortmund; he should have just stayed in Munich. 

Marco sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the wall. He feels tired, emotionally drained. He never imagined being in love would be so tough. But it hadn’t been, not before. When no one knew of their love, it was so much easier, despite the lying and sneaking about, but no other people’s opinions were involved. Now that the world knows it’s become ten times harder, the disgust and the hate he’s been subjected to breaks his heart. All because of love. When was it so wrong to be in love?

Mario feels the hot tears burning the back of his eyes. He tries to hold them back, but to no avail. He loves Marco desperately, with every inch of his being, but he doesn’t know what to do, how to help and it’s tearing him apart. To see the man he loves, the man he thought of as so strong is actually so vulnerable and afraid is soul destroying. 

Marco takes a deep breath. Mario is right, he can’t let them win, he needs to show them that he is better than them and not just on the pitch. He needs to get on with his life, all of his life. It’s one thing showing them he’s better than them on the football pitch by setting up assist after assist or scoring goal after goal, but it’s in his private life where he needs to show the world that their opinion doesn’t matter. That he’s in love and there is nothing any of them can do about it.

Marco gets to his feet and begins to get changed.

Downstairs Mario pulls out his phone and hesitantly searches for flights to Munich.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is now dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and jumper when he heads downstairs. He finds Mario on his phone as he walks into the living room.

‘Mar.’ he says.

Mario looks up and sees Marco properly dressed.

‘Yeah.’ Mario mumbles as he grips his phone, he was about to book a seat on a flight back to Munich leaving that afternoon.

‘I thought you wanted to go grab some lunch.’ Marco asks.

‘Yeah.’ Mario answers.

‘Well you best get ready then.’ Marco smiles.

‘Ok.’ Mario mouths.

Mario scrambles to his feet, and hurries around to the door. He stops in front of Marco and can’t help but smile at the sudden change. He leans in and kisses Marco briefly on the lips before rushing to get changed.

\---------------------------------------

Mario practically runs down the stairs, now in his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. Marco is lounging in the living room while he waits for Mario.

‘You ready?’ Mario asks as he stands in the doorway.

Marco gets to his feet and walks round to the door. They head into the hall so they can put their coats on. Both are now wrapped up in their coats, scarves and beanies as they head out.

\---------------------------------------

Marco and Mario walk hand in hand down the street toward a café. Mario can feel the trembling in Marco’s hand, so he gives his hand a little squeeze every now and then, to reassure him. They get a few questioning glances and hear some judgemental murmurs. But they also get stopped for photos and autographs a few times, Marco doesn’t hide away within himself, but stands with his fingers entwined with Mario’s as they pose with fans.

They're only a few feet from the café when they bump into Marco’s Mum.

‘Mum’ Marco gasps in surprise as she pulls him into her arms for a much welcome hug, breaking Marco and Mario’s hand holding.

‘Marco. What are you doing here?’ she enquires with surprise.

‘We’re getting some lunch. You?’ Marco explains as his Mum releases him from her grasp.

‘The same. Oh Mario, it’s good to see you.’ Marco’s Mum smiles at him as she gives him a quick hug.

‘Marco, will you get me a sandwich and a coffee. Any sandwich. I just want a quick word with Mario.’ His Mum tells him firmly as she smiles at her son, while retrieving some money from her purse.

‘Mum.’ Marco replies through gritted teeth.

‘Now, please.’ She tells him as she holds out some money.

‘I don’t need that.’ He sighs, resigned to the fact that he will do as his Mum asks.

‘What do you want?’ he asks Mario as he waves away his Mum’s money.

‘Anything, you choose.’ Mario answers nervously as he glances at the ground, worried about his upcoming private chat with his boyfriend’s Mum.

Marco shakes his head at the indecision of his Mum and boyfriend. He walks past them and to the café to get their lunches.

Mario keeps his head down and nervously hops from one foot to the other as he waits for Marco’s Mum to speak.

‘How did you do it?’ she asks.

Mario shakes his head with confusion as he looks up.

‘How did you get him out of the house for something other than training or a game?’ she explains.

‘Oh, um. I didn’t do anything.’ Mario mumbles.

‘Well whatever you did or didn’t do, it’s worked.’ She smiles.

Mario nods absently; he can’t recall doing anything other than beg.

‘There is one thing I do want to talk to you about.’ She says quietly as she guides him away from prying ears.

‘Oh.’ Mario mutters, now he’s even more afraid.

‘I know that you love him. I mean you wouldn’t have given up so much if you didn’t. But he’s very vulnerable and fragile at the moment. He’s keeping something from me and I don’t know what, but I know there’s something. I can tell. So I just want you to be sure that you’re ready for this relationship and your decision wasn’t just based on impulse. Because I don’t know if he can cope if you change your mind.’ Marco’s Mum tells him quietly but firmly. 

‘I wont.’ Mario splutters.

Marco’s Mum takes a long breath as she studies his face. She’s about to say something when Marco walks out of the café, two brown paper bags in one hand and a coffee in the other. He quickly strolls over to his Mum and boyfriend a small smile on his face. He hands one of the bags to his Mum and the coffee.

‘You look happy.’ His Mum quips with a smile.

‘Yeah. A guy in the café said I inspired him to come out to his parents. He thanked me.’ Marco blushes.

His Mum smiles at him as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, which makes him blush even redder.

‘I have to go. But you should come to dinner. When do you return to Munich?’ she asks Mario, her eyes a little less friendly than they used to be.

‘Tomorrow.’ Mario mumbles, his eyes fixed on the ground.

‘Well how about tonight then?’ Marco’s Mum says as she turns to look at her son.

‘Um, we’ve already got plans.’ Marco answers.

‘We have?’ Mario gasps in surprise as he looks up at Marco.

‘Yeah, um. I thought we could go out for a meal, just the two of us.’ Marco mutters, his blush growing darker as he rubs the back of his neck.

‘Oh. Sure.’ Mario smiles.

‘Well, never mind. Next time then.’ Marco’s Mum smiles between them both.

Marco nods in agreement but notices Mario’s discomfort.

His Mum gives Marco another kiss on the cheek and a hug before giving Mario an awkward hug. As she moves away she whispers to him.

‘Please don’t break my son’s heart.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I didn't want to weigh the story down with trying to guess what the police would say or do in the case of harassment, so I left it out for a reason.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors or if this chapter makes no sense (it did to me! :)')


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are still so wonderful with all of your lovely comments and kudos' - your love of this story is overwhelming :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a playful, fluffy chapter - but it does get a little bit saucy/rude ;D - hope you enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note this is fiction, not real at all!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘You ok?’ Mario asks as they sit on the sofa playing on Marco’s games console. 

‘Yeah, why?’ Marco replies as he glances over at his boyfriend.

‘I was just wondering. You did good before.’ Mario tells him.

Marco’s brows furrow as he looks at his lover.

‘We grabbed a sandwich, it was hardly life changing.’ Marco snorts.

‘Yeah, but……..forget it.’ Mario mumbles, his eyes fixed on the screen.

‘Whatever, you’re acting weird.’ Marco mutters with a shake of his head.

They fall into an awkward silence as they continue to play against one another.

‘What did my Mum want to speak to you about?’ Marco enquires, eventually breaking the silence, but his eyes stay straight ahead. 

He’d been wanting to know what was said ever since he walked back over to them and saw the worry be blinked away in his Mum’s eyes but the fear stay in Mario’s.

‘Oh nothing.’ Mario lies.

‘Mario.’ Marco says firmly.

‘It was nothing.’ Mario snaps as he puts his controller down.

‘Don’t lie to me. I want to know.’ Marco asks as he puts his controller down too as he turns to look at him.

‘Fine. She said you’re fragile and that she doesn’t want me to break your heart.’ Mario blurts at little harshly, regretting his tone instantly when he sees the hurt in Marco’s eyes.

‘I’m not fragile.’ Marco grumbles.

‘Can we please not do this again.’ Mario sighs.

‘Whatever.’ Marco shakes his head as he mutters under his breath as he picks up his controller again but he doesn’t carry on the game.

His shoulders drop as he looks down at the ground, he sighs.

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco mumbles.

Mario sighs with a shake of the head as he drops the controller.

‘You have nothing to be sorry about. You’re Mum’s just concerned about you, and she has every right, she is your Mum. She’s allowed to ask my intentions.’ Mario garbles.

Marco turns his head to look at his lover, a smirk playing on his lips.

‘Your intentions?’ he sniggers playfully.

‘You know what I mean.’ Mario tilts his head and smiles back at him.

‘No, no. I don’t think I do.’ Marco teases with a shake of his head, his eyebrows furrowed and an innocent look on his face.

‘Really? You have no clue.’ Mario whimpers as he creeps towards Marco.

Marco can feel his pulse begin to race and his urges build as he looks at his boyfriend’s lusty expression. He shakes his head in response to Mario’s question.

‘Well, let me show you.’ Mario purrs as he leans forward, pressing Marco against the armrest, holding his own weight up by placing his hands either side of Marco on the armrest. 

Mario presses his lips against Marco’s - who responds instantly to the kiss, they fall into a passionate kiss.

After the kiss grows with intensity Mario pulls away, his eyes glazed over. He sits back on his heels and pulls off his hoodie, while Marco moves into a more comfortable position. Mario peels off his t-shirt before leaning forward and resuming their kissing.

Marco runs his hands up and down Mario’s naked back, drawing little moans from his boyfriend. Mario fiddles with Marco’s belt, unbuckling it before moving onto his jeans, which he quickly undoes.

Marco moves to undo Mario’s belt and jeans before pushing them down slightly and letting his fingers stray beneath his boxers. Mario grabs hold of Marco’s dog tags and tightens his grip. He moves to sit up on his heels, pulling Marco up in one fluid movement. Marco begins to kiss Mario on the neck and down his chest, which is heaving with want. Mario pulls Marco's jumper and t-shirt off in one go.

Marco returns to kissing Mario’s chest, sucking on a nipple, while Mario gently tugs on Marco’s hair. Mario's eyes are scrunched close, he's bitting down on his bottom lip, groaning. Marco runs his hands around Mario’s side before pushing his jeans and boxers down some more releasing him from his constraints.

‘Oh my god.’ The shocked voice of Marco’s Mum fills their ears.

Marco and Mario dive apart, their eyes wide like rabbits caught in the headlights and their mouths hanging open in shock.

‘I am so so sorry. I didn’t think you’d be in. I should go.’ Marco’s Mum mumbles an apology, her hand shielding her eyes as she quicksteps out of the doorway.

Marco quickly pulls on his t-shirt and gets to his feet while doing up his jeans, panting in a mix of his lust and hurry.

‘Mum, Mum wait.’ He calls before grabbing his jumper and holding it in front of himself to hide his obvious bulge. 

Mario meanwhile is sunk into the sofa, bright red with embarrassment, head in his hands. Marco glances down at him before moving around the sofa to the doorway, but Mario can’t look at him. 

‘Mum.’ Marco croaks, before clearing his throat as he steps into the doorway, jumper held over his lower half, his skin burning red.

‘I am so sorry. I didn’t think you’d be in. I just brought you some shopping.’ His Mum blurts, she’s facing the door, not able to look at him. Not wanting to look at her son in that state.

‘I’m sorry you, um, eh, that you saw that.’ Marco mumbles, not sure of the words as he rubs the back of his neck.

‘No, no. It’s your home. You should be able to do what you want in your own home.’ His Mum counters quickly, still unable to turn around.

Marco doesn’t know what to say. 

‘Sorry.’ He mutters just loud enough for her to hear.

‘You don’t have to be sorry. Just, just be careful ok.’ His Mum answers before she disappears through the door in a flash, leaving Marco red faced in the doorway.

Marco is dumbstruck and doesn’t notice Mario walk up behind him, causing him to jump slightly when Mario wraps his arms around his waist.

‘Well that was embarrassing.’ He jokes into Marco’s neck, trying to make light of the situation.

Marco doesn’t answer. He's still in shock from being caught by his Mum, so Mario begins to pepper little kisses along his neck, trying to entice a response from his love.

‘I think we should, you know, pick up where we left off.’ Mario simpers, but Marco still doesn't move.

Mario nips Marco’s earlobe and pushes his fingers past the band of Marco’s jeans and into his boxers, groping him. Marco can't resist as he shudders and drops his jumper, his eyelids flutter close and he groans lustfully as he lets his feelings take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always, hope you liked it :) Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again thank you all for your comments and kudos' :D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Pls note that this is a work of fiction and is noway real.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario are sitting in a booth in a restaurant. It had been Marco’s idea to go for dinner, but against his better judgment he’d let Mario choose the venue and it turned out to be a rather popular restaurant in Dortmund. Marco had sat through their meal feeling increasingly panicked, watching everyone, seeing their looks, their glances, their stares, watching as they muttered to one another and pointed at them as if they were animals in a zoo.

Mario smiles over at him as he finishes off his dessert.

‘Are you going to eat that?’ he asks Marco, who doesn’t really hear.

‘Marco.’ Mario presses.

‘Huh.’ Marco mumbles as he looks at his love.

‘Are you going to eat your desert?’ Mario poses, while point at the plate.

‘Oh, yeah.’ Marco mutters as he looks down at the dessert.

He absently picks up the cutlery and begins to eat.

Mario sips his beer as he watches Marco eat.

‘Are you ok?’ he asks, his eyes narrowing.

‘Yeah, fine. Why wouldn’t I be?’ Marco mutters as he keeps his eyes fixed on his dessert. 

‘You seem distracted.’ Mario replies.

‘I just don’t want you to go.’ Marco lies, but it’s not a real lie because he doesn’t want Mario to go back to Munich.

‘I don’t want to leave either, but I have to.’ Mario sighs sadly.

They fall into silence as Marco finishes off his dessert before he picks up his beer and takes a gulp.

‘You need to go steady.’ Mario mentions.

‘Are you counting?’ Marco sneers.

‘I just think you should go steady.’ Mario answers.

‘What are you, my Mum?’ Marco hisses, but not in a nasty way.

Mario scoffs.

‘Don’t mention your Mum. I can still see her face.’ Mario sniggers.

Marco tries to disguise his smile.

Mario shakes his head with embarrassment. 

‘I can’t believe she caught us.’ He sighs.

‘There are something’s a parent should never see.’ Marco ponders.

‘Yeah, like your son about to be fucked by his boyfriend.’ Mario smirks.

‘Oh hang on, who said I was going to be the one getting fucked?’ Marco retaliates with a cheeky crooked grin.

‘Oh, I don’t know? Maybe the fact that you did.’ Mario grins.

Marco shakes his head and looks away, grin still fixed in place, a blush forming across his face.

‘Come on, lets get out of here.’ Mario tells him.

Marco nods before downing the rest of his beer. Mario pulls out his wallet.

‘Mar, this is my treat.’ Marco states as he puts his hand on Mario’s, stopping him.

‘Dutch?’ Mario suggests with a smile.

‘Ok.’ Marco concedes with a nod. 

They both put their money into the receipt wallet and get up. Mario grabs his glass and finishes off his beer. They put on their respective scarves and coats, but while Marco puts on his beanie, Mario shoves his in his coat pocket.

Mario grabs hold of Marco’s hand and leads the way out of the restaurant, past the looks and the under breath mutters. Mario walks with his head held high, but Marco lets his drop as he sees the gawking.

Now out on the street they begin to walk, nowhere in particular, in a comfortable silence. Mario wraps his arm around Marco’s waist, so Marco wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders. They find themselves walking into a park.

‘We should get back.’ Marco says as they walk further into the park, a funny feeling growing down his spine.

‘We’re just having a walk.’ Mario grumbles.

‘I just don’t think we should walk through here.’ Marco protests quietly as he stops.

‘Come on Marco. We’re just walking.’ Marco begs as he steps away from Marco.

Marco sighs as Mario walks backwards further down the path.

‘Come on.’ Mario pleads as he presses his hands together as if he’s praying.

Marco shakes his head and follows Mario, who smiles in the moonlight as he sees Marco giving in.

Mario grabs hold of Marco’s hand and pulls him over to a large tree.

‘Sunny. What are you doing?’ Marco gasps as Mario pushes him against the tree.

Mario doesn’t answer, but instead he lunges forward and presses his lips against Marco’s, who forgets himself and where they are as he’s caught up in the moment.

‘Mario, stop.’ Marco eventually cries out when he feels Mario’s fingers on his flies. 

He pushes Mario back a little, who huffs.

‘Yeah Mario, stop.’ A man’s voice mocks in the darkness.

Marco pushes Mario further away, who turns around, his eyes searching till he sees four men further down the path strutting toward them.

‘What do you want?’ Mario stutters, his body tensing, while Marco gulps.

‘We don’t want anything, other than you two to stop being fucking filthy little perverts.’ The one man snarls as he steps forward.

‘We’re not perverts.’ Mario snaps.

‘Your fucking disgusting.’ The man growls as he steps forward toward Mario.

‘Disgusting? How are we disgusting?’ Mario retorts.

‘You’re fucking another man, it’s wrong.’ The man hisses.

‘Leave us alone.’ Marco blurts to his own surprise.

‘Oh look, the converter speaks.’ The man sneers at Marco, while still advancing toward them.

Marco takes a step back.

‘Converter?’ Mario mumbles.

‘He converted you. You had a fucking beautiful, hot, sexy girlfriend till he came along.’ The man rambles.

Mario shakes his head.

‘You don’t know what you’re on about.’ Mario mutters.

‘I know that you two are dirty little queers and you gave up a fit woman for that.’ The man growls as he eyeballs Marco with a look of contempt on his face.

‘I love him.’ Mario hisses through gritted teeth.

‘Aw, how sweet.’ The man jeers as he steps forward and is now only a foot away from Mario.

‘Get away from me.’ Mario snarls.

Marco can feel the panic rising in him, as he sees the other men moving forward, they’re outnumbered.

‘Mario.’ Marco whispers as he takes hold of Mario’s upper arm and tries to pull him back.

‘You make me sick. I saw what you were about to do. In fucking public.’ The man snarls as he pushes Mario, who stumbles backwards, but doesn’t fall.

‘Leave him alone.’ Marco barks, suddenly finding his voice.

‘And what are you going to do about it, huh?’ the man sneers as he turns his attention to Marco.

Marco feels the breath hitch in his throat and his hands begin to tremble, but he forms fists.

‘Just what I thought.’ The man sniggers.

‘Get away from him.’ Mario roars as he steps back forward.

‘Aw, protecting your girlfriend are we?’ the man smirks.

‘Just leave us alone. We’ve done nothing to you.’ Mario shrieks.

‘You were my son’s heroes. Now you’re just a pair of dirty little freaks fucking in public like it’s normal. My son doesn’t have a clue what to think anymore.’ The man hollers as he again steps forward and pushes Mario hard, this time causing him to fall to the ground.

A scuffle breaks out as the man turns his attentions to Marco and shoves him hard against the tree, winding him. Mario dives to his feet and shoves the burly man away from Marco. The man’s friends begin to move from the path as Marco grabs Mario and tries to pull him away.

“Get off me Marco.’ Mario screeches as he wrestles against Marco’s grasp.

He flings his arms up and catches Marco in the mouth with his elbow. Marco gasps and lets go of him. The man swings at Mario while he’s distracted, but Marco sees his action and pushes Mario out of the way, his punch flying through the air only inches from Marco’s face.

‘STOP. POLICE.’ A voice yells from behind them as a number of lights approach them.

The man takes a step back from Marco but spits on the ground in front of him as Mario gets to his feet.

Marco can taste blood in his mouth as he dabs his lip with his finger and feels it oozing out of a cut.

\---------------------------------------

Marco locks the door and types in the security code before dropping his keys on the side. Mario is taking his coat off a little further down the hall. Marco quickly rids himself his coat, beanie and scarf. He hangs up his coat, dumps his scarf and beanie on the side and kicks off his shoes. Mario is taking longer to undo his coat with his back to his lover.

Marco walks towards the stairs and without a word he climbs them. Mario sighs before slumping to the floor, tears rolling down his cold cheeks, half in and half out of his coat.

Meanwhile upstairs Marco has stripped off his shirt, jeans and socks and climbs into bed in just his boxers. He glances at the clock and sees it’s getting on for 3am. He sighs as he lies on his side and absently runs his thumb over the cut on his lip. A cut inflicted by his soul mate, the love of his life. Tears form in his eyes. He doesn’t fight them, he lets them flow, lets them pool at the bridge of his nose.

After a while he hears the door creak open, footsteps and the door close. He listens as Mario takes off his jeans and shirt, his breathing heavy as if he’d been crying. Marco feels a weight on the bed and hears Mario sigh as he lies down on the other side, his back to him.

Mario desperately tries to muffle his gentle sob, but it is too late, Marco hears it. He rolls over and moves over to his younger lover.

‘Sunny.’ Marco whispers as he hesitates.

‘I’m sorry I hit you. I didn’t mean it.’ Mario whimpers.

‘I know. It was an accident.’ Marco soothes as he wraps his arm around Mario’s chest, beneath his arm.

‘I love you.’ Mario whispers.

‘I know.’ Marco says quietly as he kisses Mario on the back of the head before snuggling against his boyfriend wanting to comfort him. 

Mario pulls Marco’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

‘I’m so so sorry.’ Mario breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to 'meh'.
> 
> I'm not very good a writing fights + I've never been in one (thankfully :)) so hopefully it isn't too lame but I wrote it as I do love a bit of angst and drama.
> 
> Oh and I don't want to bog the story down with police interviews and that kind of thing - this isn't a crime story :/
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes I don't really proofread properly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - they mean a lot :D:D:D:D
> 
> Two chapters in one day!!!! I felt a little inspired to get this one out there - not sure how people will take it :S
> 
> Pls remember this isn't real :(

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes to the sound of his alarm, he’s nestled against Mario, who is sleeping soundly. It’s 8.30am and he’s due for physiotherapy at 10. He moves onto his back and sighs. He’s tired and his body aches from being pushed against the tree, not to mention his lip. Wow over the last few days he’s incurred some injuries and only one was football related. He sits up and crawls over to Mario.

‘Mar. Mario. Sunny, it’s time to get up.’ He tells the sleeping man, shaking him gently.

Mario stirs with a groan as he rolls over onto his back.

‘Morning.’ He murmurs sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

He sits up with a start, when his focus comes back and he sees the angry cut on Marco’s lip. He reaches up and touches Marco’s jaw with such tenderness it is as if he’s afraid.

‘I did that.’ He mumbles, tears once again pricking in his eyes.

‘It’s fine. You didn’t mean it.’ Marco says softly as takes Mario’s hand in his own, gently caressing it and kissing his fingers.

‘I should have never got us into that situation. God, it was all my stupid fault.’ Mario raves as he pulls his hand back from Marco’s clasp.

‘Mario. Sunny.’ Marco says as he moves over to Mario and takes his head in his hands.

‘You weren’t to know about those guys. You weren’t to know what they’d do. It’s not your fault. You understand me. It’s not your fault.’ Marco pleads with him to listen and believe him as he stares down into Mario’s wide eyes.

‘But I hurt you.’ Mario sobs letting the tears escape his eyes.

Marco pulls him into his arms and hugs him, running his hand down his back to sooth him.

‘You didn’t mean it. You didn’t.’ He whispers.

\---------------------------------------

Marco had let Mario drive him to physio. Mario said it was the least he could do, plus Marco had been told not to drive for a few days.

Marco goes into physio leaving Mario to his own devices. Mario sighs as he wanders around the training ground, a place he was more than familiar with.

‘Mr. Gotze.’ A familiar voice fills his ears.

Mario turns to see his former coach standing tall, hands behind his back and a faint smile on his face.

‘Hi. Um, I don’t really know how to address you.’ Mario mutters as he steps forward.

‘Kloppo will do. And what brings you to Dortmund, need I ask.’ Klopp enquires, as he raises his eyebrow.

‘I was given some leave to visit Marco. I’ve got a niggly calf muscle thing.’ He garbles.

‘Looks like it.’ Klopp teases with a smile.

Mario blushes as he looks to the ground.

‘Come here.’ Klopp grins as he holds his arms open.

Mario moves into his bear hug.

‘So how are things?’ Klopp asks as he steps back.

‘Um. You’ve not heard?’ Mario mumbles.

‘Heard what?’ Klopp answers wearily as he crosses his arms over his chest.

‘Um, we were kind of….kind of in a fight last night.’ Mario stammers as he fidgets with his clothes.

‘What kind of fight?’ Klopp asks confused.

‘Some guys started on us in a park. They were (he sighs) they were saying stuff and then they, they started pushing us and Marco pulled me back (he sighs again) and I accidently hit him in the face.’ Mario answers quietly, ashamed of his own behavior.

‘Are you ok? Is Marco ok?’ Klopp asks quickly.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Marco….’ He hesitates.

‘Marco what?’ Klopp asks.

‘Marco got a cut on the lip.’ Mario squeaks.

‘But is he ok?’ Klopp demands.

‘Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just getting physio on his ankle.’ Mario answers quietly as he blushes.

‘Tell me exactly what happened.’ Klopp says firmly as he guides Mario into his office.

\---------------------------------------

Marco has just finished up with physio, his ankle is feeling sore and he’s been told that he definitely won’t play at the weekend, but there is no reason he can’t join up with the national team. 

He goes in search of Mario, knowing he’d be around somewhere catching up with someone or another. He limps at first but it eases the more he walks.

‘Hey there pretty boy’ Mats chuckles as he walks toward Marco.

Marco smiles at his friend as they get closer together, but the smile quickly disappears from Mats’ face when he sees the cut on Marco’s lip.

‘What the… what is that?’ Mats splutters as he points at Marco’s lip.

Marco raises his fingers to his lip and lightly touches his cut, it’s still a little sore.

‘Oh, um…..’ Marco is trying to find the words to explain it to Mats without him jumping the gun.

‘Did Mario do that?’ Mats snaps, his jaw clenching.

At that moment the door to Klopp’s office opens just behind Mats and Mario steps out into the corridor. Mats sees his national teammate smiling and sees red, anger bubbling away as he charges back down the corridor.

‘Mats.’ Marco calls after him.

It alerts Mario to the oncoming Dortmund captain.

‘Mats.’ Mario gasps as the taller man grabs hold of Mario by the jumper and slams him against the wall.

‘Mats.’ Marco cries out as he hurries down the corridor, grimacing at the pain in his ankle.

‘What did I fucking say to you, huh?’ Mats snarls, his face inches from Mario’s.

Mario is flustered with shock, the commotion brings Klopp storming out of his office and he is surprised to find his captain pinning his former charge against the wall while Marco grabs hold of Mats’ arm trying to pull him off his boyfriend.

‘I didn’t mean it. It was an accident.’ Mario blurts as he pushes against Mats’ chest to no avail.

‘What kind of accident?’ Mats hisses, completely ignoring Marco.

‘Mats get off him, please.’ Marco pleads.

‘We were started on by some guys. They were pushing us around and Marco tried to stop me for whatever and I accidently hit him. It was an accident. I swear to god.’ Mario blabbers rapidly.

‘Mats let him go.’ Klopp states firmly.

‘He’s telling the truth. It was an accident.’ Marco confirms Mario’s story.

Mats stares straight at Mario, his jaw clenched, his eyes full of anger. Slowly he released him from his grip and steps back, letting go of Mario, who darts to Marco’s side.

Everyone, but Mats, lets out a sigh of relief.

‘Why do you care so much about our relationship?’ Mario questions.

Mats blinks as he takes a deep breath, but doesn’t answer Mario’s question.

‘Well?’ Mario presses.

But Mats still doesn’t answer, instead he turns and begins walking down the corridor away from them.

‘Do you want him for yourself or something?’ Mario barks loudly at Mats, whose pace falters, he turns his head, but he doesn’t speak, he just carries on out of the door, leaving both Marco and Mario more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :) (hopefully you did :D)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :) all opinions appreciated :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for the wonderful comments and the kudos' you have left throughout this story - they encourage me a lot :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction - it's not real.
> 
> Oh and pls don't hate me :( :( :(

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Mats.’ Marco calls after his friend and teammate.

‘Leave him.’ Mario snaps as he takes hold of Marco’s arm.

‘I need to speak to him. He’s my friend. I need to find out what’s going on’ Marco protests as he shakes off Mario’s hand and rushes down the corridor.

‘Marco.’ Mario yells.

Mario goes to follow Marco, but Klopp raises his hand.

‘I think you should let them talk.’ Klopp commands.

Mario looks at his former coach wounded at his suggestion, but he’s in no mood for fighting him or being man handled again. He sighs and his shoulders slump.

‘I just don’t know what’s going on.’ Mario whispers with a shake of the head.

‘I know. Come on. Lets get you a coffee and you can talk.’ Klopp sighs as he leads Mario into his office.

\---------------------------------------

‘Mats, wait.’ Marco calls after his captain.

Mats slows his pace and finally comes to a stop, he sighs.

‘What do you want Marco?’ Mats mutters, his back still to Marco, who is limping toward him.

‘I think we need to talk.’ Marco states.

‘About what?’ Mats sighs as he turns to face Marco.

‘I think you know.’ Marco answers.

‘Fine.’ Mats replies and opens the door to the changing room and steps inside, Marco follows.

Mats sits down on the bench. Marco sits down next to him. The atmosphere is awkward. Mats sighs.

‘I guess you want an answer to what Mario said?’ Mats mumbles as he looks at the ceiling.

Marco nods as he looks over at his friend. Mats leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

‘I don’t want you for myself. I don’t see you like that. You’re like a Brother to me.’ Mats declares.

Marco visibly relaxes.

‘Then why didn’t you answer?’ Marco inquires.

‘Because I was insulted Marco.’ Mats replies as he turns his head to look at his friend.

‘Insulted?’ Marco mumbles.

‘That he even thought that I feel that way about you.’ Mats clarifies.

Marco gives him a faint smile and playfully punches him in the arm.

‘I never thought you did, you know.’ Marco exclaims.

‘Though it’s not like I didn’t have the chance if I did feel that way.’ Mats chuckles as he sits back and crosses his arms.

Marco shakes his head.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Marco questions Mats.

‘Come on Marco. At any point over the last two months if I had wanted to, I could have had you.’ Mats tells him, a little smugness showing on his face.

‘Oh really?’ Marco laughs.

‘You know it.’ Mats replies smugly.

‘You’re so full of it.’ Marco chuckles.

\---------------------------------------

‘Drink your coffee.’ Klopp tells Mario, but Mario isn’t interested.

He sits opposite Kloppo shaking his head.

‘I should be there. I need to know.’ Mario blabbers.

‘Come on Mario, Mats doesn’t feel like that about Marco. You know that. You’re just upset. Emotional.’ Klopp tells him.

‘I can’t sit here waiting.’ Mario huffs as he gets to his feet.

‘Mario sit down.’ Klopp asserts, but Mario doesn’t listen.

Mario darts to the door and out into the corridor, in search of his boyfriend.

\---------------------------------------

‘I’m just speaking the truth Marco. If I felt that way about you, then at any point over the past two months if I had wanted you then I would have had you.’ Mats declares as he looks at Marco.

‘You are so arrogant.’ Marco giggles.

‘I think you’ll find the word is honest.’ Mats smirks.

‘God, how does your ego even get through the door?’ Marco jests.

Mats laughs.

‘So are you saying that you’d have taken advantage of a heartbroken man?’ Marco asks his voice has a jovial tone.

‘Me? Take advantage? Never.’ Mats grins while emphasizing his points with his hand.

‘So you have absolutely no feelings like that at all?’ Marco mumbles as he looks at the ground.

‘You sound disappointed. But no, none. I’ll be honest Marco. Yeah you’re a pretty guy, but you know. You’re kind of missing certain things I like and have certain things I’m really not interested in.’ Mats jokes as he expresses his point with hand gestures and head movements.

Marco laughs and Mats joins in.

‘Ok, look. Why don’t I show you what I mean.’ Mats offers.

‘Show me?’ Marco mumbles confused as he shakes his head.

‘Yeah. I’ll kiss you and you’ll see that I feel nothing like that.’ Mats suggests, his face deadly serious.

‘I don’t know.’ Marco mutters with a blush as he looks away.

‘Come on, what harm can it do. You’ll see that I see you as nothing more than like a Brother.’ Mats continues.

‘By kissing me. How?’ Marco questions as he turns back to his teammate.

‘You’ll see that there’s no emotion in it, other than maybe I dunno nausea.’ Mats carries on with a grin.

Marco scoffs with a smile. Marco shakes his head as he considers the proposal.

‘Ok. Fine. Just this once. One kiss and that’s it.’ Marco clarifies as he blushes scarlet.

They adjust how they’re sitting so they’re facing one another.

‘Ok. Lets do this.’ Mats mumbles as he nods while taking a breath to steady himself.

‘Ok.’ Marco whispers.

Mats leans forward towards Marco, who braces himself, he can’t help but smile as he sees Mats getting closer.

Mats’ lips connect with Marco’s.

‘What the fuck?’ Mario yells in the doorway only feet from them.

Mats and Marco dive apart their wide eyes turning to Mario.

‘Mario.’ Marco gasps.

‘I can’t believe this. I’m done. It’s over.’ Mario cries with a shake of his head, tears quickly spilling from his eyes.

‘No wait, Mario.’ Marco croaks as he gets to his feet, but Mario is already out the door hurrying down the corridor.

‘MARIO’ Marco shouts after him as he shoots through the door and into the corridor.

‘It’s not what it looks like.’ Marco cries as he begins running after his boyfriend, despite the discomfort in his ankle.

‘Just leave me alone.’ Mario sobs back at Marco while he runs.

‘Mario, it’s not what it looked like.’ Marco wails.

Mario stops at the door to the car park and turns to look at his fast approaching lover. 

‘Oh no. What was it then Marco? You fuck him when I’m not here, is that it? You know what, it’s over. We’re done. You were the biggest mistake of my life.’ Mario snarls as he turns on his heels and disappears through the door.

‘Mario. Sunny. No, no.’ Marco sobs as he stops dead in his tracks, he sags against the wall before slumping to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed (if that's the right word!:S) this chapter.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes or errors.
> 
> My reason for this outcome is that a lot of people jump the gun and don't let people explain things so I wanted that to be reflected in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you will forgive me, I just couldn't resist the drama and angst but my projected aim of the story has and always will be the same :) I just can't resist mixing it up.
> 
> Oh and a lil spolier for the nxt chapter - guess who's back??? but you may be surprised by something they do!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - sorry that I create such emotions :) You guys make me carry on with this story even when I sometimes don't know if I can, so thank you :D:D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Pls as always remember this isn't real

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mats runs over to Marco, Klopp in hot pursuit behind. He crouches down next to his friend and goes to place his hand on his shoulder but decides against it.

‘Marco.’ He mumbles.

Klopp stands over Mats as he looks down at his player in a heap on the floor.

‘Marco. I am so so sorry.’ Mats mutters.

Klopp’s eyebrows furrow, he is oblivious to what has happened, he’d heard the commotion and saw Mario race past as if he had the devil on his tail. He’d watched in slow motion as Marco collapsed to the ground as Mario ended their much controversial and publicized relationship.

‘Leave me alone.’ Marco hisses, his face still hidden from their view.

‘Marco, please.’ Mats says.

‘I said leave me alone. This is all your fault.’ Marco snaps harshly as he turns to look at them, anger, hate and heartbreak in his tear soaked eyes.

Mats back off a little.

‘Marco.’ Mats whimpers.

Marco stumbles to his feet, leaning against the wall for support, panting as he fights for breath against his tears.

‘You have ruined everything. Why the fuck did you kiss me. What kind of friend are you? You know my head is all over the place and then you do that. What the fuck is wrong with you? I have lost everything because of you. I will never forgive you.’ Marco snarls, the venom clear in his voice as he stares at Mats.

‘Don’t say that.’ Mats whispers.

He feels the tears burning in the back of his eyes. Why had he even suggested it? What was he trying to prove and to who? Himself. His feelings had become muddled and he knows it, he’d developed feelings that had confused him and needed answering. But the kiss was not the right way to go about it, despite its briefness; it proved that he doesn’t truly have those ‘kind’ of feelings for Marco. Marco is right, what kind of friend is he? A useless one, a terrible one. One that has messed up his friend’s head even more than it already was not to mention his relationship. 

‘I think you should leave.’ Klopp instructs Mats.

‘I’m sorry Marco. Really I am’ Mats mutters as he takes his coach’s advice and gets up and leaves.

‘Marco.’ Klopp turns his attention to the younger man leaning against the wall.

Marco doesn’t respond.

‘Let me take you home.’ Klopp offers as turns to go to his office.

Still Marco doesn’t respond instead he remains slumped against the wall lost in his own thoughts.

Klopp comes out of his office, car keys in hand. He sees that Marco is still pressed against the wall. He walks over to him.

‘Come on.’ He instructs his player, while gently placing a hand on his side, to guide him out.

Marco does as he’s told.

The drive back to Marco’s is quiet. Klopp doesn’t try to engage in conversation, he’d got all the information about what has happened from the snippets of their arguments. Marco spends the entire drive staring out of the window, the tears have dried up, but in their place is silence.

Marco figured that Mario had taken his car, and he hopes that he’s gone back to his, but when Klopp pulls onto the drive and the car isn’t there his stomach drops. On the journey, he’d called Mario’s phone sporadically, but didn’t get any answer.

‘Do you want me to come in?’ Klopp asks.

Marco shakes his head as he climbs out of the car. Klopp quickly hops out too. Marco walks round toward his front door, but Klopp steps in his way. Marco slowly glances up at him, seeing his friendly yet concerned face. The tears begin to fall from his eyes yet again. Klopp pulls him into his arms for a hug. Marco sobs and trembles as he clings onto his coach.

‘That’s it. Let it all out. It’ll all be ok, you’ll see. I promise’ Klopp soothes as he rubs him up and down the back, not sure how true his words will be.

After a few minutes they part, Klopp takes a step back, holding onto Marco’s upper arms as he looks at his player, who can’t return his gaze.

‘Take some time, don’t over think and don’t do anything stupid. And I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Klopp fumbles with his words, not sure of what to say in the situation he’d found himself in. 

Marco nods absently, not really listening as he steps away from his coach and toward his front door.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is furious, but devastated at the same time. His heart is breaking and his mind is a blur, but he’s found himself at the airport and he is honestly surprised that he’s got there in one piece. The tears had not stopped flowing and his driving had been all over the place. He pulls into an empty space and takes a minute to calm down. He wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath. He picks up his phone and sees that he’s got more than a dozen missed calls from Marco. He pulls on his beanie and scarf.

He glances at his watch and sees that his flight is in less than an hour. He can’t wait to get the hell out of there. After a few more deep breaths he pulls down the visor to look in the mirror, to see what state he is in. He sees the edge of a photo inside the pocket and with shaking fingers pulls it out. It’s a photo of him and Marco. Marco is looking at the camera, a broad crooked grin on his face, he’s laughing at something, while he is looking at Marco, a relaxed smile on his own face and the love is obvious in his eyes as he looks adoringly at the love of his life. A candid moment captured on film.

Mario bites down on his fisted knuckle as he fights back the tears. He slams the visor shut, but keeps the photo in his hand. He gets out of the car and shoves the photo in his pocket. He locks the door and switches on the alarm and heads toward the terminal.

\---------------------------------------

Marco’s breathing is erratic as he stands in the hallway of his house; the tears still steadily flowing as he looks around and is reminded of Mario everywhere. His mind is racing; he needs some space, some time to think. He needs time alone.

He decides that he can’t be there. There are too many memories. He sprints upstairs to his bedroom. He grabs a bag from his wardrobe and begins packing. He goes into the bathroom and grabs some toiletries, adding them to his bag. He picks up his tablet and charger and his phone charger and shoves them in there too. He zips it up and heads back downstairs. He picks a set of car keys and only stops to type in the code on the security system. He steps outside and locks the door behind him. He hurries over to his car and gets inside before driving off quickly.

\---------------------------------------

Mario walks anonymously around the terminal having checked in for his flight. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and makes a call.

‘Hey. Um, can you pick me up at the airport in a couple of hours?’ he asks.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Ann-Kathrin answers curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter was ok. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, I'm not really one for proofreading :/
> 
> Let me know what you think - good or bad :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for the comments and kudos' :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a quick visit to post another chapter of drama!!!! well i hope you all think it's dramatic!!!
> 
> Oh and all I can say is 'naughty naughty'  
>  
> 
> As always pls remember this is not real no matter how we all feel!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario had gone into a bar at the airport and begun drinking; his headphones on, sitting in the corner, away from everyone, while scrolling through the secret file on his phone – the one the hackers hadn’t got to when they were interrupted. He watches the video of Marco sleeping he’d taken a long time ago. Then he watches the video that causes Marco great embarrassment whenever he’d mentioned it and more so now that he knows that Ann-Kathrin had seen it. He feels a blush rise on his cheeks, a smirk play on his lips and that familiar build of sensations in his crotch.

He sighs before he downs the rest of his beer and his eyes closed. How had things gone so wrong? He should have never gone to Dortmund, he should have stayed in Munich and if he had, none of this would have happened. He’d never have forced Marco to go to the police about the harassment. He wouldn't have forced Marco to go out, when he clearly hadn’t wanted to. He’d never have been warned by Marco’s Mum about breaking her sons heart. They’d have never been caught by Marco’s Mum in a compromising position. They’d have never gotten into the fight with those men which resulted in him accidently hitting Marco and leaving him with a cut lip. He’d have never had the altercation with Mats, which lead to him walking in, and finding his boyfriend and teammate kissing. He'd not be sat there feeling conflicted, heartbroken and angry.

He opens his eyes and goes to the bar to get another beer. 

\---------------------------------------

Mario has now finished off his second beer and a couple of shots. He sees that his flight is boarding. He goes through, barely managing a smile for the ever-friendly airport staff. He boards the plane and slumps down in his seat. He thinks how his romantic gesture had backfired so badly. He can’t get the image of Mats and Marco kissing out of his head, it makes his blood boil and his stomach churn. How could the man who so ardently professed his love for him cheat on him with their mutual friend? It’s beyond thinking about. 

He exhales slowly as he does up his seat belt and settles back for his flight home.

\---------------------------------------

Having had another drink on the flight Mario is feeling a little tipsy as he disembarks from the plane. He pulls his phone from his pocket and types a message –

To: Ann-Kathrin  
‘Just landed. See u in a bit x’

He presses send and carries on walking.

\---------------------------------------

Mario had gone into a bar in the airport and had another shot while he waits for Ann-Kathrin. His phone begins to ring; he picks it up off the bar.

‘Hi.’ He smiles.

‘I’m outside.’ Ann-Kathrin answers, her voice neutral.

‘Ok.’ He replies before heading out of the bar. His phone beeps with a message, he clenches his jaw as he looks down and sees it’s Mats. He reads the message with an obvious scowl.

From: Mats  
‘The kiss meant nothing. U have 2 believe me. There is nothing going on. I was confused + shouldn’t have dragged Marco into it. I am not interested in him that way. He is my friend, nothing more. U got 2 believe me. Don’t take my confusion and actions out on him.’

Mario clenches his jaw tighter as he storms out of the arrivals. He gets to the entrance of the terminal and scans across the car park and sees Ann-Kathrin standing by her car. He smirks as he heads over to her.

‘Hi.’ Mario smiles at Ann-Kathrin.

‘Hello.’ she replies, giving him a faint smile in return.

Mario gets in the car followed by Ann-Kathrin, she starts the car and drives off.

‘How are you? Are you ok?’ Ann-Kathrin asks hesitantly.

Mario doesn’t answer.

‘So is this about the fight?’ she questions.

Mario glances over at her, puzzled.

‘You know about that? How?’ Mario mutters.

‘Of course, it’s all over the Internet.’ She replies with a shake of her head.

‘The fight with Mats is on the Internet?’ Mario asks confused.

‘What’s Mats got to do with it?’ Ann-Kathrin responds, she's confused too.

‘You said the fight is all over the Internet.’ Mario stammers.

‘I’m on about the fight in a park in Dortmund. Some guys got arrested for assaulting you. Why what fight with Mats are you on about?’ Ann-Kathrin poses.

‘That fight.’ Mario sighs as he recalls the moment his struck Marco accidently in the face.

‘Yeah, that fight. Come on Mario what fight with Mats?’ She presses.

‘It’s nothing. It’s just opened my eyes. Made me see the truth.’ Mario states.

Ann-Kathrin shrugs and they continue the drive in silence until they arrive at Mario’s house.

Ann-Kathrin turns off the engine but doesn’t make any effort to get out of the car. Mario looks over at her.

‘I want you to come in.’ Mario tells her.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ Ann-Kathrin replies.

‘I just want to talk.’ Mario adds.

‘We can talk here.’ She counters.

‘It’s cold in here. Let’s go in the house.’ Mario asserts.

‘Fine.’ Ann-Kathrin sighs.

They go into the house, take off their coats, scarves and hats. Mario goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of wine and two glasses before heading to the living room. He opens the bottle and pours them a drink and hands Ann-Kathrin a glass before drinking half of his in one go.

‘Steady.’ Ann-Kathrin warns.

Mario huffs.

‘So what do you want to talk about?’ She asks before taking a small sip of her wine.

‘I made the biggest mistake of my life. I should never have left you. I completely regret it.’ Mario informs her.

She shakes her head.

‘You can’t come running back to me every time something goes wrong with him.’ She snaps.

‘It’s gone more than wrong.’ Mario mutters as he takes a large gulp, his glass now almost empty.

‘What’s happened?’ Ann-Kathrin asks.

‘He’s cheating on me.’ Mario hisses.

‘With who?’ Ann-Kathrin gasps with surprise as she leans closer to him, seeing the pain in his face.

‘You’d never believe it.’ He sighs.

‘Try me.’ She states.

‘Mats.’ He snarls.

‘Mats? As in Mats Mats?’ she gasps in disbelief.

‘As in my teammate, his teammate. My friend. Yeah that Mats’ Mario sneers as he finishes off his wine.

‘No way.’ She breathes.

‘I saw them. Kissing.’ Mario hisses as he pours himself another glass.

‘What?’ she whispers.

‘Yep. Kissing. They said it wasn’t what it looked like, but it was totally what it looked like.’ Mario growls before gulping more of his wine.

‘Are you sure you aren’t jumping to conclusions.’ She asks him quietly.

Mario huffs as he downs his wine.

‘Mario.’ She adds.

‘No I didn’t jump to conclusions. I should have seen it. The signs were there. How angry he got, the threats. He didn’t want me and Marco together and that’s because he wants him for himself. Why didn’t I see it? God, I’m so stupid. I threw you away for a liar and a cheat.’ Mario cries as he slams down his glass on the coffee table.

‘Don’t’ Ann-Kathrin mutters.

‘I’m so sorry. I regret what I did to you more than anything. I still love you and I want you back. I want us to get back together.’ Mario pleads.

Ann-Kathrin shakes her head.

‘That’s the drink talking. Not you. You love him.’ Ann-Kathrin counters.

‘No I love you. He was a mistake, a huge mistake.’ Mario reiterates.

He leans forward and takes the glass from her hand and places it on the coffee table. He turns back to her and shuffles closer, she gulps. Mario looks into her eyes, they’re full of confusion and flashes of love, a feeling she can’t simply turn off.

He presses his lips against hers, at first she doesn’t respond, so he presses harder. Slowly she begins to react and kisses him back. Things quickly progress along with the passion, the urges, the want, the need, the desire and the lust. Their hands are all over the other’s body, touching and caressing. Mario begins kissing down her neck, she runs her fingers through his hair. He undoes the buttons on her shirt and kisses down to her breasts. Mario pulls back from her slightly. He looks up at her through his lust filled eyes and takes her hand, pulls her up off the sofa and leads her upstairs.

\---------------------------------------

Marco steps out of his car and rests his arms on the door and roof as he takes a deep breath of fresh air while he looks out over the beauty of the German countryside, illuminated in the moonlight and starlight. 

He sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it - pls let me know what you think :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :) :/


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos' and the comments - even if some of you weren't too happy with the last chapter - it's nice to see everyone's opinions. 
> 
> I know a few of you didn't agree with the way the story went in the last chapter, but it was always written to go that way and this one to go the way it does. I admit maybe I should have made the last chapter longer and put the start of this one at the end of the last one, but I didn't and I can't change that. So sorry :(
> 
> I am a little afraid to post this chapter :/
> 
> Pls remember this isn't real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘No, stop it. Get off me. NOW.’ Mario pants as he pushes away her hands from his belt.

‘What?’ she snaps as she looks up from his waist.

Mario sits up, shuffling away from her.

‘I don’t want this. I don’t want you. You need to leave.’ He utters as he runs his hands through his hair.

‘You called me. You kissed me. You lead me upstairs and now you’re throwing me out. You need to make you fucking mind up.’ She hisses at him as she pulls on her shirt and begins buttoning it.

‘I know. I’m sorry.’ Mario mutters as he turns his back on her, sitting on the side of the bed.

‘Sorry. You’re sorry. You need to sort your fucking head out. Stop using people and being a selfish fucking prick. No wonder your boyfriend kissed someone else. This isn’t a game Mario. This is real life. You can’t keep using people every time you fall out with your boyfriend.’ She snarls with such venom in her voice.

‘I’m sorry.’ He repeats.

‘Sorry is not good enough Mario. You’ve humiliated me and cheated on your boyfriend in one go. So well done you. And you know what the next time you and Marco have a falling out, leave me out of it.’ She growls as she storms out of the room.

He hears the front door slam, shortly followed by the sound of a car engine and tires speed off. He knows he’s got some explaining to do to Marco.

He sighs. She is completely right. He is a selfish prick. There’s no denying it. After everything he’d put Marco through - the lies and the false promises, his selfishness, he doesn’t deserve him. For so long he’d been telling Marco that one day he would tell Ann-Kathrin about them, just that day never came and eventually Marco stopped asking. And then when Marco was about to be out of his life, he actually put him first. He is selfish, he is a user, he is a cheat and he is a liar.

Mario picks up his phone; he pauses as his thumb hovers over it. He takes a sharp breath and presses to call.

‘Hello.’ Marco answers after a few rings, he sounds distant, like he’s on hands free.

‘Marco.’ Mario utters.

Marco scoffs.

‘Oh, so you want to talk to me now.’ Marco rasps.

‘Marco, just listen.’ Mario blurts.

‘Go on then. I’m listening’ Marco snaps.

‘I nearly slept with Ann-Kathrin.’ Mario says quickly.

Marco takes his foot of the accelerator and the car begins to slow down, he is at a loss for words and his mind is blank.

‘Marco.’ Mario whispers.

But still Marco doesn’t answer, he indicates to pull over onto the side of the road.

‘Marco, where are you?’ Mario asks.

‘What do you care?’ Marco hisses as he stops the car.

‘Of course I care, you’re my boyfriend.’ Mario objects, but regrets saying the ‘boyfriend’ bit straight away.

‘Huh, boyfriend, eh. Really?’ Marco snarls.

‘You’re angry and I don’t blame you.’ Mario states.

‘Angry. Of course I’m fucking angry. You just told me you nearly had sex with your ex-girlfriend.’ Marco growls as he stares at the dashboard.

‘And I’m sorry, but you’re hardly blameless in this.’ Mario snaps.

‘What me? How? What?’ Marco gasps angrily, shaking his head erratically.

‘Well if it wasn’t for you kissing Mats I wouldn’t have done it.’ Mario hisses.

‘Oh that’s good. Turn this back on me. Nice one Mario, nice.’ Marco rages.

‘Well, why were you kissing him? What the fuck were you playing at Marco? You owe me an explanation’ Mario demands as he gets to his feet, phone pressed to his ear.

‘I owe you an explanation?’ Marco says in disbelief.

‘Yeah, Marco for once you owe me an answer.’ Mario points out.

‘Ok. Fine. Mats was insulted that you even thought he is interested in me. So to prove to me that he isn’t, he suggested he kiss me to show me that he has no feelings for me.’ Marco explains his tone harsh.

‘And you thought that was a good idea. How the fuck do you think that was a good idea?’ Mario hisses.

‘Huh, because you’re always full of good ideas aren’t you.’ Marco retorts.

‘I’ve made my fair share of mistakes.’ Mario begins.

‘And according to you I’m one of them. Oh, no I’m sorry, I’m the biggest mistake of your life.’ Marco barks as he waves his hand around.

‘I didn’t mean it.’ Mario responds.

‘Well it felt like you did.’ Marco cries, the hot tears burning in his eyes, threatening to escape at any moment.

‘Look, Marco. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything and if you don’t believe me then, then maybe we are better off apart.’ Mario rambles, not engaging his brain before he spoke.

‘If that’s what you want.’ Marco grumbles, as he wipes the fresh tears from his eyes.

‘No, it’s not what I want. I want to be with you Marco. And I want to put all of this behind us. I love you. Only you.’ Mario blubbers, the tears flowing from his wide eyes as he sniffs.

‘If you love me so much, how can you have nearly slept with her?’ Marco whispers.

‘I was confused, angry. What I saw you and Mats doing it messed with my head. And I started drinking. And you know what I get like when I’ve been drinking. I don’t think.’ Mario protests his voice quivering.

‘Oh no you do think, just with you’re dick.’ Marco growls.

‘Well there you go then.’ Mario sniffles.

‘Do you think that excuses you?’ Marco asks in astonishment.

‘No, I never said that. Please Marco.’ Mario exclaims.

‘Please Marco, what? Please Marco, let me walk all over you. Please Marco, let me string you along. Please Marco, let me use you. Please Marco, let me feed you a load of lines. Please Marco, let me keep you my secret. Please Marco what Mario?’ Marco snarls, his voice full of anger.

‘Please don’t let this be the end of us.’ Mario squeaks.

Marco is silent, starting out of the window as the cars pass by. He rests his elbow on the door and presses his fingers against his lips.

‘Marco.’ Mario whimpers as he sits on the edge of the bed, holding his breath.

‘How far did you go?’ Marco says slowly.

‘What?’ Mario responds, confused.

‘How far did you go with her? You said you nearly had sex, so I want to know how close you got.’ Marco states his voice dead of emotion.

‘Um, far enough.’ Mario mumbles.

‘How far is far enough? A blow job? A hand job? Come on Mario, tell me.’ Marco hisses.

‘Kissing and fumbling, that was it. I stopped her before it went any further. I couldn’t do it to you.’ Mario replies in a small voice.

‘It never stopped you before.’ Marco quips.

‘That was before. When no one knew. I had to do it then.’ Mario snaps.

‘You’re such a prick. A selfish fucking prick, you know that?’ Marco barks.

‘And you know, that’s not the first time I’ve been called that today.’ Mario jests, but not in a playful way.

‘Ann-Kathrin?’ Marco asks.

‘Yeah.’ Mario sighs.

‘You need to stop running off every time something happens or goes wrong.’ Marco states.

‘You can talk. What about what you did in September. You walked away from me.’ Mario responds angrily.

‘I did it for you. I was protecting you.’ Marco cries.

‘And aren’t you my hero!’ Mario hisses sarcastically.

‘And you know what, I don’t regret what I did. Because if I hadn’t, I’d still be your dirty little secret. And I can’t change the past, what’s done is done.’ Marco claims.

‘And I can’t change what I’ve done either.’ Mario shots back at him.

‘No I guess not.’ Marco concedes as he flexes his back, trying to shift the tension in it.

They fall into silence. Marco fidgets in his seat as he watches the rainfall on the windscreen. Mario runs his hands down his face.

‘Will you ever forgive me?’ Mario questions quietly, breaking the silence.

‘I don’t know.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Please Marco. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just angry. I’d found my boyfriend and my friend and teammate kissing. I was in shock. I wasn’t thinking straight. I am sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything. Please just don’t finish us. Please.’ Mario begs, new tears forming.

‘And I’m sorry too. What happened with Mats should never have happened. But you’ve gone to far this time. I need some time to think.’ Marco answers wearily.

‘Ok.’ Mario mumbles quietly.

Marco hangs up and in anger and frustration he punches the steering wheel before breaking down into tears and sobs.

Mario throws his phone across the room as he screams out in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you understood the purpose of this chapter. I wanted Marco to stand up for himself (even in a small way, by not immediately forgiving Mario) and not just let Mario walk all over him (again!) and I hope that came across?? :S:S:S
> 
> I have to admit I've lost some confidence in myself with this story and I'm worried that all the chapters that come now will be a let down, and I apologise now if anyone feels that way :(:(
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - they are always welcome :):)
> 
>  
> 
> Pls remember this isn't real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Come in.’ Klopp says loudly and a hint of annoyance. He’s a busy man with a game to plan for.

The door creaks open and Marco hesitantly steps inside, clutching onto the door. Klopp looks up from his papers.

‘Marco. Are you ok?’ Klopp stammers as he gets to his feet behind his desk as Marco enters the room, clearly unsure and his face a picture of conflict.

‘Um, I should go, you’re busy.’ Marco mumbles as he turns to leave, pointing at the desk absently.

‘No, wait. Marco, is everything ok?’ Klopp calls out as he raises his hand in hope of stopping him.

Marco pauses at the door to his coach’s office and sighs. He turns slowly to face the older man. He shakes his head.

‘Come on. Sit down and tell me what’s going on.’ Klopp orders as he gestures to the chair the other side of his desk.

Marco closes the door and walks across the room as if he has lead feet, every step an effort. He slumps into the chair opposite his coach, who sits down cautiously, his eyes bearing down on his vice-captain.

‘Is this about Mario?’ Klopp asks tentatively.

Marco scoffs.

‘Isn’t everything?’ Marco mutters bitterly, but he doesn’t mean it in a nasty way, Mario is his world.

‘What’s happened?’ Klopp presses gently.

Marco can’t look his coach in the eye as he fiddles with the sleeve on his parka.

‘He nearly slept with Ann-Kathrin last night.’ Marco mutters, his voice quiet and his eyes down.

‘Oh.’ Is all Klopp can manager, not sure of the right response.

‘Yeah, oh.’ Marco mocks, but Klopp takes no insult.

‘Was that because of the Mats issue?’ Klopp asks softly as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk and crossing his arms.

Marco nods, tears building in his eyes.

‘So he says. He said he’d been drinking too and he never thinks when he’s had a few, only thinks with his ……. You know what.’ Marco mumbles, as a blush forms on his cheeks at the mere mention of his partner’s private parts.

‘And what do you think?’ Klopp questions.

‘I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I want to believe that it was just anger and alcohol. But he was with her for two years, he loved her and you can’t just turn off your feelings can you?’ Marco wonders, his voice full of confusion as he looks out of the window.

‘No, you can’t. But he loves you. He declared his love for you. I was there remember.’ Klopp states, emphasizing his point with a wave of his hand.

Marco nods, the tears subsiding for the time being.

‘What do I do?’ Marco asks, his voice full of uncertainty.

Klopp takes a deep breath.

‘You need to ask yourself the question. Do you love him? And do you trust him?’ Klopp poses.

Marco nods.

‘Yes.’ Marco squeaks, the tears returning, ready to spill down his face.

‘Then I don’t know what else I can say. I can’t tell you what to do. Other than nothing worth having comes easy. No relationship is easy. If it’s worth it, you have to fight for it. We all make mistakes Marco, even you. We’re all human.’ Klopp tells him gently.

‘I don’t know if I have the strength to fight.’ Marco mutters.

‘Of course you have. Yesterday I saw a broken man and today you seem so much stronger. I am amazed by you Marco. You are so much stronger than you think you are.’ Klopp remarks.

‘I don’t feel strong.’ Marco mumbles quietly.

‘But you are. You are Marco. You are strong. You have been through so much, yet you still carry on. You still get up every day. You come to training, you play and you defy everyone. You are strong, you have to believe that.’ Klopp implores, but his voice is soft as he taps his finger on his desk to back up his point.

Marco is taken back by the words of his coach. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do.

‘Now you have to be strong. And fight for you and Mario, if you want to be with him. You have to move on, and put the past behind you. You have both made mistakes. Done things I’m sure you regret. Said things you wish you hadn’t. But if you love him and want to be with him, then do it. Be with him and forget everyone else.’ Klopp carries on, not sure if he’d said the right words, or even the words Marco had wanted to hear.

Klopp sighs lightly.

‘Look Marco, I can’t tell you what to do. You have to make that decision yourself. Take some time.’ Klopp says as he clasps his hands together.

Marco nods.

‘I want to be with Mario.’ Marco states clearly, his voice assured as he looks up at his coach and their eyes meet.

‘We need a fresh start. There was too much pressure. It all happened so quickly, too quickly maybe. We need get back to us.’ He adds, a steely look of determination in his eyes.

‘Well that’s good you know what you want. But I hope you’re not making any rash decisions.’ Klopp queries.

‘No (Marco shakes his head) after you dropped me off, I went for a drive, to clear my head, to think. I just drove around, thinking. And I thought I had it all sorted, knew what I wanted. And then Mario called, to say what had happened with Ann-Kathrin, and we had a massive row. The biggest we’ve ever had. I know we said things we didn’t mean. We were both so angry. So I kept driving, nowhere in particular, just drove. And I realized, that we’d lost ourselves. Our relationship had become more than just us. We’d let other things and other people creep in. That we forgot about each other. And I know that I can’t give him up. He means more to me than I can ever explain. I’m in love with him’ Marco tells Klopp, a smile on his face, his voice a mixture of hurt, regret, yet there is also hope.

‘So if you already knew the answer, why did you come to me?’ Klopp grins as he questions his player.

‘I don’t know really. I guess I just wanted someone to listen.’ Marco smiles shyly as he gets to his feet.

‘Well, I’m happy to help in whatever way I can.’ Klopp grins as he leans back in his seat.

Marco smiles back at him as he walks across the room.

‘Oh and Marco, don’t go flying off to Munich. You have to report for the national team on Monday, remember. You’ll see him then’ Klopp chuckles as Marco smiles back at him before he disappears out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors.
> 
> Fingers crossed the next chapter will be up in a bit too as this chapter and the next one are meant to be parallel, but would have been wayyyyy too long as one :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' as always, it is good to get feedback. :D:D:D
> 
> This is the chapter which runs parallel to the previous one - where two separate conversations are being held at the same time, but it was too long to put in one chapter and would possibly have been too confusing to flit between them both.
> 
> I think this one is stronger than the previous one :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not real it's all fiction

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario is sat on the sofa. He fiddles with his phone and taps his foot. He wants to know Marco’s answer. He needs to know where he stands, whether it is over or not. He looks around the room and sees things that remind him of Ann-Kathrin, they’re everywhere. The décor and the furniture all of it was chosen with her. Even the house was chosen with her. He needs to do something about it. If he wants Marco to know that he is serious about them, then he needs to show him.

Two hours later he is waving off the estate agent, having just put his house up for sale. He wants it sold as soon as possible. He doesn’t care that he will have to live in a rental until he and Marco find him the perfect home; he is willing to do anything. 

His phone begins to ring, but it’s not Marco’s ringtone. He sees it’s Basti calling. He takes a moment, having an idea what it will be about before he answers.

‘Hello.’ He answers.

‘Hey. What are you up to?’ Basti enquires.

‘Not a lot. Just at home. Why, what are you up to? Shouldn’t you be playing?’ Mario questions.

‘Nah, picked up a slight knock on my knee so I’m resting it.’ Basti replies with a sigh.

‘Oh. Do you fancy coming over?’ Mario asks, trying not to sound like he wants and needs company. That in truth he wants someone to talk his messed up love life through with.

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ Basti jests.

Mario lets out a small laugh.

‘Ok, see you in a bit.’ Mario smiles in response.

‘Yeah, I’ll grab some food on my way.’ Basti says before they both hang up.

A little while later Mario and Basti are settled on the sofa, tucking into their lunch, neither really had said much, until Bastian breaks the silence.

‘So how’s Marco?’ he inquires, completely unaware of the latest drama in their love story.

Mario pauses and sighs. Basti’s eyes narrow as stops eating to look at his younger teammate.

‘What’s happened?’ he asks.

Mario shakes his head as he slumps against the back of the sofa.

‘I think we might be over.’ Mario mumbles, the pain and anguish clear in his voice.

‘What? You’ve only been together officially, for like, what six days and you’re saying it might already be over. How? Why?’ Basti blurts with surprise.

‘We had a massive row last night.’ Mario sighs.

‘Mario, every couple rows. Surely it wasn’t the first time you’d had an argument.’ Basti asks with a shake of his head.

‘No, but we’d never argued like this before.’ He answers, his voice small and sad.

‘What was it about?’ Basti questions.

‘Me being a selfish fucking prick.’ Mario states.

Basti shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders in wonder at such a claim.

‘Never mind. You don’t need to be troubled by my disastrous love life.’ Mario mutters as he sits back up, he’s lying; he wants nothing more than to have someone listen.

‘No, Mario. It’s clearly bothering you and if it’s going to effect the national team then, as captain I should know.’ Basti tells him.

‘Why should it affect that?’ Mario snaps, but there is no harshness in his voice.

‘Because you’re both joining up on Monday, aren’t you?’ Basti points out.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ Mario mumbles.

‘Then tell me. I might even be able to help.’ Basti says with a glint of jest in his eyes.

‘Have you got a time machine?’ Mario replies sarcastically.

Basti smiles and shakes his head.

‘Agh, it’s all such a mess. How has it gone so wrong, so quickly? I mean at the start of the week, it was perfect, almost. We were happy, we were together and now. Now, I just don’t know where we are, or where I stand and it’s all my own fault.’ Mario implores with anguish as he runs his fingers through his hair.

‘What’s happened?’ Basti presses.

‘Where do I begin?’ Mario answers quietly, his head down.

‘The start.’ Basti encourages him softly.

So Mario relays the sorry story, stopping every now and then to sigh, curse himself, fight back tears, steady himself or for Basti to ask questions.

‘Wow, that is pretty messed up.’ Basti concludes.

Mario nods slowly in agreement.

‘And I don’t know what to do.’ He says wistfully.

‘Do you love him?’ Basti asks.

Mario turns to look at him.

‘Of course I love him.’ Mario cries.

‘Well what are the reasons you love him?’ Basti questions.

‘Huh?’ Mario breathes.

‘Tell me the reasons you love him.’ Basti insists.

‘Ok.’ Mario gasps as he shuffles in his seat and looks at the floor.

‘He makes me laugh. He makes me smile. He makes me happy and sad. He makes me feel warm inside. He makes me feel like I can concur the world and do anything and beat anything. He makes me feel like I’m the most import person in the world, like I’m the only person in the world. He makes me feel alive. He’s so thoughtful and king and generous with his time. He puts everyone first. He’s an amazing footballer who doesn’t appreciate just how good he is. He makes me breakfast in bed’ Mario grins happily as Basti smiles at him.

‘He’s the only person who can make me really blush. He gives the most wonderful hugs and he’s incredible in bed.’ He blushes as he bites his bottom lip, noticing Basti’s embarrassment.

‘He’s my best friend and my soul mate’ Mario drifts off.

‘Well there you go then; you’re clearly madly in love with him. So you just need to work at it and not take him for granted. You need to prove to him that you want to be in the relationship and that you’re not going to run off every time things get tough. It’s give and take Mario. You should know that. This may sound harsh, but you need to grow up and stop being selfish and put him first for a change, ok?’ Basti says.

Mario nods.

‘I’m selling this house. There are too many memories, too many reminders of her. I can’t live here, and I can’t expect Marco to come here and have it all rubbed in his face. I need, we need a fresh start. And the house is one of those.’ Mario tells him.

Basti nods.

‘So everything is going to be cool on Monday? No fights or arguments? Even with Mats?’ he asks curiously.

‘I wouldn’t say cool, not just yet. Not until I know what Marco wants, until I know if we’re still together. But no, no fights or arguments. Not even with Mats. I’m going be an adult about this. No childish behavior and no running off.’ Mario nods firmly.

‘Good. That’s good.’ Basti smiles.

‘But what if he ends things?’ Bastian suddenly asks, the question needs to be asked, after all it is a possibility.

‘Then I’ll fight to get him back.’ Mario replies with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. If you want let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/ :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and the kudos' - you are all so fab!!! :D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> As always please remember that this is just fiction and not real at all.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes up and instantly looks at his phone to see if Marco had called or messaged. He slumps back when he sees nothing. Marco is really making him sweat this time. He debates whether he should message him, just a simple message to see how he is, but decides against it. He wants it to be his decision and for him to take however long he needs.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom to get ready. He’s going into training even on his day off for two reasons – 1) to keep his mind off waiting and 2) to make his fake injury look at least a little bit convincing, ahead of joining up with the national team the next day.

As he drives to the training ground he suddenly panics, what if Marco tries to call him while he’s out on the training pitch or in the gym where phones are banned. Should he send him a message, to let him know he’s going to be unavailable for a while?

He arrives at the training ground and sees that Basti’s car is there. He goes inside and finds Basti walking down the corridor towards the training pitch.

Hey.’ Mario calls after Basti who has his back to him.

‘Hi. How you doing?’ Basti smiles as he turns around.

‘I’m alright, you?’ Mario asks politely as he heads down the corridor to his vice-captain.

‘Yeah, I’m good. Have you heard anything from Marco?’ Basti asks quietly as Mario catches up with him.

Mario shakes his head.

‘He’s really making you wait, isn’t he? Do you think that’s a good or a bad thing?’ Basti inquires.

‘I don’t mind too much. I want him to make the right decision. So it’ll take as long as it takes.’ Mario says assured.

‘You really are going for the whole grown up thing, aren’t you?’ Basti jokes with a grin.

Mario nods, a self-assured smile on his face. 

‘I told you. I need to be an adult about things from now on.’ Mario states confidently.

Basti nods.

‘Are you coming out?’ Basti smirks as he points to the training pitch.

‘Funny.’ Mario sniggers back at him, giving him a playful push.

Basti raises his hands and sticks out his bottom lip as if to say ‘What did I do?’. They both laugh.

‘Yeah, in a minute, um, I need to ask you something.’ Mario says his face becoming serious.

‘Go on.’ Basti answers as he tilts his head and leans in a little closer.

‘Do you think I should let Marco know that I wont be available for a few hours, as I’m training and that?’ Mario questions, his voice unsure.

‘Why?’ Basti wonders.

‘Well, just in case he’s made his decision and wants to let me know.’ Mario explains.

‘Oh, right. I don’t think you should. He might think you’re putting pressure on him to choose. So, if I were you I wouldn’t.’ Basti offers his advice.

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll leave it.’ Mario nods in agreement to Basti’s words.

‘Ok, I’ll see you out there’ Basti says as he leaves Mario in the corridor.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is sat on his sofa playing football on his games console; he’s not really concentrating. He knows he’s being a little bit cruel by making Mario wait for his answer. But he needs Mario to really appreciate him and not take him for granted anymore. He needs Mario to see that he wont be a push over and that he’s going to be his equal from now on. 

He’d concluded last night after his chat with Kloppo, that he won’t tell Mario until they meet up at the national camp. It’s best to tell him to his face rather than in a phone call.

His phone begins to ring – it’s his Mum.

‘Hello.’ He answers cheerily.

‘Hello. You sound happy.’ She answers.

‘Do I?’ he answers cheekily.

‘Yes. How are you sweetheart?’ she inquires.

‘I’m ok, you and everyone?’ he asks.

‘I’m fine, we’re fine. How are things with Mario?’ His Mum questions, completely unaware of the latest drama.

Marco hadn’t told his family about the most recent going on in his love affair with Mario, they don’t need to know every detail. But how does he get round this question?

‘They’re fine.’ He keeps it simple, in the hope she doesn’t pry any further.

‘You’re keeping something from me, Marco. What is it?’ she asks, there’s no fooling her.

‘Nothing. There’s nothing.’ He lies, but he doesn’t want to go into it.

‘Marco. What is it?’ his Mum presses.

Marco sighs.

‘We’ve had a row, ok. That’s it.’ He tells her.

‘Oh, and there’s nothing else?’ she pushes.

‘No Mum, there’s nothing else.’ Marco insists.

‘Ok, if you say so. I was just wondering if you’d like to come for dinner tonight?’ she asks, her voice full of hope.

Marco ponders it, if he goes then he will no doubt be asked over and over about him and Mario, and will he be able to lie for the whole evening about the state of their relationship. But on the other hand it would be nice to see his family, and to enjoy his Mum’s home cooking, not to mention it’ll distract him from over thinking.

‘Ok, I’ll come for dinner, but please can we not spend the whole evening talking about me and Mario?’ he pleads.

‘Of course we won’t spend the evening talking about you and your love life. How very self important of you Marco.’ She jests.

Marco can’t help but laugh at his Mum.

‘We’ll see you at 6.’ She tells him.

‘See you later.’ Marco smiles before they hang up.

He sighs, is he going to regret it?

\---------------------------------------

Mario walks back into the changing room having spent an hour on the training pitch working on his ‘injury’ and then an hour in the gym. He is about to get his phone out when one of the physios pops their head around the door.

‘Mario, do you want me to take a look at your calf?’ the physio asks.

Mario’s eyes narrow and his brows furrow. He shakes his head.

‘It was a fake injury. It wasn’t real. My calf’s fine.’ He informs the other man.

‘I was watching you and you were limping a little. You’re calf’s tight, isn’t it?’ the other man asks.

Mario did limp a little and he did feel a twinge in his calf and it was feeling a little bit sore. But he just put it down to pushing himself a little too much and that it would be fine after a warm shower and some rest.

‘I did feel a twinge, but I just thought I was pushing it. It went after a second or two. I didn’t think any more of it.’ Mario confesses.

‘Come on, lets look at it. See if we can sort it out now. You don’t want to miss the internationals do you?’ the physio says as Mario follows him out of the room to the treatment room.

‘No, I don’t. I can’t.’ he mumbles.

He can’t miss joining up with the national team. Not just because he loves playing for Germany, and feels a great sense of pride every time he pulls on the shirt but also because of Marco. If Marco tells him they’re over then the international training camp will be his first opportunity to try and win him back. Or if Marco says they’re still together then it is a great place to start making it up to him.

He simply cannot miss the internationals.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is in a happy mood when he gets home from his family dinner. He wasn’t the subject of conversation and it was nice spending time with everyone. He turns on the TV and sits on the sofa, he feels relaxed and the most positive he’d felt in days. He changes the channel to a sports news station. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as the anchor reveals some potentially devastating news –

‘The big news tonight is that Mario Gotze is a doubt for Friday’s Euro 2016 qualifier. The World Cup hero received treatment on a tight calf muscle this afternoon in Munich. The Bayern Munich attacker has missed the last two games for his club including yesterday’s victory due to the calf injury. We will of course, bring you more on this story as we get it.’

Marco sinks back into the sofa, biting his bottom lip and shaking his head.

Mario can’t miss the internationals, he just can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> I love a little bit of drama as you may have guessed :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :) :/
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D
> 
> I'm nervous about this chapter :hides behind cushion:
> 
> Pls remember this isn't real, it's fiction

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up in his lonely bed and picks up his phone. He presses it against his lips trying to decide if he should message Mario, and find out what is going on with his calf injury. The last he’d heard was a message from Basti saying that Mario was having a scan on his calf in Munich that morning.

He’s beginning to dread arriving at the training camp. Having to pretend that he knows everything that is going on and deal with the questions his national teammates are no doubt going to be asking him. He gets up and begins to get ready. He’s travelling with Erik, Mats and Roman to the training camp and leaves in a bit. 

\---------------------------------------

Mario is sat in his kitchen eating his breakfast. He’s showing hardly any interest in it and finally gives up, needing to get ready to go for his scan. He sighs as he thinks how his fake injury had turned into a real injury, and now it is going to jeopardize his participation in the internationals. But more than anything it may have a detrimental effect on his relationship with Marco.

He goes and gets ready for his scan; the car is due in 15 minutes.

\---------------------------------------

‘Hi.’ Mats mumbles as he stands next to Marco.

Marco glances over and gives a faint smile.

‘Hi.’ He responds.

‘Look Marco. I need to apologise for what happened.’ Mats begins in a low voice so not to peak the interest of the Erik, while they wait for Roman.

‘Mats, don’t.’ Marco says, not wanting to discuss the issue.

‘No Marco, I need you to know how sorry I am. And I am really sorry about what happened. And what has happened between you and Mario.’ Mats continues.

‘Mats, it’s fine. We needed, I needed, something to make me realize a few things and hopefully it’ll all work out.’ Marco tells him quietly with a smile.

‘What do you mean, “hopefully it’ll all work out”?’ Mats inquires with urgency.

‘Well, we haven’t really spoken since Friday night.’ Marco mumbles.

‘What? Why?’ Mats gasps a little too loudly, causing Erik to glance over.

‘You might as well know. Mario went back to Munich after (he waves his hand in gesture) but he was drinking and he (he sighs) he nearly slept with Ann-Kathrin. But he didn’t and he told me about it and we had a massive row. And I said I need some time to think about us.’ Marco confesses.

‘Oh Marco, this is all my fault. I am so sorry.’ Mats apologises.

‘No Mats. It’s mine and Mario’s fault. No one else’s.’ Marco smiles reassuringly at his friend and captain.

‘What are you two whispering about?’ Roman asks as he walks up behind them while Erik rushes over to join them.

‘Nothing.’ Mats shakes of his head.

‘How’s Mario’s injury?’ Roman inquires.

‘I’ve not heard from him yet.’ Marco lies with a faint smile.

‘I’m sure he’ll be fine. I mean this is a big thing for you guys.’ Roman adds.

Marco nods.

\---------------------------------------

Marco was greeted warmly when he arrived at the training camp by his teammates and the various staff. He’d lied rather convincingly - with a little help from Mats here and there, when faced with endless questions about Mario’s injury. He’d even been asked about the fight in the park and his own injury concerns much to his surprise.

But now he is brooding in the corner, headphones on, playing on his phone, doing his best to avoid eye contact in the hope that people would leave him to his fretting. 

He feels a presence and looks up to see Jogi standing over him. He pulls off his headphones and switches off his phone.

‘Are you ok Marco?’ Jogi asks, his eyes bearing down on the seated man.

Marco nods.

‘Yeah, fine.’ He gives his national team coach a short shy smile.

Jogi moves to sit down next to him and glances around to see that they are alone in the corner. Once satisfied, he turns his attentions back to Marco.

‘You’re worried. I can tell.’ He begins.

Marco gives a quick nod as he looks down and away from the gaze of the older man.

‘I know that this is a big deal for you. Re-joining the national team. And you’re worried that Mario wont be here with you. That you planned on facing it together. I have to admit that I didn’t understand your reasons for leaving the national team. That I thought it wouldn’t have been an issue you and Mario playing together, when we all thought the photos were fake. And then of course the real reason was revealed and I began to understand. So now that he may not be able to participate, I would understand if withdraw from the squad, as I know you wanted to deal with this together.’ Jogi continues.

Marco shakes his head.

‘No, I can deal with it on my own. I’ve dealt with everything on my own, pretty much until now. If he can’t be here then he can’t be here and the main thing is his recovery.’ Marco replies diplomatically.

‘Ok, it’s your decision. Just let me know what you decide.’ Jogi concludes as he gets to his feet and pats Marco on the shoulder before leaving him to it.

Marco sighs, he and Mario were meant to be dealing with his return to the national team together. But this, this was not meant to happen. He doesn’t know if he can do this without Mario by his side, despite his words and reassurances to Jogi.

Marco slips his headphones back on and begins to play on his phone again, noticing the time – it’s getting late and the knot in his stomach is just getting bigger and tighter.

Time continues to pass and Marco notices that more of his national teammates filter in to report for international duty. He begins to feel sick. But more when he sees Jerome, Thomas and Manu arrive. They greet him from afar with nods and warm smiles, but there is something else, something in their eyes. They know something; panic is rising in Marco as he gets to his feet. He needs to find out, he needs to speak to them. They know. They must know that Mario isn’t coming. 

Marco’ focus is zoned in on the three Bayern Munich players. He falters with his step as he negotiates around the sofas and chairs, the luggage, his teammates and the coaching staff. His eyes fixed on the newly arrived contingent. 

He is so focused and so fixed on the three men that he doesn’t notice someone step out in front of him, until he is practically on top of them.

‘Whoa, you’re in a hurry.’ He hears a voice, it sounds familiar, so familiar. 

He blinks and lets his eyes adjust to the person standing before him.

‘Mario.’ He whispers, a delighted crooked grin spreading across his face as he pushes down his headphones, his face is a picture of surprise.

Mario smiles shyly back at him, still unsure of where he stands in their relationship.

‘Please put me out of my misery.’ Mario begs in a small voice.

Marco quickly wraps his arms around Mario’s neck and presses his lips against the younger man’s. Mario grins at first, knowing that this is all the answer he needs, but he soon falls into the kiss and pulls Marco closer, his hands quickly snaking around Marco’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and I hoped you liked it and I haven't disappointed anyone with the end of the chapter (my fingers are crossed) - please let me know. :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos' - it's amazing to see how much this story means to some of you :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a fluffy/mushy, sweet, light chapter :) - still not sure if I write them very well.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - this is fiction not real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario’s lips are locked, everything around them has melted away, it is just about them and this moment.

‘Get a room, you two.’ Andre shouts from the other side of the reception area as Marco and Mario cling to one another.

‘Put him down.’ Lukas joins in before giggling away next to Basti on a sofa closer to them.

Marco pulls away from Mario, his face burning red with embarrassment, suddenly conscious of being watched. He steps back a little, dropping his arms to his side in the process. But Mario still grips his waist, not wanting to let him go now that he’s got him back.

‘Ok, ok. Settle down, settle down.’ Jogi announces as he stands in the middle of the large and spacious reception area.

Mario moves his hand into Marco’s and guides him to a nearby chair. He pushes Marco playful, who falls into the chair, a wide smile on his face and a slight silent objection escaping his lips. Mario plonks himself in Marco’s lap and smirks triumphantly at his boyfriend, who can’t help but smile shyly in return as he wraps his arm around Mario’s waist.

‘I’d like to welcome everyone to the training camp. There are some new faces’ Jogi begins, as he looks over at the nervous faces of the recent call ups, a couple of people in the room shout their welcomes.

‘And of course we have a familiar face returning.’ Jogi turns his attention to Marco, who drops his gaze despite the cheers form his national teammates and the beaming smile from his boyfriend.

Jogi continues with his speech of welcome and their objectives for the international games, but Marco isn’t really listening. Mario is so close to him, he can smell his aftershave, his shower gel, his shampoo and it’s intoxicating.

Mario notices that Marco is watching him and fights to hide his smile as he bashfully glances here and there, while catching glimpses of his love in the corner of his eye. He bites down on his bottom lip, beginning so close to Marco is making his nerves stand on end, his heartbeat race, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Mario thinks to himself that this feels like when he and Marco began seeing each other, but more public. Back then they would sneak knowing looks, playful touches, snatched whispers and the mutual promise of love and hope. Obviously, back then he wouldn’t be sat his Marco’s lap. 

Now, they don’t have to hide their love or their passion – well Mario hopes that he doesn’t have to bottle up his obvious lust and passion for the older man. Marco only has to give him a slight crooked smile and he is like putty in his hands, his knees turn to jelly and his stomach ties itself in so many knots that his brain doesn’t even know how to function in any rational way. He is pure passion and lust in those moments.

‘Ok, you are free to go and rest up, or do whatever before dinner. Everything is on the board, including who you are rooming with. The key cards are on desk. Ok.’ Jogi finishes his greeting and claps his hands together a couple of times as everyone begins to break off to go to their rooms, unpack, unwind, whatever.

Marco gives Mario a little shove with his knee.

‘Hey.’ Mario chuckles as he gets to his feet, quickly followed by a smirking Marco. Mario grabs his suitcase and heads over to the board to read the information while Marco collects his suitcase from where he had been sitting before he arrived.

Mario smiles as he sees that he and Marco are roomed together. He picks up their room key cards and waits for Marco to join him.

‘Hey roomie.’ Mario purrs as he raises his eyebrows in a flirtatious gesture as Marco walks over.

‘Are we going?’ Marco asks, his nerves have been on edge all day and he can still feel some tension in his neck, back and shoulders that a nice lie down should help ease.

‘Yeah, um, just give me a sec.’ Mario answers as he catches sight of Mats approach but stop half way.

Marco follows Mario’s gaze and sees his club mate hovering as he waits for them to move away.

‘Sunny.’ Marco whispers as Mario steps towards the taller man, ignoring him.

‘Mats. I owe you an apology.’ Mario states quietly, not wanting everyone to hear them.

Mats shakes his head as Marco joins them, panic in his eyes.

‘No, I think it’s me who owes you.’ Mats mumbles, a blush forming on his chiseled cheekbones.

‘No, please. Look, I’m sorry for how I reacted the other day. I shouldn’t have. I should have listened and dealt with things more maturely. I don’t want this to affect the team or our friendship. I just want to put it behind us.’ Mario tells him as he offers his hand to Mats.

Mats looks down at Mario’s extended hand and then back up at his face. Mario’s expression is sincere with a hint of worry. Mats quickly glances over Mario’s shoulder at Marco, who is looking between the two men and gulps.

Mats reaches out and takes Mario’s hand in his own, and shakes it before pulling him forward into an embrace.

‘It’s already forgotten.’ He says into Mario’s ear as he winks reassuringly at Marco, letting him know that he is accepting Mario’s apology. 

Marco visibly relaxes knowing that they are all friends again.

\---------------------------------------

Mario steps inside his and Marco’s room and quickly discards his suitcase before he turns to face Marco, who has his back to him while he closes the door.

Mario lunges forward and wraps his arms beneath Marco’s shoulders and across his chest, pressing his lips against the back of Marco’s neck.

‘Hey.’ Marco breathes as he raises his hands to interlock his fingers with Mario’s, right over his heart.

‘What’s wrong?’ Marco asks quietly as he glances over his shoulder, trying to see Mario’s face.

‘Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just so in love with you right now.’ Mario whispers into Marco’s pale flesh making the hairs stand on end.

Marco feels a chill run down his spine as he closes his eyes.

‘And I’m in love with you, and not just right now.’ Marco mumbles in reply before he gulps.

‘Aw.’ Mario teases with a smile.

Marco spins round to face the love of his life, taking Mario’s hands in his own.

‘Sunny. We need to talk.’ Marco begins.

‘But talking is so boring when he can be doing more fun things.’ Mario purrs seductively with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

‘No, Mario. We need to talk.’ Marco insists as he gives Mario’s hands a gentle squeeze.

‘Ok.’ Mario sighs.

Marco leads Mario to the first of the single beds, neither really noticing them. They sit down, Marco still holding Mario’s hands as he sighs.

‘I need you to understand something. I am crazy in love with you.’ Marco starts to explain.

‘Did you just quote Beyoncé?’ Mario quips with a giggle.

‘Mario.’ Marco responds sternly, needing the younger man to listen.

‘Sorry.’ Mario whispers as he drops his gaze from his lover’s eyes.

‘As I said, I’m crazy in love with you, but things need to change. We need to change. I can’t do this if we’re not equals. We need to get back to us and we need a fresh start. But I can’t do this if we keep letting other people, and other things get in the way.’ Marco tells him, his voice steady but full of emotion.

Mario shuffles closer, taking his hands from Marco’s grasp. He cups Marco’s face and looks him square in the eyes.

‘Marco. I love you more than anything in this world. And it breaks my heart over and over, knowing that I caused you even the slightest ounce of pain. I will do whatever it takes, just to make it up to you. Because I can’t loose you again.’ Mario states, his words straight from the heart.

Marco gulps; he can feel tears building, but not sad tears, tears of love and pure emotion. He nods only slightly, it is enough for Mario.

He leans in and leaves a flurry of kisses on Marco’s lips before pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly, he’s exactly where he wants to be, with his Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always - I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors :/
> 
> Also I haven't a clue what the processes are when teams join up for internationals, but it fits with the story :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 350 kudos's and some beautiful comments - you guys make me wanna cry :') Thank you all so much :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I certainly hope that this chapter doesn't let the previous one's down and I fear it might :S
> 
> It is a playful chapter with a little bit of seriousness, but it's fluffy and filling :)
> 
> As always please remember this is not real, no matter how we feel about Gotzeus :(

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco groans as he wakes up to the sound of knocking. Mario is nestled peacefully into his chest. He looks down at the younger man and can’t help but smile at his content and angelic face. The room is dark other than the light streaming in through the window from outside.

‘Mar. Mario. Wake up.’ Marco nudges his lover.

Mario murmurs as he snuggles closer to Marco, who bites his bottom lip at the cuteness of his boyfriend.

‘Mar, wake up.’ Marco gently shakes him.

‘What’s that noise?’ Mario grumbles sleepily.

‘Someone’s at the door, we’re late for dinner.’ Marco answers as Mario detaches himself from the warmth of Marco’s body.

He stretches before leaning over and turning on the bedside lamp.

‘Fuck, we’re late for dinner.’ He exclaims as he catches sight of the time on the clock.

‘You don’t say.’ Marco teases as he rubs his arm – numb from where Mario had slept on it. He shakes his hand to get the feeling back from the pins and needles.

The knocking gets louder.

‘Marco. Mario. Open the door.’ They hear Oliver Bierhoff calling through the door.

‘Fuck.’ Marco mutters as he scrambles down the bed and steps off.

‘We need to get changed.’ Marco points out as he pulls off his jumper.

The knocking gets louder.

‘Come on, answer the door.’ Oliver says firmer, clearly his patience is fraying.

Mario, strips off his jumper and t-shirt in one go, before moving onto his jeans while Marco pulls of his t-shirt as he grabs his national training kit out of his bag.

‘Get the door.’ Mario snaps at Marco as the knocking gets increasingly louder.

Marco tucks his kit beneath his arm as he undoes his jeans while walking quickly to the door. He pulls it open and sees a clearly frustrated Oliver, who looks startled at the sight of Marco half undressed.

‘You’re late.’ Oliver says his eyes focused on Marco.

‘Sorry, we lost track of time.’ Marco mumbles, not able to sustain eye contact with the national team business manager.

Oliver looks beyond Marco into the room and sees Mario in just his boxers pulling his training kit out of his suitcase.

‘So I see.’ Oliver smirks slightly.

‘What it was nothing like that. We fell asleep.’ Marco protests as he guesses what Oliver is thinking.

‘If you say so.’ Oliver answers simply.

‘It’s the truth.’ Marco mutters, his embarrassment clear.

Oliver gives a short nod, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above Marco’s head.

Marco hurries back into the room to finish getting changed, which he does at record speed. He and Mario are now appropriately dressed and are ready to go, but neither noticed Oliver had stepped inside the room and let the door shut behind him.

Marco stops in his tracks, panic on his face, his eyes down as he lets his hand brush against the back of Mario’s. He gulps. Mario on the other hand is not so panic-ed, more cautious as he wraps his index finger around Marco’s little finger.

‘Guys, we’re all aware that these past couple of months have been incredibly difficult for you both. And this past week more so I imagine. However, we also expect a certain level of respect to be shown towards the coach, his staff and your teammates. And, unfortunately by being late you have not shown them that respect. So when we get downstairs you will need to apologise to everyone.’ Oliver tells them, as he stands a little taller as he looks from one to the other, his tone is friendly but authoritative.

They both nod, neither wanting to speak.

They leave the room and all walk in nervous silence. Marco has his eyes glued to the ground, while Mario snatches looks at his love and can see the unease in Marco from his down turned head and slumped shoulders.

They reach the entrance of the dining room. Oliver steps confidently through the door. Mario grabs hold of Marco’s hand to pull him back a little.

‘Hey.’ Marco gasps as he looks at his lover.

Mario doesn’t speak. Instead he chooses a simple reassuring gesture to show his love and support.

He stands on his tiptoes and plants a fleeting kiss on his bewildered boyfriend’s temple.

‘What was that for?’ Marco gasps in surprise, taken back by the moment.

‘No reason. Just because.’ Mario smiles shyly as he takes Marco’s hand and leads the way into the dining room.

‘Nice of you to join us.’ Andre sniggers loudly with a smile on his face.

Mario glares at him, but there is no menace in either of them.

‘What were you two doing? Or who was doing who?’ Lukas calls out with a cheeky grin and a laugh.

Marco has now turned scarlet as he follows Mario to the two available seats at the table with Manu, Thomas, Julian, Bene and Toni.

‘Did you get caught up?’ Toni jests with a playful wink as they pull the chairs out.

‘We want to apologise to everyone for being late. We fell asleep,’ Mario begins, but is soon interrupted.

‘Yeah right.’ Andre shouts with a chuckle.

‘It’s the truth. We fell asleep.’ Mario snaps, his annoyance beginning to grown.

‘Is that what they call it now?’ Lukas calls as he gives Andre a playful shove.

Marco sits down in his chair, his head down and his face bright red.

‘It’s the truth.’ Mario snarls, his anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

Marco glances at him and grabs his hand and gives it a tug, hoping for him to sit down, which he does when he sees Jogi get to his feet.

‘Ok, enough, enough. Thank you for your apology. Now can we all enjoy our dinner.’ Jogi ends the teasing and the room falls quiet as he sits back down.

‘I’m sorry guys. You know I was only joking.’ Andre apologises.

‘Yeah me too.’ Lukas offers his apology.

Mario nods in their direction, letting them know it’s ok, apology accepted.

During the course of the meal Marco shakes off his embarrassment and become an active part of the conversation around the table. He catches Mario watching him a number of times, gazing at him adoringly, which makes Marco smile shyly.

Once the meal has concluded the players are once again left to their own devices, with groups splintering off to play cards, video games etc..

After a while of chatting, with those at their table they’re joined by Andre, Basti, Lukas, Mats and Erik in place of Julian, Bene and Toni. Manu and Thomas are still there.

‘Can you clear something up. We’ve been debating it.’ Andre asks, as he leans forward against the table.

‘Ok.’ Mario replies cautiously.

‘You know when your, you know (he waves his hand around) which of you is the man?’ Andre asks, his face completely straight.

‘What?’ Marco gasps, his eyes widening.

‘Well, we were discussing which of you, we think, gives and which of you receives.’ Andre continues quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looks at his friends.

‘Oh my god.’ Marco stammers in shock.

‘Well, you know when you’re with a woman, you’re always the giver, so one of you has to receive.’ Andre doesn’t let up, despite the clear discomfort and silence at the table.

‘I can not believe you are asking that.’ Mario snaps.

‘Sorry.’ Andre mumbles as he looks away from them.

Mario looks over at Marco, who has a curious glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, it confuses Mario, as his brows furrow.

‘I give. He receives.’ He announces with a nod towards Mario as he gets to his feet, leaving his boyfriend and teammates in stunned silence, mouths hanging open.

He turns and steps away from the table, a grin on his face. He begins to walk out of the room, hearing Mario rush to his feet and chase after him.

‘I told you.’ Lukas breaks the silence around the table as he nudges Andre in the side.

‘I really thought Mario would be the one giving.’ Andre splutters.

Mario catches up with Marco in the corridor.

‘Marco, wait.’ He breathes as he takes hold of his arm.

Marco turns around to face him, a wicked grin on his face.

‘What was that?’ Mario gasps.

Marco steps closer to him, backing him against the wall, his head held high as he looks down at his younger love.

‘That was me taking some control outside the bedroom.’ He says confidently, his mouth so close to Mario’s own lips he can feel his breath.

‘Oh.’ Mario whispers as he can feel the heat rising within, his breath hitches in his throat as his eyes study Marco’s face.

‘I am so turned on right now.’ Mario breathes against Marco’s mouth as he holds Marco’s gaze with his own.

‘We’ll just have to do something about that then.’ Marco purrs before giving Mario the crooked smile that gets him every time.

Mario can’t help but let out a whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as I said above I hope it hasn't disappointed :/
> 
> Please forgive any errors or mistakes - again I don't know what goes on inside the world of international football teams when on duty :S
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for a future chapter then I am all ears and will see what I can do :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and the kudos' - they mean a lot to me and give me great encouragement. :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I don't know if anyone will like this chapter and you'll have to read it to find out why I'm dubious.
> 
> Pls remember this is not real

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco strolls back in from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and water shining on his damp hair. He sees that Mario is still fast asleep, in the single bed they shared and smiles to himself. He walks over to the other single bed and drops his towel. He is now completely naked, as he fishes in his suitcase for his underwear, which is promptly puts on.

His sits down on the bed facing Mario, and tilts his head as he watches his boyfriend sleep. He knows some people would find it weird. But he can’t help it; he just finds Mario’s sleeping face incredibly cute.

He recalls the first time he knew that Mario was interested in him, in that way. He’d been at Dortmund for around three months. They were just finishing a training session, ahead of a Champions League game two years ago. Klopp had told them to gather the balls from practice, but rather than just get on with it, they decided to have a kick about which soon descended into messing about.

He felt like he’d known Mario his whole life, they just clicked. Everything just worked; it all just fitted, as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw. People said that they were like magic together, that they read each other’s minds. But Marco wasn’t reading Mario’s mind that afternoon. 

Marco had felt a growing attraction for the younger man, but he simply put it down to admiration for him, as a friend and a player. But it was the unknown and surprising feelings that were confusing him. He found himself sneaking looks at Mario when he was in the shower or getting changed. He’d never been attracted to another man, but there was something about Mario that drew him in.

On that chilly and rainy afternoon Mario was teasing Marco, keeping the last ball from him as he collected the others and shoved them in the bag. Marco tried to get the ball off Mario, but he was too quick and too neat on his feet. Marco grabbed hold of Mario’s arm, their smiles and jokes resonating all around the training ground.

Marco caught his toe on the turf and fell backwards, pulling a giggling Mario down on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. 

‘Sorry.’ Marco gasped, trying to catch his breath.

But when he looked at Mario, there was something in his eyes, in his face. Marco recognized it – lust and passion. He gulped, completely unsure of what was going on. 

‘Mar.’ Marco whispered.

But Mario didn’t answer, not in words anyway. Instead he took Marco’s lips with his own. Marco gasped in surprise at the act, his eyes wide open, watching Mario’s face – seeing that his eyes were closed. Marco quickly relaxed into it.

He’d not kissed another guy before, so he had no idea what to expect. But he more than liked what he found, it felt so good, so natural and so comfortable and he enjoyed it thoroughly. 

But as quick as it began, it was over. Mario pulled back, breaking their mini make out session, leaving Marco wanting more. He was a ball of sensations and lusty want.

Without any exchange of words, Mario climbed off Marco and got to his feet and walked off, leaving Marco a confused mess on the damp turf.

Marco smiles to himself shyly as he concludes with his trip down memory lane, not noticing that Mario had woken up.

‘Hey. What’s with the smile?’ Mario mumbles as he stretches his arms about his head.

‘Nothing.’ Marco answers bashfully.

‘Were you watching me sleep?’ Mario smiles broadly as he sits up.

‘No. Well, kind of. I was thinking.’ Marco answers.

‘You should be careful with that.’ Mario teases, as he gets to his feet and leans over, placing his hands on Marco’s shoulders. 

‘Oi, cheeky.’ Marco laughs as he playfully slaps Mario’s side.

Mario plants a series of kisses on Marco’s forehead.

‘What were you thinking of?’ he mumbles as Marco wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace.

‘Just our first kiss.’ Marco mutters as he ghosts his breath over Mario’s chest/abdomen.

Mario scoffs happily as he too remembers the moment, his fingers running lazily through Marco’s hair.

‘I remember the look on your face. It was priceless. You were so shocked.’ Mario recalls with a warm smile. 

They stay in their silent contemplation for a few minutes, but are brought out of it by the ringing of Marco’s phone. He sighs.

‘Leave it.’ Mario murmurs.

‘It might be important.’ Marco replies as he releases his grip on Mario, who gives a little whimper at the loss of contact.

‘It’s your agent. He only seems to call you with bad news these days.’ Mario scoffs as he steps out of Marco’s way and heads to the bathroom, so Marco can get his phone from the nightstand.

‘Hello.’ Marco answers cautiously.

‘Marco, yeah, hi. We need to talk.’ His agent mutters.

‘Go on.’ Marco replies quickly.

‘Ann-Kathrin has done an interview in a newspaper.’ His agent informs him.

‘Oh.’ Is all Marco can muster, thoughts of her accusations running through his mind.

‘She has nothing nice to say about you. But there’s no surprise there, really. She’s painting you as the bad guy of course, who ruined the man she was due to marry next summer.’ His agent continues.

‘Marry?’ Marco mutters in confusion.

‘Yeah, didn’t you know they were engaged?’ his agent asks him, his voice full of surprise.

‘Yes. But there was no date, as far as I knew.’ Marco tells him with a hint of bitterness in his voice, as he looks over at Mario, who’d just come back out of the bathroom.

‘Well, that’s something for you to sort out with him. But, I’ll send you over the article. Don’t stress over it, ok?’ his agent concludes the conversation.

‘I wont, ok. Talk to you later. See you.’ Marco ends the call, his eyes brimming with annoyance as he watches Mario begin to get changed.

‘When were you planning on telling me you’d set a date with her?’ he snaps at Mario.

Mario continues to pull on his t-shirt, before dignifying Marco with an answer.

‘What difference does it make? It’s not happening, so why do you care?’ Mario answers with a sigh.

‘Because it would have been nice to have known and not found out from my agent that your relationship with her was more than you said.’ Marco hisses as he gets to his feet.

‘We didn’t really set a date, there was nothing booked, nothing planned. She’s saying it to get at you, can’t you see that?’ Mario snaps back at Marco as he pulls on his tracksuit bottoms.

‘So why is she saying you had a date?’ Marco presses while he pulls on his trousers.

‘I don’t know. Like I said, to get at you.’ Mario answers as he sits down to pull on his trainers.

‘So, you didn’t have a date set?’ Marco questions.

‘No. It was just meant to have been next year sometime.’ Mario mutters, his patience fraying.

Marco snorts as he pulls on his t-shirt.

‘Marco. I was never going to marry her.’ Mario tells him.

‘How do I know that? What if you’d never been forced into coming out, huh? What then?’ Marco grumbles.

‘I would have ended it before it got that far. You’re the only one I want to be with. No-one else, why don’t you believe me?’ Mario sighs as he shakes his head, getting to his feet.

‘Because I can’t be sure that you wouldn’t have gone through with it.’ Marco says quietly as he stares at the floor.

Mario walks over to Marco and crouches down in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

‘I love you and I don’t know what more I can do to show you, other than, other than marry you.’ Mario rambles.

‘What?’ Marco breathes in disbelief as he looks into the eyes of his love.

‘Are you serious?’ he croaks, his voice cracking with emotion.

‘Yeah. Yes.’ Mario states firmly and confidently.

‘Marco Reus will you marry me?’ he asks, his voice breaking with his own emotions.

His eyes are locked on Marco’s wide, stunned eyes, desperately trying to tell what he is thinking.

Marco eventually nods, a wide crooked grin spreading across his face.

‘Yes.’ He gasps.

Mario grins like a madman as he pounces on his now fiancé, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope that you liked it and didn't think that it's gone in the wrong direction. :)
> 
> My reason for taking this in the direction I have, is that in the previous chapters I've written that Mario is desperate for Marco to believe in him and that he is committed to their relationship, so it may have been a rather spur of the moment proposal, but it's also a logic progression of their relationship.
> 
> The question is how will the world take the news and will they even know?! But are there doubts once the moment has passed??
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors - I'm rather sleep deprived at the moment :(


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for the lovely comments and kudos' - you guys are amazing and your loyalty to this story truly astounds me, so thank you. :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a filler - so it might not be so exciting or have the same impact as previous chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Pls remember none of this is real - it's all make believe/fiction

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco peels himself from Mario’s grasp, who pouts and moans at the loss.

‘We need to go for breakfast. We’re going to be late. Again.’ Marco smiles as he gets to his feet.

‘But I don’t want to.’ Mario sulks and continues to pout.

‘Come on.’ Marco smiles as he reaches over to grab Mario’s hand to pull him up from the bed.

‘Ok, ok.’ Mario grumbles as Marco pulls him to his feet.

Mario ends up colliding with his fiancé as he gets to his feet, hitting him in the face.

‘Sorry.’ He gasps, as he reaches up and cups Marco’s chin, his eyes searching for any sign of damage.

‘It’s ok. I’m fine.’ Marco smiles reassuringly as he strokes Mario’s hands with his fingers.

‘Are you sure you’re ok? That I didn’t hurt you?’ Mario questions, his eyes full of worry.

‘Yes, I’m fine Sunny.’ Marco replies softly as he takes hold of Mario’s hands.

Marco leans forward and kisses Mario on the lips before stepping away, ready to head for breakfast.

‘Marco. Wait.’ Mario says reluctantly.

Marco turns round to look at his lover.

‘What?’ he asks with a shake of his head.

‘Um, I uh, I-I-I don’t think we should tell anyone about our engagement just yet.’ Mario stumbles and stammers, his face flush and his eyes down as he chews on his bottom lip.

Marco steps back over and lifts Mario’s chin up, making him look at him.

‘Sunny, it’s ok. It’s fine. We don’t have to tell anyone yet. We can just enjoy it ourselves for a while. Besides, I think we should tell our families first, don’t you?’ Marco explains with a loving look in his eyes and a smile on his lips. 

Mario lets a smile spread across his face before leaning forward and kissing Marco deeply on the lips.

‘You’re so amazing.’ Mario murmurs against Marco’s smiling lips as he wraps his arms around his neck.

Marco runs his hands down Mario’s side before resting on his waist and pulling back a little.

‘Come on, lets get breakfast. You need to keep your strength up.’ Marco teases a snigger on his lips and a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Mario grins as he lets go of Marco, who leads him out of their room.

‘Actually I think you need keep your strength up.’ Mario flirts with his love as they walk hand in hand.

\---------------------------------------

Having endured some gentle ribbing, teasing and jesting during breakfast from their teammates, they are now out on the training pitch.

Mario has been paired with Andre and Marco with Thomas, but neither can keep their eyes off one another, snatching glances and knowing smiles.

‘God, you two make me sick.’ Andre jokes as he notices them sharing yet another look.

‘Oi.’ Mario smiles as he playfully slaps Andre on the arm.

‘Nah, it’s cute, you know. But are you doing it, and I don’t mean it. More, now that everyone knows or……. Or is there something else going on?’ Andre narrows his eyes in suspicion, as he glances between them.

‘What? No.’ Mario responds.

‘There is something going on, isn’t there?’ Andre continues.

‘There’s nothing going on.’ Mario stammers, a blush on his cheeks as he looks down.

‘There is. You’re not normally this (he waves his hand in the air), this loved up.’ Andre says.

‘There’s nothing going on. We’re just happy to finally be out in the open.’ Mario beams as they continue to do their stretching exercises.

\---------------------------------------

‘Marco.’ Thomas asks, as they stretch, gripping onto each other’s shoulders.

‘Yeah.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Thomas says quietly.

Marco looks at him suspiciously; his brows furrowed, his eyes narrow, thinking that this will be a far too personal question like the night before.

‘Go on.’ He replies cautiously.

‘How is it going to work? I mean with you in Dortmund and Mario in Munich.’ Thomas questions.

Marco drops his arms from Thomas’ shoulders and straightens up. Suddenly he’s thinking of the question he’d risen with Mario before, but Mario always managed to avoid and sometimes in very imaginative ways.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. Forget I said anything.’ Thomas mutters his apology.

Marco shakes his head.

‘No, you didn’t offend me. You’re right. How is it going to work? I mean you guys’ train, what five, six days a week. Sometimes twice a day and we train just as much. And of course then there are matches (he sighs). How are we meant to find time to be together.’ Marco says confused.

‘Marco, I really didn’t mean to make you think those things. I really didn’t. Forget I said anything, please.’ Thomas begs, his face a picture of worry.

‘But you’re right. How is it going to work? We’re separated by what, over 600km, a 5, 6-hour drive. A one-hour flight, but how often can we do that? It’s not like we can commute.’ Marco continues, his voice sounding sad.

‘No, Marco. Please, forget I ever said anything. I was just thinking out loud.’ Thomas insists.

The training session progresses and Marco does his best to disguise his conflict and confusion, but Thomas keeps apologizing and eventually confesses his worries to Manu.

‘I think I put my foot in it before.’ He confesses to Manu as they walk through reception.

‘With who?’ Manu asks.

‘Marco and Mario.’ Thomas mumbles.

‘What did you do?’ Manu presses as they sit down on a sofa.

Thomas sighs.

‘I asked Marco how it’s going to work with Mario. What with the distance between Dortmund and Munich.’ Thomas begins to explain, the regret clear in his voice.

‘Go on.’ Manu encourages.

‘He said I was right. He began wondering how they’re going to work around the distance, training and matches. I didn’t mean to make him think those things. I kept saying sorry, but he didn’t seem to want to hear it. I feel so bad, what if I’ve ruined their relationship. They looked so happy together, and I could have just ruined it.’ Thomas groans.

‘Don’t worry. They’re gone through more and worse.’ Manu says.

‘But, Marco seemed so……………I don’t know.’ Thomas sighs loudly.

‘Look, don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll sort it out.’ Manu tries to reassure Thomas, patting his knee.

\---------------------------------------

‘Hey, are you ok?’ Mario asks as he catches up with Marco, and ruffles his perfect hair as they walk into the stairwell.

‘Yeah, why?’ he answers despondently.

‘Something’s wrong. Has someone said something? Done something? Marco, tell me.’ Mario insists as he grabs Marco’s hand and stops him from continuing.

‘No-one has done or said anything. I’ve just been thinking.’ Marco answers.

‘About what? Was it about us? Are you having second thoughts about getting married?’ Mario whispers, his tone panic-ed.

‘No, no. How could I have second thoughts about you being my wife.’ Marco smirks as he glances at Mario, his eyes flirtatious as he runs his fingers lightly down Mario’s cheek.

‘Oi.’ Mario grins as he gives Marco a playful push.

‘If anyone is going to be the wife, it’ll be you.’ Mario jests.

‘And why’s that? Because of your limited cooking skills, and the fact you don’t seem to know how to clean up after yourself? So I’ll have to do it?’ Marco simpers sarcastically.

‘Ha ha very funny. No, seriously what’s wrong?’ Mario presses, returning the conversation back to the point.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I was just overthinking, you know. Wondering how things are going to work. With you in Munich and me in Dortmund. We’ll hardly be able to spend any time together. We can’t live together and commute, it’s too far. (he sighs) so how are we meant to maintain a relationship. Let alone a marriage or civil partnership, or whatever they call it?’ Marco explains, his tone sad and upset.

‘What-what are you saying?’ Mario mumbles, fear gripping him afraid of Marco’s thoughts.

‘Do you want us to end?’ Mario whispers, tears forming in his eyes as he grips on tightly to Marco’s hand holding it to his chest.

‘God no. I’ve finally got you all to myself. You wont get rid of me that easy, not now.’ Marco says softly, his eyes warm and loving as he steps a little closer to his fiancé.

‘What then?’ Mario croaks his eyes searching Marco’s for clues to his feelings.

Marco sighs.

‘You know this hasn’t been easy for me. It’s been tough. More than tough at times, and I’ve had so many doubts. And I’ve been so scared, so afraid, so lonely. But I know that I want to be with you. I know that I love you more than anything on this earth, and I can’t function properly without you.’ Marco states.

‘Marco, whatever it takes, we’ll find a way. I can’t promise you it wont hard, but we need to work on this. Hell, if I have to transfer back to Dortmund then I will. I’ll do anything for you, to be with you.’ Mario exclaims passionately.

Marco scoffs.

‘I don’t think Dortmund can afford you Sunny.’ Marco replies wistfully.

‘But Bayern can afford you.’ Mario smiles; his whole expression is one of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it was an ok chapter. I just felt the need to have a little bit more following the engagement - of them wanting it to be a secret and the doubts creeping in.
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I must thank you all for the kind comments and the kudos' received for the last chapter and all those before. Thank you, thank you. thank you. :D:D:D:D
> 
> This chapter looked a lot different earlier, but I sat down and revived it and now it's completely different :) I wanted to move things on - that is all.
> 
> Pls remember this is a work of fiction and is not real at all :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days flew by with training and the like. Now the day before the match Jogi has called a team meeting before training. There’s a press conference that afternoon and he’s going to say who he wants to attend it with him.

Sitting in the conference room there is a buzz around, everyone is positive and healthy, no one has picked up any injuries or niggles, which is good and everything is just so chilled. Jogi walks in with the staff and a hush descends as they sit down. 

‘Morning everyone.’ He announces.

They mumble a gathered reply.

‘We have a press conference this afternoon ahead of tomorrow’s qualifier. I will be attending, and I’d like Marco to attend with me. Seeing as this is your first game back since your exile. Now back to training.’ Jogi continues, but Marco is hardly listening.

He is feeling an air of panic over the idea of doing the press conference. Thoughts of the questions he’ll be asked running through his mind. Mario notices how distracted Marco appears, so he takes his hand in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze, hoping to reassure him and let him know that he’s there for him. Marco gives him a shy smile is response.

They go to training and still Marco appears distracted. 

‘Are you ok?’ Mats enquires.

‘Yeah, fine. Just a little distracted.’ Marco replies.

‘Is it about the press conference?’ Mats asks a little unsure.

Marco nods.

‘Do you not want to do it?’ Mats questions.

‘I don’t know. I’m just worried that they’ll ask questions about me and Mario. The park thing, everything. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to face it just yet. I put it on for Mario and I know I shouldn’t. I paint on this brave face, but inside I’m terrified. I don’t know if I’m ready to face those sorts of questions.’ Marco answers quietly.

‘But surely they wont be asking those questions. Jogi and Oliver wont allow it. They’ll stop them. Marco, I know you’re scared. I can see it in your eyes, and I know that Mario must be able to as well. But you have dealt with everything thrown at you with such strength and without complaint, that a few questions will hardly faze you.’ Mats reassures Marco as he wraps his arm around Marco’s shoulders.

Marco nods and gives a wry smile before hugging Mats. Mario is on the other side of the training ground and sees the hug between his fiancé and his teammate. His eyes narrow as he gulps, a chill running down his spine.

As training draws to a close Mario searches out Marco. He finds him slowly moving a ball around between his feet, lost in his own world and thoughts.

‘What were you and Mats hugging for?’ he asks Marco, his tone sharp – sharper than he intended.

Marco looks up and then quickly back down to the ball at his feet.

‘Nothing.’ He mumbles.

‘Don’t lie. What’s going on?’ Mario snaps.

Marco looks up again.

‘Nothing is going on. I’m just worried about the press conference. That’s all.’ Marco confesses.

‘Nothing else?’ Mario’s tone eases a little as do his shoulders.

‘Like what?’ Marco snaps back at Mario.

‘I don’t know………About our engagement? That we’ve set a date? That we’re changing our names? Our plans for a family? I don’t know. What else warrants a hug?’ Mario blurts.

‘No, none of those. He was just being a friend. I told him I was worried about the press conference, that is all.’ Marco claims as he reaches out and takes Mario’s hands. 

‘Why didn’t you come to me if you’re worried? You could have talked to me. If you’re not feeling up to it you need to tell Jogi.’ Mario says as he steps closer to his love.

‘I didn’t want to worry you. I’ll be fine. I need to do this. I need to face it, for me. I’ve got to do it.’ Marco states, his voice sounding steady, but cracking a little. 

‘I can come with you if you want. To support you.’ Mario offers.

Marco shakes his head.

‘No, this is something I’ve got to face on my own. But thank you’ Marco smiles slightly.

Mario nods as he lifts Marco’s hand up and kisses the back of it.

‘I love you. You know that right?’ Mario smirks.

‘Um, I dunno. I don’t think I do. I mean you’ve never mentioned it.’ Marco teases as he pulls Mario into him.

‘Oh really? Maybe I need to say it more often then.’ Mario giggles as he runs his hands up and down Marco’s arms, while Marco wraps his around Mario’s waist.

‘Go on then.’ Marco simpers flirtatiously.

‘I love you Marco Reus. Of course soon to be Marco Gotze-Reus. I can’t wait for May 25.’ Mario smiles broadly before planting a kiss on Marco’s lips.

‘Did you just say Marco Gotze-Reus?’ a voice breaks their moment.

They spring apart and look towards the voice and find Andre stands a few feet away.

‘No.’ Marco blurts rapidly.

‘Yes you did and something about May 25. Are you two getting married?’ he gasps excitedly, his eyes wide.

‘No.’ Mario mumbles, his voice lacking in confidence.

‘Yeah you are. Oh. My. God. This is epic. Wow. I can’t believe it. You guys.’ Andre squeals in delight as he hurries over to hug them.

‘Ok, ok. Yes, we’re getting married. We have a date, but nothing’s set in stone just yet.’ Marco confesses as he is squeezed by his friend.

‘I am so happy for you. Both of you. I can’t believe it. It’s amazing.’ Andre continues to express his delight as he still clings onto them.

‘Ok, it’s great you’re so happy, but you’re-you’re kind of strangling me.’ Mario gasps.

Andre steps back, releasing them from his embrace.

‘Sorry.’ Andre mutters.

‘Look, um. You can’t tell anyone. Our families don’t know yet.’ Marco states.

‘Oh, no that’s fine. I wont tell anyone. When did this happen. Tell me everything.’ Andre smiles at his two friends, wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders as they begin walking across the training pitch.

They walk inside and the three of them fall into a hush. Andre wanting to keep his word to his friends, that he wont tell their secret and Mario and Marco desperate to keep their secret just that, a secret.

‘Ah, Marco. You have time for lunch and then you need to be in reception for the press conference at 1.’ Oliver points out as he bumps into the trio.

Marco nods, he feels himself begin to sweat. Andre lets go of the pair and winks at them as he heads off ahead of them toward the dining room. Mario turns to face Marco.

‘Are you ok?’ he asks quietly.

Marco nods, but inside his stomach is doing flips.

Marco has no appetite, he spends most of the meal moving the food around on his plate, much to Mario’s clear concern, but he brushes him off gently.

Marco is standing in the reception waiting for instruction. Oliver comes striding over with Jogi.

‘You ok?’ Oliver asks Marco as they stop a few feet in front of him.

Marco nods.

‘I’m fine, thanks.’ Marco mutters with a brief smile.

‘You look pale.’ Jogi points out.

‘No, I’m good. Maybe a little nervous.’ Marco confesses, his eyes on the floor.

‘You have nothing to be worried about. They’ve been briefed not to ask questions about your personal life, just the qualifier. And if any of them do, you do not answer them, and I will end it. Ok?’ Oliver informs him.

Marco nods, his stomach begins to settle, feeling more confident about himself and the press conference after Oliver’s words of assurance.

‘Ok, you ready?’ Oliver asks as he looks at Marco, who nods in return and the three men head to the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was an ok chapter and not too weak.
> 
> Pls excuse any errors or mistakes :) :/
> 
> This chapter was originally going to follow on immediately from the Bayern could afford you comment, but I don't want to weigh it down too much so I've move it on a couple of days - sorry if anyone doesn't like it and wanted more conversation about things (especially what is said in this chap), but I don't want it to become too heavy. hope you understand :) The convo around their setting a date, name change and children may be mentioned later, but I've not got the next chapter written yet.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are simply amazing :D The love you feel for this story is just something else. Thank you for your comments and the kudos', they mean a lot :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a rushed chapter - wasn't even planning on posting it today, but I think it'll serve a purpose. It's got some agnst and emotional rawness and those kind of emotions.
> 
> As always this is not real, it's only fiction.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco follows Jogi and Oliver into the room for the press conference, he hears the flurry of shutters from camera’s pointed his way and feels sick. His nerves are on edge, his palms are sweaty and his breathing is shallow and sharp. He sits down behind his name on the desk and exhales slowly as he looks out over the sea of journalists, photographers etc. 

Oliver gets the press conference under way and the very first question is for him.

‘Marco, welcome back to the national team. Are you happy to be back?’ a woman in the second row asks.

Marco feels all eyes turn to him and beads of sweat develop on his forehead and his mouth go dry. He glances over at Oliver, to see if it is an ok question for him to answer and receives a slight nod.

‘Um (he coughs) thank you. Yeah, it’s great to be back in the national team. I’m very happy.’ He mumbles his response.

‘Are your teammates treating you any differently now that you are out?’ a man from further down the crowd calls out.

‘That is not an appropriate question.’ Oliver interrupts before Marco can answer.

‘What kind of reception do you expect to receive tomorrow night?’ a man from the side of the room asks.

‘We expect a good atmosphere, as we always do when we are playing at home in front of our fans.’ Jogi answers the question, but from the scowl on the journalists face it was not intended for the coach.

‘And you Marco, what kind of reception do you expect to receive?’ the man tries again.

‘Again, that is a question we are not going to answer.’ Oliver snaps.

‘You received a very hostile atmosphere when you played for Dortmund last week in the Champions League, how difficult was it to play in that environment?’ A man from the back of the room asks.

Marco glances at Oliver who gives a single nod of his head.

‘It wasn’t easy. There were a lot of emotions, from everyone involved, from the two teams and the fans. It can be quite difficult to play in those sorts of atmospheres, but I think we did well.’ Marco measures his answer.

‘You got two injuries in that game. You injured your ankle and you got hit in the head with a coin. Are those injuries still bothering you?’ a man from half way down the room asks.

‘No, my ankle is fine now after some rest and treatment. As for the cut on my head, the stitches have dissolved, so that’s fine now.’ Marco replies, he feels a little less tense in his shoulders and relaxes ever so slightly in his chair.

‘Are you embarrassed about the altercation in the park in Dortmund, and have you apologized to your teammates and the fans for your behavior?’ a woman near the back asks loudly.

‘Of course there was some embarrassment involved. But I don’t feel that my behavior requires me to apologize to my teammates or the fans. It was an error in judgment, but it wasn’t anything serious.’ Marco states, his voice is a little more steady and mature.

‘Reports suggest that you were caught in a compromising position, with your trousers down, what do you say about that?’ the woman presses.

‘What?’ Marco blurts, his face going red.

‘Ok, that’s enough. Either leave by your own means or you will be escorted out. And that goes for anyone else with those sorts of questions. We are here to talk about the qualifier, nothing else.’ Oliver tells them, his voice firm and almost threatening as he stands behind the desk.

The woman gets up and smirks as she looks over at Marco - who is clearly rattled, before she flounces out of the press conference. Marco gulps, he feels increasingly anxious and can feel the panic rising. His mind wanders to Ann-Kathrin’s interview.

The harshness and the hate in the tone of her interview filling his mind, but he focuses on one section that he knows by heart:-

A-K: "When Mario told me he wanted to be with Marco, it was like someone ripped my chest open, pulled my heart out and stamped on it right in front of me. I was devastated. It is one thing to find out your fiancé is cheating on you, but to be told by him, that he is in love with his best friend, a man, that is a completely different thing. 

I will forever love Mario. He will always remain my Mario. I do hope that one day he remembers and realizes that and we can try again and start things over. People will say “But he’s gay”, but in my heart I know he’s not. I know that he’s just going through a difficult time and is confuses about his feelings towards Marco. But I know that he’s not gay. How can he be, he was sharing my bed for two years. He was having sex with me for two years. 

I don’t blame Mario. He is easily influenced sometimes and must have been pressured by Marco. I blame Marco. Just saying his name makes me sick. It is all his creation, something bred from his twisted mind. He can’t deal with his own feelings and who he is, so he has to drag Mario into it. He has ruined my life and Mario’s. He has stolen my heart. Mario is heart. He has corrupted Mario’s feelings, emotions, thoughts and behavior. He must have pressured him, because no way would Mario just decide he wants to have sex with a man. Mario has such a big heart and so much love to give his family and friends, that Marco preyed on that and used it to his advantage. He took advantage of my Mario. He is so selfish and I hate him. 

I will never forgive him for what he has done to me, to my Mario. He has made Mario a joke, someone to be ridiculed and whispered about. The world will no longer respect or admire Mario. Parents will not want their children to look up to him. He has ruined Mario, all for his own selfish gains. He has destroyed Mario. But I will forever love my Mario and will be waiting for him when he has got this blip out of his system."

‘Marco.’ Jogi says, but Marco is still distracted by his thoughts.

‘Marco.’ Jogi hisses in his direction.

‘What?’ Marco gasps away from the microphone.

‘You were asked a question.’ Jogi tells his quietly, but is a short manner.

‘Sorry. Sorry. Um, I can’t do this.’ Marco mumbles as he glances out over the waiting audience. He gets to his feet and sprints out of the room, his chest feeling increasingly tight.

He runs all the way back to his room, ignoring all of the attempts to stop him from his teammates and coaching staff.

He slams the door shut behind him and slides down in, ending up a crumbled heap on the floor.

‘Marco? Marco, what’s wrong?’ Mario gasps as he walks from over by the bed and hurries over to his fiancé, crouching down beside him.

Marco is struggling to breath as he fights back the tears. Mario pulls him into his arms, soothing him.

‘Shhhh. Come on. Shhhh’ Mario soothes as he rubs up and down Marco’s arms.

Marco’s breathing becomes more regulated as Mario continues to comfort him.

‘What happened?’ Mario asks gently, not wanting to upset him.

‘I couldn’t do it. The questions. Then I was thinking about her interview and I began to panic. I couldn’t be there. I had to get out. It felt like I was suffocating.’ Marco rambles quietly.

‘It sounds like you had a panic attack. You’ve not had one before, so why now?’ Mario enquires softly.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I don’t know. Maybe me being here, being away from Dortmund and their help is too much.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Don’t say that. Please, don’t say that. Of course you belong here. You’re as much part of this team as anyone. Marco, please never doubt your place here.’ Mario tells him.

‘I don’t belong here Sunny.’ Marco whimpers.

‘Yes you do Marco. You do.’ Mario pleads as he cups Marco’s head in his hands, forcing Marco to look at him.

‘No, I don’t. It’s too much.’ Marco whines.

Mario lets go of him and sits back.

‘Ok, fine. Go. Leave. Let them win. If you think that’s going to make you fell any better, then do it. I’m not stopping you.’ Mario says as he gets to his feet and walks away from Marco, who is still on the floor.

‘Mario. Sunny.’ Marco whimpers again.

‘What do you want me to say, Marco? I can’t stop them. They will say what they want. Only you can change what they think of you, what they say about you. Marco. You need to get your belief back. Your confidence in yourself. It’s as if, it disappeared overnight and I know,…………I know that I’m to blame for that.’ Mario sighs as he sits on the chair.

They stay in silence for what seems like an age, before Marco crawls across the floor over to Mario.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispers.

Mario looks up at him, but quickly averts his eyes.

‘You’re right. I can’t let them win. I can’t let them dictate my life. I need to show them that I’m in control. I just had a wobble. I don’t want it to happen again. I promise that tomorrow if I play, then I’m going to prove it.’ Marco nods, an air of confidence in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was an ok chapter and you didn't think it was too disjointed or rushed :/
> 
> Pls excuse any errors or mistakes :0)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting chapters out these past few days - been busy :/
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and the kudos' (400!!!! AMAZING) - you guys are incredible. :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter - just to move things along a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction - it's not real.

______________________________________________________________________________________  
Marco finds Oliver, Jogi and other members of the staff sat in one of the conference rooms going over tactics. He knocks on the door and waits nervously for an answer.

‘Come in.’ Jogi says loudly.

Marco takes a deep breath before he opens the door and steps inside. All eyes turn to him and he can feel the colour drain from his face except a light blush. He closes the door behind him and walks towards the table which they are all sat at, his knees feel a little like jelly.

‘I was wondering if I could have a word.’ He asks meekly.

Jogi looks at Oliver and then back at Marco.

‘Go on.’ Jogi answers a little sharply.

Marco takes a moment to compose himself.

‘I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier at the press conference. It was totally unacceptable and I can only apologise for it. I understand if you would like me to leave the training camp and return home. There are no excuses for what I did.’ Marco explains, his voice surprisingly steady, but full of regret and emotion.

Jogi nods slowly as he digests the apology. Marco feels his stomach do a flip as he waits for a response; he gulps as he looks at the group feeling the panic begin to rise.

‘Thank you for you apology. Yes, your behaviour was inexcusable. It was completely unacceptable. You not only embarrassed yourself, but you embarrassed Oliver, me, your teammates, everyone. We know that you are going through an incredibly difficult time and we all sympathise with you, but as you said there are no excuses.’ Jogi begins, taking a pause.

‘However, I do not think it is in your best interests or in ours – as a team, for you to leave. I want you to understand that we far from happy or impressed with your behaviour. But given the circumstances and the amount of pressure you are under at the moment we can, in a way, understand. This is your only warning, if something like this happens again then you will be out and for as long as I am the head coach, you will not be selected for the national team again. Is that clear?’ Jogi says him sternly, but his eyes flash with sympathy.

Marco nods.

‘Yes, I understand completely. And nothing like that will ever happen again, I promise. From now on, no more problems or issues.’ Marco tells them firmly with an assured nod.

Jogi nods in return, as does Oliver. The other members of the staff look slightly more at ease now.

‘Thank you Marco.’ Oliver tells Marco, it’s his cue to leave.

‘Thank you.’ Marco answers before hurrying out of the room.

\---------------------------------------

A little while after Marco’s apology the team packed up and travelled to the city hosting the qualifier the following night. Throughout the short flight Marco noticed the numerous loving stares Mario was giving him, despite the fact he was sitting right next to him and how tightly he gripped his hand while stroking his knuckles with his thumb. 

Once they arrived at the hotel – their base for the next two nights, Mario beamed and almost squealed, when he saw that they had been given a double bed. Mario rushed over to it, jumping on it before beckoning Marco over to join him. Marco tried to pretend he wasn’t interested in joining in. But Mario soon gave him the certain look that you can guarantee Marco will never resist.

With a wide crooked smile Marco rushed over to the bed and jumped on it, drawing giggles from them both as they relaxed back onto it.

\---------------------------------------

Marco woke nestled in Mario’s arms, feeling positive and relaxed. It was the first night where he’d slept through the whole night without any disturbances, nightmares or cold sweats. 

Jogi had called for light training late morning. There was a slight injury scare with Manu at the start of training when he complained of a twinge in his thigh, but he was rushed away for treatment. Other than that, training ran smoothly and Marco found he was enjoying himself more and more as it went on. The doom and gloom which he felt hanging over him for too long appeared to be lifting.

\---------------------------------------

After a few hours of relaxing and playing card games or watching a movie and having lunch they climbed onto the coach to take them to the stadium.

‘Are you ok?’ Mario asks as he sits down next to Marco.

‘Yeah, I’m good.’ Marco smiles.

Mario smiles back at him before taking his hand and entwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on his lap. They fell into a comfortable silence, both with their headphones on.

A short while later they arrive at the stadium, there is a large crowd gathered along their route. Marco begins to feel anxious. He takes a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, with Mario watching him closely. Marco looks at Mario and his eyes narrow. Mario shakes his head in question. They both take off their headphones.

‘What?’ he asks happily.

‘Why are you so amazing?’ Marco asks quietly.

‘What? I’m not amazing.’ Mario gasps his voice a hush.

‘Yes, you are.’ Marco whispers.

‘No, I’m not. You’re amazing, not me.’ Mario protests softly.

‘No Sunny. You’re amazing. The way you’re handling all of this, it’s incredible.’ Marco tells him, his voice low so others can’t hear their personal conversation.

Mario scoffs.

‘Have you forgotten last week?’ Mario replies with surprise.

‘No, I’m on about the past few days. I mean since we cleared things up.’ Marco explains.  
‘Oh right.’ Mario mumbles.

‘I just think you’re so calm and collected with everything and I don’t know how you do it.’ Marco tells him, his voice quiet.

‘I dunno. I just believe in us. In our love, that it will beat everything and overcome all that’s thrown at us and I know that you do too. You just got distracted, that’s all.’ Mario informs him, his voice full of emotion and belief.

Marco nods and smiles. The coach comes to a halt.

‘You ready?’ Mario smiles at Marco, as he squeezes Marco’s hand tightly.

‘Definitely.’ Marco smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I don't know what goes on with national teams when they play qualifiers etc :/


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D you guys are great!!! :D:D:D:D
> 
> Sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter out - life sometimes takes over :)
> 
> This is a filler chapter - so please still with me (I've got drama planned :))
> 
> as always pls remember that this is a work of fiction and the events are not real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario are changed into their training gear, and are now waiting to find out if they are going to be starting the match or if they are on the bench. Jogi parts from his staff and walks over to where the squad is gathered.

‘Right, ok. The team is as follows. 1 Neuer…….’ He begins.

Marco waits patiently to hear if his name is read as one of the starting eleven, blanking out the other names, except Mario’s. He smiles broadly at his fiancé when Jogi reads his name, and then right after there is his name, 21 Reus. Marco nods in a mix of relief, happiness and a tiny bit of trepidation. Mario gives him a wide beaming smile and squeezing his hand at the news they are both going to be starting. 

They walk out onto the pitch, neither speaking, but walking in close proximity to one another. The crowd cheers as the team appears for their warm up and everyone waves at the fans. There is a small amount of jeering from a section of the home fans when Mario and Marco wave.

The warm up progresses and the stadium fills out. Jogi is watching intently, talking away to his assistants sporadically. The stadium announcer reads the team sheet, with each player receiving a cheer. It comes to ‘19 Mario Gotze’ – a loud cheer goes out for the national hero – the World Cup winner, but there is a faint sound of boo-ing. Next is ‘21 Marco Reus’. Marco braces himself for the negative and hateful response. There is a cheer, but it is not as loud as the others and the jeering and boo-ing is clearer to hear.

‘You ok?’ Thomas asks.

‘Yeah fine.’ He smiles faintly with a defiant nod.

Thomas smiles back as he wraps his arm around Marco’s shoulders and gives him a hug.

The warm up concludes and they all return to the changing room for their briefing ahead of the game. They change into their kits and listen to Jogi go over tactics and a few other things. Marco feels nervous and a little anxious as he sees the clock get closer to time. He wrings his hands in his lap and his mind is a little switched off from the instructions being given.

He doesn’t even hear Jogi end his talk, and only notices when he sees everyone else stand up. Everyone is all fired up and raring to go. Marco gets to his feet and fiddles with the zip on his track top. Mario turns to look at him.

‘Are you ready?’ he asks with a cheeky grin.

‘Yeah. More than ready. You?’ Marco replies with a shy smile.

Mario smiles widely and nods.

‘I’m always ready.’ Mario answers with a flirty raise of his eyebrows, to which Marco shakes his head and smiles.

They walk out into the tunnel and wait for the go ahead from the referee. Marco is standing right behind Mario, but he doesn’t look at him or speak to him, having noticed the camera trailing them.

Instead he takes the hand of the little girl mascot next to him. She smiles proudly at him, as they have a brief chat. She tells him that he’s her and her two older brother’s favourite player, to which he smiles modestly and thanks her. 

Then the referee makes his move and they’re away, following him out onto the pitch. Marco takes a deep breath as he feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins, before he steps forward. As always he makes sure he steps onto the pitch with his left foot. There is still the sound of some jeering, but it’s hardly heard over the elation.

Marco stands next to Mario, they don’t look at one another, wanting to keep their focus for the match. Marco gets the little girl to wave at the crowd and he waves too. The away team’s national anthem plays first and the home crowd is quiet and respectful. And now attentions turn to the German national anthem. They all shuffle together, wrapping their arms around each other’s shoulders in the line. Once the anthem concludes, Mario gives Marco’s hair a quick ruffle as they separate. 

The away team files past shaking hands. Marco had thought about that moment and was almost dreading it, afraid that someone might refuse to shake his or Mario’s hands, and how he to react. However he has nothing to worry about as the handshakes go smoothly.

The match gets underway with the away team kicking it off, but they soon loose possession to the fast attacking football of the Germans. After 4 minutes Mario wins the ball, Marco is overlapping him on the left, and he passes the ball through the defenders legs to Marco, who is in on goal. Marco heads toward the goal, running at the goalkeeper, who’s sprinted off his line trying to narrow the angle. But Marco side steps him and slots the ball into the net. He grins and clenches his fist and pumps the air in celebration, as his teammates rush over to congratulate him. Surrounded by their delighted teammates Mario takes the opportunity to give Marco a quick peck on the lips. 

The match gets back underway and soon Germany get possession, pressing hard, but the defenders and goalkeeper are not so keen to go two-nil down just yet. But Marco has his feet taken from beneath him and goes sprawling to the ground in mid run. He takes a moment on the ground, having been winded before he gets up and sees Mario watching him intently and a sigh of relief on his fiancé as he gets up. 

The ref awards a free kick 25-yards out and slightly to the left of the goal. Marco and Toni have a brief chat, and decide that Marco should take it. Marco places the ball down and glances up at the wall and where the goalie is. He takes a few steps back, the ref blows the whistle and after another brief look Marco takes the free kick. The ball lands firmly in the back of the net to the goalkeeper’s right, he had no chance.

Again there are cheers from the crowd and delight from his teammates as Marco smiles happily, accepting the congratulations. Mario hugs him tightly, burying his face into his neck before parting with a wink and a smirk.

In the 19th minute Germany are on the attack, Marco on the ball, flying down the wing, Mario and Thomas keeping pace. Marco looks up and makes a perfect pass right to Mario, who slots the ball in from 10-yards out. Mario goes sprinting towards Marco and they do their trademark celebration much to the joy of their teammates and the crowd, even the boos are dying down with each goal.

Two minutes later Marco is on the right heading towards goal. He passes to Thomas, who passes it back to him. He sees the goalkeeper come off his line and despite the tight angle he takes a shot and the ball squeezes just inside at the far end. Marco has his hat trick. He shouts and pumps his fist as Thomas scoops the ball from the back of the net, before joining everyone else with the celebration. Marco is overjoyed to have scored his third and hugs Mario tightly. 

‘You’re so amazing. I love you so much.’ Mario breathes into his ear. 

Marco steps back, his usual crooked grin on his face as he looks at his fiancé with unashamed love.

The game progresses and Thomas makes it 5-0 on the 29th minute with a penalty after he was brought down. They go into half time 5-0 up and everyone is buzzing. The crowd cheers them as they head off the pitch and much to Marco’s surprise he is given the loudest cheer, one that brings tears of pride to his eyes. Even the fact that he and Mario walk off the pitch with his arm around Mario’s shoulders and Mario’s arm wrapped around his waist doesn’t stop them cheering.

Once inside the dressing room Mario grabs hold of face and plants a passionate kiss on Marco’s lips. Marco rests his hands on Mario’s elbows and eventually Mario breaks the kiss. It took Marco’s breath away and the love in Mario’s eyes makes Marco feel 10ft tall. The rest of the half time passes in a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I apologise if anyone is disappointed with this chapter :/ The second half of the game is going to follow shortly :)
> 
> Pls excuse any errors or mistakes


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the previous chapter - it was too long for one chapter so I broke it down into two.
> 
> Again this is a filler chapter and I'm planning on some more drama soon :O
> 
> Again pls remember this is not real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon they are back out on the pitch and the second half is underway. For the first 23 minutes of the second half they can’t make a breakthrough, but then the ball goes out for a corner. Marco heads over to take it, he places the ball down, glances over to the crowded penalty area and raises his arm, before looking back down and striking the ball. The ball travels over everyone and floats past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net. Marco had made it 6-0, scoring directly from a corner and scored his fourth goal to boot. The stadium erupts and his teammates race over to congratulate him. Marco can hardly believe it; he’d scored four goals. Mario kisses him on the lips, more than a peck this time, but still hidden behind their teammates. 

On the 76th minute Marco has the ball and is heading towards goal, Mario is keeping up and is completely unmarked having out paced his man. Now he’s only facing a single defender and the goalie, Marco passes to Mario who puts it beyond the defender and fires it into the bottom right hand corner. Mario sprints over to Marco and they do their celebration before hugging as they’re joined by their teammates. 7-0.

Three minutes later Thomas makes it 8-0 with a second penalty after a handball. In the 82nd minute with the opposition clearly spent, Marco collects the ball just inside the opposition half. He begins running with it, easily going past tired players and now head on with the goalie - who commits himself too early, and is left scrambling after Marco who taps the ball home, making it 9-0. Mario jogs over to congratulate his secret fiancé, giving him a quick hug, a cheeky smile and a slap on the bum. 

With the game in the 86th minute Mario is on the attack, weaving round the clearly exhausted opposition, making little attempt to stop him – the pace of the German’s just too much for them. Marco is sprinting down the right wing, Mario passes a perfect ball and Marco volley’s the ball into the back of the net, it’s 10-0 and he’d scored his sixth goal. He simply cannot believe it, as he hides his head in his hands as his teammates congratulate him, and Mario ruffles his hair.

A minute later Jogi makes his second substitution, Mario going off for Julian. He applauds the crowd who cheer right back at him. He smiles at Marco, who is the other side of the pitch.

A minute after Mario’s departure Jogi makes his final substitution and takes off Marco. He is stunned by the rapturous reception he receives, the whole stadium is applauding and chanting his name. He applauds the crowd as he walks off the pitch to be greeted with a hug from Andre – his replacement, a bear hug from his coach and a quick kiss from his fiancé – one for the world to see.

‘You were just incredible.’ Mario beams at Marco as he pulls on his jacket and sits down next to him, Mario resting his hand on Marco’s thigh.

Andre makes it 11-0 with a neat finish in the second minute of extra time, after which the ref ends the game. The players spill out onto the pitch to celebrate with the fans, swap shirts and console their disappointed opponents. Marco collects the ball from the ref who congratulates him on his six-goal haul. 

Mario grins as he hugs Marco, lifting him slightly off the floor as they laugh together. Oliver walks over to them.

‘Congratulations Marco, you were superb tonight. Mario, you were excellent too. Oh and Marco, you need to do the press line. Not you Mario’ Oliver tells Marco before patting them both on the back and walking off.

Marco nods as he looks at Mario.

‘Are you ok with that?’ Mario asks with a hint of concern.

‘Yeah, fine. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.’ Marco answers.

‘Are you sure. I mean with what happened at the press conference?’ Mario adds.

Marco cups Mario’s face in his hands.

‘Sunny, it’ll be fine. This is our fresh start. Ok?’ Marco soothes as he pulls Mario into a hug, aware that the camera’s on them, so not wanting to make a scene.

Mario nods and holds Marco tightly, never wanting to let him go.

After showering and changing Marco heads for the press line. He sees Basti already working his way along. Marco takes a moment before stepping forward toward them.

The first woman he approaches smiles at him, as she introduces herself and then dives straight in with her question.

‘Marco, congratulations on your performance tonight. What was it like to receive that sort of reception when you were substituted after being boo-ed earlier during the warm up?’

‘It was fantastic. It was a very special moment, and to be given that sort of, um, that sort of reaction from the fans is amazing and I will remember it forever.’ Marco answers while fidgeting.

He continues down the line – none of the questions are personal, all are about the match, that is until he reaches the end of he line. Marco is feeling relaxed and is still buzzing following his six goals and the victory. The last man introduces himself and tells him he’s from an on-line blog. Marco smiles politely, but there is something in his eyes that makes him feel on edge.

‘Do you honestly think that by scoring six goals tonight, that people will forget that you made our World Cup hero gay? And you have made both of you into absolute laughing stocks? And you have ruined the reputation of the national team and German football as a whole. You are a disgrace, a freak and a dirty fucking pervert. It sickens me that you even wear that shirt. You belong in hell.’ The man rants as he is muscled out of the press line by security. 

Marco stands in stunned silence. He’d hoped that by having a good game that he’d at least start to, maybe win over the haters, but clearly he was wrong. 

‘Marco, are you ok?’ Manu asks as he stands next to him.

Marco shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes.

‘What do I have to do? What do I have to do to win them over?’ he questions as he looks up at the taller man.

‘It’s not you who has to do anything. You’re not doing anything wrong. You simply fell in love. It’s their attitudes that need to change. They need to accept that everyone is different, even if they don’t like it. You don’t need to win them over Marco. You just keep doing what you’re doing and they’ll realize that they’re in the wrong. Ok?’ Manu tells him firmly.

Marco nods before he is ushered away from the press line and toward the coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it was an ok chapter :/ :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I'm clueless as to processes and the like during football matches, like press things etc
> 
> Sorry if the paragraphs were a little wordy :/


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Thank you so much for the comments and kudos' :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a nice little filler chapter - hope you like it :)
> 
> Did anyone watch the Bayern v Dortmund game yesterday? Yay, there was a lil Gotzeus moment in the tunnel :D:D:D:D
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction and is not real

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco walks down the aisle towards Mario. He shoves his bag into the overhead locker and slumps down next to his fiancé. Mario pushes off his headphones and smiles at his lover, but he can see Marco looks a little distracted. Mario takes hold of Marco’s hand and squeezes.

‘Are you ok? What’s happened?’ Mario asks, his eyes full of concern.

‘Nothing, just some guy in the press line. He had a go, but don’t worry, security removed him.’ Marco quietly tells his love.

‘What did he say?’ Mario hisses.

‘It doesn’t matter. It’s over, done.’ Marco insists.

‘Why can’t people just ……………. Just leave us alone.’ Mario snaps in anger as he glares out of the window.

‘Sunny.’ Marco whispers as he turns in his seat and brushes the back of his fingers down Mario’s cheek.

Mario slowly turns to look at Marco, his eyes full of hurt.

‘Mar, those people don’t matter. They need to accept that everyone is different, even if they don’t like it. It’s their attitudes that need to change. We just need to keep doing what we’re doing and they’ll realize it. I love you.’ Marco tells him, Mario lets a small smile spread across his lips as he looks adoringly at his fiancé.

‘Since when did you become so wise?’ he jests playfully.

‘Oh, those weren’t my words. A far wiser man than me said them.’ Marco grins as he looks up and sees Manu sitting down a couple of seats in front.

Mario follows Marco’s look and sees the back of Manu’s head.

‘Manu?’ he asks with a smile.

Marco nods.

‘He’s quite wise you know. For a Bayern player.’ Marco teases with a smirk.

‘Hey. I’m a Bayern player.’ Mario protests playfully as he lightly slaps the back of Marco’s hand. 

Marco winks at Mario before biting down on his bottom lip as he looks at Mario’s pouting lips. The engine begins and the coach moves away and the lights go out, except the aisle lighting. Marco wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders and pulls him closer. Mario rests his head on Marco’s shoulder and Marco rests his head against Mario’s.

They soon arrive at the hotel and disembark. Everyone is buzzing with the victory and many of them decide on having a few drinks in the bar with Jogi’s approval. They ask Marco and Mario if they want to join them and initially Mario is a little reluctant, wanting to celebrate with Marco in their room alone, but Marco has other ideas.

‘Come on Sunny, a drink wont hurt.’ He pleads with Mario with a flutter of his eyelashes.

‘Ok, ok. We’ll have a drink.’ Mario gives in.

Marco and Mario sit together on one of the sofa’s along with Basti, Lukas, Andre, Thomas, Manu, Roman, Mats, Jermone and Erik. They all chat and are having a laugh, and before long Marco and Mario have both stayed longer than they’d intended.

‘Come on.’ Mario whispers in Marco’s ear having seen the time – it’s getting late.

They get to their feet and gather their bags, say their goodnights and head to their room. Once through the door Mario pounces on Marco, pushing him against the door, not even giving him time to put his bag down. Eventually Mario takes a step back.

‘Wow, what was that for?’ Marco gasps.

‘Just because you’re you. And you’re amazing and I love you.’ Mario coos.

‘Are you drunk?’ Marco smirks.

Mario shakes his head.

‘Hardly. I had two drinks. I’m just so happy that you’re mine. All mine. And we can finally be honest with everyone.’ Mario smiles as he pulls Marco from the door and undoes the zip on his top, his eyes glazed over with lust.

‘Does that include telling everyone about our engagement.’ Marco asks as Mario pushes off Marco’s top.

‘When we get back. But for now, you’ll all mine.’ Mario purrs as he leans in and kisses Marco’s neck as he runs his hands beneath Marco’s t-shirt.

‘I’m always all yours.’ Marco whispers as he runs his fingers through Mario’s hair.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning everyone is in the dining room enjoying breakfast ahead of their flight. Marco sits down next to Andre and yawns. Mats sniggers from opposite, next to Manu, with Basti and Lukas a little further down the table.

‘Late night, huh?’ Andre asks sarcastically.

‘Uh.’ Marco yawns again, hand over mouth.

‘Keeping you awake, is he?’ Andre smirks.

Marco rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

‘Where is your secret fiancé?’ Andre asks quietly.

‘Shh. He’ll be here in a minute.’ Marco hushes as he glances around, hoping no one heard.

Thomas walks into the room and heads straight for Marco.

‘Marco, Marco. You should see the ratings they’ve given you. Ten out of ten in all of the newspapers.’ Thomas tells them all as he scatters the newspapers across the table.

Marco feels a blush on his skin as he sees the scores and headlines. Andre picks up one of the papers and begins to read the opening paragraph out loud.

‘’Marco Reus threw aside a torrid few months to put on a simply stunning world class performance, scoring six of the eleven goals and creating two more. It was a perfect performance on the pitch for the Borussia Dortmund attacker, who silenced the small number of fans inside the stadium, who had welcomed him and his partner Mario Gotze – to a lesser extent - with boos. However it was yet another blistering display from the 25-year-old, which silenced his critics.’ Wow, they love you.’ Andre concludes as he places the paper back down.

Marco looks embarrassed, as Mario finally joins them.

‘What’s going on?’ Mario asks as he leans over the back of Marco’s chair, looking down at the newspapers, while rubbing the back of Marco’s neck.

‘Oh nothing. Just praising your fiancé.’ Andre says, but instantly realizes his mistake.

His eyes widen and he grips his hand over his mouth as he looks at his two friends, both stunned at the accidental reveal.

‘I am so sorry.’ Andre mumbles from behind his hand.

Marco gulps as he stares at the paper in front of him. Mario looks up at his teammates, needing to see their reaction.

‘Did you say fiancé?’ Thomas questions, his eyebrows furrowed.

Mario stands up straight and takes a breath as he looks from one shocked face to another. He rests his hand on Marco’s shoulder.

‘I asked Marco to marry me the other day and he said yes. We’re getting married or whatever it is they call it.’ He informs them, a grin spreading across his face.

The silence from their teammates makes both Marco and Mario’s nerves stand on end as they wait for a reaction.

‘That’s brilliant. I’m so happy for you guys.’ Thomas breaks the silence, a wide smile on his face as he steps round to embrace Mario, who looks relieved.

Basti, Lukas, Mats and Manu all get to their feet and walk round to Marco and Mario offering their congratulations, which only draws the attention of the rest of the squad, who out of curiosity meander over, and congratulate them on hearing the happy news.

Mats beckons Marco to one side.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ he asks, his tone a little offended.

‘Andre only knew by accident. We were going to tell you; just after we’ve told our families.’ Marco explains.

‘They don’t know?’ Mats says a little surprised.

Marco shakes his head.

‘Not yet, but I guess we should tell them now. Secrets don’t stay secret for very long, not around here.’ Marco smiles.

‘I’m really happy for you. Both of you.’ Mats smiles as he pulls Marco in for a hug.

\---------------------------------------

‘So how did your family take the news?’ Marco asks cautiously as he sits down next to Mario as they wait for the coach to take them to the airport.

Mario shrugs, his body language telling Marco it didn’t go all that well.

‘My Mum’s happy and my Brothers are ok with it. But my Dad needs a bit more time to get used to the idea.’ Mario sighs disappointedly.

‘What about your family?’ he asks, looking at Marco.

‘They’re fine with it. Happy for us.’ Marco replies quietly, seeing the struggle in Mario and feeling bad for him.

Marco wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders and pulls him in close, ruffling his hair as he plants a kiss on the top of Mario’s head.

‘He’ll be ok with it. Like you said, he just needs some time.’ He tells Mario softly.

He tenses not liking the next question he needs to ask of the younger man.

‘Have you told Ann-Kathrin?’ he reluctantly whispers.

Mario moves out of his grip and sits back up, not looking at Marco, his head down as he fiddles with his zipper. He shakes his head.

‘You need to tell her, before she finds out from someone else. She’s still friends with a lot of the wives and girlfriends.’ Marco points out.

‘Why should I tell her?’ Mario huffs.

‘Come on, it’s only fair you tell her, Sunny.’ Marco reasons, with no explanation.

‘Fine. I’ll text her. I’m not speaking to her.’ Mario states.

‘Whatever way you want.’ Marco says as he watches Mario type a message.

‘Done.’ Mario tells him a few seconds later.

‘What did you say?’ Marco asks curiously.

‘I just said “Just to let you know before anyone else tells you that Marco and I are engaged.”’ He informs Marco, as the coach is ready for boarding.

‘I’m proud of you.’ Marco smiles as they get up, grab their bags and head to the coach.

Marco playfully slaps Mario’s bum as they walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes
> 
> Oh and don't worry the drama is coming :/ :(


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a fluffy/flirty/nice chapter, while I decide on the exact drama ahead :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction - it's not real :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon - after their return to the training camp, Mario went for a medical assessment after training. His calf was feeling tight and on the advise of the medical staff he’d been released back to his club. He was more than reluctant to tell Marco. He’d asked Jogi if he could stay on, just for moral support. But Jogi had to refuse, saying that it would anger his club, as they’d want to assess and treat his injury as soon as possible. Even when Mario pointed out that his club doctor is the national team doctor, so he was in the best place, it fell on deaf ears. 

Mario is looking out of the window, debating how to tell Marco that he would be returning to Munich that evening and leaving him, when they were meant to have four more nights together. He doesn’t hear or see Marco creep up behind him, until he wraps his arms around Mario’s waist.

‘Hey.’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear.

‘Hey.’ Mario answers nervously.

‘Are you ok?’ Marco asks as he feels the tension in Mario’s back and shoulders.

‘Yeah. No.’ Mario sighs as he turns around in Marco’s arms.

‘What’s wrong?’ Marco whispers, afraid of what Mario is going to say.

‘Um, (he looks down), I’m returning to Munich tonight.’ He mumbles quietly.

‘What? Why?’ Marco questions as he drops his hands from Mario’s waist.

‘My calf. I went to see the doc and Jogi’s decided to release me back to Bayern. They’re sorting my flight.’ Mario explains, his voice low and sad.

‘Ok.’ Is all Marco can manage as he steps back.

‘Marco.’ Mario says as he reaches for Marco’s hand, but he pulls away.

‘Marco, please.’ Mario begs as he again reaches out for Marco.

‘Why did you say anything? We were meant to be together.’ Marco snaps as he walks away from his fiancé.

‘Babe, please.’ Mario pleads as he follows him.

Marco spins on his heels to face Mario.

‘Don’t babe me, Mario. You didn’t have to say anything. You could have kept it quiet, till at least the day of the friendly. Why did you have to tell?’ Marco hisses.

‘I’m sorry. Marco. I’m sorry.’ Mario cries as he steps forward toward Marco.

‘Just leave me alone Mario.’ Marco sighs as he walks away from his distraught fiancé.

\---------------------------------------

Mario hadn’t seen Marco for the rest of the afternoon and his departure time was imminent. He’d asked around to see if anyone had seen Marco, but no one had. Panic sets in.

‘Mario, it’s time for you to go.’ A national team staffer tells him as he scans the reception area.

‘I can’t, not without seeing Marco first. I need to see him.’ He snaps.

‘I’m sorry, but you need to leave now to catch your flight.’ The staffer tells him firmly, but with a hint of sympathy.

‘Forget the flight. Marco means more than a stupid flight.’ Mario hisses angrily.

‘Is there a problem?’ Oliver asks as he walks over to Mario and the staffer.

‘No, I just need to see Marco.’ Mario snaps.

‘No, you need to catch your flight.’ Oliver states.

‘I need to speak to him. I can’t find him.’ Mario hisses.

‘Mario, you need to catch your flight. You can speak to Marco later. Now go.’ Oliver almost growls at him. 

Mario gulps and reluctantly nods.

‘If you see Marco, tell him……..tell him I said sorry.’ Mario says quietly as he follows the staffer out to the car.

He’d packed his suitcase and bag and taken it downstairs earlier and it is now loaded in the car. He climbs in and stares out the window, hoping that Marco would dash from inside and stop him from leaving, but no, nothing. He sinks back into the seat as they head off for the airport.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is silent for the duration of the drive to the airport; he can and can’t understand Marco’s behavior. Their time together has been, and will be limited, so they’d relished this time on international break together, so he can understand Marco’s upset. But on the other hand he thinks Marco is acting like a child, by storming off and effectively going missing. He sighs as he tries calling Marco again, but still no answer.

‘Mario, we’re here.’ The staffer tells him from the passenger seat.

‘Thanks.’ He grumbles as he climbs out of the car.

The driver retrieves his suitcase and bag from the boot, while the staffer sorts out the paperwork he needs for his flight. They hand everything over to Mario and bid him goodbye. Mario takes his suitcase handle and tucks the papers beneath his arm. He trudges into the airport to departures.

Having booked in, he heads toward an escalator to the departures lounge, wanting to grab something to drink before the flight. He’d been stopped a few times by people wanting pictures and autographs. One or two people gave him dirty looks, but nothing major. He saw it on one of the TV screens, that his withdrawal from the squad for the friendly had been confirmed.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, wanting to try Marco again. It begins to ring.

‘Hello.’ Marco answers.

‘Hey, hi. Look, Marco I’m sorry. I really am.’ Mario begins, but Marco cuts him off.

‘You don’t need to apologise.’ Marco tells him.

Mario steps on the escalator and sighs as he looks around at the bustling airport.

‘But I do. I shouldn’t have said anything, I should have kept quiet like you said.’ Mario continues.

He notices a lot of noise in the background on Marco’s end of the call.

‘Where are you? What’s with all the noise?’ he asks confused, as the escalator gets to the top and he steps off.

‘What noise? Oh, that. Just the TV.’ Marco tells him, but his voice is mischievous.

‘It’s a bit loud isn’t it?’ Mario replies as he spots a juice bar just in front and heads over.

‘Sorry, not a lot I can do about it.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Anyway, shouldn’t I be unhappy with you? I mean you didn’t even see me off, you just went off in a huff.’ Mario points out. 

‘Yeah, well. I was upset. I thought we had longer together.’ Marco concedes.

Mario gets to the juice bar and joins the queue.

‘And I’m sorry. I really am, but you should have been there. Now, I don’t know when I’ll see you next.’ Mario says quietly, glancing up to see if the person in front had heard.

Marco doesn’t answer straight away. Mario takes the phone from his ear and looks down at it, they’re still connected and the signal is good. He’s put the phone back to his ear and is about to speak, when a plastic cup half full of juice is shoved in his face, making him jump. He follows the arm and can’t stop his mouth hanging open as he scoffs when he sees Marco holding the juice, his phone to his ear.

‘I guess now is as good a time as any, for seeing me again.’ Marco smirks at a visibly stunned Mario.

‘You .………’ Mario mutters.

Marco beams at him as he hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket.

‘What are you doing here? How come you’re in the departures? You can’t be in here unless-unless you’re catching a flight?’ he says with a shake of the head, as it dawns on him toward the end, drawing the last few words out.

‘That’ll do it.’ Marco teases.

‘Are you heading back to Dortmund? Why? What about the friendly?’ Mario questions, his brows furrowed.

‘I hope I’m not heading for Dortmund. Well, not yet anyway.’ Marco begins, his voice still teasing.

‘What? What’s going on? Where are you going then?’ Mario interrupts urgently.

‘Oh come on Mario. Do I have to spell it out for you? I’m going to Munich with you.’ Marco simpers with a grin.

‘What?’ Mario gasps.

Marco shakes his head as he laughs.

‘Come here you.’ Marco laughs as he wraps his arms around – cup of juice still in hand – around Mario and plants a kiss on the younger man’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm just flying by to post the latest chapter. Thnx for all the comments and kudos' - you are all amazing and ur support is incredible x :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a fun, flirty, sexy, filler chapter - it does kind of serve for the next chapter where the drama will start to build!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always please remember this is not real life - it's all just fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario and Marco are on their way to Mario’s place, Mario’s driving and Marco is surprisingly relaxed considering his memories of the last time he was in Munich. 

Marco recalls the conversation with Jogi right after his argument with Mario earlier that day:

“Marco, I’ve been considering a few things. The next game is a friendly and to be honest with you, I don’t feel the need to involve you in it. You had an absolutely outstanding game last night. It was simply a joy to watch. Now given Mario’s departure from the camp and your recent ankle injury and the other issues you’ve been dealing with. I have decided that it would be in your best interest, if you too are released from the training camp.” Jogi begins to explain.

“Oh.” Marco mumbles as he looks down.

“Don’t get me wrong Marco, you are of huge value and a wonderful asset to the team and the squad, and of course you are a pleasure to have around. But, I’m sure you are tired of hearing this, you have had a very difficult few weeks. And on the back of this and not wanting to aggravate your ankle, I feel and so does Klopp that you would benefit from having a few days away from football. To take some time away, relax and rest. That’s why we’ve booked you on the same flight as Mario to Munich. I don’t know the finer details, but I do know that you deserve a rest.” Jogi concludes with a smile.

“Ok. Thank you.” Marco mumbles, a little dumb founded and a little annoyed that people wont just leave him alone to get on with his football.

Back in the present:

‘Where are we going?’ Marco asks as the surroundings outside the car don’t look familiar, not that the streets of Munich ever did to him.

‘Do you remember the last time you were in Munich?’ Mario asks.

‘How can I forget?’ Marco jests.

‘You know in the airport you said you’d have let me fuck you against the car?’ Mario asks, his voice completely straight as if he were ordering a meal in a restaurant.

Marco shakes his head and turns to look at the younger man, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar as he gulps.

‘Yeah.’ He whispers.

‘Well I want to do it.’ Mario says in a matter of fact tone.

‘What? No chance. No way.’ Marco splutters with a firm shake of his head.

‘Why not?’ Mario asks, his eyes still on the road.

‘What if we get caught? Imagine the headlines. Not to mention we could get arrested.’ Marco argues against.

‘We’d just have to make sure we don’t get caught.’ Mario smiles as he pulls the car to a stop.

Marco looks out the window and sees they’re in what appears to be a deserted car park next to an abandoned industrial unit.

Marco sighs.

‘I don’t know Mar. It’s too risky.’ He mutters.

‘Oh, come on babe. Where’s your sense of adventure and danger?’ Mario questions, his voice light and jovial.

Marco sighs, his eyes fixed on their surroundings, searching the darkness for any sign of life.

‘Don’t you remember when you fucked me really hard and my parents were in the other room, and I had to bite down on the pillow?’ Mario purrs as he takes off his seatbelt and shifts in his seat facing Marco a bit more.

Marco feels a blush begin to form on his cheeks.

‘And that time you gave me a hand-job on the team coach, when we thought everyone was asleep but Mats and Lewy weren’t?’ Mario continues as he moves his hand on Marco’s thigh, Marco looks down and then up at Mario’s face and sees Mario’s eyes are glazed over with want and lust.

‘Or that time I went down on you when Ann-Kathrin was upstairs and nearly caught us?’ Mario simpers, his voice low and full of desire.

He creeps his fingers across Marco’s thigh and toward his crotch. Marco whimpers and can feel his body giving in to his own desires, as Mario runs his fingers over his fly, slowly unzipping his jeans.

‘Mario don’t.’ Marco whispers weakly, his voice thick with lust as his breathing becomes laboured.

Mario shifts again in his seat, it looks awkward, but he doesn’t care, not in that moment. He leans forward toward Marco and begins to kiss down Marco’s neck, while he pushes his hand into Marco’s jeans through the fly. Marco gasps and closes his eyes, slowly giving in.

Mario continues with his seduction by kissing, licking and nipping along Marco’s neck and along his jaw. Marco can feel his heart beat getting faster, his breathing becoming shallower as he allows things to happen. Mario always gets his own way, he always wins.

Suddenly Marco shifts in his seat, lifts his hands and grabs Mario’s head and crashes their lips together in an aggressive and domineering kiss. But then Mario breaks off all contact, his lips pouting and his chest heaving. He leans over and Marco jolts back with the seat, making him gasp. Now further back in the car Mario climbs on top of Marco and with some more adjustment they are almost lying down.

Mario presses his forehead against Marco’s as he moves his hands to Marco’s belt and begins to undo it in the limited space he has allowed himself, but he successes as Mario always does. 

‘Marco Reus you are mine.’ Mario states in an almost threatening tone before he presses his lips firmly against Marco’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you liked it and it didn't upset or offend anyone with the content :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I watched both Dortmund (y/day) + Bayern (2day) while writing it - so was a bit distracted at times.
> 
> Sorry if anyone didn't like this chapter and thought it was out of place with the rest of the story, I just really wanted to write a sexy/seductive chapter in this story :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you still for the kudos' and the comments - you guys rule!! :D:D:D:D:
> 
> Just a flying visit with the next chapter - was a little unsure of the direction of this one, but I'm happy with it now :) Hope you guys are :/
> 
> As always remember this is not real, its a work of fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco can’t get the night before out of his head, it hadn’t been the most comfortable sex he’d ever had, but it sure was the most intense and the hottest sex ever. Mario made it quite clear that he was in control, from the moment he yanked Marco’s jeans and boxers off as he sunk to his knees in the passenger foot well.

The way Mario moved, every single thrust, each touch, lick, kiss and caress drove him wild, and he completely lost control of himself. He forgot that they were fucking in a car, in a car park rather than al fresco – Mario hadn’t got his own way entirely! The way Mario held his gaze all the way through sent him crazy and he’d had the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. Just thinking about it sends shivers down his spine.

‘Have you forgotten how to make coffee?’ Mario smiles as he interrupts Marco’s memories.

‘Sorry.’ Marco mumbles as he pours the coffee into the two cups.

‘It’s alright. You were clearly in a world of your own.’ Mario smiles as he leans back against the counter next to Marco.

Marco glances over and feels himself blushing, hoping Mario doesn’t notice.

‘Sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about last night.’ Marco mumbles as he stirs the coffee, his eyes down with embarrassment.

‘It was pretty amazing, wasn’t it? I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. It was so intense and hot.’ Mario smirks as he moves closer to Marco, resting his chin on Marco’s shoulder.

‘I still can’t believe we didn’t get caught.’ Marco says with disbelief.

‘It was an abandoned car park, who was going to catch us?’ Mario asks as he picks up his cup.

‘How did you know about that place?’ Marco asks as he lifts his cup to his lips and takes a sip.

‘I found it one day after training, I went for a drive.’ Mario tells him as he steps back so he can drink his coffee.

Marco nods.

‘You know there’s nothing to eat.’ Marco tells Mario.

‘Oh. Well, I didn’t think I’d be back so soon. We’ll have to go to the shops.’ Mario replies casually.

‘How’s your leg?’ Marco enquires, remembering the reason that they’re there.

‘Oh, it’s ok. I don’t think last night helped, but it’s alright.’ Mario answers, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Marco shakes his head a little, as he continues to drink his coffee.

‘Oh, and by the way, I’ve booked us a table for dinner tonight. If that’s ok?’ Mario asks almost shyly.

‘Yeah, that’s fine.’ Marco replies.

‘With Fabian.’ Mario adds.

‘It’ll be nice to see him.’ Marco smiles.

Mario grins broadly as he kisses Marco on the shoulder.

‘I love you Marco. Don’t ever forget that.’ Mario whispers into the fleece dressing gown Marco is wearing.

Marco turns his head and plants a kiss on the top of Mario’s head.

‘I love you too Sunny.’ Marco purrs quietly.

\---------------------------------------

‘Hey.’ Fabian grins as he pulls his brother into his arms for a hug.

‘Hi.’ Mario responds before stepping out from the hug.

‘Hey Marco.’ Fabian turns his attentions to Marco and smiles warmly at his little brother’s fiancé.

‘Hey.’ Marco answers as he and Fabian share a hug.

The three of them head inside the restaurant and are escorted to their table. Marco and Mario sit next to one another and Fabian sits opposite. They all pick up their menu and study it. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ Mario asks his fiancé and brother.

‘Can I get a beer, please?’ Fabian asks, to which Mario nods.

‘Same, please.’ Marco answers with a loving smile at his other half.

A waiter walks over to their table with a smile on his face, which widens when he sees who he’ll be attending.

‘Good evening, gentlemen. Can I get you some drinks?’ the waiter smiles, looking from one to the other, but his gaze lingers on Marco.

‘Yeah, can we have three beers, please.’ Mario speaks for them with a quick smile.

‘Of course. Would you like some water for the table?’ he asks, his eyes turned to Mario.

‘Yes please.’ Mario replies.

‘Sparking or still?’ the waiter quickly asks.

‘Both, please.’ Mario answers as he smiles at the waiter.

‘Of course. I’ll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders.’ The waiter tells them before dashing off.

‘So Fabian, how are you?’ Marco asks looking over at him.

‘I’m good. You?’ Fabian says.

‘Yeah, I’m ok. Kind of pleased to have a little bit of time off, you know with the niggly injuries.’ Marco responds with a nod.

‘Good. What about you little brother? How are you?’ Fabian turns his attention to his brother.

‘I’m well. Just a little tired. It’s been a busy few weeks. It’ll be nice to have some time off. Recharge the batteries, you know.’ Mario tells his older brother

The waiter returns with their beers and places them in front of each of them before placing down the two bottles of water – one sparking and one still.

‘Are you ready to order?’ he asks with a smile.

‘Um, can we have a little bit longer please.’ Mario answers.

‘Sure, no problem.’ The waiter says before leaving them to decide.

\---------------------------------------

Having ordered and been served they are just finishing their main courses, chatting away happily about football, world events, Marco and Mario’s relationship, but avoiding all mention of Mario and Fabian’s parents and Ann-Kathrin.

‘Are you all finished?’ the waiter comes over and asks, once again a smile on his face, but his eyes fixed on Marco.

‘Yeah, thank you. It was delicious.’ Mario answers as the waiter picks up his plate.

‘Thank you, I’ll let the chef know. Was everything ok with your meal, Sir?’ the waiter speaks directly to Marco, a slight blush forming on his handsome twenty-something face.

‘Oh, um. It was great, lovely. Thank you.’ Marco mutters a reply as the waiter takes away his plate.

‘Thank you. And you, Sir?’ he asks Fabian.

‘Yeah it was good, thanks.’ Fabian replies, as his plate is taken away. The waiter then hurries off, but shoots another quick glance at Marco, who is oblivious to the look he’s been given.

‘I’m just going to go to the toilet. Do either of you want another drink? ‘ Mario asks them as he gets to his feet.

‘Yeah, please. Another beer.’ Fabian answers.

‘Marco?’ Mario asks as he looks over at his fiancé.

‘Yeah a beer, please.’ Marco smiles back at him.

Mario nods before leaving the table. 

‘So, um, Fabian, why did you move out?’ Marco asks Fabian nervously, not wanting to pry, but also wanting to know.

Fabian sighs a little.

‘I couldn’t really be doing with all the arguing, between Mario and Ann-Kathrin. It got tiring, you know, so a friend had a room, so I left.’ Fabian shrugs.

Marco nods slightly, when Mario had told him Fabian had left, he’d just said that he was moving in with friends, nothing more.

‘You know, I knew. About you guys.’ Fabian says quietly, causing Marco to glance up quickly.

‘How?’ Marco gasps.

‘Um, it was a few months ago. Around the middle of May. Ann-Kathrin was out and Mario had just got home from training. I don’t think he knew I was in. Anyway he was on the phone and I heard him say “Marco, you know I love you right?” I have to admit, I wasn’t that surprised. I mean, I noticed how Mario, I don’t know, kinda lit up when you were around. And smiled more with you or when your name was mentioned, he’d blush a little too. I had a feeling. And maybe an idea, that there was something more going on between you.’ Fabian tells Marco honestly.

‘Oh.’ Marco mumbles, surprised at Fabian’s explanation. 

The waiter arrives at their table with their desserts and places them down, again glancing at Marco and smiling coyly. Both Marco and Fabian thank him before he leaves.

Just then Marco’s phone begins to ring and vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that it’s his Mum.

‘I should get this, it could be important.’ Marco states as he gets to his feet.

‘Sure.’ Fabian says, as Marco answers the call and heads towards the front door, talking to his Mum.

Mario returns to the table with a small tray with two beers and an orange juice.

‘Where’s Marco?’ he asks Fabian straight away. 

‘He went outside on the phone.’ Fabian replies as he takes the glass of beer from his younger brother.

‘Oh, right. Who was it?’ Mario enquires as he places Marco’s beer down and his orange juice before sitting down and placing the small tray on the empty table next to theirs.

‘His Mum.’ Fabian tells him.

Mario nods as he sips his orange juice.

‘You know his Mum nearly caught us the other week.’ Mario smiles as he places his glass down.

‘Caught you, what?’ Fabian shakes his head.

‘You know!’ Mario responds with a raise of his eyebrows.

‘No-way. Really? What happened?’ Fabian gasps and smiles in disbelief.

So Mario relays the story to his older brother.

Meanwhile, outside Marco has just finished his call and hangs up his phone. He’d strolled down the alley next to the restaurant and turns to head back inside, shivering from the cold.

‘Wow.’ He gasps startled when he finds their waiter standing only a few feet away.

Marco suddenly feels uneasy, when he catches sight of the look in the waiter’s eyes in the moonlight. He gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and weren't too disappointed :) - Let me know either way.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, I tend to rush things and don't always re-read the chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a fly by to drop the latest chapter. Thank you for all the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D
> 
> I'm not sure how you guys will react to this chapter :S - pls read the notes at the end too :)
> 
> Pls remember this is a work of fiction - not real at all

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Um, is everything ok?’ Marco mutters unsure as he takes a small step back.

‘Oh, you know.’ The waiter smirks.

‘I best get back inside, they’ll be wondering where I am.’ Marco says as he goes to step around the waiter, but he blocks him.

Marco takes a step back and gulps.

‘Um, excuse me, you’re in my way.’ Marco stammers, his voice nervous and a blush spreading across his face.

‘Oh, I don’t think I am.’ The waiter replies confidently as he closes the space between him and Marco.

Marco takes another step back and collides with the wall; his breathing is becoming short and sharp as he begins to panic.

Meanwhile Mario takes a sip of his orange juice with a giggle after Fabian concludes a story.

‘I wonder what’s keeping Marco.’ Mario questions as he places his glass down.

Fabian shrugs as he takes another sip of his beer.

‘I should go see if he’s alright.’ Mario smiles coyly.

Fabian shakes his head.

‘You’ve got it bad.’ Fabian jokes as Mario gets to his feet.

‘Too right I have.’ Mario smiles happily.

Mario is about to step around the table when he sees Ann-Kathrin waiting to be seated alongside her friends.

‘Oh great.’ Mario sighs and pulls a face.

‘What?’ Fabian asks as he turns to look in the direction of his brother’s gaze.

‘Oh.’ Is all he can muster.

At that moment Ann-Kathrin looks up, and sees Mario standing at the table. She is escorted with her two friends to their table. It’s only three away from Mario’s. Mario sighs and is about to go looking for Marco when Ann-Kathrin walks over toward him.

‘What do you want?’ Mario snaps as she steps in front of him.

‘Where’s your lover boy?’ she snarls sarcastically at him.

‘What do you care?’ Mario spits.

She scoffs.

‘I don’t. I was just wondering where your shadow is?’ she hisses.

‘Just leave me alone.’ Mario hisses at her.

‘Leave you alone. You know that this is my favourite restaurant. Yet you bring him here.’ She growls. 

‘You don’t have exclusive rights. I can take Marco wherever I want.’ Mario says, his voice low. 

‘And I’m just expected to accept it, am I? You, shoving your relationship in my face? After everything?’ she cries, her friends trying desperately to get her to move away.

‘Look, how many more times do I have to say it? I am with Marco. I love Marco. I am marrying Marco.’ Mario growls at her under his breath.

‘Marrying? Really? You do know you can’t marry him. Two men can’t marry in this country.’ She cries loudly, a hush falls around the restaurant. 

‘You bitch.’ Mario hisses at her as he sees the mix of questioning, disgusted, bewildered and confused faces.

‘What? I’m just letting the world know of your little engagement, what’s wrong with that?’ she smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mario shakes his head, anger bubbling away.

‘You really are a piece of work.’ Mario snarls.

‘What? Don’t you think your adoring public deserves to know the truth about your latest little secret?’ she challenges, a smirk on her face.

‘The truth? You want the truth?’ he responds, his body tensing.

‘Mario, leave it.’ Fabian says as he tries to pull his brother away.

‘The truth. The truth is I never loved you the same way I love him. I liked you enough, but it was never real love. You were just a front, a cover. Yes I am a coward, and yes I was afraid of the world knowing who I really am. And I am ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I ever made him feel like he was second best to you. But now I don’t care. I don’t care who knows. I am marrying him, or whatever you want to call it. Whether you or anyone else ,likes it or not.’ Mario cries.

‘You bastard.’ Ann-Kathrin screams as she grabs the half empty glass of orange juice from Mario’s table and throws it in his face, before turning to her friends.

‘I’m leaving. You can do whatever you want.’ She croaks before dashing across the restaurant, barging past the waiter and out of the door.

Mario stands in angry silence, before almost casually strolling off, as if nothing had happened. Heading for the bathroom to clean himself up from the sticky liquid, his head held high. 

Ann-Kathrin storms into the street and is just passing the alley when she hears a pained cough from inside the alley. She stops and peers down the darkness and can just about make out a shape, she gulps.

‘Hello.’ Her voice waivers as she steps forward a little.

She hears a hiss and scuffling and backs away ready to hurry off.

‘Ann’ Marco whimpers as he shuffles into the light, her eyes widen as she straightens up, catching sight of him.

‘Oh my god Marco. What’s happened to your face?’ she gasps as she looks at the blood smeared on his face his face.

‘Nothing, I’m fine.’ He lies.

‘No you’re not. Look at you. What’s happened?’ She implores lowly as she steps closer to him, but he slides away from her.

‘Marco’ she mutters confused.

‘Please, just leave me alone.’ He whimpers.

‘No. Not until you tell me what’s happened? I’ll get Mario if you don’t.’ She threatens, hands on hips.

‘No, please don’t.’ he cries.

They hear the door to the restaurant open and Marco disappears back into the shadows. Ann-Kathrin follows him and leans against the wall next to him. Both are willing whoever it is to go past.

Once the people have passed Marco lets out a hissing sigh and slumps his head back against the wall.

‘Now, are you going to tell me what’s happened?’ She insists.

‘Just leave it, please.’ Marco begs.

Ann-Kathrin shakes her head and her brows furrow as she recalls the waiter she just pushed past having bloodied and swollen knuckles.

‘Oh my god, it was the waiter, wasn’t it? What did he do? Tell me, Marco.’ She gasps, her hand over her mouth.

Marco whimpers.

‘Oh Marco’ she sighs as she reaches out to him, but he moves away again into the darkness.

‘Did something else happen?’ she whispers, trying to understand his reluctance to be touched.

She hears him sniffle – that is her confirmation.

‘Oh my god.’ She gasps, both hands over her mouth.

Marco begins to cry quietly, his body shaking.

‘You need to go to the police. You need to tell them, you need to tell Mario.’ She presses.

‘No. No, I can’t. Mario can’t know.’ He whines.

‘But you’ve been attacked, he needs to know and you need to report it.’ She pleads with him.

‘I need to get out of here. You have to help me.’ He steps forward, she shakes her head.

‘No, you have to tell Mario.’ She begs him again.

‘Please. I can’t, not yet.’ He whispers.

They fall silent.

‘Ok.’ She eventually relents.

‘Come on. You can come back to mine.’ She says softly.

‘Thank you.’ Marco whispers, as she supports him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it was ok :/
> 
> Pls excuse any errors or mistakes
> 
> I don't have any issues with AK that's why she keeps turning up, I just believe in Gotzeus more as whatever it is - friends or whatever it might be (brothers or..... make up your own minds! ;D) I just think they're so cute together (to me Mario smiles more when he's with Marco than AK - don't know if anyone else has noticed?) and it's a shame Marco has withdrawn from the national team :( 
> 
> I do think it would be amazing if they played for the same club side again - so much Gotzeus every week! ;) And I don't want Marco to leave Germany - if he goes to England I fear for his ankles - they seem so fragile and they're so aggressive in the Premier League!!!
> 
> I will do my best to get the next chapter out tomorrow so please don't freak out, but I did say there would be drama (but I will say now - it's not as bad as you may be thinking - I'd never do that - thought I'd say it before anyone gets really upset or angry :(


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening. Just another fly by to load the latest chapter. Thank you for your comments and kudos' - you're all stars!!! :D:D:D
> 
> I gotta say I don't think anyone will like this chapter so I'm going to get my tin hat out ;) but please bear with me - the future is Sunny ;)
> 
> I just like writing drama and stirring it up a bit :D
> 
> Pls remember this is not real at all and is just a bit of fiction!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario is just finishing up in the bathroom. He’s staring at himself in the mirror, not really looking though, he sighs and leaves the room.

He walks back into the restaurant, another hush descends, but he ignores it as he gets to his table and fins Marco is still missing.

‘Still no Marco?’ he asks Fabian, who’s just finishing his dessert and beer.

Fabian shakes his head.

‘Where the hell is he?’ he mutters quietly to himself as he pulls out his phone and finds Marco’s number and dials, it rings.

\---------------------------------------

Marco sees that Mario is calling him.

‘It’s Mario.’ He panics as Ann-Kathrin drives along, heading for her friends place where she’s been staying.

‘Well answer it then.’ She says.

‘And say what?’ he snaps.

‘I don’t know. Tell him you found me upset and you wanted to make sure I got home ok, because it’s the least you could do.’ She has a sly dig.

‘Ok.’ He sighs as he answers the call, ignoring her jibe.

‘Marco.’ Mario barks.

‘Hey.’ He answers, trying to make his voice sound normal.

‘Where are you? You’ve been ages.’ Mario snaps.

‘Sorry, um, it was my Mum.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Is everything alright?’ Mario softens his tone out of concern.

‘Yeah, fine.’ Marco tries to hide the pain in his voice.

‘So where are you? Are you coming back in?’ Mario asks quickly.

‘Um, no. I ran into Ann-Kathrin. She was really upset, so I’m making sure she gets home ok.’ Marco lies and feels terrible for it.

‘Why?’ Mario snaps confused at the generosity of his fiancé toward the woman who would break his heart in a second.

‘Because she’s upset.’ Marco mumbles.

‘But she hates you.’ Mario points out in shock.

‘I’m sure she doesn’t. Please Mario, I know what I’m doing. I’ll be back later, ok?’ Marco sighs, it hurts.

‘You’re too nice Marco. Be careful. I don’t trust her.’ Mario whispers.

‘I’ll see you in a bit.’ Marco replies before hanging up.

‘You really should tell him. He has a right to know.’ She says softly.

‘And I will, just not yet.’ Marco responds quietly.

\---------------------------------------

Ann-Kathrin directs Marco to her bedroom after he’d spent an age in the bathroom; she looks around and sees a photo next to the bed. He picks it up and sees that it’s a photo of her with Mario. His breath catches in his throat and worry washes over him. Was Mario right? Should he trust her?

Ann-Kathrin walks into the room, a first aid kit tucked under her arm, a packet of painkillers, some ice in a towel, a bottle of white wine and two large glasses in her hands. Marco sits gingerly on the bed; it’s firmer than he thought it would be.

She places the items down on the bedside table and waves the packet at him.

‘No, thanks. I’m ok.’ He replies.

‘Really? You don’t need anything for the pain?’ she enquires.

He shakes his head. 

‘Ok, suite yourself.’ She sighs as she opens the bottle of wine and pours a large glass.

‘What about this?’ she smirks at him, as she sloshes the bottle.

Marco shakes his head.

She places the bottle down and sits down next to him.

‘You should take photo’s of your injuries.’ She tells him.

‘Why?’ he mutters.

‘You may not want to report it now, but in a few days you might have changed your mind, and you’ll have not evidence. You need to keep your clothes too and not wash them.’ She explains as she fiddles with the first aid kit, taking things out.

‘Ok.’ Marco mumbles as he gets his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it.

He hands it over to her and she sees a photo on his home screen of him and Mario looking really close and loved up, smiling for the camera. It makes her blood boil, but she controls her sudden rage.

She takes a few photos of his battered face, the small cuts along his jawline and the larger cut in his eyebrow. 

‘Now your ribs.’ She says almost shyly, blushing lightly.

Marco hisses loudly as he peels his jumper off and drops it on the bed next to him. Ann-Kathrin inhales sharply as she sees the angry purple bruises on his side. She quickly takes the photos and hands him back the phone, which he places on the bed between them. She takes a large gulp of her wine, needing to steady herself.

Ann-Kathrin gives him the cloth of ice to put on his ribs and he hisses loudly as she begins to tend to his wounds. He flinches at the contact with the alcohol-free wipe, and she hides her smirk of satisfaction as she carries on.

‘So are you going to tell me what happened?’ she asks quietly.

‘I turned round to go back inside and the waiter was standing behind me. I tried to get past him, but he wouldn’t let me, he backed me into the wall. Then the next thing I know, he’s kissing me. I pushed him off straight away. But he slapped me around the face and then grabbed me by my jumper and shoved me into the wall and I hit my head. It dazed me. He tried again, this time shoving his tongue down my throat and…………..’ he goes quiet.

Ann-Kathrin stops and looks at him.

‘And what?’ she whispers.

‘He pushed his hand into my jeans and boxers.’ He replies in a tiny voice, tears welling in his eyes, he can’t look at her.

Marco looks down and moves his jeans a little and sniffs as he sees a number of small scratches, he closes his eyes as he fights back the tears.

‘Marco.’ Ann-Kathrin whispers.

‘You need to take another photo.’ He mumbles as he begins to undo his belt.

Ann-Kathrin picks up the phone and opens the photo app. Marco pushes down his jeans and boxers a little so it’ll be clearer in the photo. She takes the photo.

‘What happened next?’ she asks softly as she returns to tending his injuries.

‘I shoved him off me, that’s when he scratched me. He stumbled a little, but then he was so angry and smacked me really hard around the face. It was so hard I fell to the ground and then he was kicking me. Then it was over and he was gone. And then I heard your voice.’ He answers as he looks up at her; she feels a pang of pity for him.

‘I’m sorry you went through that.’ She says softly before she moves to check his ribs, he hisses and gasps sharply. 

Ann-Kathrin stops and takes a sip of her wine.

‘Can I get some of that?’ Marco asks shyly.

She looks at him and then pours him a glass of wine, which he downs in one.

‘Steady. You don’t want to get drunk.’ She jests lightly.

‘Can I have another, please?’ Marco whispers, to which Ann-Kathrin obliges and he downs that one too.

‘What are you going to tell Mario about this?’ she questions as she motions towards the bruises.

‘I don’t know. That I fell over or something.’ He mutters.

‘And you think he’ll believe that?’ she replies sarcastically.

Marco shakes his head.

‘I’ll just avoid him seeing it.’ He sighs. 

‘Yeah, good luck with that.’ She smirks. 

‘I should go.’ He tells her, she moves away and he unsteadily gets to his feet.

‘Wow, careful.’ She laughs lightly as she grabs hold of his waist.

‘I feel a bit light headed.’ Marco confesses as he sits back down.

‘Why don’t you just take a moment?’ She suggests as she gets to her feet, grabs the first aid kit and leaves the room.

When she walks back in Marco is asleep on her bed, she sighs, conflicted by her emotions. One part of her feels sympathy for what he’d gone through that night but another part of her still hates him with a passion and wants to hurt him and Mario, especially Mario.

An idea springs to mind. A devious and malicious idea. She quickly takes off her top and trousers and climbs onto the bed and grabs her phone. She crawls closer to Marco and carefully lies down nestling into his chest, making sure not wake him. She messes her hair up a little and gently ruffles his. She aims her phone at them from above and takes a photo of her and Marco in bed together.

She sits up on the side of the bed and types a text to Mario saying “Look what a bottle of wine can do to a man!” she attaches the photo to the message and is about to send it to Mario. She looks back at Marco and sees the bruises and feels guilt and with her thumb over the send button she hesitates.

Then the sound of the front door closing startles her and she presses the send button as she grips her phone. She panics and scoops up Marco’s phone and turns it off, her breathing is erratic as she turns the volume down on her own phone. She needs time to think of how to get out of the mess she’d just landed herself in, not to mention Marco, surely now he will have to tell Mario about the attack. She begins to silently pray that Mario wont think it was genuine, that he wont believe that she and Marco had slept together.

After a while she gets up and takes his boots off and then gets a blanket from a cupboard and places it over him before climbing into bed, turns off the light and sighs as she stares at her phone, illuminating with call after call from Mario.

‘I hate you Marco Reus.’ She whispers, tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't that bad - remember I believe in Gotzeus so :D in the end. This also means I am thinking about the end of the fic - don't want to make it any more unbelievable than it already is!! ;)' I have a feeling a lot of you will think that this chapter has pushed it into that area, but this chapter (like all the others) has a purpose, which should become clear with the next one.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :) Thanks
> 
> My reason for AK's behaviour is that sometimes people make very bad decisions when they're angry and hateful and don't think of the consequences. Plus I am a little cruel ;)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Once again thank you so much for your continued love and support of this story and the comments and kudos'.
> 
> I too think that Marco - the real one! needs to be wrapped up in bubble wrap with all these injuries that he keeps getting :( (IDEA - maybe i'll incorporate bubble wrap into a future chapter!!! Especially as I keep beating Marco up in this story)
> 
> I really don't want Marco to leave Germany and would love to see him and Mario reunite at Bayern just to show that Gotzeus lives on in more than just the seemingly rare (these days!) national team games together.
> 
> I'm fed up of the daily transfer rumours of him joining Premier League sides in the English press here. It'd be a great loss for the Bundesliga if he moved abroad.
> 
> Anyway back to the story - please as always remember that this if not real - its all fiction :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario bangs loudly on the front door, his blood boiling. He’d not slept at all after receiving the message from Ann-Kathrin. He’d tried desperately to get hold of Marco, but his phone was off, and Ann-Kathrin’s went straight to answer machine. He’d sent message after message to both, all unanswered. But inside he knew that there was nothing going on between Marco and her, how could there? He knew that the photo was her being hateful and spiteful, vindictive and malicious. He wanted to confront her, and find out what the hell Marco was doing, going home with a woman who is hardly shameful of her hate towards him. Eventually he found out where she was staying. 

Ann-Kathrin wakes to the sound of muffled thumping, she glances over her shoulder and sees that Marco is still asleep, in the same position; she’d left him in hours earlier. She springs out of bed and grabs her robe, and slips out of the room, just as her friend opens the front door to a visibly furious Mario. She gulps and braces herself for his onslaught.

‘What the fuck are you playing at?’ he rages, storming toward her, bypassing her friend.

‘Mario.’ She whimpers.

‘What are you playing? What is going on in your sick and twisted little mind?’ he continues through closed teeth.

‘Mario, please. Let me explain.’ She tries to speak.

‘Where is he? Where is Marco?’ he hisses, his voice low.

‘Mario, please. You have to listen to me.’ She cries.

‘Go on then. Explain.’ Mario snarls in her face and then steps back.

‘I saw red. That’s all. I was angry and upset after the restaurant and I saw him in the alley and I just, I don’t know. Thought of hurting you like you hurt me.’ She rambles.

‘And you think I believe your photo. What the hell makes you think, I would ever believe that Marco would have sex with you? Your crazy, you know that. You need to get a grip, and accept that we are done. Over. We’re never getting back together.’ Mario growls at her, his face full of menace.

She backs away a little toward the door she’d just come through. 

‘I don’t want you back. I just want to hurt you, like you hurt me. Both of you. But especially you. I was in love with you. I still am, so for you to break my heart in that way was humiliating and horrendous. It was as if you ripped my heart out, stomped on it, beat it, stabbed it and then put it back in and expected me to just accept it and get over it. I hate you for what you have done to me. What you’ve made me become. I wouldn’t have had sex with him, I don’t even find him attractive.’ She wails.

‘You don’t have to find someone attractive to sleep with them. Just ask a prostitute.’ Mario hisses.

Ann-Kathrin is stunned by his comment and slaps him hard around the face, leaving him with a red mark on his face and tears in his eyes from the sting of the strike.

‘You fucking bastard. You should be grateful to me. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn’t brought him back here.’ She says.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Mario gasps confused.

‘That, (she sighs) you’ll have to speak to your precious fiancé about that.’ She spits at him.

'Tell me what you mean.’ He hisses as he leans in towards her.

‘Speak to him.’ She hisses back at him.

He pushes past her and opens the door before stepping inside. Marco has just climbed off the bed with a grimace and was about to pull on his jumper when Mario entered the room.

‘Marco.’ Mario whispers, his eyes wide as he sees the purple-blue bruises on Marco’s ribs, he steps forward, hand reaching out to touch his lover, but Marco steps back.

Mario falters; he’s surprised by Marco’s reaction to him.

‘What’s happened?’ he whimpers, the tears slowly falling from his eyes. 

Marco sits down on the bed, hissing in pain and clutching his side, his head bowed.

‘Why are you so angry?’ Marco mumbles.

Mario shakes his head before walking over and crouching in front of Marco, placing his hand timidly on Marco’s knee.

‘That doesn’t matter right now. You need to tell me what’s happened. How you got these bruises and the cuts. Talk to me Marco.’ Mario insists, his voice full of worry.

‘I can’t.’ Marco whispers, unable to look at his love.

‘You can and you will. Please Marco I’m worried. Please talk to me.’ Mario urges.

Marco takes a clearly painful deep breath.

‘I was attacked in the alley last night.’ Marco begins, his voice small.

‘Attacked. By who? Did you see them?’ Mario mutters bewildered and confused.

Marco feels the hot tears building in his eyes before they land on his jeans. His chin is wobbling. He gasps sharply. 

‘Him. It was just one. It was the waiter.’ Marco mumbles quietly.

‘The waiter? Our waiter?’ Mario gasps as he gets to his feet and walks around the room, his hand to his mouth.

‘I’ll kill him. I swear to god I will kill him.’ Mario rants angrily.

‘Tell me exactly what he did. All of it.’ Mario asks as his nostrils flare before he crouches back down in front of his fiancé.

Marco is still unable to look Mario in the eye.

‘I’d just hung up, and when I turned round he was there. I tried to get past him, but he blocked my way. He backed me into the wall………. and tried to kiss me.’ Marco begins, glancing up to see the horrified expression on Mario’s face.

‘I pushed him off straight away, and slapped me around the face. Then grabbed me by the jumper and shoved me hard into the wall and I hit my head. I was dazed and he tried again.’ Marco continues as he closes his eyes as he recalls the moments. 

‘He shoved his tongue down my throat and he pushed his hand into my boxers and groped me.’ Marco whispers as he opens his eyes, needing to see Mario’s reaction, seeing his face contort in anger, his breathing becoming shallower.

‘I pushed him away and he scratched me.’ Marco mutters as he glances down to his lower abdomen, Mario’s eyes dart there too and he sees a number of small red-pink scratches, he feels sick. 

‘He stumbled, but he was so angry, he smacked me round the face and I fell. Then he was kicking and then he was gone. And Ann-Kathrin found me.’ Marco explains the tears flowing rapidly from his eyes as he sniffles and sobs while absently hugging himself.

Marco looks up and sees Mario, his face stony.

‘Mario. Sunny.’ Marco whispers.

‘I am going to find him and I am going to kill him.’ Mario states firmly as he gets to his feet.

‘No, you’re not. You can’t. I can’t loose you, not over this. We’ve been through so much, too much even. That this, this is nothing. You are not leaving me, not over this. Please Mario. Don’t do anything stupid.’ Marco begs as he gingerly gets to his feet and steps a little towards Mario.

‘Have you been to the police? The hospital?’ Mario asks calmly.

Marco shakes his head.

‘Well get dressed, because that’s where we’re going. No arguments Marco. You are going to report this.’ Mario states firmly as he looks at the traumatised mess that is his fiancé.

Marco shakes his head as he turns away.

‘I can’t. I can’t have the world knowing this. Thinking that I’m some sort victim. I can’t do it.’ Marco cries into his hands.

‘I don’t want to say this, but if you don’t report it, then you’ve lost me. I am serious Marco. I mean it.’ Mario tells him.

‘No. No, you can’t do that. You can’t blackmail me.’ Marco disagrees shaking his head profusely.

‘If you don’t report it, then I will do something stupid.’ Mario tells him clearly.

‘You wouldn’t do that. I know you, I know you wouldn’t do that.’ Marco says as he turns to face him.

‘Try me. Try me Marco. I would die for you. I would kill for you. I love you so much. To know that someone hurt you and I didn’t, that I couldn’t, do anything about it, kills me. I just want to kill that bastard who did this.’ Mario snarls. 

‘I can’t lose you. Mario please, don’t make me do this.’ Marco begs.

‘You have to. You have to do this Marco. Not just for us, but for yourself.’ Mario tells him, his voice assured.

Marco takes a moment and looks out of the window. It’s still dark outside. He nods slowly.

‘Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll report it. I’ll do anything you ask, please just don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.’ He cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter for you all :/ i found this one difficult to write :/
> 
> Not sure how much more trauma I can write, think I need to give fic Marco a break :)
> 
> Please excuse and errors or mistakes :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as I say every time you guys are so great and the love you have for this story is at times stunning. Thank you for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D:DD:D:D
> 
> This is a filler chapter or a progression chapter - it's moving the story on and tying up a few little things. 
> 
> Will anyone be watching the Germany qualifier - I will - so I might not post tomorrow :/
> 
> Please remember this is not real - thank god!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is quiet on the way from the hospital. He’d felt humiliated going through the process of being checked for evidence. Mario had asked if he wanted him to be in the room, but he told him not to, that he didn’t want him to have those memories. 

During the examination, he told them more about the attack than he’d told either Mario or Ann-Kathrin. Like how the attack lasted longer than he’d said. That when he was on the floor he saw the waiter unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. That despite his efforts to push him away, the waiter pulled him to his feet by the jumper. That the waiter put his hand over his mouth and pushed his head into the wall as he licked his neck. That the waiter pressed his arm across his chest to restrain him and hissed in his ear “If you make any noise I’ll kill your boyfriend” and that he was terrified he’d be true to his word.

That the waiter undid his belt and jeans and pushed them down, and in that moment he froze. Fear gripping him, that he couldn’t even make a sound. That he felt completely and utterly helpless and weak. That he felt the waiters growing bulge against his thigh, as he smirked in a low threatening tone “I’m going to fuck you now”. And how he just let the waiter turn him around and press him into the wall, and he felt his hand on his bum. And that he was trembling, and croaked in the tiniest voice ever “No, please. Don’t. Please” as he closed his eyes, begging for it to stop. Urging any form of intervention.

That he felt overwhelming relief when the waiter stopped and rushed off, but left him with a parting shot of “next time pretty boy” and slapped him on the bum, leaving him in a state of shock, shaking against the wall. That when he heard the door to the restaurant open again, a few moments later he was terrified, and scrambled to pull his boxers and jeans up as he slid down the wall, and landed in a heap on the floor coughing in pain. That he felt incredible relief when he heard high heels and then the sound of Ann-Kathrin’s voice. Which in that moment was the most welcome sound he’d ever heard.

Reporting the attack to the police was just as stressful. Reliving each and every moment was distressing. But being treated like a criminal when asked questions like did you provoke him, did you lead him on, did you do anything that might have given him the impression that you were interested in him, was soul destroying. 

Seeing the look of disappointment in the detective’s eyes when he confessed that the moment he arrived at Ann-Kathrin’s he washed, needing the get the feel of the waiter from his skin. But there was hope when he told them he was still wearing the same clothes. They sent him to hospital to get checked over and so they could collect evidence. He’d had an X-ray and thankfully nothing was broken, but they said he’d not be able to play football until after Christmas as his ribs needed time to heal.

Now in the car on the way back to Mario’s place, Marco doesn’t want to talk and Mario doesn’t try to make him, seeing the exhaustion and trauma in his face and body language. They drive along in a heavy silence. They’re driving through the city streets, when suddenly Mario slams the breaks on. Marco jolts forward and turns to look at Mario, clutching his side as he gasps for air.

‘There he is. The fucking bastard.’ Mario growls as he throws his seatbelt off and the door open, not even glancing at his love. 

‘Mario.’ Marco gasps breathlessly.

Mario is soon out of the car and dodging the traffic, as he races toward the un-named waiter, who is casually strolling down the street without a care in the world. The police had told him that they would need to go to the restaurant to find out his name and then they would have to locate him and also speak to Ann-Kathrin about what she saw.

Marco climbs out of the car and chases after Mario.

‘Mario.’ he calls, but Mario is hell bent of getting to the waiter that he doesn’t hear the call of his lover.

Mario reaches the waiter and grabs him from behind and shoves him hard into the wall of the nearest building.

‘You fucking animal. I should kill you.’ Mario snarls as he pushes him against the wall.

‘What the fuck, get off me.’ The waiter shouts as he pushes Mario back in a hard shove.

‘What the fuck do you think you were doing you bastard.’ Mario growls, pushing him.

‘Oh, is this about him?’ the waiter nods towards Marco, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Marco has joined them and so have a number of passers-by watching the scene unfold.

‘This is about what you did to him you fucker.’ Mario hisses as he slams the waiter against the wall.

‘Whatever he told you was a lie. He was begging for it. He was desperate for it. Gagging for it even’ The waiter smirks.

‘Begging for it? Gagging for it? You fucking attacked him.’ Mario growls, his voice low, not wanting everyone to hear.

‘Mario. Let him go. Please.’ Marco begs as he edges a little closer to the two men, but his fear of the unknown man quite clear.

A policeman on patrol sprints over to see what the commotion is about and instantly dives between Mario and the waiter.

‘What is going on here?’ he demands as he pulls them apart.

‘Arrest him. He attacked my fiancé.’ Mario shouts.

Marco feels all eyes turn to him and panic building rapidly in his chest, as his breathing becomes quicker. 

‘I didn’t attack anyone. You’re crazy. He’s probably on steroids. They must have addled his brain. He’s just jealous that he’s not enough for him’ The waiter jests cockily, his eyes fixed on Marco. 

‘Tell him Marco.’ Mario rages, his anger clear and his nostrils flaring as he stares at the waiter.

Marco feels his heart beat racing, he’s shaking and sweating and the world is crowding in on him. His ‘fight or flight’ kicks in. He turns and begins to run, barging people out of his way, in no particular direction, the sound of his name ringing in his ears as Mario desperately calls after him. 

After a while he finds himself at the entrance of a park. He runs inside, the ground is slippy from the slushy snow that had been falling all morning. He slides on some of the wet snow and falls towards a bench, grabbing onto it to stop himself.

He desperately tries to calm himself, gripping onto the bench, his eyes streaming. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and with trembling hands he scrolls through his contacts, not sure of who to call, but settles on his Mum. It rings.

‘Hello’ his Mum answers cheerily after a few rings.

‘Mum’ Marco croaks.

‘Marco, what’s wrong? Are you ok?’ she panic.

‘No. I’m not.’ He mumbles, tears falling from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you weren't too disappointed in this chapter or thought it was too wordy or if anything doesn't fit in the order of the chapter. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I don't know procedure for victims of assault so I apologise if I got anything wrong. Plus I don't always read a chapter back as I get nervous every time I post a chapter and don't want to tinker too much with each one, otherwise they'd never get out there!!!
> 
> I promise that it's not all doom and gloom and there will be happier times ahead before I wrap the whole thing up :D


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos' - you guys are the best :):D:D:)
> 
> I must warn you that this chapter is a bit bleak and sad and a filler one :(
> 
> Please remember this isn't real, its just a work of fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco’s Mum begged him to tell her what was wrong, and more than anything he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t, not on a bench in a park. It was too public to be talking so personally, he didn’t know who was listening. He told her that he’d tell her when he returned to Dortmund the next morning.

Due to his clearly distressed state, and his hospital issued clothes, people gave him a wide berth, not disturbing him, despite the looks and mutterings. Marco pulls the cuffs of his sleeves down over his freezing hands. He steadies himself with a few deep breaths; his ribs are aching so much. He gets to his feet and his legs ache from the cold. He doesn’t know how long he’d been sat there, but the streetlights and the buildings are beginning to illuminate and the sky was falling dark. 

He fiddles with his phone and scrolls through his contacts. He hesitates before pressing dial.

‘Marco’ Mario gasps as he answers the phone straight away.

‘Hey.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Where are you? I’ve been worried sick. You’ve been gone for hours.’ Mario cries.

‘Hours?’ Marco questions in disbelief.

‘Yes Marco, hours. Where are you? Please tell me. Are you ok?’ Mario insists, his voice a mix of relief and panic.

‘I’m, I’m not sure where I am. I’m in a park, somewhere. I don’t know where. Mario, I don’t know where I am.’ Marco whispers, panic coming over him in waves.

Mario takes control, asking him what he can see around him, assuring him that he’s fine and telling him to look for a street name.   
Eventually Marco manages to calm himself enough to tell Mario the street he’s on. 

‘I’ll be there as soon as possible, just stay where you are, please.’ Mario breathes.

Marco paces as he waits for his fiancé to arrive, keeping his head down to avoid detection. But it’s not that easy when your one of the best footballers in the world. He poses for a few photos and signs some autographs, while he silently urges Mario to hurry up.

He feels relief when he spots Mario’s car approaching him, and takes a couple of deep breaths as Mario pulls into pick him up. He climbs into the car and only glances at the concerned face of his lover, before pulling on his seat belt and staring at the dashboard.

‘Are you ok?’ I was worried sick Marco. What did you think you were doing?’ Mario questions, his voice thick with emotion.

Marco turns his head slightly and looks at Mario through the corner of his eye, weighing up his response.

‘Can we please just go’ He mutters wearily.

Mario sighs and shakes his head as he pulls away.

‘We need to talk about this, you know.’ Mario tells him, but they fall into an awkward silence.

‘Was he arrested?’ Marco asks nervously, breaking the long silence.

‘Yes. They nearly arrested me too.’ Mario sighs.

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco mumbles as he stares out of the window.

‘Don’t be. It’s not you who should be sorry.’ Mario points out. 

‘But you nearly go arrested because of me.’ Marco sighs.

‘It would have been worth it. I just wish I’d punched him.’ Mario hisses through gritted teeth.

‘No, it wouldn’t. What would I have done with you in prison.’ Marco whispers.

Mario reaches out to hold Marco’s hand, but Marco pulls away, not looking at his fiancé. Mario falters, letting the car veer a little as he gasps in shock at the rejection.

‘Marco.’ Mario whimpers.

Marco doesn’t answer so they continue the drive in silence.

\---------------------------------------

Back at Mario’s that night they hardly talk. Mario had run Marco a hot bath and Marco had locked the door and spent over an hour in there lost in his own thoughts. He’d barely touched the meal Mario had prepared, and then spent the remainder of the evening staring into space, much to Mario’s clear concern.

When it came to going to bed Mario got ready as usual, stripping down to just his boxers before getting into bed. But Marco hid himself in the bathroom, not wanting to be close to Mario, but desperately needing him by his side. He changes into a pair of jogging bottoms and a long sleeve t-shirt, rather than just his boxers, before heading to the master bedroom. He finds Mario tucked up already. His hands tremble as he gingerly gets in next to him, hissing in pain from his sore ribs. He lies down his back to Mario, tears well in his eyes as he hears the sniffle from his lover.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning Mario drove Marco to the train station in silence. Marco had wrapped himself up – scarf up to his eyes and his beanie low on his head - both against the biting cold, and also to avoid people. Not wanting to be bothered or attract even more attention to himself. Mario had made the news for his street altercation, but on the back of that so had he. The news of his attack was everywhere, on TV and in the press. 

‘I’ll see you real soon, ok.’ Mario says, as he looks rather unsure at his love.

‘Of course.’ Marco nods and on seeing the insecurity in his lover’s eyes, he gives him a faint smile, but his eyes are absent from the gesture.

‘I love you, you know that right?’ Mario’s voice is quiet and unsure.

‘And I love you too.’ Marco whispers before he pushes the door open and steps out.

Normally they would share a kiss on their parting, but Mario doesn’t want to push Marco and Marco doesn’t offer either.

Marco paces around the train station, keeping his eyes down as he waits for his train. He feels bad about how he’d froze Mario out, but he can’t bare the idea of intimacy. They’d hardly spoken since Mario stormed in on him in Ann-Kathrin’s bedroom, and he’d told him an edited version of what had happened to him. Mario had told him what Ann-Kathrin had done, but Marco’s response was a simple “Oh”, he was too tired for her antics, but he was surprised of her timing after she’d been so kind and gentle with him.

His train arrives and he hurries on board to find his seat. Slumping down with his hand clutched to his ribs and earphones on. After a minute or two the train moves away and he lets out a sigh of relief. Munich was proving to be a difficult place to be for Marco. It was now the place of two complete opposites – the city the love of his life lives in but also the city where he’d suffered a horrendous assault.

Six hours later the train pulls into the station in Dortmund, it had been a hard journey. He’d had too much time on his hands to sit there and think. He relived the attack over and over again, until he felt like either throwing up or screaming. In the end he did neither. He’d had a few text messages from Mario and answered them, not with the usual flourish of affection, but with more simple and direct answers. He was finding it hard to be loving with his fiancé. 

Half way into the journey he’d taken a call from the detective investigating his case. He told him that they’d obtained CCTV footage of the alley and that they were charging his attacker with attempted rape. Marco hadn’t thought of it being classified as attempted rape; those words hadn’t even entered his mind. To him it was just an assault, an attack, but not that. The detective explained the reason for charge, but Marco wasn’t really listening, too caught up on the two words than the reasons behind them. He can’t really accept it, even if deep down he knows that they are within reason to judge it as that, due to what he’d told them and now what they had seen. 

Then of course there was the agony of his ribs, from being sat for so long. He gingerly rose to his feet and grabbed his suitcase and departed the train. He’d asked his Mum to pick him up from the station, and feels overwhelmed when he sees her waiting for him. He can’t help it, the sight of his Mum is too much and the tears quickly appear in his eyes.

‘Marco.’ She smiles happily at first, but her face quickly changes as she sees his distraught face and pulls him into her arms.

Marco crumbles in his Mum’s arms, sobbing softly in the middle of the platform, clinging onto her and never wanting to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't too sad :( :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - they're very welcome and much appreciated :D:D:D
> 
> This is a filler chapter I guess? :/
> 
> Please remember as always that this is by no way real, it's all just a work of fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco gets off the plane in Frankfurt, he feels nervous about seeing Mario. He’d not seen him for six weeks, but he’d agreed to go on vacation with him for Christmas. At first he was reluctant, but after speaking with his Mum, Sisters and counselor he’d decided to go, and not let what had happened ruin his relationship with Mario.

He has no idea where they’re going. All Mario had said to him was to pack for somewhere cold, so here he was with his suitcase. His eyes searching for Mario across the busy airport arrivals.

‘Hey.’ He hears a familiar voice behind him.

He turns around slowly and sees Mario standing there, looking hopeful and happy but a little worried. Marco smiles shyly at him, they’d not seen each other since the day in November when he returned to Dortmund. 

‘Hi.’ Marco whispers.

‘’How are you?’ Mario asks awkwardly, as if they hardly know one another.

‘I’m ok, you?’ Marco returns the question.

Mario nods. 

‘So, um, where are we going?’ Marco asks sheepishly, not able to maintain eye contact.

Mario smiles broadly before shaking his head.

‘Come on Mario, tell me where we’re going?’ Marco urges with a small crooked smile.

‘Nope.’ Mario continues to smile and shakes his head teasingly.

‘Come on Sunny, I want to know where we’re going. Please.’ Marco begs, he feels happy, the first time he had in weeks.

‘It’s not going to happen.’ Mario continues to resist, even when Marco pouts.

‘Ok, ok. I don’t need to know.’ Marco gives up to which Mario smiles.

‘Come on, lets go check in.’ Mario smiles as he lets Marco walk in front of him.

Marco begins to walk with Mario behind him; he doesn’t feel tense or anxious like he had when people stood behind him over the past weeks, instead he feels fairly relaxed.

‘New York.’ Mario whispers into Marco’s ear as he strolls past, leaving Marco standing with a smile on his face.

Mario turns round a few feet in front of Marco and smiles at him.

‘Come on, we’ve got a plane to catch.’ Mario laughs before they continue on their way.

\---------------------------------------

Having checked in and Marco had got some money exchanged they were now waiting patiently to board their flight. They chat idly about nothing in particular, avoiding any talk of their relationship or what had happened. 

Soon they are on the plane heading for Christmas in New York, lounging in their first class seats. Marco sits quietly thinking, something he’d found he was doing too much of. His mind drifts back to when he arrived back in Dortmund, and falling into his Mum’s arms on the train platform.

They’d gone home – his family home – and he confessed to his Mum the true extent of his attack and they cried together, him in her arms sobbing, while she stroked his hair and back in comfort. He poured his heart out, telling her that he couldn’t tell Mario all of the details of the attack as he feared he’d never look at him the same way, that he’d only see him as a victim and not as his lover, even if he intended it or not. She advised him that he should tell Mario everything, all of it otherwise it would be a constant cloud of their relationship. She assured him that Mario would not look at him any different and that he would love him no matter what. 

Telling his Father and Sisters was equally as painful, seeing the shock and pity in their eyes was hard to witness, not to mention the shame he felt at being so weak and scared. He hid out in his parents’ house for a few days. He went to the training ground a couple of days later to be checked out by the medical staff and to explain what had happened during his time in Munich, well the edited version. 

He avoided looking at the newspapers or watching the news on TV and didn’t go on the Internet. The speculation surrounding what had happened to him was everywhere and the closer they got to the truth the more fear he felt.

Once his Dortmund teammates returned from their international duties he was bombarded with text messages and calls from them wanting to see if he was alright and vaguely asking what had happened, but he couldn’t tell them, simply saying he’d been beaten up. But he could no longer avoid the truth a week after the attack when people on social media correctly put two and two together and concluded that he’d nearly been raped.

Mario hadn’t pressed him to tell him more of what had happened, despite the clear worry in his voice every time they spoke. Mario only alluded to there being something untold between them, but never pushed the matter. But it was obvious that what he’d been told was not the full truth. Marco feels bad all the time, that he’d not been completely honest with Mario, but especially more now that his fiancé had arranged this special trip.

\---------------------------------------

Marco had slept for an hour or two on the flight and to his surprised he’d not woken up in a cold sweat recalling each moment of his attack like he did almost every night. He smiles adoringly at the calm, peaceful and astoundingly beautiful sleeping face of his lover. For the first time in weeks he feels calm, content and happy.

After landing and making their way through arrivals they are now standing outside the airport, snow falling on them and all around them. Marco looks up at the sky, a childish smile spread across his face. Mario bites his bottom lip as he smiles happily on seeing the delight on Marco’s face.

‘We do get snow in Germany remember.’ Mario jests playfully as he elbows Marco in the arm.

Marco smiles bashfully at the shorter man, blushing.

\---------------------------------------

They get a cab to their hotel and as they follow the porter to their room, Marco feels panic rise in the pit of his stomach as he sees that they will be sharing a bed. He feels his chest tightening and closes his eyes, steadying himself, doing the exercises his counselor had taught him.

‘Marco, are you ok?’ Mario asks with concern after the porter leaves.

Marco opens his eyes and smiles hesitantly at his fiancé and nods.

‘I’m fine. I’m fine.’ Marco lies, but Mario can see straight through it.

‘No you’re not. Is this about the bed? I saw your face when we walked in and you saw the bed. Look, I can sleep on the sofa, it’s fine.’ Mario tells him softly.

‘You can’t sleep on the sofa.’ Marco sighs with a shake of his head. 

‘It’s fine Marco. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.’ Mario says quietly, the distance still between them.

They fall silent, both standing awkwardly.

‘So what’s on the agenda?’ Marco mumbles, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

‘I was thinking we could hit the shops?’ Mario replies cheerily.

‘Ok, the shops it is. But let me change first, ok?’ Marco answers before moving over to his suitcase.

\---------------------------------------

Marco and Mario hit the shops and spend hours and thousands of dollars – Marco especially loved buying gifts for his nephew in the Disney store. Things are playful between them, as if the tension from earlier had never happened and all the pain was forgotten.

It was growing late and they were both feeling the effects of jetlag, so they head back to the hotel to grab some dinner and then head for bed. Marco feels anxious as they sit down opposite one another. Marco intends to tell Mario the full truth of his attack after dinner – knowing he needs to get it out of the way so they can move on, and it weighs heavy on his mind.

For too long he’d ignored the subject when talking to Mario on the phone or on facetime, but now in person he can’t avoid it anymore. It needs to be said; otherwise they will not be able to move on from it. It would be like a shadow hanging over them, over their relationship, slowly poisoning and corrupting it. Besides Mario deserves to be told the full truth, how was it right that so many people knew it, yet not the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

They’d finished their meal and were now back in the room. Mario was looking through the items he’d brought from the shops, having spread them across the bed, while Marco sits quietly on the sofa in the other room, trying to figure out how exactly to tell Mario the terrible truth. He’d waited long enough. He unsteadily gets to his feet and walks into the bedroom and stands in the doorway. Mario glances over and straightens up.

‘Marco. Is everything all right?’ he questions nervously.

‘We-we need to talk.’ Marco croaks, his voice wavering.

Mario gulps, fearing the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter :) :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Hoping its not as sad as the last chapter (fingers crossed :S)


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the kudos' - they are so very much appreciated and spur me on :):D:)
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember this is not real - it's just a work of fiction

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco walks back over to the sofa and sits down waiting for Mario to join him. Mario slowly walks into the room and sits down a little away from Marco.

‘What-what is it you want to talk about?’ Mario mumbles with fear, unable to look at his lover for longer than a second and fidgeting with his sleeve.

Marco can’t look at Mario. He wrings his fingers, shuffles in his seat and chews on his bottom lip.

‘Marco.’ Mario whispers, needing to hear what Marco has to say, but at the same time almost dreading it too.

Marco can feel the tears prick in his eyes as he judges his words; he needs to get them right.

‘I need to tell you something. About that night.’ Marco begins.

‘You don’t need to say anything, Marco.’ Mario interrupts.

‘No Mario, I do. You need to know. You need to know the whole truth.’ Marco turns to face his love, his eyes pleading, but there’s a fear which causes Mario’s chest to tighten as if he were in a vice.

Mario had almost desperately wanted and needed to know the truth, but his fear of driving his love away, always stopped him from asking for it. He knew that there was more to it, than what Marco had told him, some missing pieces – the charge told him that much. So, now that Marco is offering it to him he doesn’t know what to do or say, but just listen.

‘Ok.’ Mario answers quietly.

So Marco tells him, reliving each and every moment of that night through tears, sniffles, sobs and utter heartbreak. Mario sits in silence as he listens; fighting back his burning tears as he experiences every action with his lover. By the end he can’t hold the tears back any longer, and he lets them fall.

‘Oh Marco.’ Mario croaks through the tears as he looks at Marco, who has his head slumped forward and his shoulders are shaking as he sobs.

Mario shuffles closer and goes to wrap his arm around Marco’s shoulders and pull him close, but he stops, fearing the reaction and rejection of his lover.

‘Will you hold me, please?’ Marco whispers, as he looks at Mario, his eyes red with tears, his chin quivering and the fear still in his eyes.

Mario doesn’t need to be asked twice, as he pulls Marco into his arms and soothes him. Marco buries his head into Mario’s chest as he cries in relief.

They remain wrapped up in one another for a while, and Mario can feel his eyelids beginning to droop as weariness sets in. He looks down at Marco and sees that his eyes are closed and he’s snoring softly, Mario smiles to himself but they need to go to bed.

‘Marco.’ He whispers, nudging his lover.

Marco squints his eyes open and looks up to the loving face of his fiancé through bleary eyes.

‘You look like an angel.’ Marco mumbles quietly. 

Mario smiles.

‘You should get to bed and get some sleep.’ He murmurs.

‘I was asleep.’ Marco mutters as he sits up and stretches, his ribs are healed, except a little twinge of pain every now and again.

‘Come on.’ Mario says as he gets to his feet and offers Marco his hands.

Marco places his hands in Mario’s and is hauled to his feet. Mario doesn’t step back quick enough and Marco ends up only an inch or two away from Mario, their hands still clasped. The spark between them is still there, still as alive as it had ever been. 

Mario moves their arms down to their sides and lets go of Marco’s hands, as their eyes are locked together. He gently rests his fingers on Marco’s hips and feels the other man slightly tense beneath his touch. He searches Marco’s face, then leans in and plants a chaste kiss on Marco’s lips, before moving his head back slightly to check his reaction. There’s nothing alarming so he moves back in, placing his lips on Marco’s, only this time a little firmer and for longer.

Quickly they’re making out, Mario has wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist and Marco’s hands have found their way to Mario’s upper arms. Mario can feel the desire pooling inside him and wants this to go further, but he doesn’t want to push Marco.

Marco pulls back, his face flush and he’s panting.

‘Are you ok?’ Mario asks quietly, his face is flush too.

Marco nods, but he lets go of Mario and steps away, going to stand by the window, his eyes fixed on the world outside as he bites on his finger, hugging himself. Mario nods absently and heads back to the bedroom, he needs to clear the bed of his new purchases so Marco can get some sleep.

Mario gets ready for bed, selecting to wear a pair of drawstring track bottoms and a vest. He looks into the living area and sees Marco is sat in the dark on the sofa, he doesn’t want to disturb him, but technically he’s sat on his bed and he's really tired.

He hesitantly walks over to the sofa and walks around so he’s in Marco’s vision so not to scare or startle him. Marco looks up.

‘Um, your kinda of, uh, in my bed, on my bed.’ Mario mumbles quickly as he fidgets, running his hand over the back of his neck.

Marco looks at the sofa and then up at Mario, who’s got a pillow and a blanket tucked under his armpit. He gets to his feet and reaches out and takes hold of Mario’s hand and without saying a word he leads him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

‘Marco, are you sure?’ Mario mutters as he stops, pulling his hand from Marco’s.

Marco sighs and turns round to face his love.

‘Yes. It’s not right, you sleeping on the sofa. You should sleep in the bed too. It’s your vacation as well.’ Marco tells him.

‘We don’t have to do anything you know. I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want to do.’ Mario rambles flustered.

‘I know. I just want to sleep with you. And the other stuff, I’m getting there.’ Marco explains with a short nod.

Marco leaves the room to get ready for bed, while Mario climbs into the bed and sighs. He didn’t know what to expect with Marco. He knew he was suffering, but didn’t know how much until now. Phone calls, facetime and messages can only reveal so much. The revelation of the truth about his attack had shaken him to the core, but he didn’t want Marco to see that, he couldn’t let him see how disturbed he was by the extent of the attack. He doesn’t want Marco to know how angry he is at himself for not being there, for not saving him from this pain.

Marco walks back into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he blushes when he looks over at Mario while climbing into the bed. He lies down and wriggles a little closer to Mario; he takes hold of Mario’s hand and smiles to himself, glancing over and seeing Mario is smiling too.

They fall asleep holding hands, exhaustion and jet lag taking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter :S :/
> 
> I didn't want to have to write Marco's reveal yet again, so that is why I did it the way I have - got to keep things moving :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes- thanks :/ 
> 
> If you get a mo - let me know what you think as I'm a little unsure about these chapters set in NYC and how far to go with them :S:S:/


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for the kudos' and the comment - they are all great motivators :D:D:D
> 
> I've got a touch of writers block today, so this might not be a very good chapter - sorry :(
> 
> Part of it was inspired by a suggestion made by Chloe_yyy - so thank you :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember this is not real, thanks.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up nestled into Mario’s chest; he takes a contented breath, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He feels happy and even manages to forget everything just for a moment.

He glances at the clock and sees that it’s still early, but the only problem is he’s awake now and prey to his own thoughts. In the past he would have taken complete advantage of this moment of Mario being so vulnerable, but not now. Instead he snuggles back down to try and force himself back to sleep.

Just as Marco is nodding back off, Mario wakes up and looks down to see Marco asleep. He smiles to himself and decides not to disturb him, not when he looks so peaceful. There is just one problem, his arm is numb and he really needs to get the circulation going. He slowly flexes his hand, trying his best to not wake Marco, but it’s too late. Marco looks up at him.

‘Morning.’ Mario smiles down at Marco.

‘Hey.’ Marco answers as he moves so he’s half sitting up and resting on his hands, blinking the sleep from his eyes and yawning a little.

‘Did you sleep ok?’ Mario enquires softly as he stretches his arms out to the side.

‘The best night I’ve had in ages.’ Marco confesses, to which Mario smiles.

‘Good, I’m pleased.’ Mario smiles contently as he props himself up on his elbows.

‘You ok?’ Mario asks as he tilts his head noticing Marco lingering.

Marco turns to look at him and bites his bottom lip and Mario furrows his eyebrows.

‘Marco, what’s wrong?’ he questions, his voice cracking with panic and worry.

Marco suddenly pounces on him, kissing him hungrily. Mario gasps as the force of Marco’s pounce causes him to fall backwards onto the bed.

‘Whoa Marco, stop. Stop.’ Mario mumbles against Marco’s lips as the older man fiddles with the drawstring on Mario’s track bottoms.

Mario pushes gently against Marco’s shoulders. Marco pulls back, he’s now straddling Mario and playing nervously with the strings as he looks away, chewing on his bottom lip, his face is flush. Mario sits up awkwardly and places his hands on Marco’s.

‘What was that about?’ he asks quietly as he reaches up and turns Marco’s face to look at him.

‘I dunno. I just, I don’t know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.’ Marco rambles, tears pricking in his eyes as he tries to look away, but Mario has a grip on his chin.

‘Marco, you don’t have to be sorry, it just surprised me that’s all.’ Mario soothes as he moves to kiss Marco gently on the lips.

‘So, what are we doing today?’ Marco asks as he looks over at the window and sees that it is snowing lightly, urgently changing the subject now his steel have waivered.

‘I thought we could go to the Statue of Liberty and I’ve booked us on a private helicopter ride over Manhattan. Then we’ll have lunch, and then in the afternoon, I dunno play it by ear’ Mario tells him happily, trying to bring Marco back to him.

‘A helicopter ride over Manhattan? Cool. I guess, we best get ready then.’ Marco nods excited about the day ahead.

\---------------------------------------

After breakfast they went to the Statue of Liberty and had a great time as they explored the national park and got the chance to go up the crown, despite a few concerns about the whether stopping access, but it didn’t stop them. 

Next up was the helicopter, again it was a bit touch and go as to if they would be able to take flight, but again luck was on their side, as they enjoyed their private 20 minute flight. The snow began to really fall moments after they landed.

‘That was amazing. Thank you.’ Marco smiles happily at Mario before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on his young fiancé’s lips, Mario blushes.

‘I think it’s time we got some lunch, don’t you?’ Mario says as they leave the heli-port, mementos in hand.

‘Yeah, what are you thinking?’ Marco replies as they walk a little down the street.

‘Not thinking, I know. We’ve got a reservation at Rockefeller Centre for an hour’s time.’ Mario tells him with a playful smile.

‘Well, we best get moving then.’ Marco laughs and shakes his head as they head for the subway.

Having enjoyed a late lunch at the Rockeller Centre, it is now falling dark outside but that’s not stopping them. They laugh and joke as they pull on their ice skates. Ready to take to the outdoor ice rink in front of the iconic building. They have fun on the ice, messing around, stumbling and falling over, but all teamed with laughter.

That evening they head for Chinatown and find a place with excellent reviews. Mario tried his hardest to master the chopsticks - much to Marco’s amusement, who tries his best to instruct Mario on how to use them.

‘Here. Look, I’ll show you. You hold it like this.’ Marco demonstrates and then watches as Mario makes his sixth attempt. 

Things are looking hopeful as he moves them slowly towards his noodles. Marco can’t resist but sniggering as he sees the concentration on his fiancé’s face, and his tongue sticking out to one side, as he tries to lift the noodles with the sticks, he looks so cute. But yet again he’s unsuccessful, which results in fits of giggles from Marco and the chopsticks to fly across the table in Marco’s direction.

‘Oh my god. That was so cute. The concentration on your face and your tongue sticking out, it was so adorable.’ Marco giggles as Mario huffs, embarrassed. 

‘Just because you can do it.’ Mario huffs as he folds his arms across his chest.

‘Come on Mar. Why don’t you try one last time?’ Marco encourages.

‘I don’t want to.’ He sulks, his eyes down and he’s sunk back into his seat.

‘Come on, I’ll show you.’ Marco tries again.

‘No. I don’t want to use them.’ Mario resists.

‘Well use your spoon then.’ Marco points to the cutlery on the table in front of Mario.

After a minute or two more of sulking, Mario picks up the spoon and tucks into his dinner, glancing up and seeing Marco masterfully using his chopsticks.

‘Umm, this is delicious. You should try it.’ Marco mumbles, as he picks up a spring roll and feeds Mario the food. 

They share a charged look, like the ones that used to pass between them when they were simply a secret.

‘Wow, that is good.’ Mario agrees after eating it as he dabs his mouth with the napkin.

They continue happily with their meal, both feeling relatively full and a little merry after enjoying a drink or two. It’s now drawing late so they head back to the hotel, arms wrapped around one another.

That night Mario nestles into Marco’s chest as they fall into a deep sleep – the next morning is Christmas Eve and Mario lies there feeling a little smug as he knows what surprises he has in store for his fiancé, but he just needs to pull them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you weren't too disappointed - it was a progression chapter with a little bit of sweetness and fluffiness.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of something to happen in this story let me know and I will see if it can work in it :)


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D
> 
> I'm just sneaking on at work - shhhh!!!!!
> 
> Please remember this isn't real

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Mario wakes and finds Marco snoring lightly next to him; he quietly climbs out of the bed and darts out of the room, pulling the door close behind him. He quickly goes over to the phone on the desk and calls reception.

‘Good morning, reception.’ A cheery sounding man answers the phone.

‘Morning. This is Mr Gotze in the penthouse suite. Could you please let me know, if I have received my scheduled delivery?’ Mario asks politely, but softly so not to wake Marco.

‘Yes Mr Gotze you have received your scheduled delivery, it has just arrived. Would you like for me to bring it to you, or would you like for it to be placed in the safe until you are ready?’ the man responds.

‘Would it be ok for it to be held in the safe for the moment?’ Mario asks.

‘Of course. I will place it in the lock box in the safe now. Is there anything else I can help you with?’ the man asks in his happy tone.

‘No, that’s all. Thank you.’ Mario replies.

‘Ok, thank you. Have a great day.’ The man answers before they hang up.

Mario smiles happily to himself as he leans against the desk, feeling pleased with himself. He looks at the clock and sees it’s getting on for 9am. He lets Marco sleep, clearly he needs it.

\---------------------------------------

‘So what are we doing today?’ Marco asks as he wraps his scarf around his neck and looks over at Mario, who’s pulling on his beanie.

Mario looks down at his watch – all he has planned if for the evening, so the fact that it’s just before 11 fits quiet well.

‘Um, I dunno really.’ Mario mumbles as he blushes.

‘What you haven’t got anything planned?’ Marco jests playfully as he looks in the mirror as he pulls on his beanie, making sure his head is ok.

Mario smiles as he watches Marco and his vanity. Oh how he loves to ruffle his perfect hair in the throes of passion, he blushes at the thought.

‘For the evening, yeah, but nothing before.’ Mario admits.

‘Well, that’s ok. We can just go for a walk, do some sightseeing, go to Times Square. That kind of thing’ Marco says as he turns to face Mario.

‘Ok. Let’s go then.’ Mario beams at Marco as he ushers him out of the room.

\---------------------------------------

Marco and Mario are strolling hand-in-hand around Times Square, the snow is falling lightly, but nothing can dampen their spirits. Everyone is in a happy and cheery mood – well it is Christmas Eve. They take endless photos and are stopped a few times by football fans who recognise them. They head to M&M World, and Marco sniggers as he sees Mario’s eyes light up like a kid as he sees all of the M&M’s everywhere. They spend too much money on the goodies and then walk around munching on the chocolates.

‘Do you fancy a hotdog for lunch?’ Mario asks as he pops a few more M&M’s in his mouth, glancing sideways at Marco.

‘Do you only think with your stomach?’ Marco jests with a smile as he tickles Mario’s ribs.

‘Heyyyyy. No, I don’t just think with my stomach. I think with a few other things as well!’ Mario giggles as he bats away Marco’s hands.

Marco smirks as he sees the naughty glint in Mario’s eyes, knowing exactly what he’s alluding to.

They have their hotdogs for their lunch. They’re standing on the side of the street eating their hotdogs, when Mario gets mayonnaise on his nose. Marco giggles as he looks at his fiancé.

‘What?’ Mario questions as he shakes his head at Marco oblivious.

‘Come here.’ Marco laughs as he steps forward and wipes the mayonnaise from Mario’s nose. Mario blushes as Marco licks the mayonnaise from his thumb, it sends a sensation straight to Mario’s groin and he inwardly groans.

‘You’re just too cute.’ Marco smiles as he wraps his arm around an embarrassed Mario.

‘So what shall we do next?’ Marco asks as he polishes off his hotdog and tosses the empty wrapper in the bin.

‘I dunno. Lets just walk and see what we find’ Mario says softly as he takes Marco’s hand and kisses his fingers.

‘Ok, well lets go.’ Marco smiles as he takes hold of Mario’s hand and they head off in no particular direction.

By nightfall they’d been to Grand Central Terminal, Bloomingdale’s, Carnegie Hall, The Met and back to Times Square. They return to their hotel for dinner and have a beautiful candlelit meal, and everyone is serenaded by a pianist.

‘So what you’re plans?’ Marco asks as they go back to their room to get changed.

‘We’re going to a nightclub, so you best dress up smart. Oh and you’ll need to wrap up too, it’s cold out.’ Mario smirks.

They get ready and head off on their night out. They’re having a fantastic time, laughing, having a few drinks and doing a bit of a dancing. Eventually they sit down in their booth, both grinning happily, when Mario gets back up.

‘I’m just going to pop to the gents. Do you want another drink?’ Mario asks as he looks down at the table and sees that their drinks are almost empty.

‘Uh, yeah.’ Marco grins as he leans back in the booth, feeling really relaxed.

Mario heads off to the gents, pushing his way through the throngs of people.

Marco pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that he’s got some messages from home. 

He opens them and sees that it’s already Christmas in Germany, he smiles warmly. He begins to type a reply when a man sits down next to him, a man he doesn’t know.

‘Um, can I help you?’ he asks, his nerves jangling and panic building instantly.

‘You’re fit and I’m horny, so what about it?’ the stranger simpers.

‘What?’ Marco mumbles as he shakes his head baffled.

‘I saw your nice butt on the dance floor. I just want to arrange an opening?’ the man continues with a smirk.

‘I don’t think so’ Marco replies, again shaking his head shocked.

‘Oh come on. I saw you on the dance floor and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And I’ve been a good boy all year, so I think it’s time for me to get my Christmas present. And I think that you’re going to be just that.’ The man purrs as he edges closer to Marco and runs his finger down Marco’s chest – Marco watches his finger with his mouth ajar.

‘I’m-I’m sorry, but I’ve er, um, I’m taken.’ Marco mumbles, he can feel the blush spreading across his face as he looks back up at the man.

‘Oh, sweetie, so am I, but we all deserve a little Christmas treat, don’t we?’ the man simpers with a shake of his shoulders, a wink and a pout.

‘I’m sorry, but no. It’s not happening.’ Marco says firmly as he fights off the panic by breathing steady and keeping his cool.

‘Oh come on sweetie. If this is about your fella, I’m sure I can be accommodating to you both.’ He winks as he runs his finger along Marco’s shirt buttons, ‘accidently’ letting his finger slip beneath the gap in the shirt and gasping in mock surprise.

‘I’m sorry, but it’s not happening. I think you should go.’ Marco states firmly as he brushes the man’s hand away.

‘You’ve got such a sexy accent, and the way you move your mouth is making me hard.’ The man doesn’t give up as he pouts.

‘Look, I’m engaged and I love my fiancé and this, this is never going to happen. So I think you should just go.’ Marco tells him clearly as he waves his hand between them, his panic is subsiding and his breathing is normal.

‘Ok, fine. Whatever. I’ll just have to think about you, when I’m alone in my bed. Naked and touching myself. While thinking about you, fucking your fiancé really hard.’ The man rambles as he looks at Marco and bites down on his bottom lip before groaning expressively.

The man gets to his feet and sashays toward the bar, winking at Mario who is walking toward the table, drinks in hand.

‘That guy just winked at me.’ Mario points out as he arrives at his table and places their drinks down.

‘Oh’ Marco replies, feeling calmer.

Mario sits down next to Marco, who edges closer and then kisses him passionately. Marco opens his eyes and looks over to the bar and sees the man sat on a stool, eyes wide and biting down on his knuckle as he watches them make out.

Mario pulls back.

‘Wow. What was that for?’ he gasps, his eyes wide and he’s panting.

‘No reason.’ Marco purrs with a smirk before leaning in and whispering in his ear as he runs his hand up the inside of Mario’s leg.

‘Oh’ Mario gasps with a little jolt, his eyes growing wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this was an ok chapter :) :/ (I'm a bit indifferent about some of it!!)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/ - no-one is perfect ;)'


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening (well night here!!!) Thank you, as always for the comments and the kudos' - they mean a lot to me :D:D:D:D
> 
> I was inspired with this chapter so I'm spoiling you today with two chapters in one day!!!
> 
> Please remember this is not real :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco keeps giving Mario knowing looks, as they wait for their coats. 

‘Thank you.’ Marco smiles at the coat attendant, as she passes their items. 

They pull on their scarves and coats, before heading outside into the cold and dark. The wind is biting and Mario tries to huddle close to Marco, but he takes a step away, leaving Mario baffled. He doesn’t say anything, as Marco is acting a little odd and he’s not entirely sure what is going on.

They head back to their hotel, neither speaks, and there is no physical contact between them as they walk through the reception and lobby, Marco leading the way. Still not a single word passes between them, as they head to their room in the elevator. Mario can feel the sexual tension rising and the atmosphere is electric. They arrive at their room and Marco struts out of the elevator, followed by Mario, who’s a little more hesitant.

Marco spins on his heels and makes Mario jump. He sees a look in Marco’s eyes that he’d not seen for weeks. The look of want and lust. 

‘Marco.’ Mario mumbles quietly, as Marco steps forward and he steps back.

Marco doesn’t answer. He just keeps advancing. He undoes the buttons on his coat as he walks towards Mario. Mario feels the desire building in himself, and sees Marco’s pupils are dilated and eyes glazed over. Marco is standing right in front of him, as he takes off his coat and tosses it to the ground, his eyes fixed on Mario’s.

Next off comes his scarf, their eyes still locked together. Mario’s fingers fumble as he begins to undo his own coat. Marco steps forward closing the gap even more. He grabs hold of Mario’s face, and crashes their lips together in a rather violent fashion, pushing Mario back against the wall, who grunts in shock.

Marco is all over Mario, with his hands and lips. Mario wants it to continue, but he’s not sure that this is exactly what Marco wants or needs right now, not this way.

‘Marco, babe. Stop, stop. Babe.’ Mario mutters as he takes hold of Marco’s hands and holds them steady between them.

Marco shakes his head slightly as he draws back from kissing Mario’s neck. 

‘Are you sure this is what you want?’ Mario asks softly as he runs the back of his fingers down the side of Marco’s face.

‘Mar. I need to do this. I need to get past it.’ Marco sighs before he steps back and walks further into the room, running his hands through his hair.

‘Mar, I need to do this. I need to feel normal again. I have to move on. I need to move on.’ Marco exclaims as he walks over to the sofa and sits down, head in his hands.

Mario walks over and sits down next to Marco.

‘Not like that, babe. Not like this. Only when your ready.’ Mario says softly.

‘But I am ready. I want to be with you in every way. Not just next to you, but with you. Can’t you see that? I am ready.’ Marco tells him while shaking his head.

‘Only if you’re sure babe. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. I need you to be a hundred percent sure.’ Mario responds.

‘I am sure. Completely sure.’ Marco whines a little as he turns to face Mario, grasping his hands.

‘Ok, ok. If you’re sure.’ Mario nods as he gets to his feet and offers Marco his hand.

Marco takes it and gets to his feet, and follows Mario through to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

\---------------------------------------

Mario looks over at the clock and sees that it’s just gone half past midnight. Marco is sleeping lightly next to him.

‘Mar. Marco.’ He shakes Marco gently, who slowly opens his eyes.

‘What?’ Marco mumbles sleepily.

‘We’ve got to be somewhere.’ Mario tells him as he climbs out of the bed.

‘Huh? It’s the middle of the night. I’m tired. You really took it out of me.’ He grumbles as he nestles back down.

‘No, come on you have to get up. Come on.’ Mario says as he grabs Marco’s hand and pulls him, shifting him across the bed a little.

‘Ok, ok. I’m getting up. I’m getting up.’ Marco sighs, still half asleep as he sits up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

‘Come on. Time is of the essence.’ Mario smiles as he pulls on his boxers.

Marco gets off he bed and grabs his underwear. They get dressed in record time much down to Mario’s urgings.

‘So where is it we’re going in the middle of the night at such urgency?’ Marco asks as he tries to quickly work his hair into something acceptable.

‘Babe, you’re hair’s fine. We haven’t go time to hang about. Besides it’ll be under your beanie.’ Mario claims as he does up his coat.

‘It looks like I’ve just been fucked.’ Marco claims.

‘Well, that’s because you have.’ Mario smirks with a raise of his eyebrows.

Marco turns to face him.

‘No, I think you’ll find, you, were the one who has just been fucked.’ Marco simpers with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Mario lets out a laugh as he shakes his head and smiles.

‘Come on. Let’s go.’ He says as he walks over to the lift, feeling the blush on his face.

‘You still haven’t said where we’re going.’ Marco points out as he follows Mario, the lift doors open.

\---------------------------------------

‘Oh damn it. I’ve forgot the tickets.’ Mario gasps as they walk out onto the street.

‘What?’ Marco mutters as he turns to face his fiancé.

‘Just wait here a sec. I’ll just go grab them. I’ll be back in a minute. Stay here.’ Mario states as he dashes back inside the hotel, leaving Marco standing on the street with the porter.

Mario hurries over to the reception desk to a smiling woman.

‘Good evening sir. How can I help you?’ she beams.

‘Hello. I’ve got something in a lock box, which I need now. Thank you.’ Mario says urgently, glancing over his shoulder as he sees Marco chatting to the porter.

‘Of course. Just one moment sir while I get the manager.’ The woman replies as she gets to her feet and wiggles into an office behind the desk.

A man and the receptionist walk back out and the manager smiles when he recognizes Mario.

‘Good evening Mr Gotze. Just one moment please.’ The manager smiles as he disappears through a locked door.

Mario taps his fingers impatiently on the desk as he checks between Marco on the street, the time and smiling shyly at the woman on reception. The manager returns a few moments later and looks over at Mario.

‘If you’d like to just step inside my office.’ He smiles as he goes into his office.

Mario rushes round the desk and into the office. The manager places the lock box on the desk between them. Mario types in the code and the box opens. He lifts the lid and carefully takes out the small Tiffany blue box and two tickets for the Empire State Building. He’d selected the ring when they were in the Tiffany & Co. store on their first day, while Marco was busy looking at something else. The whole operation had so far been somewhat difficult to pull off, but now, more so than ever. He sighs happily with a smile before tucking the small box into the inside pocket of his coat and the tickets into another pocket.

‘Thank you. Thank you. And Merry Christmas’ He smiles at the manager, who nods curtly, as Mario shakes his hand.

‘Merry Christmas.’ The manager replies.

Mario dives out of the office and across the lobby and out through the door.

‘Sorted?’ Marco asks as he strides over, Mario nods and pats his pocket.

‘Yep. Come on, lets go.’ He grabs Marco’s hand and almost drags him down the street as Marco smiles and waves at the porter, who smiles and nods back.

‘So, are you going to tell me where we’re going in the middle of the night. In the early hours of Christmas Day. In the freezing cold, with snow falling everywhere? No?’ Marco mutters as they walk at a quick pace.

‘No.’ Mario replies simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (I personally like this chapter, I think it's cute - don't know about you :D)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes + I have no idea about lock boxes and that kind of thing other than what I see sometimes on TV!!!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone - it's really late here and I'm half asleep. Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you're all so wonderful :D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> It was terrible to see Marco get injured again today :( He's not having any luck, but hopefully he will come back stronger and fully healed - no rushing back because of the crisis in the league.
> 
> As always please remember this is not real :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario walk down the street towards the Empire State Building and Marco begins to smile when he guesses where they’re going.

‘I didn’t think it would be open at this time of night?’ he asks, the excitement clear in his voice.

‘Yeah, it’s open till about 2am. Even at Christmas.’ Mario informs him as they walk through the doors.

They head up to the observation deck and see that there are a few other people milling around, but not many and there’s a saxophonist playing away.

‘Wow.’ Marco gasps as he sees the stunning view, his eye’s watering from the cold and the snow is only falling lightly on them.

Mario smiles as he sees the delight in Marco’s face, but also smiles from the spectacular view himself.

‘It’s amazing isn’t it?’ Mario mutters as he grips Marco’s hand tighter as they walk closer to the edge, peering through the bars.

They walk around looking at the different views, looking out over the city shimmering in the snow and lights. Not even the cold seems to be bothering them, as they kiss and cuddle in each other’s warmth.

Mario lets go of Marco’s hand, but he’s too transfixed by the beauty of the city at night, blanketed in snow to notice. Mario takes a couple of steps back and drops to his knee. Mario coughs to clear his throat.

‘Marco.’ He says loudly so Marco can hear him.

Marco turns toward his voice, he doesn’t see Mario at first, but then notices him on bended knee, so he begins to smile.

‘Mar, what are you doing?’ he laughs nervously as he notices a few people looking over at them, feeling self-conscious.

‘Marco, I’ve decided that proposing to you in a hotel in Germany, wasn’t really very romantic, and I think it needs to be memorable and I just love you so much and I don’t know if I could breath without you, so…...’ Mario pauses as he rummages in his coat for the small box.

‘Marco Reus will you marry me?’ Mario smiles as he holds out the box.

Marco fights to hide his smile, but it wins through.

‘Of course I’ll marry you.’ Marco beams as he looks adoringly at his grinning fiancé.

Mario moves his hand a little closer to Marco. With slightly trembling fingers Marco undoes the ribbon and together they open the box. Mario takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Marco’s finger, as he bites his lip through his grin while watching Mario put the ring on his finger. Once the ring is firmly in place, and Marco has taken a second to admire it, Mario gets to his feet. Marco cups his face and plants a passionate kiss on his fiancé’s lips, a small applause ripples through the other visitors and a few calls of congratulations.

Mario smiles dopily at Marco when they eventually part.

‘What was all this for?’ Marco asks happily.

Mario shrugs slightly.

‘I just wanted to do something special for you.’ Mario replies blushing.

‘This whole trip has been special, Mar. It’s been perfect. You’ve been perfect. You didn’t have to do this, you know. Plus now you haven’t got a ring.’ Marco tells him.

‘Well technically seeing as I asked you, I think it means that I’m the man of this relationship.’ Mario teases.

‘Oh no, no, no, no, no. I think you’ll find, that seeing as you receive, that makes me the man.’ Marco smirks quietly with a wink.

‘Ok, ok. Tomorrow we can go and get me a ring. And maybe we could also choose our wedding rings?’ Mario purrs as he flirts with Marco.

Marco can’t help but look at his engagement ring, and smiles bashfully when Mario catches him admiring his beautiful engagement ring.

‘But for now, I want to take you back to the room, and really prove who the man is.’ Mario smirks as he bites his lip and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Marco scoffs and shakes his head.

Mario smiles as he takes Marco’s hand and they head off back to their hotel.

\---------------------------------------

Hours later Marco wakes up and stretches. Mario is still sleeping peacefully next to him. He gets out of the bed and pads over to the window, its snowed heavier since they got back. Marco looks down at his engagement ring and turns it round on his finger, a silly smile on his face. He’s doesn’t notice that Mario is awake and walking up behind him. Mario wraps his arms around Marco’s waist and kisses him on the back of the shoulder, as Marco continues to admire his engagement ring.

‘Are you hungry?’ Mario mumbles into Marco’s skin.

‘Um.’ Marco hums in response.

‘I’ll call down for room service. What do you fancy?’ Mario asks as he breaks away and heads for the door.

‘I’m easy, whatever.’ Marco replies as he walks back over to the bed.

Mario turns to face Marco and sniggers.

‘I beg to differ. You’re not always that easy Marco Reus.’ He simpers before disappearing into the living area, leaving Marco to shake his head in disbelief as he sits down on the bed.

While waiting for their breakfast they open their presents to one another. They’d promised not to go crazy, as just being together finally was gift enough. Besides what can you get someone who can afford whatever they want? Marco had brought Mario a beautiful platinum bracelet and he’d made a photo album of their time together from their very first meeting, which Mario is really touched by. Mario gives Marco a pair of diamond earrings and the ’21 Reus’ shirt from the World Cup final in Brazil. The gesture makes Marco teary with emotion.

\---------------------------------------

After breakfast they head out for a romantic Christmas Day walk in Central Park before Mario presents Marco with his next surprise.

They’re walking through Central Park. The sky is clear; the wind is light and the snow and grit crunches under their feet. Marco has his arm casually round Mario’s shoulders, while Mario has his arm around Marco’s back and is lightly gripping his hip. They’re chatting happily and smiling at one another, completely lost in their love.

‘Oh my gosh. You look so much better in the daylight hot stuff.’ The man walking towards them gasps loudly.

Marco and Mario pause. Mario looks slightly confused.

‘Excuse me?’ Mario mutters towards the man, who is now just a feet or two away and eye-ing Marco up.

‘Oh my. You are delicious.’ The man purrs, as he looks Mario up and down.

‘I’m sorry, have we met before?’ Mario questions as he looks at the man in front of them.

‘Not as such.’ The man pouts, as he stands with his hand on his hip – he’s wearing the same clothes from the night before.

‘I was hitting on your super hot fiancé in the club last night. But he totally blew me off, I wish (he giggles). He said he loves his fiancé, you, and blah blah blah. And I knew you were fit, but now, seeing you in the light, I see that you are a right cutie and I so would.’ The man simpers, his eyes blazing with lust as he drags out his last words while biting his finger.

Mario blushes as he drops his arm from around Mario’s waist.

‘Um, ok. Well, um, it’s nice to meet you. But we’re kind of busy.’ Mario mutters as he instinctively steps slightly in front of Marco.

‘Oh darling, why do you have to burst my bubble? All I’m looking for is a Christmas treat, and you two, are like gifts from good ol’ St Nick himself.’ The man smirks with a cross between a smile and a pout.

Mario looks a little dumbfounded while Marco looks embarrassed.

‘If only you will give in to your desires. I know you know what I mean. I saw you looking at me, when you had your tongue down his throat.’ The man purrs as he steps towards Marco. 

Mario lets it happen as he turns to look at Marco, who is flush and averting his eyes.

‘Marco?’ Mario gasps.

‘Oh Marco, I love that name. And your accents are just to die for. Come on, I know you’ve thought about being with two guys at the same time. I can see it in your eyes.’ The man smiles as he reaches up toward Marco, who takes a step back and gulps.

‘Uh, um, no. No I haven’t.’ Marco mumbles, as he blushes harder.

‘Now, don’t be a denier, Marco.’ The man simpers and exaggerates Marco’s name 

‘I think you should go. Now.’ Mario snaps as he steps in front of the man.

The man sighs loudly.

‘Your loss. But let me tell you, you’re really missing out. This ass could have been yours!’ The man purrs towards them before spinning on his heels, wiggling his bum and strutting off as Mario turns to face Marco.

‘What was all that about?’ he questions, still completely confused.

‘Nothing. It was nothing.’ Marco mutters, unable to look Mario in the eye.

‘Nothing? I don’t think that was nothing. Did he hit on you?’ Mario presses.

Marco nods slightly.

‘And the kissing thing. What was that about?’ Mario asks, his voice low.

Marco doesn’t answer.

‘Marco.’ Mario snaps, making Marco jolt a little as he looks up at his fiancé.

‘Ok, ok. Yes I looked at him when I was kissing you. But it meant nothing, and I don’t want anyone else in the bedroom with us. Please you have to believe me.’ Marco pleads quickly as he reaches out and grips Mario’s hand.

‘I do. I do. (He sighs) So, is he the reason I got my Marco back?’ Mario whispers.

‘No, well, maybe. A little bit.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Well, if that’s the case. Maybe I should thank him.’ Mario smiles warmly as he looks up at his love beneath his eyelashes.

‘I wouldn’t. He might take it as an invite.’ Marco jests as he moves closer to Mario and plants a kiss on the side of his temple.

Mario laughs as he hugs Marco, who plants a series of little kisses on Mario’s temple.

‘Come on. We’ve got somewhere to be.’ Mario tells him as he pulls away.

‘What? Where?’ Marco asks, his brows furrowed as he gives a short shake of the head.

‘Madison Square Garden for the basketball. Court-side seats.’ Mario grins as he produces two tickets from his inside coat pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter - it was a funny one to write and took a little while, but I got to a satisfied point eventually :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I've not been to New York at Christmas, but I did look a few things up on the internet - so I'm only going by what that tells me really with certain things :)
> 
> Did you like seeing Marco's club 'friend' again?


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you guys never cease to amaze me with your love for this story :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> It was terrible what happened to Marco yesterday :( and now with his diagnosis of being out until 2015 I think that maybe the positive will be, that he should now have time to fully heal rather than be rushed back (like I feel he has up till now cos of the problems BVB have been having in the league) - Fingers crossed for a full and complete recovery for Marco.
> 
> I can't really see him moving to the EPL now - the players over here are like bloodhounds once they know a players weakness or weak spot - relentless. + I hope the never ending transfer rumours go away too :/
> 
> Oh and it was sweet seeing Mario's well wishes to Marco on facebook too :) + the other players of course ;)'
> 
> As always this is not real - it's all fan-fiction

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While at the basketball Mario introduced Rihanna to Marco – who thought they were just the cutest couple she has ever seen. And even when other celebrities wanted their photos taken, with the man who scored the winner in the World Cup, Mario insisted that Marco be included, as he may not have been in Brazil in person, but he was there in love, thought and spirit. 

After the basketball match they return to their hotel and lounge around for a bit before going for their Christmas dinner in the dining room. After dinner they settle down in bed to watch movies before falling asleep, nestled together.

The next day they enjoy breakfast in the dining room, before heading to Tiffany’s & Co. to get Mario his own engagement ring, and to look at the possibilities for their wedding rings. Together they choose Mario an engagement ring and settle on a pair of wedding rings.

That afternoon they go on a horse drawn carriage ride around Central park before spending some more time at the Empire State Building, as Marco was so captivated by the view at night he wanted to see it in the daylight. They have lunch in one of the restaurants, before taking a stroll back to their hotel, to get changed for their night out, of dinner and the Christmas show at Radio City Music Hall.

The next morning Mario’s phone alarm goes off early, but Marco is fast asleep so he doesn’t hear it. Mario gets up and begins packing their bags up. After a while he wakes Mario with a number of sloppy kisses on his cheek.

‘Come on sleepy head. Time to get up.’ He whispers in Marco’s ear.

‘Uh, why? I’m sleeping.’ Marco mutters as he buries his head into the pillow.

‘No, Marco. Come on. You have to get up. We’ve got a flight to catch.’ Mario nudges Marco before kissing Marco’s bare shoulder.

‘A flight? Are we heading home already?’ Marco questions sleepily as he opens his eyes and turns to look at Mario.

‘Sorry babe.’ Mario pouts sadly.

‘It’s over already?’ Marco sighs as he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mario sighs in return as he pulls a disappointed face.

Marco reaches out and hooks his finger in Mario’s jeans waistband and pulls Mario closer and smirks.

‘Surely we haven’t got to leave right this second? I’m sure we must have some time to say goodbye to the bed?’ Marco purrs as he pulls Mario down on top of him, falling back on the bed.

Mario lets it happen, he lets Marco kiss his neck and undo his belt and jeans. But he can’t resist any longer. Marco has his hand down his boxers and is touching him as he sucks and nips the skin on his neck. He pulls his knee up onto the bed and uses it to hold his weight up as he grabs hold of Marco’s wrists and presses them above his head. 

Both of them are completely turned on and panting, both more than want this. Mario aggressively attacks Marco’s lips and together they shuffle up the bed before Mario begins to kiss his way down Marco’s neck, and then down his chest towards the band of his boxers. He licks along the skin just above the waistband, his eyes fixed on Marco – who is shuddering with lust and groaning with need.

\---------------------------------------

Having said their goodbye to the bed, they grab their bags and head to check out of the hotel. They say goodbye to the staff and hop in a cab to the airport.

‘I don’t want this to end. It’s just been so perfect, so beautiful. I wish it could be like this everyday.’ Mario says as he holds Marco’s hand, gazing adoringly at his fiancé.

‘I know. I can’t believe that you did all this for me. It’s been so incredible and amazing. You’re so wonderful Mar. And I can’t believe that I’ve finally got you. You’re all mine’ Marco whispers through teary eyes, as he lifts Mario’s hand and kisses his knuckle while Mario continues to gaze at him, a wide grin on his face.

\---------------------------------------

At the airport they look up at the departure boards looking for their flight.

‘Mar, I can’t see any flights to Frankfurt anytime soon. Are you sure you got the times right?’ Marco questions as he shakes his head while scanning the board.

Mario smiles to himself.

‘Oh. No, I’m definitely sure I got the times right.’ He replies as he glances at Marco, who is still studying the boards.

‘No, nope. There are no flights to Frankfurt for hours Sunny. Are you sure we’re flying to Frankfurt? Why don’t you check the tickets’ Marco suggests as he looks at Mario, who is trying to hide his smile and look concerned, but it’s not fooling Marco as he narrows his eyes.

‘Mario? Why are you smiling?’ Marco asks as he turns his body to face the younger man.

Mario shakes his head.

‘I’m not. I’m not smiling.’ Mario lies with a shrug and a drop of his bottom lip.

‘Come on. What’s going on?’ Marco demands, his voice a little unsteady.

‘Ok. First board, third from bottom.’ Mario smiles as he watches Marco look up and find the flight he just said.

A wide grin spreads across Marco’s face as places his hand over his mouth.

‘No way. We’re going to The Bahamas?’ Marco gasps as he looks between the board and his nodding lover.

Marco pulls Mario into his arms for a hug as he kisses him on the lips and then the cheek.

‘I can’t believe you Sunny. You’re just something else.’ Marco breathes into Mario’s ear.

They proceed to check in and then to the departure lounge, where they enjoy breakfast.

\---------------------------------------

They settle into their first class seats for the near three-hour flight when suddenly a familiar-ish voice greets them.

‘Well I never. Who would have thought our paths would cross again hot stuff.’ The man from the club and the park laughs, as he stands in front of them in his air attendant uniform.

‘Yeah, who would have thought it?’ Mario mutters as he rolls his eyes.

‘Oh come on cutie. This is just pure chance. Anyway, I have to be professional.’ The man replies to Mario’s action with exaggerated hand movements as he straightens himself up.

The club man is introduced by the senior flight attendant during the emergency safety briefing – but neither Mario or Marco listen to his name. The man winks at Marco at the end of the briefing, which Mario notices and glares.

During the flight the man openly flirts with Marco, who doesn’t really seem to know what to do, while Mario gets angrier at the whole behavior. Mario is angry at the man for flirting with Marco, and at Marco for not doing anything about it.

Eventually as the flight draws to its end he’s had enough.

‘Look, can you just stop it. You’re making a fool of yourself. Can’t you see he’s not interested? He’s just too polite to say it to your face. So just back off.’ Mario snarls at the man.

‘Wow, you’re possessive! Can’t a guy just flirt a little with a hot guy every now and again? And you know cutie, jealousy is not an attractive trait.’ The man pouts before he struts off, as Marco shuffles nervously in his seat.

‘You didn’t have to do that.’ Marco hisses at Mario who looks at him in disbelief.

‘What? So you were happy with him being all over you, were you?’ Mario gasps.

‘No, but you didn’t have to get so angry and make a scene.’ Marco barks with a shake of his head.

‘I can’t believe you. You were enjoying it, weren’t you?’ Mario snaps.

‘What? No I wasn’t. As if. For god’s sake Mario, grow up.’ Marco snaps as he turns away from Mario, leaving Mario completely shell shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked this chapter :) :/ (I admit I enjoyed writing it - in comparison to some chapters I didn't enjoy writing or found tough)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/ thanks


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Once again thank you do much for the comments and the kudos' - they're greatly appreciated :D:D:D:D
> 
> Hope you like this chapter :/:)
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction - it's not real.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane lands and everyone gets up to disembark. Mario and Marco are still not speaking, and the tension is obvious between them. Mario is about to get off the plane - trailing behind Marco, when the flirty flight attendant steps just in front of him, slightly blocking his path. 

‘You need to be careful cutie. You’re jealousy might just drive your hottie away.’ He simpers in low tones before stepping back in line, allowing Mario to exit the plane, in a state of shock and confusion.

Mario follows Marco into the airport arrivals and they go through the required transfers to their next flight. Marco sits down to wait for their connecting flight in the first class lounge. Mario sighs as he walks over to the bar. He feels bad about his jealousy and wants to make it up to Marco for his behavior. 

He grabs two bottles of orange juice and walks over to the table Marco is sat at. He places a bottle in front of Marco and sits down, but Marco doesn’t move or even acknowledge him. Mario pushes the bottle a little bit closer to Marco.

‘I’m sorry.’ Mario mumbles, as he looks almost pleadingly at Marco, desperate for him to look up.

‘Marco, please.’ Mario begs as he reaches out across the table and places his hand on Marco’s elbow.

‘I can’t believe you think I would be remotely interested in him.’ Marco snaps as he pulls his arm away.

‘I don’t. I-I just, I don’t know. I just feel this need to protect you.’ Mario mutters, his eyes down as he wrings his fingers.

Marco looks up to face Mario.

‘Mar, you don’t have to protect me. That guy, he was harmless.’ Marco tells him, as now he reaches out, and places his hand on Mario’s.

‘Like the waiter.’ Mario grumbles as he glances up to look at Marco, who looks down and loosens his grip on Mario’s hands.

‘Sorry. Marco, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned him.’ Mario apologises, as he moves his hand to hold Marco’s, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

‘No, it’s okay. I thought he was harmless too. So, I guess I’m not the best judge of character.’ Marco concedes with a sigh. 

‘You judged me right.’ Mario smiles, trying to ease the simmering tension still between them.

Marco smiles sheepishly back at Mario.

‘So, are we good?’ Mario asks nervously, his eyes fleeting.

‘We’re good. I can’t stay angry with you. I can never stay angry with you Sunny. Not after you’ve done all this.’ Marco tells him as he smiles happily.

\---------------------------------------

Having got their flight from Miami to The Bahamas and gone through the transfer, Mario and Marco finally arrive at their resort for the next few nights.

‘Wow, this is beautiful.’ Marco points out as he does a 360 while Mario checks them in.

A member of staff walks them to their private cottage.

‘Mar, this is wonderful. Thank you.’ Marco says quietly and happily as he takes hold of Mario by the hips and kisses him lightly on the lips.

‘You’re welcome.’ Mario whispers back as the kiss become a little more passionate, as he wraps his arms around Marco’s neck.

‘Mar, I just have one problem. I’m boiling in here.’ Marco steps back as he pulls off his jumper and tosses it on the sofa.

‘Yeah, I guess I should have told you to pack for the Caribbean?’ Mario teases as he walks through to the bedroom where the porter had placed their cases.

Marco follows, and watches as Mario unlocks and opens his case, and produces some clothes. He turns around and hands them to Marco.

‘It’s a good job I brought a few things with me. Your size.’ Mario smirks confidently, as Marco shakes his head with a smile as he looks at the pile of clothes in his hands.

\---------------------------------------

Having unpacked, had a swim and done some sunbathing, they’re now enjoying the end of a romantic sunset dinner on the deck of their cottage.

‘Marco, I’m sorry.’ Mario tells him as he takes a sip of his beer.

‘For what?’ Marco asks confused as he looks up at him, placing his glass on the table.

‘For thinking you want, you know, a threesome.’ Mario mutters, with a blush.

‘What? When did you think that?’ Marco questions a little surprised, his eyes narrowing.

‘Um, when the flight attendant guy said about seeing it in your eyes, uh, the thought flashed in my mind that you did. That you do.’ Mario mutters embarrassed.

‘Oh.’ Marco breathes.

‘You don’t do you?’ Mario asks quickly.

‘No, of course not. You’re more than enough, Sunny. All I’ve ever wanted.’ Marco replies.

‘So it’s never been your fantasy?’ Mario smirks at him.

‘Are you drunk?’ Marco laughs.

‘No. I’m just enjoying myself. Happy to be here with you.’ Mario smiles, as he reaches out across the empty table, and takes hold of Marco’s hand.

‘Me too.’ Marco smiles back at him, brushing his thumb over Mario’s.

‘So a threesome isn’t your fantasy?’ Mario presses with a wicked glint in his eyes.

‘No Mario. A threesome is not my fantasy.’ Marco answers with a straight face and a shake of the head.

‘So what is?’ Mario lets go of Marco’s hand and leans back in his chair, his eyes boring into Marco’s.

Marco blushes and looks away.

‘I’ll tell you mine if you want.’ Mario smirks.

‘Go on then.’ Marco challenges, his face growing redder, his intrigue clear.

‘Okay.’ Mario gasps, slightly surprised of Marco’s challenge.

Mario takes a breath and looks straight into Marco’s eyes.

‘I want to tie you to a bed, blindfold you and eat food off you.’ Mario tells him in low lusty tones.

‘Oh.’ Marco gulps. 

He can feel his face burning even more as Mario maintains their eye contact.

‘Well, I’ve told you mine, so now you tell me yours.’ Mario retorts with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Marco coughs nervously, as he looks down at the table and shifts in his seat.

‘I, um, I don’t have one.’ Marco mutters.

‘Come on babe. You must have a fantasy.’ Mario leans forward as he pushes Marco for an answer.

‘I-I honestly don’t have one. Seriously.’ Marco mumbles as he adverts his eyes.

‘Really? Okay. I don’t believe you, but I’m not going to push you.’ Mario resigns as he leans back, the wicked glint still in his eyes.

Marco coughs nervously.

‘So, um, about your, uh fantasy. How come you’ve never told me about it before.’ Marco mutters, as he nervously rubs the back of his neck as he gulps the last of his beer.

‘I dunno. Maybe because I thought it might scare you off.’ Mario confesses, his voice a little shaky.

‘Scare me off? I don’t think it would. It hasn’t yet.’ Marco replies, suddenly confident, his tone is low and wanting.

‘So, um. Are you saying you’d be interested in trying it? You know being tied up and that?’ Mario mutters.

‘I’m open to trying new things. So yeah, I’m interested.’ Marco answers confidently, a sly smirk on his face.

‘Really? Um, Okay.’ Mario nods, a little surprised at Marco’s forwardness.

‘Just to be clear. You want me to tie you to a bed, blindfold you and eat food off?’ Mario asks, needing to clarify the situation they are currently negotiating.

‘Not exactly. I want you to tie me to that bed (he points through the doors), blindfold me, eat food off me and then fuck me.’ Marco simpers as he smirks, his eyes glazed over with lust.

‘Okay.’ Mario nods absently.

Marco gets to his feet and saunters off into the cottage. He glances over his shoulder at Mario, who is still sat at the table and nodding slowly.

‘Are you coming?’ Marco grins wickedly.

Mario looks over at him before grinning back at him and jumping to his feet to hurry after Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :/ :) Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/ :)


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for the kudos' - you'll all so great :D:D:D:D
> 
> This chapter is I guess a little self indulgent so I apologise if it's not to everyone's taste ;) :/
> 
> As always please remember this is not real life and is just a work of fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario follows Marco into the cottage and closes and locks the door behind him. Marco is already in the bedroom sitting on the bed. Mario stops in the doorway.

‘Are you sure about this?’ He asks.

‘Yes Sunny. I’m sure.’ Marco replies with a smile.

‘Honest?’ Mario questions, needing to be completely sure that Marco wanted this and isn’t just saying it to please him.

Marco gets to his feet and walks over to the doorway. He runs his fingers up and down Mario’s chest.

‘Honest.’ Marco purrs as he leans into Mario’s neck, kissing the warm skin.

Mario groans as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, giving Marco better access. But Marco pulls away, much to Mario’s clear annoyance.

‘Aren’t there a few things we need?’ Marco states as he walks over to the bed and sits on the edge.

‘Yeah. Right. I’ll go see what I can find. Don’t go anywhere.’ Mario blabbers before hurrying off to see what he can find. 

Mario returns a few minutes later with the fruit platter they’d ordered along with their dinner, a bucket of ice, and some of the contents of the mini bar refrigerator. Mario places them down on the bedside table and glances over at Marco.

‘Um, ok.’ Mario mumbles as he stands up straight and looks over at Marco.

‘Don’t you need something to tie me up with?’ Marco blushes, but is able to keep eye contact with Mario.

‘Oh yeah. Right.’ Mario mutters as he dashes over to his suitcase and rummages in it.

He produces two ties and the sleep mask from their long haul flight and walks back over to the bed just in front of Marco and drops them down.

‘Ok, right.’ Mario nods, looking a little unsure of what to do next.

Marco gets to his feet and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, starting with the cuffs. Mario follows his lead and quickly undoes his shirt, a lot quicker than Marco. Mario quickly moves on to his belt and trousers. Undoing them and removing them in record time, while Marco has just removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Marco grabs hold of Mario’s face and kisses him passionately before sitting back down onto the bed. Both men are panting and their eyes are glazed with lust. Marco shuffles up the bed, his eyes locked with Mario’s. Mario crawls up the bed and straddles Marco. He leans over and kisses Marco as he takes hold of his wrists. He jolts them above Marco’s head and intertwines their fingers as he deepens the kiss.

Mario breaks the kiss before sitting back and looks down at his lover, all flush and flustered. He feels all his urges as he breaths heavily and bites down on his bottom lip, while Marco watches him intently. Mario grabs one of the ties and leans over and ties it around part of the wooden headboard. He reaches over and moves Marco’s wrist closer to the tie. He looks at Marco and Marco nods reassuringly, so Mario ties his wrist before moving onto the other one.

Now with both wrists tied Marco is at Mario’s mercy. Mario sits back and undoes Marco’s belt and trousers slowly, before pulling them off, so now both of them are down to their boxers. He gulps as he picks up the sleep mask and runs it between his trembling fingers. He looks up at Marco.

‘Are you sure about the blindfold?’ Mario nervously asks, his voice a little shaky. 

Marco nods, so Mario leans forward and puts the mask on Marco before giving him a quick kiss of reassurance. He takes a breath as he glances over at the fruit basket.

‘Are you ready?’ Mario breathes as he takes hold of the fruit basket and places it on the bed next to them.

‘Yeah.’ Marco gasps, his senses completely heightened.

Mario chooses the strawberries, but he’s not quite sure what it is he should be doing, so he bites into the strawberry and then teases Marco’s lips with it before running it down his chin and chest before eating the rest of it. He leans down and runs his tongue over the line where he’d just ran the strawberry. Marco gasps and wriggles.

Seeing the reaction from Marco he carries on with more strawberries, pieces of orange, a mango, champagne, and some melting chocolates, licking and kissing all over Marco’s bare chest and abdomen, enticing groans, shudders and strained restraints from Marco.

Mario grabs an ice cube from the bucket and brushes it across Marco’s lips, drawing out a gasp, which continues as Mario moves it over his erect nipples and then down to his belly button and lets it melt, causing Marco’s chest to heave as he clenches his fists and pull against the ties.

Mario smirks as he takes another ice cube out of the bucket, but this time he pops it in his mouth. He pulls Marco’s boxers off, releasing him before going down on him.

‘Holy shit Mar.’ Marco gasps breathlessly as he fights against the restraints and shudders.

Mario smirks as he creates the desired effect from his lover.

‘Mar, please. Please.’ Marco pants.

\---------------------------------------

Mario undoes the ties and pushes off the mask; both of them are sticky and spent, as they lie on the bed with silly grins on their faces.

‘That was amazing. Incredible.’ Marco breathes as he looks over at Mario and giggles.

‘Was it everything you thought it would be?’ Marco questions shyly as he runs his hand through his hair.

‘It was more than I thought it would be. It was so much more.’ Mario giggles as he gazes up at Marco.

‘I don’t think the cleaners are going to like us though.’ He jests as he looks down and runs his finger over Marco’s sticky chest and abdomen.

‘Yeah. I best go clean myself up.’ Marco smiles as he unlocks himself from Mario’s grip and climbs off the bed.

Mario groans at the loss of contact and reaches out aimlessly to try and stop Marco from leaving him. Marco disappears to the bathroom. Mario looks down at the mess on the bed sheets and blushes. He shakes his head and jumps off the bed, and heads to the bathroom to join Marco beneath the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it was an ok chapter :) :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, thanks :) I tend to write when I'm half asleep
> 
> The next chapter will move on a bit from here


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the comments and the kudos' - as always they are much welcomed :D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> As always please remember this is fiction - it's not real :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four Months Later

‘Good afternoon and welcome to Signal Iduna Park, here in sunny Dortmund. It’s Saturday 4 April and we’re in for a treat as the Bundesliga’s two giants face off. Borussia Dortmund and Bayern Munich are top of the table, with equal points, so the question is, who will come out on top?’ the host introduces the broadcast and the match.

Inside the Dortmund dressing room Marco is listening to some music, lost in his thoughts, trying not to think about the man who he will be facing shortly. His fiancé, the man he will spend the rest of his life with, the love of his life. The man who can make him melt and blush from a single look. He takes a deep breath; he’s got a job to do.

‘If you remember the last time these two met, it was an exciting 3-3 draw. But all of the controversy was of course found off the pitch. With the rumours surrounding the exact nature of the relationship between Marco Reus and Mario Gotze. In the days after the game, their relationship became quite clear. However back to the game, do you think their relationship will affect the game, because we’ve seen them play for Germany since the revelation, and to be honest it was magical. They just know each other’s game so well; people have always said it’s like telepathy. So how do you think it will affect the game?’ the presenter asks his two pundits.

‘Well I have a fear that they might cancel each other out. Because as you said they can read each other’s game so well, that it might just cancel each other. But other than his spell out injured in November and December, Reus has been in incredible form. Despite all what has been going on in his life off the pitch, it really hasn’t effected his game.’ The first pundit responds.

‘I agree with the bit about Reus’ form. He’s certainly been untouchable this season. Definitely up there as one of the best, if not the best in the world on current form. But I don’t know about them cancelling each other out. I think this is Gotze’s chance to remind the world that he scored the winning goal in the World Cup final, and bring the spotlight back on himself.’ The second pundit answers.

‘Well it’s certainly going to be an interesting one. How do you think they’re going to deal with having to play against one another? We know they do play in different positions, but there will come a time in the game, where they’ll possibly have to mark one another or even have to tackle the other.’ The host adds.

Inside the away dressing room Mario is sat with his head stooped low as he wrings his fingers, listening to music, trying not to think about Marco. The love of his life only a few feet away, who he is going to face soon.

‘I think that if it does come down to them having to mark the other, then they will remain professional. At the end of the day they are both professional footballers and as we’ve seen when they’ve played together for Germany, they do keep their professional life and their personal life fairly separate.’ The second pundit answers the host’s question.

Borussia Dortmund are now lined up in the tunnel waiting to be joined by Bayern Munich, Marco is staring intently ahead as he hears the sound of clacking steps approaching. His heartbeat increases as his shoulders soften a little. Various Bayern players filter past, many giving him a nod or a smile, to which he returns the gestures.

‘Hey stranger.’ Robert smiles at Marco as he squeezes his shoulder.

‘Hey.’ Marco smiles at him as they shake hands.

Robert gives him a wink before he carries on greeting his former teammates, and then Marco feels the hairs stand on the back of his neck as he smells Mario’s aftershave. He doesn’t look round but he knows Mario is right next to him, a hand on the back of his head. Marco takes a sharp breath as he looks at Mario and smiles and winks at his lover. Mario returns the smile and looks like he’s blushing as he moves into the Bayern line after ruffling Marco’s hair.

The game gets underway and soon Bayern find themselves 1-0 up through Robben. Marco and Mario’s paths don’t cross during the majority of the first half, then on the 34th minute Marco cuts in from the left and shoots and scores – 1-1. Marco celebrates with his teammates and catches sight of Mario watching them, seeing him hug Aubameyang. Marco quickly steps away and the game continues.

They go in at half time 1-1, and Mario is clearly in a mood as he slumps down on the bench in the dressing room with a face like thunder.

‘You ok?’ Robert asks as he stands over Mario.

Mario nods.

‘Well maybe you should tell your face that. Cos it’s looking all sorts of miserable.’ Robert jests and goes to walk off.

‘Wait.’ Mario says and Robert turns around.

‘What’s going on?’ Robert asks as he perches on the bench next to Mario.

‘Oh, nothing. Forget it. I’m just being silly.’ Mario sighs.

‘No, go on. Something is clearly bothering you.’ Robert encourages.

‘It’s stupid’ Mario shakes his head.

‘Mario, what’s wrong.’ Robert says firmly.

Mario sighs.

‘It’s just Aubameyang.’ Mario says quietly.

‘What about him? Wait, you don’t think he’s interested in Marco do you? Oh Mario don’t be so silly, he’s straight.’ Robert scoffs.

‘I know that. It’s just he and Marco are close. Sometimes I think a little too close, not in that way. I mean Marco talks about him a lot. Sometimes too much.’ Mario whispers.

‘And that’s a problem?’ Robert asks.

‘I don’t know. I just sometimes feel like he’s always there. Always in the background and it’s a little un-nerving.’ Mario whines.

‘Mario, it’s nothing. He’s just his friend.’ Robert points out.

‘I know, but I just wish he’d back of a bit. What is it they say? Two’s company and three’s a crowd.’ Mario mocks almost bitterly.

‘Have you spoken with Marco? Told him how you feel?’ Robert inquires.

‘Only in passing.’ Mario grumbles.

‘Well if you think it’s a problem, then you should speak to him.’ Robert states.

‘I know and I will.’ Mario nods.

Soon the game is back on. Mario and Marco still don’t cross paths, not even for corners or free kicks. Then on the 61st minute Ribery is brought on for Bernat, who went down clutching his knee after a slightly heavy challenge by Mats, who gets a yellow for his trouble.

Ribery still isn’t entirely cool about Mario and Marco’s relationship and the transfer rumours surrounding Marco. Marco has switched wings so he’s now head on against him. On the 76th minute Marco has the ball and is sprinting along, until Ribery hacks him down and he goes sprawling. Marco clutches his ankle and grimaces a little in pain, just from the action rather than anything else. 

His teammates gather around to check if he’s ok, while Mario watches with concern from a few feet away, seeing Aubameyang fussing over Marco. Mario doesn’t really know how he should react, if should go over or just watch from afar. The Dortmund medical staff walk over to Marco to check him out. Ribery walks past, having got a yellow. Mario sees red and storms over to him, giving him a shove.

‘What are you fucking playing at?’ Mario rages.

‘Get off me.’ Ribery spits.

‘What is your fucking problem going in on him like that.’ Mario snaps.

‘Back off Mario.’ Ribery snarls as Basti, Robert and Alonso come running over to separate the now squaring off men.

Marco hears a commotion and can see through the sea of medical staff and teammates legs, Mario and Ribery are pushing and shoving each other.

‘What’s going on?’ Marco asks no one in particular.

‘Looks like Mario and Ribery are squaring off.’ Mats tells him.

‘What?’ Marco gasps as he goes to get to his feet, batting everyone away.

‘My ankles fine. It’s fine.’ Marco snaps as he pushes people out of the way to go over to the fighting Bayern players.

Pep, Sammer, the fourth official and the near enough everyone from the Bayern bench are on the pitch trying desperately to stop the two men.

‘Mario. Mario.’ Marco cries as he joins the melee, trying to get to Mario.

‘You are both a disgrace to this club. You are teammates, colleagues. I expect. No, I demand better from you both. I don’t care what caused this, but whatever it is, you do not bring it to the pitch. You are letting yourselves, your teammates, the club and the fans down. Now you either shake hands or you’re both off the pitch. Do you understand? And I will deal with this later.’ Pep snarls at Mario and Ribery.

Mario offers Ribery his hand and Ribery gives a quick shake and then everyone separates.

‘Mar. Mario.’ Marco says as he reaches out to Mario, who stops next to Marco, but doesn’t look at him.

‘Just leave it Marco.’ Mario hisses as he walks away, leaving Marco baffled.

The game gets back underway and on the 82nd minute Marco slots home Dortmund’s second goal, after a good pass from Shinji. Marco sees the disappointment in Mario’s face as he accepts the congratulations of his teammates. However in the dying seconds of extra time Mario shoots from distance and it sails past Roman into the back of the net and the game ends 2-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/
> 
> minne771 posted a comment that she's intrigued as to what Marco's kink is :O Well I'm stuck between a couple of ideas and I thought it would be interesting to find out what other people think it should be - so if you want or get chance feel free to let me know :) ;) Oh and please if you do feel like letting me know - please keep it relatively clean :);)


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction - it's not real :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario had been given the night together after the match on the condition that Mario report for training mid morning.

Marco is sat in a restaurant in Dortmund wearing a black shirt, black trousers and smart dress shoes. His dog tags resting against his chest and he’s wearing the earrings Mario got him at Christmas. He’s not sure of what mood Mario will be in. At the final whistle he went over to him and they exchanged only brief words. They’d already arranged the date in the previous days.

While waiting for Mario to arrive, he reflects on the past four months. After they returned from The Bahamas they had hardly even seen each other. The trial of the waiter towards the end of January had meant that they did get to spend some time together. But Ann-Kathrin’s presence during the entire trial, at Marco’s insistence, had caused some trouble between them. Mario pointed out that she had so desperately tried to break them up, yet there she was holding his hand as everyone listened to the waiter lie that Marco had wanted him. But Marco told him that she was there for him in the immediate aftermath of the attack, and that she had been supportive for him since. This admission shocked Mario, he had no idea that she and Marco had been in touch and it resulted in a vicious row.

They weren’t intimate during the trial, as it felt wrong. For Marco to be intimate hours after having to describe how violated he had felt was too much. Mario understood and never pushed or pressed him and so the tension simmered on between them. 

After that, they’d only managed a few airport hotel bunk-ups and dinner dates – so few that they could count them on one hand and still the tension went on. And then, of course there was the late March international break. Marco had been so excited about getting to spend some time with his fiancé, and try and get rid of the tension. That was until Mario sustained a foot injury in his last game, which ruled him out of the break and kept him in Munich to get treatment. 

Conducting a relationship via phone calls, texts, e-mails and video calls was hardly healthy, especially as they were meant to be having their civil ceremony in less than two months. But there was a positive for Marco - his family and friends – they kept him distracted – and for that he was completely grateful. He often found himself overthinking, but they always distracted him. 

Marco sighs. As he looks up he sees Mario walking towards him in an identical outfit to his own. He smiles shyly as he gets to his feet, as Mario arrives at the table.

‘Hey.’ Mario smiles as he leans in toward Marco and they share a fleeting kiss, it oddly feels distant and unfamiliar. 

‘Hi.’ Marco mumbles.

They both sit down.

‘You look great.’ Marco glances at Mario.

‘Thanks. So do you.’ Mario smiles as he picks up the drinks menu, his anger still bubbling underneath from earlier.

‘So, um. How did it go with Guardiola?’ Marco asks reluctantly.

Mario shakes his head and sighs.

‘Alright, I guess. He tore strips into us both. We’ve been fined two weeks wages each. And we’ve got to do extra training for the next week, but I don’t know when though. The schedule is pretty tight already.’ Mario tells him bitterly.

‘Why did it even happen? The confrontation with Ribery?’ Marco asks quietly, as he looks over and indicates to the waitress that they are ready with their drinks order.

‘I don’t know. I just saw red. Franck’s still not entirely cool with us. You know that. And then add all the transfer rumours about you joining Bayern. And then he goes in on you like that. I just flipped. Pent up anger as well I guess.’ Mario begins but stops when the waitress arrives at their table.

‘Evening. Can I take your drinks order?’ the waitress smiles at them both.

‘Yes please. I’ll have a larger and he’ll have…..’ Marco asks before glancing over at Mario.

‘A mineral water please.’ Mario smiles at the waitress who beams back at them, before hurrying off to sort their order.

‘The challenge wasn’t that bad, Mar. He just caught my ankle that’s all. It was just a normal foul, nothing more. But you can’t go fighting with your teammates. You’re better than that.’ Marco tells him.

Mario sighs.

‘I know. And I’m sorry.’ Mario says quietly.

The waitress comes back with their drinks, and leaves them to study the menu.

\---------------------------------------

They are just finishing their deserts and are chatting away happily, the tension seemingly having dissolved. Mario sits back and sighs as he smiles lovingly at Marco.

‘What?’ Marco grins.

‘Nothing.’ Mario shakes his head, his smile still plastered on his face.

‘Go on tell me, what are you smiling at?’ Marco presses.

‘It’s nothing honestly. I’m just happy to be here with you. No matter how short a time.’ Mario smiles.

‘Aw, bless. You’re so sweet.’ Marco mocks.

‘Hey. There’s me being all nice and then there’s you mocking me.’ Mario jokes.

‘Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?’ Marco teases with a pout.

‘Um, I dunno.’ Mario smirks.

‘Oh come on. I’ll let you spank me.’ Marco simpers as he leans forward, Mario’s eyes go wide.

‘What?’ he mumbles as he gulps.

‘Your face. It’s priceless.’ Marco jokes as he sits back and picks up his glass before taking a sip, but his blush gives him away.

‘Uh, so you were joking?’ Mario mutters.

‘Maybe.’ Marco alludes with a small smirk.

‘Stop teasing me Marco.’ Mario whines.

‘Who said I was teasing?’ Marco smirks.

‘How much have you had to drink?’ Mario smiles.

‘One larger.’ Marco points to the empty glass in front of him next to his half full glass of water that he’d just put back down.

‘So you actually want me to spank you? Is that your thing? Is that your fantasy?’ Mario enquires as he bites his lip, leaning in closer.

‘Maybe.’ Marco replies quietly.

‘Shit Marco. So if it’s not that, then what is it?’ Mario presses.

‘Didn’t you ask me this before. And I told you I don’t have one. Remember?’ Marco questions.

‘Yeah, I remember. So, are you saying that you do have one?’ Mario responds, his voice low, but tinged with excitement.

Marco grins slowly as he looks at Mario. Mario feels his urges build as he shifts in his seat.

‘What-what is it?’ Mario gulps, getting increasingly flustered, his pupils’ dilating.

‘Nope.’ Marco shakes his head.

‘Come on babe, please tell me.’ Mario begs as he leans forward.

‘Nope.’ Marco repeats as he gets to his feet and picks up his wallet and phone. 

He places a load of notes inside the folder on the side of the table and struts off, leaving Mario shaking his head. After a moment Mario hurriedly gets to his feet. He grabs his wallet, phone and passport and rushes after Marco, who is standing by the cloakroom with Mario’s coat in his hand.

‘Thank you.’ Mario smiles as he lets Marco assist him in putting on his coat.

Despite it being sunny that afternoon, it had dropped in temperature and now it was chilly and drizzling. They step outside and begin to walk. Marco walks in front his hands shoved in his coat pockets. Mario slides his arm through Marco’s and leans in close.

‘Come on Marco. What is it? What’s your fantasy? I know you’ve got one. Tell me.’ Mario purrs.

Marco shakes his head as they arrive at his car; he unlocks the car and climbs in. Mario sighs but quickly gets in too.

‘Why wont you tell me? Is it embarrassing? Do you want to dress up as woman or something?’ Mario questions and Marco looks over at him surprised.

‘Wait, is that it? Oh my god.’ Mario gasps.

‘No, no. I don’t want to dress up as a woman. And I don’t want you to either, before you start thinking that.’ Marco tells him.

‘Okay. No dressing up as women. So what is it?’ Mario continues to push.

‘It’s nothing really. Just forget about it.’ Marco sighs as he turns on the engine.

‘No babe. Come on. You can tell me. You can trust me.’ Mario says.

‘Okay, okay. I, um, I want to, uh, be um. (He pauses) I want to be spanked.’ Marco confesses, his face turning red and his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

‘Well if that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.’ Mario states matter of fact-ly. 

Marco takes his foot off the accelerator and the car slows as he turns to look over at his fiancé. Mario looks over at him at the same time.

‘What? Marco, if that’s what you want, then I’m up for it.’ Mario shrugs with a wicked glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter for you.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I don't always proof read and write mostly at night when I'm tired :/


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the comments and kudos' you are all amazing :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is another of those rather self-indulgent chapters :)
> 
> Please remember this is not real - it's all fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrive at Marco’s and suddenly Marco feels nervous. He’d actually asked Mario to spank him. He’d never thought he’d ever ask anyone to spank him, yet he had. He’d always been too embarrassed. So after Mario said he’d do it they didn’t speak, letting the thought linger in the air between them the entire drive. 

Marco takes his coat off and hangs it on the hook. Mario does the same. Marco hesitates; he’s feeling embarrassed and nervous. Mario looks over at him and takes a sharp intake of air, before he grabs Marco’s hand and with a small gasp escaping Marco’s lips, he pulls him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Mario pushes the door shut and undoes the cuffs on his shirt, while Marco stands next to the bed feeling even more nervous than before. He’s normally the one in control in the bedroom, but when it comes to this, he’s not; he’s relinquishing control to Mario. Just like he did when they were on holiday.

Mario walks over to the bed and sits down. Marco remains standing there, all awkward and embarrassed. Mario looks up at him and goes to speak when suddenly Marco dives out of the room.

‘Marco?’ Mario calls as he springs to his feet.

Mario is left stunned by Marco’s random act of disappearance, as he slumps back down on the bed. He sighs and sinks back on the bed, stretching his arms up over his head. He loves the bones of Marco, but sometimes he infuriates him with his indecisiveness. 

A few minutes later he hears footsteps approaching, and turns his head to look over at the door. Marco strolls back into the room with a bottle of bourbon in hand. Mario sits up, resting on his elbows as he narrows his eyes.

‘You don’t drink bourbon.’ Mario points out, as Marco takes a quick swing of the golden liquid and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘Well tonight I do.’ Marco tells him as places the bottle on the floor next to the bed.

Mario sits up properly, his eyes burning into Marco’s, as Marco undoes the buttons on his cuffs.

‘Stop.’ Mario says, as he reaches up and places his hand on Marco’s, who’s about to move to the buttons on his shirt.

Marco shakes his head a little, confused.

‘Keep your shirt on.’ Mario almost growls.

‘What?’ Marco mutters, but does as he says.

He moves his hands to undo his belt and trousers, but once again Mario stops him. Marco looks into Mario’s eyes and sees that they’re glazed over with lust. Mario looks down at Marco’s belt and undoes it himself, before slowly moving onto his trousers. Marco can feel his pulse increasing as he watches Mario undo his trousers before pulling them down. Marco gulps as Mario leans forward, pushes his shirt up and and kisses right above the band of his boxers.

Mario shuffles forward a little more and looks up at Marco, who still looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Mario reaches out and takes Marco’s hand and gives it a squeeze, before raising it to his lips and kissing his pale skin.

‘Babe, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. There’s no pressure. This is all on your terms, okay?’ Mario assures him, as he looks up at him with such warmth and love in his lust filled eyes.

Marco nods and takes a deep breath.

‘I want to do this.’ Marco croaks and nods before moving next to Mario. 

He crouches down and glances over at Mario - who smiles reassuringly, before leaning over Mario’s legs and making himself more comfortable. He gulps as he feels Mario runs his hand over his bum and scrunches his eyes shut. He’d never expect to be doing this, except in his wildest dreams – which were filled with so much more than this. He concludes that he has a filthy mind and slowly Mario is being introduced to it.

‘If you want me to stop you just have to say, okay?’ Mario tells him as he rubs Marco’s shoulder in reassurance.

‘Okay.’ Marco mutters, eyes still firmly closed.

Mario nods as he runs his hand back and forth over Marco’s bum.

‘Are you ready?’ Mario questions, his voice thick with lust.

‘Ye-yes.’ Marco whispers.

Mario takes a moment before he slaps Marco across the bum. Marco gasps in shock, not from the slap, as it wasn’t all that hard, but more from the fact that Mario had just spanked him.

‘Harder.’ Marco mumbles, his eyes still closed.

Mario obliges and slaps Marco harder, who grunts at the contact.

‘Harder.’ Marco gasps.

Mario spanks Marco harder, causing Marco to grunt even louder. Mario runs his hand beneath the band of Marco’s boxers, over his warm pale skin. With one hand he roughly pulls down Marco’s boxers so they bunch at his knees. With glazed eyes, Mario lightly brushes his hand over Marco’s bare bum, causing the older man to shudder and his eyes flutter open before closing again.

‘Mar.’ Marco mumbles lustily.

Mario draws his hand back and spanks Marco’s exposes skin causing a loud grunt to rumble from Marco’s throat, as he shifts forward a little on Mario’s lap. That was the hardest one yet.

‘Harder.’ Marco states, almost pleadingly.

Mario presses his arm across the back of Marco’s shoulders, as he slaps Marco so hard he leaves a handprint. Marco groans loudly, as he tenses while Mario gasps.

‘Harder.’ Marco moans.

Mario draws his hand back further this time before slapping Marco’s bum and jumps slightly at the cracking sound of skin on skin.

‘Fuck. Shit.’ Marco groans loudly.

Mario freezes, his heart gripped with fear at the sound of the pain in Marco’s voice.

‘Babe.’ He gasps, about to pull Marco up off his lap.

‘Don’t stop.’ Marco begs.

‘But?’ Mario stammers.

‘Don’t. Stop.’ Marco croaks.

Mario continues to spank Marco, varying the strength of the slap, eliciting animalistic grunts and throaty groans from Marco’s lips. Mario can feel Marco’s erection pressing into his thigh, and knows that Marco must be able to feel his against his side.

Eventually Marco’s bum is red raw, there are tears in his eyes, he’s breathing hard and his face is flush. Mario is panting and there are beads of sweat on his brow, as he rests his hand on the small of Marco’s back. His wrist is aching as he looks down at Marco’s sore looking posterior and bites down on his bottom lip.

‘Babe.’ Mario mumbles and strokes the back of Marco’s neck, as he lies fairly still over his lap, his chin tucked in resting against his thigh.

‘Marco, are you okay?’ Mario asks, his concern peaking.

‘Fuck me.’ Marco growls.

‘What?’ Mario splutters in shock.

‘Fuck me Mario. Now.’ Marco demands.

‘Are you sure?’ Mario responds.

‘Fuck. Me. Now.’ Marco reiterates, his voice deep and throaty.

‘But. But you’re in pain.’ Mario gasps.

‘Just do it.’ Marco snarls as he moves so he’s no longer lying across Mario’s lap, but is now kneeling next to him.

Mario gulps as he sees a look in Marco’s eyes he’s never seen before – one of crazed lust. Marco grabs hold of Mario’s shirt and crashes their lips together in an almost violent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an ok chapter - let me know what you think if you get a chance as I'm always eager to hear people's opinions and like to know where I'm going wrong, what's good and what's not.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Did anyone see the photo of Marco, Mario and AK at a Christmas function on various social media?? Was it just me or did the body language of the three of them seem a little tense and awkward??? I'm not reading anything into it!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, as always please remember that this is just a fictitious story and not at all real :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘And there’s the final whistle. Bayern Munich will face Borussia Dortmund in the Champions League final in Berlin on June 6th. For the second time in three years, these two German giants will play each other for club football’s ultimate prize.’ The commentator raves as the Bayern Munich players celebrate on the pitch.

‘Oh my god. We’re in the final. My god.’ Thomas screams in Mario’s face, and the pair hug and grin happily together.

A member of the Bayern staff walks over and grabs Mario’s arm, and almost drags him off to be interviewed alongside Philipp. Mario can’t stop smiling as he takes a sip of his water as the interviewer waits for her cue.

‘Congratulations on making the final. An all German final in the capital of Germany, just under a year after the World Cup victory, how special an occasion will it be?’ the female interviewer asks, holding the microphone toward Philipp.

‘Er, thank you. Of course it will be an incredible occasion. To play in the Champions League final is a huge deal anyway, but to play it in our capital less than a year after the World Cup, makes it all the more important and will bring a special feel to the match.’ Philipp answers.

‘And Mario, you will be facing your former club Borussia Dortmund. The last time the two met in the final, you were still a Dortmund player, so how different will it be this time for you?’ She asks Mario, who wipes some sweat from his forehead.

‘Yeah, last time I was on the other side, but I didn’t get to play due to injury, and it was, uh, painful to watch and not be out there helping the team out. It will be a little bit odd playing in the final against my old team, but I’ve been at Bayern for two seasons now, so, you know they understand.’ Mario replies, trying to sound diplomatic.

‘And of course you will be facing Marco Reus. Is that going to change anything about the game for you?’ the interviewer pries.

Mario fidgets, running his hand through his hair and then across his jaw, trying to hide his smile at the mention of Marco’s name.

‘Um, I don’t think it will. You know, we’re both professionals, we’ve played against each other before and, uh, we both want to win trophies for our teams. And, uh, I don’t think it will change anything. We both want to win the Champions League.’ Mario mumbles an answer as he fidgets some more.

The interview quickly wraps after the interviewer asks another question to Philipp.

Mario walks off and celebrates with more of his teammates and the fans before they retire to the dressing room. Mario gets his phone out and a grin spreads across his face when he sees that he’s got a message from Marco.

From: - Marco :D x

‘Game on lover boy xxx ;)’

He quickly types a reply.

To: - Marco :D x

‘Bring it on babe xxx’

\---------------------------------------

‘And that’s the final whistle and Bayern Munich are the Bundesliga champions. A 2-0 victory here at the Allianz Arena, after Borussia Dortmund finished 1-0. Two late goals from Mario Gotze secured the trophy for the Bavarian’s by a one-goal difference. The title appeared to be heading to Dortmund after Marco Reus scored a stunning free kick in the 38th minute. Before Mario Gotze made them level on points, and goal difference, with a neat finish, after some great build up play with Arjen Robben on the 88th minute. And he decided the destination of the title, with the last action of the game. In the dying seconds of extra time, a long ball from Manuel Neuer and a 20-yard volley from Gotze won the Bundesliga. The scenes in Dortmund are of absolute devastation, as they were told the news that their former player had won the trophy for his current club.’ The host of the show tells the viewing audience as screens behind him show overjoyed Bayern players celebrating and Dortmund players lying spent and in tears on the turf.

After the presentation and celebrations Mario is back in the dressing room, he fishes out his mobile and sees that he’s got a text from Marco. His smile fades a little, as he knows how devastated Marco must be feeling.

From: - Marco :D x 

‘Congratulations my Sunny boy xx’

Mario sighs before he sends a reply.

To: - Marco :D x

‘Thanks babe x I’m so sorry. I love u x’

That night’s title celebrations turned into a rather impromptu bachelor party for Mario. He is sat with Robert, Manu, Basti, Jerome and Thomas, having a few drinks while his teammates’ respective partners chat away at another table. Mario had never been one for drinking or clubs, mainly going to them because others like them, but he was enjoying himself more than he thought he might.

‘So Mario, why Marco?’ Thomas asks curiously.

‘Why Marco what?’ Mario asks curiously.

‘Why did you choose to fall in love with Marco?’ Thomas clarifies his question.

Mario grins.

‘I didn’t choose to fall in love with him. It just happened. From the moment I first met him, there was just something about him. Something that drew me in, something intoxicating.’ Mario mumbles, only just loud enough for them to hear.

‘But neither of you were gay.’ Thomas points out.

‘No. I’d never thought about another man in that way before. But there was just something about him that made me feel that way. Think that way.’ Mario replies.

‘Who made the first move?’ Thomas continues his interrogation.

‘I did.’ Mario answers.

‘How did you know he was interested?’ Jerome asks suddenly.

‘I didn’t. But you know what they say. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. So I just went for it. You know, little looks, comments, things like that. Until one day I kissed him. And it was like no other kiss I’ve ever had. It was one of hope and promise. It didn’t feel wrong or dirty, it was completely right. The most natural feeling in the entire world.’ Mario explains a silly grin on his face.

‘Wow. Marco must be some kisser.’ Manu jokes with a warm smile.

‘Believe me, that’s not the only thing he’s good at.’ Mario smiles suggestively at them.

‘Oh Mario, come on. We don’t need to know that.’ Robert laughs as he playfully shoves Mario.

‘Hey, I haven’t said anything.’ Mario smirks.

‘You didn’t have to. There are some things I don’t need to know about my friends.’ Robert shakes his head with a smile.

‘So, what’s it like knowing that in less than two days, your going to be bound to someone for the rest of your life?’ Basti asks as he sips his drink.

‘It’s the most incredible feeling. To know that we’re committing ourselves to one another for the rest of our lives, is a beautiful feeling.’ Mario smiles wistfully.

‘Aw. I’m really happy for you. And I wish both of you all the happiness in the world, because you guys deserve it after everything. I propose a toast. To Mario and Marco’ Thomas proclaims.

Robert, Jerome, Basti and Manu all toast them and Mario smiles happily as he thinks of Marco.

He slips his phone out of his pocket and sees the lock screen picture of him and Marco on their holiday in The Bahamas. He unlocks his phone and sees the home screen is of him and Marco, he recalls when he took the photo – right after they’d had sex at Christmas, when he got his Marco back. He goes to the messages.

To: - Marco :D x

‘I love you so much and I can’t wait to commit my life, heart, body and soul to you xxxxx’

He smiles as he sends it.

A very short time later his phone vibrates with a message from Marco, he smiles.

From: - Marco :D x

‘I thought you already had?!?! ;) It’s you & I forever xxx Love you xxx’

Mario smiles bashfully at the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this was an alright chapter :) :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes 
> 
> I had a thought earlier about this story and well sadly it's that the end of this story is coming soon as there is only so much left I can do with this story :( I did think of a twist - which would continue the story, but I know for a fact no one would be happy with it, like it or believe it, so sadly the end must come :(:(:(:( sorry :((((


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you're all so wonderful and it really does amaze me that this story is still getting the reception it is :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Warning - not sure if I should put a warning or not as it's not really anything - but I will anyway - there is a description of something adult - so pls be aware! Thanks :D oh and I hope you get the humour in this chapter :)
> 
> Thank you Coco for posting the link of the awkward photo I mentioned - when I said it was awkward I think it's because it's not just their body language that's awkward, it's the expressions on their faces - to me Mario is the most awkward of them - it's like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't have :D
> 
> As always pls remember that this is a work of fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario attends training that morning, there’s a jovial feel to the session. Everyone knows that that afternoon Mario would be flying to Dortmund for his civil union ceremony the next day. He feels relaxed, like a man who is about to commit to someone for the rest of his life and couldn’t be happier. Before he leaves, he is given well wishes and best of luck messages from his teammates who aren’t going to the celebrations. 

Mario’s just about to walk out when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Franck standing there awkwardly.

‘Hi.’ Mario says.

‘Hi.’ Franck responds.

Mario takes a breath, wondering what it is that Franck wants. Things had still been a little tense between them since the Bayern-Dortmund game in April, when they came to blows.

‘I just want to wish you well with tomorrow and everything. I want to put everything, all the bad blood behind us for good.’ Franck mumbles, but his words are sincere.

‘Um, thanks. That means a lot. Yeah, I want to put it behind us too’ Mario replies as they shake hands and have a very brief half hug, before Franck hurries off to get home to his wife and children.

It leaves Mario a little stunned. He really wasn’t expecting that. He picks up his bag and heads out. He approaches his car, and as he’s about to get in he sees there’s a bag resting against the windscreen. He steps around the open door and looks around, but the car park is completely empty. He picks up the bag – which has cartoon penises on it and smiles as he reads the tag on the bag – “The future Mrs. Marco Reus x”. He shakes his head as he opens the bag, and looks inside and gasps and quickly puts his hand over his mouth, when he sees the ‘goodies’ in the bag – a cock ring, a beaded dildo, a set of handcuffs, condoms and a bottle of lube.

‘Who the fuck?’ Mario mutters to himself as he pulls out the note also in the bag and begins to read it –

“For use on your ‘wedding’ night!!! 

Congratulations Mario on becoming Mrs. Mario Reus ;D’ lol ☺ Enjoy, have fun and always use protection!!! Even if you can’t get pregnant!! ☺☺☺☺”

Mario laughs and blushes a deep red as he runs his hand over his face in disbelief. He hears a noise and turns round and sees a balloon penis attached to a remote control car heading in his direction and starts to laugh louder. He looks up and sees Basti, Thomas, Manu and Robert hiding around the corner of the training building sniggering like a bunch of school kids.

‘Hey.’ Mario calls out at them as they walk over towards him continuing to snigger.

‘Thanks guys. You really shouldn’t have.’ Mario smiles as he gestures to the bag of goodies and the balloon. 

‘No problem.’ Thomas smiles as he half hugs Mario.

‘There is one thing.’ Basti says seriously, Mario gulps; now he suddenly feels like a schoolboy about to be told off.

‘Yeah.’ Mario mumbles, feeling himself getting a bit redder.

‘We don’t need to know who uses what, okay?’ Basti smirks as he points at the bag before grinning.

‘Okay, okay. No details.’ Mario nods mockingly.

They all laugh and share hugs, before Mario struggles slightly when he put the penis balloon in the car, not wanting it to block the back window and rear view mirror. He climbs inside the car with his bag of goodies, and bids them goodbye until the next day, when all of them are attending the celebrations of his union.

\---------------------------------------

Later at his apartment - where he’d been living for the past four months – after selling his house, he is packing his overnight bag. He glances over at his suit bag hanging on the wardrobe and smiles dopily at it. 

‘Hey. Are you nearly ready?’ Fabian asks after knocking on the door and strolling into the room.

‘Almost.’ Mario smiles over at him. 

‘Have you got the rings?’ Fabian enquires as he strolls further into the room.

‘Yeah.’ Mario replies as he points to the Tiffany & Co. box on the nightstand.

Mario sits down on the bed next to the nightstand and picks up the box as if it were made out of eggshells. He smiles slowly at it, as he recalls buying them in New York. Fabian leans against the wardrobe, arms folded over his chest and a smile on his face.

‘You really have it bad.’ Fabian teases with a grin.

Mario scoffs.

‘You know, I never thought tomorrow would happen.’ Mario tells him quietly, his eyes fixed on the box.

‘What? Getting married? Or it being to Marco?’ Fabian teases.

‘We’re not getting married. It’s a civil union. It being to Marco. When we were younger, I never would have thought in a million years, that I would be spending the rest of my life with another man. But I am and I couldn’t be happier.’ Mario says with a loving smile.

‘Aw sweet. Come on Mr. loved up. Time to get our flight.’ Fabian pats Mario on the shoulder before he leaves the room.

Mario takes a deep breath, as he carefully places the box in his over night bag before closing it and getting to his feet. He picks up the bag and takes the suit bag from the wardrobe and leaves the room.

\---------------------------------------

Mario, Fabian and Felix stroll through the arrivals at Dortmund airport. Mario has a pair of sunglasses on, but is stopped every now and then by fans wanting a photo. Some of them question why he’s in Dortmund, to which he gives each of them a simple answer of “seeing my family” – which of course is true as Marco will soon be his family.

Their Mum is waiting for them, and gives each of them a big hug, before they pile into the car, for the drive back to their family home.

‘So sweetheart, are you nervous?’ his Mum asks him as they drive along.

‘No. Why would I be nervous?’ Mario questions in return.

‘Well, it’s a big thing. Committing yourself to just one person for the rest of your life.’ She points out.

‘There’s no one else I want to be with, so there’s no issue.’ Mario smiles happily as he looks out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it was an ok chapter :) :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :) :/
> 
> I have come to the decision not to put the twist in, but I will let you know at the end what it was going to be.
> 
> As for the requests for a sequel - I'll let you know too!!! :D:D:D:D I may have to emotionally re-group for a little bit once this one is finished before considering a sequel.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the comments and kudos' for the last chapter - you are all brilliant :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Please remember as always this is a work of fiction and is not real - soz! :/

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario, his Father – who’s there begrudgingly, his Mother and his Brothers arrive at the restaurant. It’s the same restaurant where only a few weeks earlier he and Marco had first mentioned spanking and it makes him blush. But thankfully none of them seem to have noticed. They take their seats and wait for Marco and his family to arrive. The waitress, who served him last time, comes over to take a drinks order as they wait. 

Mario sits nervously, wringing his fingers as they wait for Marco and family. He knows that his Father is still not comfortable with the situation, and he is grateful that he is so far making the effort. He catches sight of Marco’s Father and smiles nervously as he watches Mr. and Mrs. Reus, Marco’s Sisters and their partners walk over. Marco is trailing behind them, making sure his hair is perfect. Mario can’t help but grin at his fiancé’s behavior.

They all greet Mario and his family happily, but Mario notices that his Father is frosty towards Marco and sighs quietly. Mario sits back down and tilts his head back and winks at Marco as he stands next to his seat. Marco leans down and plants a kiss on Mario’s lips, and gently strokes his cheek with his thumb, smiling down lovingly at his fiancé. 

Marco takes his leather jacket off and hangs it on the back of his chair. Mario can’t help but let his eyes linger on Marco - who’s wearing dark boots, jeans, a white vest and a light grey shirt, half buttoned up, with his dog tags jangling. He feels a twitch in his groin as Marco looks so perfect. Marco sits down next to Mario, who entwines his fingers with Marco’s on the table, just as the waitress returns with the drinks. She then takes another order before rushing off again.

‘Hey. Are you okay?’ Marco asks quietly as he looks at Mario.

It’s one of those looks, that makes Mario feel like he is the only person in the entire world.

‘Yeah, I’m great. You?’ Mario replies as he runs his finger back and forth over Marco’s thumb.

Marco nods, his eyes full of love and warmth.

\---------------------------------------

The meal has concluded and it had been a pleasant evening, everyone had chatted happily. But Mario was conscious of the fact that his Father was quiet, not really engaging in conversation with anyone for longer than a minute or two, and he certainly did not speak to Marco. Which makes Mario feel uneasy. He desperately wants his Father and Marco to get on, like they had before everyone knew Marco was his lover. 

Trying to not let his Father’s mood ruin his night Mario leans in towards Marco.

‘Do you remember the last time we were here?’ Mario whispers.

‘Yeah.’ Marco nods a little as he glances at Mario.

‘When you first suggested spanking.’ Mario whispers, his voice low but teasing.

Marco gulps, he can feel Mario’s breath on his neck and can feel the blush spreading across his face.

‘Sunny.’ Marco mumbles quietly, as he fixes his eyes on the table in front of him.

Mario places his hand high up on Marco’s thigh, before moving it closer to his crotch. Marco shifts in his seat, as his eyes dart around, checking to see if anyone has noticed Mario’s flirtatious behavior.

‘Let’s get out of here, just for a little bit.’ Mario suggests as he moves his hand into Marco’s.

‘But what about our families?’ Marco whispers.

‘They’re fine. Look, they’re all chatting away. Come on.’ Mario states quietly, as he glances around the table. 

Everyone is chatting away, except his Father, who is fiddling with his wine glass and not speaking to anyone, not even Mario’s Mother. It makes his heart sink a little. He sighs quietly. Mario gets to his feet and tugs on Marco’s hand so he gets up too. Without a word he pulls Marco away from the table and out of the restaurant, not even letting Marco have chance to grab his jacket.

‘Where are we going?’ Marco asks as they walk along the street.

‘I dunno, just for a walk. I just want to spend some time with you before all the madness of tomorrow.’ Mario purrs in Marco’s ear as he wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on Marco’s shoulder.

Marco smiles as he rests his hands on Mario’s.

‘Come on then. Lets walk.’ Marco says softly.

They walk hand in hand along the street in comfortable silence. Mario gets closer and closer to Marco, brushing their arms together and glancing at him flirtatiously, much to Marco’s clear amusement.

‘What?’ Marco laughs.

‘Nothing. I just like to look at you. Because I love you. And because you look so hot.’ Mario declares.

Marco smirks at his lover and gives him a little shake of the head.

‘I can’t wait for us to get married tomorrow. I know we’re not technically getting married, but I can’t wait. For you to officially be all mine.’ Mario smiles as he leads them into a deserted side street.

‘And you will be officially mine.’ Marco grins at Mario, not really noticing where they are.

Marco turns to face Mario and cups his face in both hands and leans in for a passionate kiss. Mario grips onto Marco’s waist before walking him backwards into the wall. Marco breaks the kiss with a gasp as he connects with the wall. Mario presses his body against Marco.

‘Hey. There’s plenty of time for this tomorrow night.’ Marco purrs as he plants a kiss on Mario’s lips.

‘But I want you now.’ Mario sulkily pouts as he runs his hands over Marco’s chest and down to his crotch, trying to tempt him.

‘We should get back. They’ll be wondering where we’ve got to.’ Marco smiles, but not really putting up any resistance.

Mario undoes Marco’s belt, their eyes locked together, before he undoes his jeans.

‘Mar. stop. We’re in the street.’ Marco protests weakly as he places his hands over Mario’s.

But Mario is in no mood to listen as he sinks to his knees causing Marco’s eyes to widen.

‘You best keep your eyes open for this one.’ Mario purrs seductively as he pushes his fingers inside the waistband of Marco’s boxers.

‘Fuck Mar. Not here. Anyone could walk up.’ Marco warns, but doesn’t make any real effort to stop him.

‘Shh, your gonna have to be quiet. Just think of this as a pre wedding present.’ Mario whispers as he pulls Marco’s boxers down a little, just enough for the access he needs.

\---------------------------------------

‘I can not believe you just did that.’ Marco stammers as he does up his belt.

‘I think you’ll find it was we. We just did that.’ Mario smirks as he wipes his mouth and chin.

‘In public as well. Anyone could have caught us.’ Marco continues gob smacked at what had just happened.

‘Well luckily, they didn’t.’ Mario grins as he raises his eyebrows cheekily.

Marco shakes his head.

‘Come on. We really should get back.’ Marco states as he begins walking.

They arrive back at the restaurant and find that Marco’s sisters and their partners have left, but so has Mario’s Father.

‘Your Father was feeling tired, so he left. He wanted to stay till you came back, but you were gone such a long time. Wherever it is you got to.’ Mario’s Mother explains to him, to which he gives a simple nod.

‘Mario, why are you’re knees dirty?’ His Mother questions with confusion as she looks down at his jeans.

Mario looks down and blushes.

‘Oh, uh, um. It’s nothing.’ Mario mumbles.

His Mother gives him a knowing look, which just makes him blush even more.

Marco’s not surprised that his sisters had already left as it’s getting late, but Mario is clearly upset that his Father had already gone home. 

‘Are you okay?’ Marco asks Mario as he runs his finger down Mario’s cheek.

Mario nods, not wanting to talk about his disappointment and anger about his Father. But it is clear to Marco that there’s something he’s not happy about, but he doesn’t want to press him and cause a row, not on the eve of their union.

They all decide that it’s time for everyone to get home, as it’s a big day the next day. So they all say their goodbyes and Marco and Mario part on a long lingering kiss.

‘I love you Mario Gotze.’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear.

‘Not as much as I love you Marco Reus.’ Mario smiles adoringly back at him.

And with that they part, trailing behind their respective families, giving each other lingering looks of complete and utter blissful love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you like this one.
> 
> Please excuse and errors or mistakes, I do try to proof read, but I don't notice everything :(
> 
> I'm still a little undecided about including the twist and was just thinking about it and then thought of a twist in the twist - so the twist may well happen and soon!!!! I just need to write the next few chapters out and see if I'm happy with it, so please stick with me. Thanx :)


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Thank you for all of the comments and kudos' you have given me so far for this story. You are all so incredible and your support and love just shocks me (in a good way of course) you are all so wonderful.
> 
> WARNING - adult content
> 
> I wasn't sure of writing a chapter like this in this particular story, but I have and now I'm nervous about it!! :S (if you don't think it belongs in here, I can only apologise)
> 
> As always please remember that this is not real it's fiction :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario is sat in the bed in his old bedroom in the family home. He cannot believe that the next night he will be spending his first night with Marco as civil partners. He wrinkles his nose at the thought of them being civil partners, it sounds too sterile, too much like a business arrangement, not lovers and soul mates. He much prefers to think that Marco will be his husband and that he will be Marco’s husband. 

He gets a funny feeling in his stomach – butterflies. He smiles at how ready he feels to be making this commitment despite his age. The idea of spending the rest of his life with Marco is the most beautiful and wonderful idea in the entire world. The only problem is distance. His heart drops for a second, but he decides that that is a problem for another day, not now.

Instead he lets his mind wander to the first time he and Marco had sex. The memory makes him grin. It was a few weeks after their first kiss, the night of an away Champions League tie. He and Marco were rooming together – which had quickly become the norm after Marco’s arrival.

They’d almost had sex a couple of times but on each of those occasions Marco had backed out, saying he wasn’t ready, which Mario respected. He wanted Marco completely committed and sure about it, he was never going to push him. They’d done other things and found out what the other liked and didn’t – Marco didn’t like giving blow jobs that much, but liked to be in charge, whereas Mario likes giving blow jobs and liked receiving hand jobs.

The night of the match changed their lives forever. 

‘Night’ Mario smiles at Mats and Robert as they disappear into their room just down the corridor. 

He closes the door and locks it before turning round and walking further into the dimly lit room. He finds Marco sat on his single bed fiddling with the cuff of his jumper. Mario sits down next to him and runs his hand up his back and rests it on the back of his neck, rubbing his warm pale skin with his thumb.

Marco turns his head slightly and Mario sees the hesitation in his eyes, so he leans in and plants a chaste kiss on his lips before moving back. Marco begins to blush as he bites his bottom lip and looks down at the floor. Mario feels the heat pooling in his groin, Marco just doesn’t know how much him biting his lip turns him on.

‘We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep together.’ Mario offers softly.

‘But I want to. I really want to.’ Marco replies, his voice a little unsteady at first, but grows in confidence along with his assured nod.

‘Ok.’ Mario smiles happily.

He gets to his feet, removing his hand from the back of Marco’s neck, and pulls off his jumper and throws it onto his own single bed. Marco pulls his jumper off, and Mario feels the sensations building in his groin at even the slightest sight of Marco’s pale skin.

Marco kicks his trainers off and shuffles up the bed so he’s propped up by the pillows. Mario takes his trainers off and climbs onto the bed before straddling Marco - whose blush is getting darker and darker with each passing minute. Marco looks away from Mario, clearly nervous. 

Mario can’t help but smile to himself at the sight of a blushing and increasingly flustered Marco. He leans forward and rests his hands either side of Marco’s head on the pillows. Their eyes lock together as Mario slowly moves in for the kiss. Their lips connect and Mario sinks into Marco, moving his hands so his fingers are entwined in Marco’s hair. Mario breaks the kiss, but doesn’t move back instead he begins to kiss, lick and nip along Marco’s jaw and neck. 

He arrives at the collar of Marco’s t-shirt and pushes it down slightly with his chin before sucking on the pale skin beneath, his efforts earning a light moan from Marco. He shifts so he’s lying next to Marco, rather than straddling him. He moves his one hand from Marco’s hair and runs it beneath Marco’s t-shirt, pushing it up to bunch at his neck. He glances up and sees that Marco’s got his eyes scrunched closed and is chewing on his bottom lip.

Mario smirks as he moves onto Marco’s chest, again kissing, licking, nipping and sucking on his warm skin, drawing soft gasps and moans from Marco. As he nips one of Marco’s nipples Marco grabs hold of Mario’s hair, making him hiss lightly as he tugs on it. Mario continues making his way down to Marco’s trousers causing Marco to shudder.

He gets to the band of Marco’s drawstring track bottoms and shuffles down the bed so he’s between Marco’s legs. He pulls off his t-shirt and then slowly lets his shaking fingers make short work of the string on Marco’s trousers. Marco’s chest is rising and falling in anticipation, matching Mario’s. 

Mario quickly licks his dry lips as he runs his fingers along the band of Marco’s trousers, letting them slip onto Marco’s skin, making them both shudder a little at their building desires. He slides his fingers inside the trousers and pulls them down to Marco’s knees. Marco doesn’t put up any resistance as Mario tugs them completely off, leaving his lover on the bed in just his half crumpled t-shirt, boxers and socks. 

Mario finds that he’s now biting down on his bottom lip as he looks down at the sight in front of him, a completely un-abashed and aroused Marco. His eyes lingering on Marco’s obvious bulge trapped beneath its restraints. Mario leans over, resting on his one hand as he takes hold of Marco’s jaw with his other making Marco’s eyes spring open. Mario is panting, his want clear as he looks deep into his lovers brown eyes. He crashes his lips against Marco’s in a possessive, dirty and passionate kiss, trapping the breath Marco was about to take between them. He moves his hand from Marco’s jaw and pushes it into Marco’s boxers, earning him a lusty groan from the blonde.

Marco grips onto Mario’s wrist as he strokes and plays with him. Mario breaks the kiss, allowing Marco to gasp and catch his breath. Mario moves his head back and smiles at the furious red blush spread across Marco’s face and neck.

‘Are you sure?’ he pants.

Marco nods his head.

‘Okay.’ Mario whispers as he pulls his hand out of Marco’s boxers.

Mario undoes the string on his trousers and awkwardly pulls them off and throws them on the floor, leaving him in just his boxers and socks. Marco giggles at him.

‘What?’ Mario smiles with a shake of his head.

‘Nothing. You just look hot.’ Marco mumbles with embarrassment. 

‘Hot as in hot or hot?’ Mario teases with a smirk.

‘Both.’ Marco whispers.

They’d come to an agreement that Mario would bottom for their first time so it’s now just a case of moving into position. After peeling off their boxers and socks, together they shuffle around on the bed, so now Mario is lying down and Marco is kneeling between Mario’s legs.

‘Um, Mar. Did you bring any lube and condoms?’ Marco asks quietly, his eyes down and skin burning.

‘In the top drawer, I put them there when we got back, before dinner. Just in case.’ Mario responds quickly, his need growing with every passing second, he desperately wants Marco and he wants him now.

Marco fumbles with the drawer and retrieves the small bottle of lube and a condom; his hands are shaking as places them down on the bed. He squirts some of the lube on his fingers and nervously looks up at Mario.

‘Um, I think……I think you need to, uh, move.’ Marco mutters as he rubs the back of his neck with his other hand.

‘Oh.’ Mario gasps as he moves onto all fours and sticks him bum in the air with a little wiggle resulting in a giggle from Marco. Marco tenses as he shifts a little closer to Mario and places his hand on the small of his back, Marco moves his fingers closer to Mario and is quickly preparing him, not noticing that he’s holding his breath while Mario pants, moans and groans while burying his head into the pillow.

‘Oh fuck Marco. Fucking hell.’ Mario gasps in-between groans as he bucks his hips and bites down on the pillow.

Marco finally lets himself breathe as moves away from Mario, ready to have sex. Marco’s breathing becomes shallow as he puts on the condom, his hands trembling. Marco maneuvers into position and is about to push inside Mario, his eyes wide and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

‘Wait. Wait.’ Mario pants as he glances over his shoulder and reaches out for the remote off the nightstand between the two beds.

‘What?’ Marco gasps in surprise.

‘The TV. The noise.’ Mario stammers as he clicks the on button on the remote and the TV behind them bursts into life.

‘Okay. Okay. I’m ready. Ready.’ Mario mumbles with a slight nod as he glances over his shoulder and winks with a cheeky grin at Marco.

The small gesture reassures Marco and spurs him on after he had begun to loose his confidence and resolve. With no more hesitation Marco enters Mario, who hisses sharply and makes Marco’s heart skip a beat in fear.

‘Mar, are you okay? I’ll stop. I’ll stop.’ Marco cries, fear gripping his chest that he’d hurt him.

‘No, no. Carry on. It’s fine. It just…. It just hurts a little, but don’t stop.’ Mario whimpers, urging Marco to continue.

After a couple of deep breaths Marco continues. At first it’s awkward as they try to find their rhythm, which once they do, it quickly brings them both to the brink. They find their release in a flurry of groans and expletives and Mario pleading with Marco to be quite as he moans and swears.

There’s a knock at the door and they dive apart with a muffled cry of pain from Mario at the sudden loss of contact from Marco, who quickly disposes of the condom, before he grabs his clothes and pulls them on.

‘Hello. Mario. Marco. Are you guys okay? We heard swearing.’ Robert says loudly through the door.

‘Shit.’ Marco hisses as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and glares at the door.

‘Mario.’ He snaps as he looks over at the younger man, who slowly moves into life, sitting up.

Marco is now dressed and scurries to the door and with a fast look back over his shoulder he opens it slightly on the chain.

‘Hey.’ He gulps, hoping that he looks normal and not like he’d just fucked his best friend and teammate.

‘Hi. Are you okay? We heard swearing.’ Mats states as he looks cautiously at Marco.

‘Oh, yeah, that. I stubbed my big toe on the bed.’ Marco mumbles the first thing that comes to mind, his blush growing darker.

‘Oh, okay. You must have proper smacked it, the stuff you were saying.’ Robert points out suspiciously.

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry. It just fucking hurt.’ Marco mutters with a faint smile.

‘Yeah it does. It’s like when you accidently hit that bit on your elbow that makes your arm go numb. Fucking kills.’ Mats answers, to which they all nod in agreement.

‘Well if that was all it was. We’ll leave you to it.’ Robert smiles at him as he and Mats turn to return to their own room.

Marco begins to close the door when Mats turns back to him.

‘Oh and Marco. The next time you stub your big toe try to be quieter about it, okay?’ Mats smirks with a knowing wink leaving Marco stunned for a moment.

Mario smiles to himself, at his memory and the bits Marco had told him that night about Mats and Robert. He snuggles down into the bed and slowly closes his eyes with thoughts of Marco dancing around his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it was an okay chapter and the flow of it was alright and you understood which bit was the memory :S :/
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - thanx :)
> 
> Oh and on a side note having seen some of the clothes that Mario and Marco wear I do wonder about their fashion senses!!! Like if anyone saw the photo of Mario and AK at the Bayern Xmas party from today - I'm fine with the shoes (I love funky shoes), but the trousers :O:O I liked what AK was wearing :)


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone! Thank you for the comments and the kudos' as always you guys rule!!
> 
> I'm really dragging this out now - I will get to the 'wedding' soon!!! But I just thought of this sweet and sassy idea and I quite like it - so here it is :)
> 
>  
> 
> As always please remember that this is not real - it's all make believe - even if the bromance of Gotzeus is real!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario had been asleep for about 10 minutes when his eyes dart open and he grabs his phone, he hadn’t said goodnight to Marco. Yeah he’d said goodnight to him in the car park at the restaurant, before giving him a long lingering kiss, but that was different. He dials Marco’s number and waits.

‘Hello.’ Marco mumbles sleepily.

‘Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?’ Mario mutters quietly.

‘Um, yeah. Uh, it’s fine. What’s up?’ Marco asks before yawning.

‘Nothing. I just wanted to wish you a goodnight.’ Mario whispers, feeling silly when he hears Marco scoff softly.

‘Babe, we said goodnight at the restaurant.’ Marco jests lightly.

‘I know. But …………….’ He drifts off.

‘But, what? Sunny are you okay?’ Marco asks his voice suddenly very clear and full of concern.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Better than fine.’ Mario replies happily.

‘Then what’s up?’ Marco questions gently.

‘I was just thinking.’ Mario answers quietly.

‘Oh no that’s not good.’ Marco teases.

‘Oi.’ Mario gasps happily.

‘What were you thinking about?’ Marco poses.

‘Our first time.’ Mario tells him in a small voice, as a blush appears on his cheeks.

‘Oh. Why are you thinking about that disaster?’ Marco scoffs.

‘Come on it wasn’t that bad.’ Mario smiles.

‘So you think being fucked for, like two minutes, on a single bed in some Dutch hotel room, as anything but a disaster?’ Marco sneers.

‘It was longer than two minutes babe. Maybe, like two and a half minutes. And besides most first times aren’t spectacular, but I wouldn’t say it was a disaster. I mean it could have been worse.’ Mario coos.

‘Are you forgetting that Mats and Robert heard us? And I had to invent some fucking shit lie? And I said, that I’d stubbed my toe. But they clearly didn’t believe that. And Mats with his comment and wink.’ Marco rambles.

‘And you thought that he was implying that he knew about us, but he just thought you’d been wanking.’ Mario laughs.

Marco shakes his head, even though he’s alone in the darkness of his room, but even he has to laugh.

‘I was so embarrassed. I swear I could have died, when you told me that’s what he thought I was doing.’ Marco sniggers.

Mario laughs even more.

‘Stop laughing. I’m serious I could have died right there and then.’ Marco jests.

‘Aw my poor baby. I remember you were so wound up. You were like a coiled spring when you came back into the room. When you thought they’d rumbled us. Your face was a picture. You were even more pale than normal, your hair was fucked, your eyes wide like saucers and you were panicking. Oh my god, it was a complete turn on. You were my worried and wild Marco.’ Mario teases playfully.

‘Your Marco?’ Marco interrupts with a simper.

‘Yeah, that night I claimed you as mine.’ Mario purrs.

‘And how do you figure that out?’ Marco smirks.

‘Just because you fucked me, doesn’t mean I didn’t claim you. Don’t you remember the love bite? I marked you. Claimed you as my own.’ Mario smiles happily to himself.

‘Oh yeah, I remember that. God.’ Marco gasps as he runs his fingers through his hair.

‘And do you remember the following Friday?’ Mario asks flirtatiously as he begins to feel aroused at the memories.

‘How can I forget!’ Marco purrs.

‘It was the first time I fucked you.’ Mario says in a husky tone.

‘Uh huh.’ Marco responds as he recalls the moment.

Silence falls between them as they both recall the same moment and both getting increasingly aroused.

‘I’d wanted to fuck you so bad, and when I finally got the green light.’ Mario begins, his voice deep and lusty.

‘You were like a horny teenager.’ Marco jokes.

‘I’m always like a horny teenager around you.’ Mario giggles.

‘Oh really? So you only want me for sex? Is that all I am to you, a piece of meat?’ Marco jests sarcastically.

‘Ummmm, yeah. That’s pretty much what you are.’ Mario laughs.

‘Well now I feel used.’ Marco says in mock defense.

‘Aw babe, I’m sorry. I want you for more than just your body.’ Mario purrs.

‘No, no. You’ve hurt my feelings and for that, you are not going to get any of it tomorrow night.’ Marco replies sassily as he feels the burn of his skin.

What, no. You can not do that. Please, you can’t. I’ll beg.’ Mario protests quickly.

‘Then you’ll have to beg.’ Marco quips.

‘Would you like that, huh? To hear me beg?’ Mario asks, his voice again low and husky, it goes straight to Marco’s crotch.

‘Ummm.’ Marco murmurs as he finds he’s touching himself.

‘Because I can beg, if that’s what you want.’ Mario purrs.

Marco sighs lustfully and bites down on his bottom lip before groaning sadly.

‘Tomorrow. You can beg tomorrow. But for now, I think you should try and get some sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.’ Marco smiles.

‘Don’t you mean today?’ Mario jests.

‘Okay smart arse. Today. We’ve got a big day ahead of us. Today.’ Marco chuckles.

‘There you are again Marco. Thinking about my arse. Is that all you think about? Talk about being a piece of meat.’ Mario jokes playfully, causing Marco to grin.

‘You know it.’ Marco replies with even more sass.

Mario gasps before laughing loudly at the sassiness of his love.

‘Anyway, bed. Get some sleep.’ Marco tells him, his voice changing to serious.

‘Okay Dad.’ Mario mocks.

‘Please don’t call me Dad. That’s just wrong.’ Marco responds quickly.

‘Sorry.’ Mario mumbles shyly.

‘Goodnight sunny. I love you.’ Marco smiles warmly.

‘Night babe. I love you more. See you in the morning. I can’t wait.’ Mario answers with a dopey smile on his face.

‘See you in the morning my sunny boy.’ Marco whispers.

‘I love you.’ Mario says.

‘And I love you.’ Marco answers.

They both fall silent, but neither hangs up.

‘Are you gonna hang up?’ Mario whimpers.

‘Why can’t you hang you?’ Marco giggles.

‘You hang up.’ Mario teases.

‘No, you hang up.’ Marco laughs.

‘I don’t want to.’ Mario whines.

‘Okay, okay. We’ll hang up together. On the count of 3.’ Marco suggests.

‘Okay. 1.’ Mario states.

‘2.’ Marco adds.

‘3.’ They both say at the same time before both hesitantly hang up.

Mario smiles happily at himself, unable to truly believe that Marco will officially be all his in less than twelve hours time. He’s so excited, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :) :S
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - thanks :)
> 
> Whatever they call them Coco, they need a slap - meggings!!! OMG 8O - definitely a fashion crime - but the sad thing is I'm sure I've seen him in them in other photos!! The boy needs some fashion help + with a model gf you'd think he'd have a bit more!? Cos what AK wears isn't bad.
> 
> Yeah chloe_yyy I've heard that both Mario and Marco are Beliebers, which is, well, I can't comment :x (shakes head sadly). Yeah Lewandowski has a better dress sense - maybe it's down to Anna?! :)


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thank you as always for the comments and the kudos' - you guys are just amazing!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> We're getting to the big event slowly!!! :S :/ 
> 
> Tumblr is such a distraction!!!
> 
> Remember this is a work of fiction and it's not real.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco takes a deep breath as he looks at himself in the mirror; his hair is perfect as always. He smiles. Seven/eight months ago he would never have dreamed he’d be standing in front of the mirror on his ‘wedding’ day to Mario. He hears the doorbell and strolls out of the room and down the stairs in just his towel. He was expecting his parents closer to time to leave for the registry office, maybe he’s lost track of the time. He opens the door and finds Mats standing in front of him, looking completely dashing and drop dead gorgeous in his dark navy suit.

‘I do hope your not going dressed like that?’ he jests as he looks down at Marco standing in just his towel with a smirk.

‘Ha ha. Come in. I wasn’t expecting you.’ he mocks as he lets Mats into his house and closes the door behind him.

‘Well, I am kind of your best man, so it’s only right that I help you out with things best men do? Whatever they are. So are you nervous?’ Mats asks as he follows Marco up the stairs so Marco can continue getting ready.

‘Help me out? With what? Doing my buttons up? (Marco laughs) No, I’m not nervous. Well, maybe a little bit.’ Marco replies as he disappears into the bathroom.

‘Okay so you’re a little bit nervous. What about excited? Are you excited?’ Mats asks from the bedroom.

‘Of course I am.’ Marco responds as he pulls on his boxers before walking back into the bedroom to get dressed into his dark grey suit.

Marco begins dousing himself in some expensive aftershave that he knows Mario loves, Mats mockingly coughs at him, to which he chuckles.

‘I can’t believe it though, you know. Seven, eight months ago, I’d have never dreamed I’d be standing here, ready to commit myself to Mario for the rest of our lives. It’s mental.’ Marco confides as he sits down on the edge of the bed in his white shirt.

‘Especially after everything you guys have been through.’ Mats adds.

‘Yeah. It’s been tough. Real tough at times, but we’ve got through it together and here we are.’ Marco sighs with a faint smile.

‘You know I’m really proud of you. Despite everything that’s been thrown at you, including me, for which I am so sorry.’ Mats mutters.

‘Thanks Dad. I know you’re sorry. It’s forgotten. It’s all water under the bridge.’ Marco smiles at him as he stands up to do up the buttons on his shirt.

Marco’s mobile beeps on the nightstand. He picks it up and sees he’s got a message from Mario and can’t help but smile.

From: - Sunny <3 <3 xx

‘Bad News: My Father’s not coming. He’s gone to work.’

His expression drops as he re-reads the message.

‘Marco, are you okay?’ Mats asks as he sees the change in Marco’s face.

‘Yeah, no. Mario’s Father’s not coming.’ He mumbles as he tries to think of something to say to Mario.

‘What? Why not?’ Mats stammers in surprise.

‘Mario says he’s working. I knew he wasn’t cool with us, but this. This is cruel. Mario’s probably devastated. How can he do this? To do this to his own son? (he shakes his head) I know it was a shock to him, but to do this. I can’t believe it.’ Marco sighs as he sits back down on the bed, clutching the phone.

‘Poor Mario. That’s terrible. What kind of parent would do that to their child? Do that to someone they love?’ Mats mutters.

Marco tenses.

They sit in silence – Marco on the bed and Mats in the chair when suddenly Marco gets to his feet.

‘This isn’t happening. I’m not letting it happen. Mario’s Father is going to be there, and I’m going to make it happen.’ He declares as he quickly does up his shirt buttons.

‘What? How? What are you going to do?’ Mats inquires.

‘I’m going to speak to him. Tell him that he needs to be there. He needs to be there for his son.’ Marco states as he pulls on his trousers and tucks his shirt in.

‘But what if he doesn’t listen?’ Mats questions.

‘He will listen, because he’ll have not choice.’ Marco states firmly, his eyes steely as he glances at Mats as he does up his trousers before moving on to his belt.

‘Are you sure you’ve got time? I mean don’t you have to be at the registry office in an hour? And aren’t your parents meeting you here?’ Mats points out.

‘I have not choice, Mats. I can’t have Mario’s Father ruin today for him. I’ll text my parents to tell them to go straight to the registry office when we get to the university.’ Marco answers as he moves onto his tie.

Now completely dressed in his suit Marco, after another squirt of aftershave, hurries down the stairs and grabs his keys with Mats trailing behind.

‘Marco are you sure about this? I mean we need to be at the registry office in exactly an hour.’ Mats queries with panic.

‘Look, Mario deserves to have his Father there. It’s the biggest day of our lives and he needs his Father there. So if I can make it happen, then it’s going to happen. If you don’t want to come that’s fine, head to the registry office and tell Mario what’s going on.’ Marco insists as he locks the front door and rushes to his car.

‘Of course I’m coming with you. But seriously Marco, what if he says no? What if he wont come?’ Mats poses.

‘I don’t know. I can’t think about that right now.’ Marco replies firmly as he climbs into his car, quickly joined by Mats.

Marco speeds off towards the university to plead his case to Mario’s professor Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked it?! 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - no-one is perfect!!! :)
> 
> Congratulations to all four German teams for making it to the knockout stage of the Champions League - bravo!!!


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' - over 600 WOW!!!! :D:D:D:D:D - you guys are just incredible, so thank you. :D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - this story is not real - it's a work of fiction

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having arrived at the university Marco has no idea where to find Mario’s Father, he knows what he teaches, but what room he’d be in – no idea. He sprints to the reception.

‘Hello, can you tell me where I can find Professor Gotze, please?’ he asks politely but quickly as Mats half limps to join him, having almost forgotten his ankle injury sustained on Saturday.

‘Oh my god.’ The young woman behind the reception desk gasps, her hand springing to her mouth, as she turns round to find Marco Reus and Mats Hummels standing the other side of the desk.

‘Hi. We’re looking for Professor Gotze.’ Mats says a little louder and firmer.

‘Oh my god. Mats Hummels and Marco Reus are standing right in front of me. Talking to me. I think I must have died. And OH MY GOD you both look soooooooo hot.’ The woman rambles, a deep red blush spreading across her neck and face.

‘Professor Gotze please. We need to see him, now.’ Mats interrupts the young woman’s rambling with a assertive tone, but a warm smile.

‘You both look incredible. Hot, oh my god. This is actually happening. You are actually standing there. I could almost touch you. Can I touch you?’ the woman asks, her eyes wide and her hands flailing around.

‘Um, okay.’ Mats mumbles as he glances between a clearly agitated Marco and the fan girl, hoping that by letting her do that then she will hurry up and help them.

‘Really. Oh my god you’re going to let me touch you. I need to get a picture. All my friends will be so jealous.’ She stammers as she grabs her phone from the desk and sprints round and slides in between them.

‘This is the best day of my life. You both have to know that. And you both smell sooooo good. I just can’t believe that THIS is really happening.’ The woman jibbers as she takes the selfie with a serious faced Marco and a smiling Mats.

‘I need to speak to Professor Gotze, now. Please.’ Marco snaps, but in a friendliest tone possible.

‘Oh right, sorry.’ The young woman mutters as she hurriedly sits down and begins searching on her computer.

\---------------------------------------

Having finally gotten the information of where Professor Gotze’s office is Marco hurries off, Mats following limping. Marco arrives at Professor Gotze’s office and knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

‘Come in.’ he hears from inside the room so he opens the door and steps into the room, followed by Mats.

Mario’s Father looks up and is taken back when he sees Marco and Mats in their suits the other side of his desk.

‘What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the registry office?’ he inquires, his voice laced with surprise.

‘Yes, I should. But so should you.’ Marco retorts.

Professor Gotze shakes his head.

‘No. I shouldn’t.’ he responds as he returns to the papers in front of him.

‘Yes, you should. Please, Mario needs, and wants you there. We both do.’ Marco begins to plead.

‘I can’t be. I can not support something I don’t agree with.’ Professor Gotze states firmly as he glances up at Marco.

‘But what about your son? Don’t you think you should be there to support him? Even if you believe in civil unions or not? He is your son?’ Marco barks.

‘I will always support my son. Do not question my support of my son. But I will not support him with this.’ Professor Gotze snaps.

‘Why not? Please, Mario needs you there. He’s devastated that you’re not going to be there. This is the biggest day of our lives. This is a day that should be shared with our loved ones, our family and friends. Yet you don’t want to be there, you don’t want any part of it. And to me, that is selfish. Putting your own beliefs and opinions ahead of your son is inexcusable.’ Marco implores, the anger building inside.

‘I’ll tell you the truth shall I? Is that what you want? Really, is it? The truth is, I don’t think you are good enough for my son. Simple as that. And I cannot stand there, pretending to be happy about your union. When I know he’s making the biggest mistake of his life.’ Professor Gotze snarls, leaving Marco stunned.

Marco glances at a visibly stunned Mats before turning back to look at Professor Gotze. He knew that Mario’s Father had issues with their relationship, but he had no idea that this was why. He gulps.

‘I suggest you both leave. Now. I wouldn’t want you to miss your own civil union, and prove me right now, would I?’ Professor Gotze sneers as he again looks back down at his papers.

Marco sits down in the chair opposite him, Mats remains standing, but looking increasingly uncomfortable. Professor Gotze looks up, his mouth slightly hung open when he sees that they aren’t leaving.

‘I’m not going anywhere. Not until I prove to you, that I’m good enough for your son. And not without you.’ Marco challenges as he crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes a blaze with passion.

‘And how do you propose to do that? And wont you miss your ceremony?’ Professor Gotze quips.

‘If that’s what it takes.’ Marco states firmly.

‘Marco.’ Mats gasps as he steps forward and places a hand on Marco’s shoulder.

Marco raises his hand in order to stop Mats from saying anything else.

‘So you’re willing to break my son’s heart?’ Professor Gotze inquires.

Marco doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to break Mario’s heart, he’s never wanted that, but he doesn’t want Mario’s Father to break it either. So at the moment he’s lose-lose. He takes a moment to think before he gives his answer.

‘Yes.’ Marco croaks quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked it?!
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, thanks :)
> 
> Oh and if anything is this chapter isn't real - such as I believe that Mario's Father is a professor, but I'm not 100% sure - I apologise - sorry.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! Thank you for the comments and the kudos' :D:D:D:D:D:D you guys are so wonderful
> 
> Please remember that this is not real - it's all make believe

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘You clearly can’t love my son that much if you’re so willing to break his heart.’ Professor Gotze sneers.

‘You think I’m willing to break his heart?’ Marco scoffs.

‘Well you must be otherwise you’d be rushing out of the door to be by his side.’ Professor Gotze states.

‘I’d love nothing more than to walk out that door right now and be with the man I love.’ Marco snaps as he points at the door.

‘Then why aren’t you?’ Professoer Gotze growls.

‘Because I know that our love is greater than any heartbreak, and Mario will forgive me. But I can’t see him forgiving you. Not if you do this.’ Marco claims.

‘Do what exactly?’ Professor Gotze questions, his tone harsh.

‘Not support him.’ Marco hisses.

‘Don’t presume, Marco, that because you have sex with him that you know him. That you know my son better than I do.’ Professor Gotze snarls.

Marco scoffs.

‘Is that all you think our relationship is about? Sex?’ Marco scoffs.

‘You think it’s more? That it’s a real relationship? Yes, very well you may have your civil union, but you will not be married. And you will never have children together, yes you may adopt or have a surrogate, but they will never be children of you both. A marriage and children, that is a real relationship. And those things, you will never be able to give my son. You are not good enough for my son because you are a man.’ Professor Gotze rages.

Marco is stunned, his heart is in his mouth.

‘I love Mario and Mario loves me and we will build a happy life together. So what if it’s not a marriage, who cares? And we will have children, they may not share both of our DNA, but they will be our children. Ours. Mine and Mario’s. They will be your grandchildren.’ Marco points out.

‘No child of yours will be my grandchild.’ Professor Gotze hisses.

‘I cannot believe you. This is ridiculous. Why can you not accept me and Mario.’ Marco snaps, an angry blush spreading across his face.

‘It’s simple. You’ve ruined my sons’ life. You’ve made him into a joke. A laughing stock. He had everything before you turned his head. The world at his feet. He’d won the World Cup. He’s playing for the biggest team in the country and of the biggest in Europe and the World. He plays in the Champions League. He was being offered so many sponsorship deals. He had a beautiful fiancé. Loved and adored by millions. And then you come along and you mess with his head and make him confused. You make him question his judgment, his sexuality, everything he thought about himself. You force him to be something he’s not. Ruin his reputation and only by the skin of his teeth he has managed to cling onto his career. And now you your pushing him into this mockery of a union.’ Professor Gotze rambles with anger.

‘I am not pushing him into anything. For your information it was Mario who asked me. Twice. He was the one who chased after me. It was not the other way round.’ Marco cries.

‘I don’t care who chased who. You do not belong together.’ Professor Gotze huffs.

‘Why wont you believe me. I love your son more than anything on this earth. I would die for him. I would go to hell and back for him. I would face anything for him. He is everything to me. I am with him because of love. Because we love each other. He is the world to me and I regret the fact that I have ever hurt him or caused him pain and I will hate myself forever for it. And I will take forever to make it up to him, because he is my absolute sunshine. My world is a sunnier place with him in it and it’s permanently dark when he’s not. I cannot imagine my life without him. And I’m sorry that you cannot see that.’ Marco explains clearly, his words making Professor Gotze fall silent and sit back in his chair, looking at Marco with a mix of admiration and surprise.

‘Sir, look for what it’s worth. I’ve never seen Mario happier then when he’s with Marco. They have been through some really tough times, but they’ve always got through them together. Because of their love for one another. I don’t really want to sound cheesy, but they complete one another. They really do. And I honestly think that you will regret not going to the ceremony, because I know that there wont be another one. This is it for both of them.’ Mats interjects his thoughts, welcome or not.

Professor Gotze takes a deep breath as he leans back in his chair.

\---------------------------------------

Mario is pacing, trying desperately to keep calm, despite his tight chest and the feeling that he’s going to be sick. Things have not been going his way – first his Father deciding not to come. Then he’d accidently spilt orange juice down his shirt, so Fabian was sent on a mad dash to get him another one. And now Marco hasn’t turned up. His heart is in his mouth, what if something has happened? He wouldn’t be able to cope.

‘And he just told you to meet him here?’ Mario asks Marco’s parents for the twentieth time.

‘I’m sorry that’s all he said in his text.’ Marco’s Mum replies sympathetically.

Mario dials Marco’s mobile number again, but it goes straight to voicemail. They were meant to have begun their ceremony five minutes ago, yet Marco and Mats are not there and no one knows where they are.

‘Come on Marco. Do not do this to me, please.’ Mario mutters emotionally to himself as he runs his hand over his head and the back of his neck, blinking back the hot tears burning the backs of his eyes.

The registrar walks reluctantly over to Mario.

‘Um, excuse me. I’m going to have to ask if you will be going ahead with your civil union? It’s just that we’ve got other ceremonies to conduct, so I need to know. If you’re going ahead or not.’ The woman asks, not able to maintain eye contact with the increasingly frustrated, worried and brokenhearted footballer.

‘Please five more minutes. He’ll be here. I know it. Please.’ Mario begs, the desperation clear in his voice.

‘Okay. Five more minutes, but then, I’m sorry but your slot will be gone.’ She answers before hurrying off.

‘For fucks sake Marco, where are you?’ Mario snaps angrily as he stares at the door before pacing back and forth trying his mobile over and over again.

Around him their guests watch on as Mario panics and paces. His Mother gazing at her son with sorrow in her eyes, while his Brothers keep their eyes down. Marco’s parents, Sisters, their partners and his nephew huddled together muttering and casting fretting glances. Klopp is sat with his wife, a look of bewilderment on his face, as Manu, Basti, Thomas, Robert, Jerome, David, Pierre, Kevin, Andre, Ilkay, Roman and their partners, along with Mats’ girlfriend stand together in silence.

Mario closes his eyes tight and tilts his head back silently urging Marco to walk through the door, but time is running out.

‘Mr. Gotze?’ he hears the slightly timid and reluctant voice of the registrar and knows that the time is up.

He takes a deep breath as he turns to look at the woman, his eyes full of pain, emotion and an even more breaking heart.

‘I’m sorry Mr. Gotze.’ The woman begins.

‘Mario.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :S :/ :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you yet again for the comments and the kudos' I receive for each chapter - you guys just rawk!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I'm nervous about posting this one (but not as much as the next one!!:S) I'm worried that these are going to be a disappointment :(
> 
> Disclaimer - remember this is not real, it's fiction.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Mario.’

Mario quickly turns around toward the door.

‘Dad’ Mario mumbles confused and surprised that his Father is standing in the doorway.

Mario looks down to the ground and sighs, his shoulders sagging as his Father walks towards him, while the registrar stands awkwardly next to a clearly deflated Mario.

‘You needn’t have bothered coming. Marco’s not here. He’s stood me up.’ Mario mutters quietly, his voice full of pain and anguish as the tears threaten to spill from his watery brown eyes.

‘Mario’

Mario doesn’t react, not registering his own name. He doesn’t even hear the collective sigh of relief which echo’s around the room as everyone turns to see who spoke.

‘Mario.’ The voice says louder.

Now Mario’s head darts up towards the door, his eyes fixed on the man now standing in the doorway.

‘Marco.’ He mumbles.

Marco walks into the room heading straight for Mario. He is followed by Mats, who gives a faint smile of embarrassment, before rushing over to his partner and the other guests. Mario feels the anger and frustration bubbling away inside as he storms across the room towards Marco.

‘Where the hell have you been? I thought you’d stood me up.’ Mario rages.

Marco stops in his tracks, recoiling back a little when he sees the look in Mario’s angry eyes.

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco mutters.

‘Sorry? You’re sorry? I’ve been standing here worried sick Marco. Worried that you’d changed your mind or something had happened to you. I kept thinking the worse. I thought you’d been in an accident. When you wouldn’t answer your phone, and all you say is sorry. I cannot believe you Marco. How could you do this to me? How could you humiliate me like this, in front of everyone? Have me standing here not knowing if you were going to turn up or not? And all you can say is sorry? Are you even going to explain where you were? Don’t you want this? Don’t you want to be with me?’ Mario rants, expressing his points with hand waving and movements.

‘Of course I want this and to be with you. To be with you is all I dream of Mario. Being with you, and committing myself to you and only you for the rest of my life.’ Marco begins to defend himself when Mario’s Father steps forward.

‘Mario. It’s my fault Marco is late.’ Professor Gotze interrupts.

Mario’s brows furrow as he turns to face his Father.

‘What?’ he snorts with a shake of the head.

‘I’m here because he convinced me. He came to my office and told me just how much you mean to him. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. He’s a good man Mario, with a good heart and he truly loves you.’ Professor Gotze explains to a visibly stunned Mario.

‘He convinced you? How?’ Mario stammers lowly, now he’s confused.

‘Well, he did have a little help (he glances at Mats). But they made me realize how stupid I was being. For not being here and supporting you on this day. It’s the biggest day of your life, and I should be with you. To mark it and celebrate it and he made me see that. He talks of you with such love and passion. He knows you better than anyone. And he didn’t want our relationship to be ruined, which I’m afraid it may have been if I’d not come. He would have sacrificed himself to save our relationship. He made me see that my thoughts of your relationship were wrong, and I’m so sorry Mario.’ Professor Gotze continues.

‘But…..but you said you disapprove. You were adamant you wouldn’t come.’ Mario mumbles in disbelief.

‘I know. And I am sorry Mario. To both of you. I was stupid. I thought he wasn’t good enough for you because he’s a man, but I was wrong. He’s more than good enough for you. And he can, and will give you everything you want because he loves you more than anything.’ Professor Gotze concludes.

‘Um, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I really need to know if you’re going ahead with the ceremony?’ the registrar asks loudly.

‘Mario?’ Marco whispers at Mario, who is looking straight at him.

They are all silent for a moment as they wait for Mario’s answer. Marco feels like his heart has stopped beating as he holds onto his breath, fighting the tears quickly forming in his eyes.

‘Yes. Yes we’re going ahead.’ Mario croaks before giving Marco a beaming smile.

Marco lets out his trapped breath and feels his heart burst back into life as he grins widely at his love.

‘Wonderful. Just a little late. Okay, everyone please go inside and take your seats. Thank you.’ The registrar commands patiently.

Mario’s Father is about to leave them to go into the room and take his place next to Mario’s Mother and Brothers, when Mario places his hand on his forearm, stopping him.

‘Dad.’ Mario says as he looks up at him.

Professor Gotze turns to look at his son.

‘Thank you for being here.’ Mario smiles shyly.

‘It’s not me you have to thank. It’s him.’ Professor Gotze smiles as he looks over at a slightly blushing Marco before stepping away.

‘Come on you. Before you change your mind.’ Marco giggles at Mario as he grabs his hand and brings it up to his lips and plants at kiss on the back of his hand while looking straight into Mario’s eyes.

Mario takes a slow breath before nodding.

‘Are you ready?’ Mario asks as they step towards the room.

‘You bet. Are you?’ Marco smiles his crooked heart-melting smile at Mario.

‘More than.’ Mario replies with a warm smile as he tightens his grip on Marco’s hand, not wanting him to ever let him go.

They both take a breath as they step through the doorway, ready to make the biggest commitment of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an okay chapter, let me know your thoughts :) good or bad.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/
> 
> On a side note - did anyone see Marco's top and hat with the see no evil/hear no evil/speak no evil monkey designs from his goal celebrations? I thought it was kinda cute!! His outfit was pretty cool considering other things I've seen photo's of him wearing!! At least he wasn't wearing those silly meggings things like Mario!!!


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Flying visit to get this chapter published. Please be gentle!!!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - you are all so brilliant :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I'm feeling nervous about this chapter as I've never been to a German civil union/partnership so I have no idea of the processes or procedures so I apologise if I'm miles off - I did look for some ideas but found mainly straight couples so I've kind of used them as my basis!?
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction - it's not real.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco and Mario are sat in front of the registrar who is standing behind the desk. Marco is tapping his foot nervously, while Mario can’t stop himself from grinning.

‘Dear couple and guests, before we proceed with the actual ceremony, I would like to say a few words. Today is a very important day for both of you.’ The registrar begins.

Mario looks at Marco his smile getting bigger by the second, Marco smiles shyly back at him as he bites on his bottom lip.

‘When I ask you will say yes to affirm that you want to be together and that you will spend your life together from now on. As the application for your civil partnership was correct and as there are no known impediments, we can proceed with the ceremony today.’ The registrar continues, glancing between Mario and Marco and their gathered guests.

‘It is said that love conquers all, and you have conquered all which has been laid on the path before you. You found each other nearly three years ago here in Dortmund, and since then there have been many obstacles placed in your way. At times your love has been difficult, however it has always found a way.’ The registrar carries on.

Marco cringes inwards at the words, he wasn’t so keen on it being pointed out that their relationship actually began as an affair, but Mario had wanted the start of their relationship to be mentioned in some way, he didn’t know why.

‘A new chapter in your lives will begin today. Two individuals will become a partnership. From now on you will be responsible for a shared life and future. As in any partnership or relationship there will be good days and there will be bad days. And although you will at times, exchange angry words and disagree, you will also forgive, as forgiving is part of love. Love is not a gift, it is earned. It is not about big gestures, but the small everyday things. The things that show the other person that you care about them, that you think of them, but more than anything that you love them.’ The registrar smiles warmly at the happy couple.

Mario squeezes Marco’s hand a little as they both smile.

‘You are very lucky to have found someone with whom you want to spend your life with, your whole life with. Compatibility brought you together and love led you here. I believe that love, affection, patience, consideration and trust are the foundations of a solid partnership. Therefore, growing and protecting your mutual love, should be your most important responsibility. This is by no means easy, but a big challenge which you both must be more than willing to undertake. There will be many things which will anger or upset you, but above all you should be willing to discuss and overcome your worries with your partner.’ The registrar carries on.

Marco can feel the emotion of the occasion building, he feels so incredibly happy.

‘There is a proverb “shared joy is a double joy, shared sorrow is half a sorrow”. I hope that you will always deal with every challenge together and that you will enjoy and treasure the beautiful things in life together.’ The registrar concludes her speech and then takes a moment.

‘You may now stand.’ She smiles as she looks at Mario and Marco.

They both get to their feet, smiles still plastered on their faces.

‘Marco, please answer yes.’ The registrar looks over at him with a friendly smile.

‘Yes.’ Marco answers proudly as he glances at Mario and gives him a quick wink.

‘Mario, please answer yes.’ She turns her attentions to Mario.

‘Yes.’ He grins blissfully at Marco.

The registrar smiles at them.

‘I understand you both would like to say a few words while you exchange rings as a symbol of your love.’ The registrar states with a smile.

Marco takes a breath as he takes Mario’s hand in his own and picks up the ‘wedding’ band which had been placed on the desk by Fabian.

‘Mario, I feel so fortunate for today, and for our future together. I know that you’ll be my best friend and partner in life and my love forever. I promise that I will try every day to make you happy and feel loved. To put it simply, Mario you’re my one true love.’ Marco says as he places the band on Mario’s finger, a blush spreading across his face at the intimate words he just spoke in front of their loved ones and friends.

Mario grins widely at Marco as he picks up the band from the desk and takes hold of Marco’s hand. He takes his own breath.

‘I have a quote which reminds me of you. It’s from The Gargoyle by Andrew Davidson and it reads “You are mine, I am yours; you may be sure of this. You’ve been locked inside my heart, the key has been thrown away; within it, you must always stay.” Marco that is where you will always stay, in my heart.’ Mario smiles as he slips the band on Marco’s finger.

They turn back to face the registrar who smiles at them.

‘I now declare you civil partners. You may share a kiss to cement your love, commitment and union.’ The registrar concludes the ceremony – except the signing of the legal documents.

Mario turns to face Marco, who is blushing slightly and grinning happily. He reaches up and cups Marco’s face before they exchange a kiss confirming their union and their love.

Marco wraps his arms around Mario’s neck and nestles into his cheek.

‘I love you Mario.’ He whispers, words only for his love to hear.

‘I love you Marco.’ Mario replies quietly as they embrace.

They step apart and the registrar gestures for them to sit so they can carry out the signing of the legal documents. They’d decided that they weren’t going to change their names, as having two Mr. M Gotze-Reus’ would just be too confusing.

With the legal documents signed they have concluded their ceremony.

‘Congratulations and I wish you both the best of luck.’ The registrar addresses them as they stand up to leave.

‘Thank you.’ Mario smiles at her as they shake hands.

‘Thank you. And I’m really sorry about the delay.’ Marco says with a shy smile as he too shakes her hand.

The registrar gives Marco a slight nod and a warm smile, as he steps away to follow Mario over to their families and friends.

‘Congratulations sweetheart.’ Marco’s Mum grins as she pulls him into her arms for a hug.

‘Congratulations darling.’ Mario’s Mum beams at her son as she plants a kiss on his cheek and hugs him.

They receive warm words and congratulations from their other family members and friends before they exit to room, ready to head off for their lunch. As everyone leaves the building ahead of them, Mario pulls Marco back a little.

‘Marco you’ve just made me the happiest person alive.’ Mario whispers as he clutches onto Marco’s hands. 

‘I dunno sunny, I think you’ve got some competition.’ Marco simpers as he lightly brushes the back of his fingers down Mario’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it wasn't too bad :(
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/
> 
> Thanks


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' - I was a bit worried about the 'wedding' chapter really because of not having a clue about processed and the like, but I'm delighted that you guys liked it - so thank you :D:D:D:D
> 
> This is a bit of a gentle chapter (certainly not my best work :/)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - please remember that this is not real, it's all fiction.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco has driven to the hotel which is hosting their lunch and evening celebrations. He glances at Mario in the passenger seat and can’t help but smile.

‘What?’ Mario giggles happily as he catches sight of Marco’s gaze.

‘Nothing. I’m just thinking how lucky I am.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Yeah you’re pretty lucky to have me.’ Mario jests with a cheeky grin.

‘Yeah, and you’re more than lucky to have me.’ Marco retaliates with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

‘I know. I feel so blessed to have this.’ Mario beams as he holds up his right hand with his ‘wedding’ band.

‘It’s incredible, to be here right now with you and our families.’ Marco says.

‘Thank you for getting my Dad to attend. You don’t know how much that means to me.’ Mario blushes as he thanks Marco with a shy smile.

‘It’s fine. I did it because I love you.’ Marco smiles back at his love.

‘Come on. Let’s get our lunch.’ Mario giggles as he opens the car door and goes to step out.

‘Mar, wait.’ Marco stops him.

Mario turns back to face Marco.

‘What?’ he asks with a slight shake of his head.

‘I am genuinely sorry for making you worry. I just really wanted your Father to be with us.’ Marco offers his voice tinged with insecurity.

‘Babe, it’s fine. Yeah, I was beyond worried, a bit terrified even. But we did it and we’re together forever. And the fact that you got my Dad to attend, that just makes you even more perfect than you already are.’ Mario coos, his eyes fixed on Marco’s – who can’t seem to hold his eye contact.

Mario cups Marco’s cheek and brushes his flush skin with his thumb, before leaning in and kissing Marco on the lips. The kiss grows a little more passionate until there is a knock on the driver’s window.

Mario moves his head away to see Thomas, Manu and Basti leaning over, grinning and waving. Marco blushes even harder as he bites his lip.

‘Get a room.’ Thomas smirks with a wide grin as he and his wife head off into the hotel, followed by a laughing Manu and Basti.

‘Come on. We should get inside.’ Marco purrs as he kisses the bottom of Mario’s thumb.

Mario nods in agreement and they climb out of the car, Marco gets his bag out of the boot. Marco locks his car and together they head inside.

Mario’s parents are waiting in the reception with his bag. They walk over to collect Mario’s bag.

‘Congratulations.’ Professor Gotze smiles at Marco and offers his hand for a handshake.

Marco glances down and then back up at Professor Gotze and sees the sincerity in his eyes. He takes hold of his hand and they share a firm handshake.

‘Thank you sir.’ Marco replies with a slight nod.

‘Come here you.’ Mario’s Mother pulls Marco into her arms for a hug, while Mario shares a brief hug with his Father and then his brothers.

\---------------------------------------

After exchanging more congratulations and handing over their bags to the porter to be taken to their room, Marco and Mario greet more guests in the reception area, where there are welcome drinks and small nibbles.

Amongst the new arrivals are more of Mario’s teammates including: Philipp, Thiago, Javi, Holger, Pepe, Jerome, David, Xabi, Arjen, Claudio, Sebastian and their partners and families. They’d invited all of their club teammates, but unfortunately not all of them could attend for various reasons.

Meanwhile more of Marco’s teammates arrived for lunch too, including: Neven, Sebastian, Sven, Shinji, Ciro, Henrikh, Jakub, Nuri, Adrian, Mitch, Sokratis, Lukasz, Matthias, Marcel, Erik, Jonas and Mo and their partners and families.

Mario looks anxious.

‘Are you okay?’ Marco asks as he sees the look in Mario’s eyes.

‘Yeah, fine. I’m just wondering where Pep is. He said he was coming. I know he couldn’t make it to the registry office, but he said he’d make the lunch.’ Mario mutters in reply, his eyes fixed on the door.

‘I’m sure he’ll be here.’ Marco tries to reassure his love as he gently runs his hand down Mario’s back in comfort.

And in that moment Mario’s coach and his wife walk into the venue and Mario breaths a sigh of relief.

‘See, what did I say.’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear with a little self-satisfied grin.

Mario glances at Marco before letting the smile spread across his face as he warmly greets his coach and his wife.

‘Congratulations to you both.’ Pep smiles before sharing a quick embrace with them both, before his wife gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

After some small talk just so everyone has enjoyed some nibbles and a drink, the doors to the dining room are opened and everyone begins to filter through.

‘Are you ready?’ Marco smiles at Mario as he takes hold of his hand.

Mario nods happily as he entwines their fingers as they walk into the room to be greeted by applause. Marco blushes but can’t hide the grin on his face, as Mario leads them to the main table. They sit down, as do their guests and the waiters and waitresses begin to serve their lunch.

After the main course Mats stands up and taps his spoon against his glass and coughs.

‘Excuse me everyone.’ He says clearly and a hush falls on the room as all eyes turn to him.

‘I’d just like to say a few words. I don’t really know if this is normal for a civil union, but I’m going for it anyway.’ Mats mumbles with a blush as he fiddles with his piece of paper.

Marco wraps his arm around the back of Mario’s chair, listening intently to his friend, while Mario leans a little closer to Marco.

‘Firstly I’d like to say two quotes about love and distance. Two things which are very much involved in Marco and Mario’s life together. “If you love someone more than anything, then distance only matters to the mind, not to the heart.” And the second is “Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle, rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be”. It know that both these quotes ring true for Marco and Mario, as I have had the privilege to watch the love story between them grow.’ Mats begins nervously.

He glances at Marco, who smiles warmly back at him. Mats takes a breath as he then glances around the room and smiles.

‘I think some of us knew before they did. There was an energy about them together. You could see it from the very first moment, that there was something special between them. There was a chemistry, everyone could see it. We could all see it, see them growing closer and closer. Of course it was not an easy love. When they first met they were both in relationships, but their love was greater than both of these, but these caused great heartbreak to all involved.’ Mats continues.

He takes a breath and fiddles with his sheet of paper, before placing it on the table.

‘I don’t want to go over everything everyone already knows. How their relationship started and the ensuing heartbreak. Or state the obvious about how there is magic between them on and off the pitch. All I do know is that they love one another, more than anyone here can possibly know. And that the distance between them only really serves to make their love all the more conquering. And, well I ‘d just like to wish them all the very best of luck in life, and know that they will build a great future together professionally and personally.’ He concludes

There is applause as Mats blushes and takes his seat. Muttering begins around the room as the desserts are served. Marco leans over to Mats.

‘That was beautiful Mats. Thank you.’ He smiles at his blushing club captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was okay :/ :S
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - thanks :)


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you as always for the lovely and encouraging comments and kudos' you have all left on this story. You are all so wonderful. :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> This was an idea I had - it's not the best structured chapter, but I liked the idea so I thought I'd put it in.
> 
> Disclaimer - this is not real - it's fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the lunch, when everyone is enjoying their idle chatter, the lights go off and a video appears on a screen behind Mario and Marco, everyone turns to watch. Mario appears on the screen.

A voice (the ‘wedding’ planner) asks him to write a word next to each letter of Marco’s name on the chalkboard next to him. 

Mario grins as he picks up the chalk pen and begins to write

MINE  
AMAZING  
RESOURCEFUL  
CRAZY  
ORIGINAL

ROMANTIC  
EXCITING  
UNIQUE  
SEXY

Mario laughs as he steps back and looks at the list he’s written.

‘Yeah, that sums up Marco to me.’ Mario grins.

In the next scene Marco is standing in front of a different chalkboard and he too is asked to write a word next to each letter of Mario’s name.

Mine  
Amazing  
Romantic  
Incredible  
Optimistic

Gorgeous  
Outstanding  
Talented  
Zesty  
Everything

Marco takes a step back and smiles happily.

Mario is now sat down and is smiling at the camera.

‘So Mario what do you hope for in the future for Marco professionally?’ a woman asks Mario, who smiles happily.

‘For the world to truly see just how incredible he is. For him to win the World Cup and for him to be the best player in the entire world.’ Mario answers with a wide smile.

In the next scene Marco is sat opposite the camera, smiling shyly.

‘What do you hope for in the future for Mario privately?’ The woman enquires.

Marco’s smile widens.

‘For him to never stop loving me.’ Marco giggles a little as he blushes.

Mario is back on the screen.

‘How did your relationship begin? Who made the first move and were you sure he’d respond? What would you have done if he’d rejected you?’ the woman asks.

‘It began with subtle looks and inquiring comments, just little things. I made the first move, despite what most people think. I wasn’t sure he’d respond, I just really hoped he would. I kind of knew he wouldn’t reject me, but if he did, I’d have died inside.’ Mario replies with a recalling smile.

Marco is fidgeting as the camera returns to him.

‘How did you really feel about Mario leaving for Bayern Munich?’ the woman asks.

‘I was devastated, maybe beyond devastated. I was heartbroken. Privately I couldn’t understand his reasons, it took some time, but I accepted his professional reasons. It took a while to accept that he was leaving, but there was little I could do.’ Marco tells the woman, his voice tinged with anguish.

Mario is back on the screen as he shuffles in his seat.

‘How do you feel about what happened in September? When the accusations were made of your relationship and Marco denied it to protect you.’ the woman questions.

Mario sighs and looks a little downcast.

‘At the time I felt so angry that he took my choice away. I was so full of rage and anger. My rage even went as far as hitting him, which I will forever and eternally regret. However, now I can see that it was the bravest thing anyone had done for me. That it was the most courageous personal decision and sacrifice I’d ever been part of. Afterwards, I came to realize that I loved him too much to hold it against him or to punish him for it.’ Mario explains, with pain in his eyes.

Marco smiles as the screen returns to him.

‘How do you feel about the distance between you and Mario, with him living in Munich and you in Dortmund?’ the woman asks.

‘It’s not easy, not at all. But that’s the way it’ll be, for however long it needs to be. Of course we’d prefer to be in the same place together. But until that day we will continue to manage. The distance doesn’t diminish our love or relationship. It just makes us both want to work harder to keep it. The distance is a challenge we have accepted.’ Marco gives his answer, with a wry smile.

Mario smiles on the screen.

‘Did you always see yourself being with Marco for the rest of your life?’ the woman presses.

‘Yes. I know that to the majority of people that is a surprise. But I knew that eventually we would be together, it was just a matter of time. I know that answer will hurt some people a lot, but that is how my heart feels and I cannot and will not change it.’ Mario blushes with a small smile.

Back to a nervous looking Marco on the screen.

‘How do you feel about facing Mario in the UEFA Champions League final?’ the woman enquires.

Marco smirks.

‘Well it will be a bit different. Of course we have played against each other before, just with less labels. This time we’ll be married. I know we’re not going to technically be married due to the laws, but I don’t like the word partners. It seems too sterile, too much like a business arrangement. So it’ll be strange for face one another in such an important game.’ Marco smiles.

Mario looks happy as the camera returns to him.

‘How will you feel if Marco and Borussia Dortmund win the UEFA Champions League at your and Bayern Munich’s expense?’ the woman asks, a smile in her voice.

‘If that happens, well, I’ll be the happiest runner up in the entire world. But it will be a conflicted happiness.’ Mario grins.

The camera returns to Marco.

‘What if you win the UEFA Champions League by beating Bayern Munich?’ the woman asks.

‘If it happens I’ll be happy as it would be a fantastic achievement for the team. But I will also feel sad for Mario as I want nothing more than to see Mario be successful.’ Marco smiles in response.

Now sat together Mario and Marco smile in the next scene.

‘Finally, what are your hopes for the future?’ the woman asks.

‘To be forever happy and in love with Marco. And to build a family, as I know that Marco will make an excellent parent.’ Mario smiles as he looks adoringly at Marco.

‘The same as Mario. For him to never stop loving me, and for us to build a long and happy life together, and if that is blessed with children, then that would be wonderful.’ Marco answers as he takes hold of Mario’s hand and smiles lovingly at him.

The video ends and applause ripples around the room as all eyes turn to the happy couple, who are sharing a series of tender kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it wasn't too bad a chapter, as I said I liked the idea of them doing interviews about some key points that would be shown at their lunch.
> 
> Please excuse any errors and mistakes :)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again :D
> 
> WARNING - explicit content
> 
> This is a long chapter :/ :)
> 
> Please remember this is not at all real

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day has progressed and the evening celebrations are underway and more guests have arrived. The lights drop on the dance floor, but stay illuminated over the tables with the buffet. A lot of the children are running around and dancing on the dance floor, having all sorts of fun. 

Since their lunch Marco and Mario have hardly had a moment together, instead they’d settled on exchanging looks and smiles, completely content in their love for one another.

The night moves on and a lot of families have left as it’s getting late. Both Mario and Marco have been drinking, nothing excessive, but both are a little tipsy. When Mario finally gets his hands on his husband, he’s all over him – hands and lips.

‘I really want you.’ Mario breathes into Marco’s ear.

‘But we have guests.’ Marco responds in hushed tones.

‘They won’t notice.’ Mario simpers.

‘I’m sure they will.’ Marco replies as he looks at Mario, who pouts.

‘Pretty please.’ Mario begs.

Marco smiles as he shakes his head.

‘I have rights you know. Spousal rights.’ Mario smirks with a raise of his eyebrows.

Marco scoffs.

‘You do, do you?’ Marco teases as he moves fractionally closer to Mario.

‘Uh huh.’ Mario responds as he bites down on his bottom lip, while looking at Marco through his eyelashes trying to seduce him.

‘Well if that’s the case, how can I possibly say no?’ Marco purrs quietly, so only Mario can hear him.

Mario grins as he takes Marco’s hand and drags him out of the dining room past their slightly bewildered but knowing guests. Mario is feeling really horny and wants to consummate their official status as soon as possible. 

They hurry to the lift and Mario presses the call button. He hops from one foot to the other as he waits, much to Marco’s amusement. Once the lift arrives and the doors slide open Mario practically shoves Marco inside. 

He pins Marco against the wall of the lift, drawing a gasp from the blonde. But before he can say anything Mario crashes his lips against Marco’s, aggressively claiming them as his own. Marco groans as Mario presses his weight down against him. Mario’s hand quickly moves down to Marco’s crotch, and unzips him.

‘Whoa, Mario. Stop.’ Marco pleads against Mario’s hungry lips and grabs hold of his hand, stopping him.

Mario bats it away and pushes his hand inside Marco’s fly.

‘Mario, stop. The camera.’ Marco complains, his face flush as he is groped by his lover, but doesn’t put up much of a fight to truly stop him.

‘Who cares?’ Mario mumbles as he begins to kiss around Marco’s lips before pressing his lips firmly on Marco’s, his arousal becoming more obvious.

At that moment the doors ping open, and Pep is left flabbergasted as he sees the scene before him. Marco pushes Mario away from him, his eyes fixed on the ground as he zips up his trousers. His face is scarlet, while Mario keeps his back to his coach, not wanting him to see his obvious erection.

Pep steps inside the lift and presses for the ground floor. No one speaks or looks at the other. The doors slowly close, leaving them trapped in an awkward silence. The lift moves into life - heading to Mario and Marco’s floor.

The short journey feels like it takes forever to Marco as he stands next to his husband’s coach, while Mario remains almost slumped against the wall. When they arrive at their floor Marco dives out of the lift, before letting out the breath he’d been holding. Mario shuffles out, glancing sideways at his coach. He goes to speak, but thinks better of it. Pep smirks as the door close.

‘What the fuck were you playing at?’ Marco snaps at Mario as he moves down the corridor.

‘Don’t swear at me. Not today.’ Mario snaps back.

‘What were you thinking?’ Marco complains as he storms towards the door of their room and unlocks it.

Mario chases after him and bursts into the room, slamming the door behind him.

‘I wasn’t thinking.’ Mario argues.

‘No, you were thinking with your dick.’ Marco hisses as he turns to face his love.

Mario doesn’t really know how to answer; his mouth open and closes like a fish. Marco charges towards Mario, who steps back as he sees the look in Marco’s eyes. Marco slams Mario against the door with a grunt, pinning him in place and stares into Mario’s eyes, his chest heaving. Before kissing him with great passion.

After a long and lusty make out session Marco takes a step back, ending all contact with Mario. Their eyes are still locked together, both their chests heaving as they pant. Marco undoes the buttons on his waistcoat before throwing it off, then his tie.

‘Strip.’ Marco growls in a low and husky voice with his eyes blazing with desire and lust.

‘What?’ Mario mutters under his breath.

‘Now.’ Marco demands, he walks over to the bed and un-tucks his shirt before sitting down, his eyes fixed on Mario.

After a moment Mario steps forward and sees Marco is now undoing the buttons on his cuffs. He gulps as he stops a few feet in front of Marco, who is now resting back on his elbows, his eyes on Mario.

Mario moves his slightly trembling hands to pull off his tie and then onto the buttons on his waistcoat, his eyes on Marco, who is watching Mario’s fingers. With his waistcoat now off he begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. He begins to feel more confident and finds he’s got a little smirk on his lips as he sees Marco’s pupils dilate and him begin to chew on his lip. Marco feels the twitch in his groin as he licks his lips as he catches sight of Mario’s toned flesh. Mario peels off his shirt and tosses it on the floor and moves his hands to his belt.

‘Stop.’ Marco commands.

Mario stops, his breathing becoming staggered with need, want and lust as Marco’s commands turns him on even more.

‘Closer.’ Marco beckons. 

Mario steps forward so he’s between his legs. Marco sits up as his eyes scan over Mario’s torso before lingering on his belt and crotch. He leans forward and plants a surprisingly tender kiss over Mario’s heart. The gesture takes Mario’s breath away. Marco moves his lips to entrap one of Mario’s nipples, resulting in a throaty moan from the younger man.

Marco runs his hand over Mario’s covered erection drawing a strong groan while he teases the nipple with his tongue, then slips a couple of fingers inside the band of Mario’s trousers. Their eyes are locked on one another, just making the whole behavior steamier.

‘Fuck.’ Mario mutters quietly as all his nerves stand on end and he closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

Marco kisses a trail down to Mario’s belt and quickly undoes it before making short work of his trousers. He pulls them open and unsheathes Mario’s erection and sinks his mouth down on it. Mario moans loudly and his mouth slackens as he looks down to see Marco sucking him off.

Marco has sunk to his knees on the floor as he makes quick work of a groaning and moaning Mario. Mario grips Marco’s perfect hair, controlling him and forgetting in the mist of his own desires Marco’s dislike of the act.

Mario moans out his ecstasy as he tightens his grip on the back of Marco’s head, causing him to cough and choke before Mario lets go. Marco sits on the edge of the bed and wipes his mouth his cheeks flush. 

Marco grabs hold of Mario’s wrist and pulls him down on top of him and kisses his neck lustfully. Mario moves a little so they are eye level and traps Marco’s lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss and begins to leave sloppy kisses along Marco’s neck and down to his shirt. But rather than undo the buttons he begins to pepper Marco with kisses over it, paying special attention to his nipples, which he sucks through the thin material. Marco moans as he grips tightly onto Mario’s hair, making Mario hiss.

Mario slowly begins to undo the buttons on Marco’s shirt as he moves closer to his trousers, before he kisses his trapped bulge, causing Marco to groan loudly and arch his back with his eyes scrunched close. Mario can feel himself growing hard again and needs urgent release.

‘Fuck me Mario.’ Marco pants.

Mario doesn’t need to be told twice, as he sits up on his knees on the bed and looks down at his still dressed lover. He leans over Marco and grabs hold of his shirt and rips it open, sending some of the buttons flying across the bed. Both of them are panting as Mario makes short work of Marco’s belt and trousers. He quickly pulls off Marco’s shoes and socks, before ripping off his trousers and boxers with a little bit of assistance from Marco.

Mario rushes to rid himself of his own trousers, boxers and shoes and socks before turning his attentions back to Marco. He leers at Marco as he licks his lips, his eyes fixed on Marco’s erection, knowing that he is all his – mind, body and soul.

‘Fuck me hard Mario. Real hard.’ Marco purrs as their eyes meet, making Mario all the more aroused and harder.

Mario shuffles a little closer to Marco and spits on his fingers, their eyes still locked together. Mario prepares Marco, who groans softly before moving into place, ready to do as Marco requested and fuck him hard. He pushes inside and sees the tiny squint in Marco’s eyes as he adjusts to the feeling. But rather than give him time, he pulls back before slamming back in, causing Marco to hiss and groan loudly.

Mario settles into a fast and aggressive pace, not taking it easy on Marco as he asked. He leans over, placing his hands either side of Marco’s head and grunts and groans as he fucks Marco, who bucks his hips, meeting every hard thrust.

‘Harder.’ Marco grumbles breathlessly.

Mario withdraws and quickly moves Marco, so he’s now on all fours before slamming into him making him gasp sharply. Mario starts a fast pace as he clings onto Marco’s hips, both of them groaning. It doesn’t take long at Mario’s punishing pace for them to both feel their ends fast approaching. Marco reaches his climax first with Mario only seconds later, who is gasping for air as he slumps forward, causing Marco to crash down onto the bed, trapping him beneath Mario’s sweaty body.

‘I love you Marco. I really do.’ Mario pants as he plants a kiss on the back of Marco’s head.

‘I love you too.’ Marco whispers just loud enough for Mario to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was an okay chapter and I apologise if anyone was offended by the content. I just hope someone out there liked it :/ :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you all had a nice Christmas/holidays and are looking forward to the new year. Thank you once again for the comments and the kudos' - they really do mean a lot - they encourage me so much.
> 
> As you're all aware we are reaching the conclusion of this story, but I'll be honest I am adding a few filler chapters just to keep it going and I am actually stalling a little as I'm trying to figure out how to end the story.
> 
> Oh and this chapter has a little bit of rudeness :D
> 
> Disclaimer - please remember that this is just a story - it's not real at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes up nestled into his husband’s chest and smiles contently before pressing a kiss on his chest. He glances up and sees that Marco is still asleep. He continues to kiss Marco’s chest, leaving a wet kiss on his nipple, before moving onto his ribs. Marco shudders in his sleep at the feeling. Mario wriggles down the bed as he moves across to kiss Marco’s bare stomach. He lingers a little on his belly button, leaving a series of small kisses around it. He carries on his way beneath the sheet across Marco’s waist. He notices that Marco is aroused and smirks, as he licks his lips before he wraps them around Marco. It takes a moment or two before Marco begins to stir from his sleep to the feeling and sight of Mario giving him a blowjob.

‘Wow, now that’s a sight I could wake up to everyday.’ He giggles sleepily with a wide grin as Mario smirks.

Mario doesn’t let up but he doesn’t make fast work of it either, drawing it out in a slow and torturous pace, bringing Marco to the brink and then stopping with a naughty smirk. 

‘Fuck Sunny. Please, fuck. Now.’ Marco groans loudly as he grips onto the sheets, beads of sweat gathering on his brow as he tilts his head back and bites his bottom lip.

Eventually after a little more ‘torture’ Mario brings Marco to his release, which he greets with a long and throaty moan. Once finished Mario rolls over onto his back with a smile on his face. Marco sighs happily with a grin.

‘Well I have to say that was the best wake up I’ve had in a long time.’ Marco declares as he finally stops panting and his heartbeat returns to normal, his fingers playing with strands of Mario’s hair. 

‘Well I should go get washed up. And I think you should too.’ Mario announces with a wicked smile on his face as he gets up off the bed.

Marco shakes his head as he watches a naked Mario saucily wander off to the bathroom, knowing full well what he is implying. After a moment, he hears the shower begin to run, and with a wicked glint in his eye, Marco scurries off the bed and dashes to the bathroom to join Mario in the shower.

\---------------------------------------

Marco and Mario are now getting dressed into their casual clothes.

‘I forgot to ask you, are you okay?’ Mario asks quietly as he runs his hand through his hair.

‘Yeah, why?’ Marco shrugs, his brows furrowed, a little confused as to the point of the question.

‘It was just really intense last night. I mean you did want it hard and rough. I just want to make sure I didn’t hurt?’ Mario asks, his voice wavering a little, as he blushes, not able to keep eye contact with his husband.

‘Babe I’m fine.’ Marco smiles, trying to reassure his love.

‘Are you sure? I mean I was really going for it.’ Mario presses, the concern still in his voice.

Marco walks over to him and places his hand on Mario’s cheek.

‘Mario, I’m fine, trust me. I’m better than fine.’ Marco tells him as he smiles warmly and brushes his thumb over his cheek.

Mario nods slowly sure of Marco’s words.

‘Okay, if you’re sure. I’m starving. You really took it out of me last night.’ Mario giggles with a wink.

Marco scoffs.

‘Thinking with your belly again I see.’ Marco jests as he pats Mario’s stomach cheekily.

‘Hey.’ Mario protests weakly with a laugh.

Marco winks with a beaming smile.

‘I’ll order us some breakfast then.’ Mario smiles before he brushes his lips against Marco’s, before he pads over to the desk to pick up the room service menu.

\---------------------------------------

Having enjoyed their breakfast room service. They head downstairs to bid farewell to their guests who’d stayed in the hotel that night. 

‘Thank you so much for coming.’ Mario smiles at his Bayern teammates as they gather in reception, before they head to the airport for their flight back to Munich with their partners and children. They all share warm embraces with both Mario and Marco before they leave.

Next Pep and his wife are about to leave. Marco can’t look at the Bayern Munich coach and Mario blushes a deep red, much to the bafflement of Pep’s wife.

‘Once again, congratulations to you both, I hope you will be very happy together. I’ll see you at training tomorrow, okay?’ Pep addresses them both, but then just Mario, who glances up and then back down.

‘Thank you. Um, can I just have a word in, um, private please.’ Mario mumbles as he manages to keep Pep’s gaze for a moment or two.

‘Yes, of course.’ Pep replies, a little surprised, but having a fair idea as to the reason.

Pep whispers into his wife’s ear and Mario nods assuring-ly at Marco before the two men walk away to find a quiet place to talk. Once they find a corner Mario goes to speak, but can’t quite find the words.

‘So what is it you would like to talk about?’ Pep asks, a curious yet knowing look on his face.

‘Um, about what you saw, uh, in the lift last night.’ Mario begins with a mumble, his face growing more and more scarlet, unable to look his coach in the eye.

‘Mario, you don’t need to explain. You’re newlyweds.’ Pep interrupts.

‘No, please. I need to apologise. We’d both been drinking and I know that is no excuse. But I was, um, you know. Um.’ Mario tries to continue, but his words are a mumble as he tries to explain to his coach the reason for his behavior.

‘Mario, you really don’t need to explain. I understand. Please just enjoy your day together and I will see you tomorrow morning, okay?’ Pep replies as he pats Mario on the shoulder.

Mario nods, giving up trying to explain, he smiles at his coach.

‘Thank you once again for coming, it means a lot.’ Mario says softly with a warm smile at the Spaniard.

‘We wouldn’t have missed it.’ Pep smiles back at him, before pulling him into his arms for a warm hug as Marco watches on with a small smile next to Pep’s wife.

Mario and Pep walk back over to their respective spouses. Pep pulls Marco in for a hug and a pat on the back, while Mario kisses Pep’s wife on the cheek. Pep and his wife then leave them standing in reception with a whole day ahead of them.

‘So what do you want to do today?’ Marco asks as he glances at Mario.

‘Well, there is something.’ Mario answers cheekily with a wicked glint in his eyes and a naughty smile on his lips.

Marco scoffs as he shakes his head.

‘Do you ever think of anything else?’ He jests with a crooked smile.

‘Not when you’re around, no.’ Mario smirks.

‘Come on.’ Marco smiles as he grabs Mario’s hand and leads him out of the hotel and into the street, Mario whimpers a little at the fact that they are not going with his suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was an ok chapter.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.
> 
> On a side note - I really hope that the never-ending rumours of Marco going to Real Madrid aren't true as he'd be a great loss to the Bundesliga if he went to sit on the bench in Madrid. I just really don't see why he'd go there? Who's place would he take? 
> 
> Sorry to upset anyone who likes Real Madrid, I'm really not a fan of theirs - they just buy players just so other's don't have them even when they don't need them. To me there's just something sleazy about Real Madrid and the way they go about their business and superiority complex they have. Sorry for the mini rant!!! :) 
> 
> I just hope Marco stays in Germany - otherwise Gotzeus will be even less often :(:(


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the absence for the last few weeks - a combination of life and writers block have got in the way!!!! :) :) :)
> 
> These next few chapters are going to wind down this rather epic story and I hope they're not too disappointing to you all. :/ 
> 
> As always please remember that this is a work of fiction and is not real.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up in his hotel room in Berlin. It is the day of the Cup final, he sighs lightly. He recalls only days earlier – the first day after he officially committed himself to Mario for the rest of his life. 

After they left the hotel they spent time walking around Dortmund hand in hand and with blissful smiles on their faces. They visited some of the places that they used to go, when Mario was still at Dortmund and they were ‘just friends’. They spent the afternoon at the cinema but didn’t really watch the film, spending most of it making out hidden in the corner. That night they enjoyed a meal at one of their favorite restaurants before heading back to the hotel for a passionate night together.

But now Marco is alone, and lets himself feel a little down by the absence of warmth in the bed next to him. He and Mario had only been official for a little less than 48hours when their professional lives once again ruled their relationship. He takes a long deep breath and closes his eyes. He feels bad that he feels so glum on what should be a happy day, it’s the cup final, he’s fit, healthy and in blistering form. He opens his eyes and raises his hand and stares lovingly at the band on his finger, the sign of Mario’s love for him. A small smile creeps across his lips and he just stares at it, lost in his love.

A knock on the door to his room startles him. He springs out of bed and hurries to the door.

‘Hi. Why are you not ready? We’ve got to be downstairs for breakfast in like five minutes.’ Mats grumbles in annoyance as he looks at Marco still in his boxers.

‘Sorry. I just lost track of time. Give me five.’ Marco asks as he darts back into the room, as Mats steps inside and closes the door.

‘You’ve got three.’ Mats says as he looks in the mirror by the door.

Marco pulls on his training clothes and disappears into the bathroom to do his hair.

‘You do know that I’m not playing today, don’t you?’ Mats points out.

‘What? I thought you were okay now?’ Marco gasps from inside the bathroom.

‘They don’t want to risk it with the Champions League final next week, so I’m only at the match in an official suit wearing role.’ Mats mumbles, but tries his best to sound positive.

‘Oh right. I just thought that you were okay so you’d be playing.’ Marco replies as he runs his fingers through his hair one last time before stepping out of the bathroom and into the hall.

‘Nah, they don’t want to risk it and to be honest with you neither do I. I’ve still got some twinges, but hopefully, fingers crossed I will be okay for next week.’ Mats smiles, still trying to be positive, despite knowing the truth that the doctor and the physio’s aren’t sure he’ll be fit in time to face Bayern.

‘So Roman is the captain today then?’ Marco asks as he grabs his phone from the nightstand.

‘I dunno, I guess so. But its Kloppo’s call, isn’t it? You’ll be cool if he choses Roman won’t you?’ Mats queries as he pauses by the door.

‘Yeah fine.’ Marco smiles reassuringly.

Together they step outside into the corridor and head to breakfast.

\---------------------------------------

Marco is sat at the table listening to the idle talk of his teammates, plastering a smile on his face, pretending to be happy and fine, when inside he feels like he’s got a Mario shaped hole inside his heart and his soul. Feeling his absence from his side even more now they’re married. 

‘Are you okay?’ Mats leans in close, noticing the lack of interaction from Marco.

‘Yeah I’m fine. I’m just missing Mario, that’s all. We’ve been official for less than a week and have spent less than two days together. I know we chose the date, so we really only have ourselves to blame with that, but I never imagined that I’d feel like this. I just miss him so much already.’ Marco confesses quietly.

Mats stares at him for a moment and sees the tinge of anguish in his face, he sighs.

‘You’re thinking about it aren’t you?’ Mats whispers, his eyes searching.

‘I have to, I’m sorry.’ Marco mumbles lowly, as he looks down at his hands.

‘You don’t need to apologise to me, you know. I get it. I do. You need to do whatever makes you happy.’ Mats smiles warmly, but sighs inside.

Marco smiles faintly and nods and they fall into a slightly awkward silence.

‘So is Mario coming today?’ Mats asks, breaking the silence.

Marco’s face lights up at the mention of his ‘husband’, and the fact that he would be in the stadium cheering him on and supporting him, and then they would have the night together, before reality hits again and Mario has to rush off back to Munich.

‘Yeah, he is.’ Marco beams as he looks up and sees Klopp walking into the room.

‘Okay everyone. Light training this morning. Be in reception in forty-five minutes and then we head to the stadium. You’re all free to go.’ Klopp instructs them as he crosses his arms over his chest while watching his squad head out of the dining hall.

Marco gets to his feet with his phone clutched in his hand as he leaves the room and heads for the stairs, seeing the queue at the lifts. He makes short work of them and is soon back in his room. Just as he closes the door his phone burst into life, he looks down and grins widely.

‘Hey husband.’ Marco purrs down the phone as he walks across the room.

‘Hey.’ Mario replies trying to force himself to sound happy.

‘Mario what is it?’ Marco asks sharply, noticing the off tone in Mario’s voice, his whole body tenses.

‘I’m so sorry. I know how important today is for you, but I don’t know if I’m going to make it. I’m really sorry.’ Mario blurts out in one quick sentence.

‘What? Why? Wha-what?’ Marco gasps, his brain desperately trying to comprehend what Mario had just told him.

‘I-I …….’ Mario begins to mumble.

‘But you promised me. You swore that you’d be here. I can’t believe this.’ Marco whines as he sits on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hand.

‘I’m sorry. You know. I’m doing my best to get there. You have to believe me.’ Mario presses.

‘I believed that you’d be here. You promised me.’ Marco whispers sadly.

‘I know. And I’m sorry. Please you have to believe me.’ Mario begs.

‘Why do you think you won’t get here? Is it Pep? Training? What is it?’ Marco asks quietly.

‘My flight. It’s been cancelled.’ Mario tells him.

‘What? Is that it? Why don’t you just get another one?’ Marco snaps, a little surprised by Mario’s defeatist attitude.

‘I’m trying, but so far they’re all booked up.’ Mario replies.

‘Sunny, just find a flight. I need you here, okay? I don’t care if you have to go via flipping Austria to get here, just get here, okay.’ Marco tells Mario a little harshly.

‘Okay. I’ll keep looking. I love you.’ Mario answers a little muted.

‘I love you too. I’ve got to get ready, we’ve got light training.’ Marco sighs.

‘Okay. I’ll let you know how I get on, okay. But I will get there. Believe me. I promise you, I’ll be there. I’ll be the happiest and proudest husband in the whole wide world.’ Mario smiles.

‘The universe. Not just the world.’ Marco teases with a smile.

‘The universe and everything.’ Mario purrs.

‘Speak to you late sunny boy.’ Marco smiles hopefully.

‘Yep.’ Mario adds before they both hang up.

Marco sighs as he flops back on the bed. He wants Mario there, he needs him there. For the sake of their relationship, for the sake of their marriage, Mario must get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. :/ :/ :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I try my best to spot them all :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and happy 2015 everyone!!!


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for sticking by this story and these final chapters - they are taking a bit of an effort to write I'll admit, but I've also had some personal stuff to deal with so I've taken some time out.
> 
> Disclaimer - this story is by no means real!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is jogging off the pitch following their final training ahead of the final. The stadium is filling up with fans, who are in a boisterous mood, ready for the game. He’s feeling a little anxious, he’d not heard from Mario for a while, not since he text him to say he was waiting to board his flight to Berlin from Vienna and that was a around two hours ago. Then a thought occurs to him, is Mario in the stadium right now watching him and he doesn’t know. A blush forms at the base of his neck as he glances around the stadium.

Suddenly a sickening scream fills his ears and he spins round towards the noise. He sees Roman on the ground, crying out in pain and clutching his shoulder as medical staff go running toward him. Marco arrives at Roman’s side at the same time as Klopp.

‘What happened?’ Klopp stammers in panic.

‘I tripped. Landed on my shoulder.’ Roman hisses in between pained gasps as the medical staff begin to assess his shoulder.

‘Oh shit Roman’ Marco mumbles, disappointed for his friend and teammate – this was meant to be his big day, leading his team out for a cup final.

‘I’m out the game.’ Roman mumbles as he holds back the tears from both the pain and his disappointment.

‘We’ll win it for you. You hear. We’ll win the cup for you.’ Marco tells Roman as he nods, trying to convince himself and his teammate, despite being able to see that Roman’s shoulder is clearly dislocated.

‘We need to get you to hospital. We need to get a scan, to see what the damage is.’ The Doctor informs Klopp from his position next to Roman.

‘Okay. Get Mitch ready.’ Klopp says to one of his coaching staff, with his arms folded firmly over his chest.

Klopp catches sight of a worried looking Marco and turns to face him.

‘You’re the captain now. You need to lead by example Marco. Once again show everyone how strong you are. Don’t let this get to you. It was an unfortunate accident. A fluke. Marco, you need to keep to your promise to Roman. Go out there and lead the team to victory. You can do that, can’t you? Because I know you can.’ Klopp reassures Marco as Marco watches intently as the medical staff tend to Roman.

‘Marco. Are you listening?’ Klopp states a little louder as she steps in front of Marco’s view.

‘Yeah, yes.’ Marco mutters in response.

‘Marco, what’s going on?’ Klopp softens his tone, his eyes and his stance.

‘What? Nothing. Nothing’s going on.’ Marco lies, trying to sound convincing.

‘Don’t lie to me. I can tell. Is it Mario?’ Klopp enquires.

Marco shakes his head slightly and shrugs a little.

‘I’m just not sure he’s here yet. I’ve not heard from him since he was in Vienna.’ Marco explains almost dismissively.

‘Vienna? What was he doing in Vienna?’ Klopp mutters confused.

Marco goes to speak but Klopp cuts him off.

‘Never mind. Go and call him, find out where he is and then lead your team to victory. Okay?’ Klopp smiles as he pats Marco on the arm.

Marco nods and gives his coach a sure smile before giving one last look to Roman, who smiles back at him through a grimace. He begins to walk and then breaks into a jog as he heads for the tunnel. He needs to call Mario and find out where he is.

Marco is dashing down the corridor toward the changing room, his eyes down. He’s a man on a mission and that is to locate his husband somewhere in Berlin. Not looking where he’s going he collides with someone wearing a pair of dark jeans and white trainers. 

‘Watch out.’ The Polish voice drawls humourously.

‘Sorry.’ Marco gasps as he instantly looks up, holding out his hands in apology and sees the bemused face of Robert.

‘What are you doing here?’ Marco stammers in surprise.

‘He’s with me.’ The oh so familiar voice washes over him and Marco feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Marco spins round and with a broad smile on his face he sees the happy face of his husband. Mario’s smile is just as wide and beaming as Marco’s, as he steps forward to embrace Marco. Mario pulls Marco into his strong arms and plants a much needed and wanted kiss on his lips.

‘Whoa, get a room guys.’ Robert teases with a chuckle.

‘I’d love to.’ Mario purrs as he breaks the kiss with Marco and stares deeply into his lover’s eyes.

‘Yeah after the game. You’ve got a title to win.’ Robert smiles as he steps forward and pats both hands on Marco’s shoulders, drawing him from the spell he was falling under.

Marco takes a deep breath as he glances to the side of Mario’s head, needing to get focused and knowing that if he keeps looking into those dreamy brown eyes then he’d completely loose himself.

‘I’m the captain.’ Marco answers quietly.

‘What? What’s happened to Mats and Roman?’ Mario asks, trying not to sound surprised.

‘Mats hasn’t fully recovered, he should be fine by next week. And Roman just busted up his shoulder. He tripped at the end of training and landed on his shoulder.’ Marco replies softly.

At that moment the medical staff wheel Roman past them on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth. Each of them nods at Roman and no words were exchanged. Roman nods back at Marco with a look of determination in his eyes, just about managing to mask the anguish he feels.

‘Ah Robert and Mario. It’s wonderful to see you both, however we have a cup to see if we can win, and I do need my captain for the moment.’ Klopp smirks happily at his two former charges as he places his hand on Marco’s shoulder.

Mario and Robert nod and smile knowing that Marco needs to get in the zone. Marco pecks Mario on the lips before moving away, following Klopp into the changing room. Mats smiles at his former teammates as he passes them into the changing room. Marco sits down on the bench and now he begins to feel positive. Despite the shock of Roman’s terrible looking injury, Mario being there and seeing him was enough for now, to bide him over for the game, before the anxiety over his relationship begins all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it and thought it was an okay chapter.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes.
> 
> If you want or get chance please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you guys astound me and your love for this story is just something else, I can't really find the words to let you know how I feel about it. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' - each one means so much.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is not reality - it's just fantasy

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco cannot stop smiling, the grin on his face is so wide and proud his face aches, it stretches up to the corners of his eyes. He feels incredible, overwhelmed, over joyed, every positive feeling he could possibly imagine. He’d just helped his team win the DFB-Pokal Cup, well helped would be modest, which Marco is, but if he was completely honest he’d had a lot to do with them winning the title. The game had ended 2-1 and he’d scored both goals for BVB. They’d gone behind in the 19th minute and remained that way until Marco scored his first goal in the 85th minute and then his second in the 92nd – in added time. Marco had actually scored in the 27th minute, but it was ruled out for offside.

As he approaches the podium following his teammates, he feels a swell of pride as he feels the captain’s armband around his bicep. He receives his meal and feels delighted to have the winner’s gold around his neck. He touches it gently, as if afraid that he might wake up and it had all been a dream. He follows the instructions given to him, and waits happily to be handed the trophy. He spots Mats out of the corner of his eye and beckons him over, wanting his captain and friend to lift the trophy with him. But Mats shakes his head and hold up his hands, deflecting the attention from himself.

Marco is then handed the cup. He steps forward and lifts it aloft above his head, cheering loudly alongside his teammates. As he passes the cup to Kevin, who is by his side, he thinks of Mario. Mario is somewhere in the ground, he’d got tickets but wasn’t sure of exactly where they were for. He thinks of how happy and proud he must feel right now. 

Mario cannot stop smiling either. It is a dopey, loved up proud smile. One that tells the world of how he feels about his husband and what he’d just achieved. He thinks about how Marco must feel right now as he lifts the trophy. He think of how this must be how Marco felt when he’d watched him win the World Cup, because to him right now the two titles are exactly the same. Robert is smiling happily next to him, happy for his friend.

\---------------------------------------

Borussia Dortmund hold a dinner and a party at their hotel after the game. Mario attends as Marco’s +1, while Robert heads out to meet up with Ana – who’d flown in to surprise him for a romantic night away. Part way through the dinner there are speeches and Marco is asked to do one. He feels self-conscious, nervous and blushes deeply as he gets to his feet, his hand trembling as he clutches onto the microphone. Mario is holding his other hand and gives it a quick squeeze to reassure him.

‘Hello. Um, I don’t really know what to say. I mean this should be Mats or Roman doing this. Um, on behalf of the players I want to thank the board for their support, um the support staff, the medical staff and the coaching staff for all the work that they do, everyday to help us do our jobs. I especially want to thank Kloppo on behalf of us all. For all the support, patience and encouragement you give us. You are more than just a coach; you are a Father to us all. Um, I personally want to thank you all, my teammates. You’ve all had to put up with a lot from me this past season and well, I know it hasn’t been easy. But thank you so much. Um, and finally I want to thank the fans for always being there for us, and for always letting us know how they feel. Um, cheers everyone.’ Marco rambles through his impromptu speech before nodding slightly as he sits down, handing the microphone to a member of the Dortmund staff.

Mats quickly stands up as the applause dies down.

‘I want to thank Marco, for being so brave these past few months, and for showing the world how incredible a footballer he is in the face of it. Oh and for being a great stand in captain. I couldn’t have done better myself.’ Mats smiles confidently out over the room before looking over at Marco and giving him a wink.

Marco’s blush grows darker as everyone in the room rise to their feet to give him a standing ovation. Even Mario stands up much to Marco’s embarrassment. He raises his hand to acknowledge the applause.

\---------------------------------------

During the party Marco had a few drinks, more than the number Mario had. He is flying back to Munich the next afternoon, so he wants to keep a clear head. Marco is smiling happily and is a little tipsy as he clings onto Mario as they leave the party in the early hours.

‘I love you Mario.’ Marco slurs before planting a sloppy kiss on Mario’s cheek.

‘And I love you.’ Mario smiles warmly at his husband as he calls for the lift, with his arm wrapped around Marco’s waist.

‘I want you to fuck me. I’ll give you a blow job’ Marco attempts to whisper seductively, but being drunk actually makes him loud and it draws some glances from nearby guests and staff. 

Now it was Mario’s turn to blush as he hushes his husband, and pushes him into the lift when it arrives and the doors ping open. Marco slumps against the back wall as Mario presses for their floor. After the doors close Marco steps behind Mario and wraps his arms around his lovers’ waist and kisses his warm neck. Mario places his hands over Marco’s and smiles. Marco wasn’t really big on public displays of affection, it made him blush and he’d complain that it made him uncomfortable, but here he was, acting all loved up in a lift after his brazen comment. 

Marco kisses his way to the corner of Mario’s mouth and moves one of his hands from Mario’s waist to turn Mario’s head so he can claim Mario’s mouth as his own. Mario doesn’t resist, and begins to kiss Marco back hungrily, despite the awkwardness of the kiss. The kiss grows in intensity and passion and Mario is about to turn around to face Marco when the lift arrives at their floor and the doors ping open.

Mario pulls his mouth away from Marco’s so he can guide them out of the lift and into the corridor. Just outside the lift Marco grabs hold of Mario and pins him against the opposite wall and within seconds his mouth is once again on Mario’s and they are kissing passionately. Mario gets caught up in the moment and runs his hand beneath Marco’s un-tucked shirt and suit jacket, feeling the muscles in Marco’s back tense under his touch. 

Marco lets out a lusty groan as he presses his weight against Mario, completely trapping him between his over sensed body and the wall. Mario lets his other hand wriggle its way between them and to Marco’s trousers, where he can feel his husband’s obvious arousal. He moves his hand from up Marco’s shirt and down to Marco’s waistband and slips his hand beneath both Marco’s trousers and boxers and he begins to grope Marco’s butt. Mario feels his own erection growing as Marco moves to kissing Mario’s neck again, this time sucking on it. Mario’s chest is rising and falling in anticipation and he looks up to the dial above the lift and sees that it is on the move. 

‘Stop, stop. Babe. The lift. The lift is moving.’ Mario pants as he quickly removes his hands and pushes Marco off him, much to Marco’s clear disappointment as he moans.

‘Come on.’ Mario whispers as he takes hold of Marco’s hand and drags him down the corridor toward their room and away from the lift and their fellow guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope this was a decent chapter.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes - hey we all make them!! ;)


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for all the kudos' I am still so shocked to be getting them at this stage of the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this story is entirely fictitious.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now inside the safety and privacy of their room Mario pins Marco against the door and kisses him passionately. He reaches down between their bodies and fiddles with the buckle on Marco’s belt and undoes it before moving onto his trousers. Marco grips hold of Mario’s head and they kiss furiously. Mario pushes down Marco’s trousers so they’re bunched just below his butt. He moves onto Marco’s boxers pushing them down and releasing Marco’s erection from its constraints.

He grabs hold of Marco’s collar and hauls him forward before quickly turning him and pressing him against the wall next to the door, causing the Dortmund player to grunt. Mario makes short work of his own belt and trousers and pushes them down along with his boxers, revealing his erection. He spits on his fingers and with his foot he kicks Marco’s legs wider apart, before sliding his hand between Marco’s butt cheeks, drawing a lusty gasp from Marco’s lips as his eyes widen at the feeling.

‘Fuck Mar.’ Marco groans lowly with his forehead pressed against the wall as Mario pushes into him.

Mario moves at an almost punishing pace, gripping onto Marco’s hips, digging his fingernails into his pale skin – sure to leave indents and bruises, showing off their passion. Marco desperately tries to hold onto anything he can reach, but Mario is relentless in his thrusting. They are both crying out in pleasure, neither really seeming to care that anyone can hear them. Both of them are sweating and have flush cheeks.

As they reach their respective climaxes moments apart there is no doubt that anyone walking past would have heard them grunting, groaning, moaning and crying out. It was pure sex, both of them needing just straight up sex. Mario is gasping for breath as he rests his forehead against the back of Marco’s neck, feeling the heat emitting from his lover. Neither of them moves, instead they stay locked together in the darkness of their room, coming down from the charged moment. Mario eventually stirs, feeling himself becoming soft he removes himself and steps back, his shirt is stuck to him with sweat as he looks at Marco slumped against the wall.

‘Marco.’ Mario utters breathlessly, but Marco doesn’t respond.

Mario tucks himself into his boxers and readjusts his trousers before stepping forward next to Marco. He leans his head against the wall a little away from Marco and sees that Marco’s eyes are closed. He lifts his hand and gently strokes the back of Marco’s head, letting his fingers caress the hair at the base of Marco’s skull.

‘Come on sleepy head. Lets get you to bed.’ Mario murmurs as he moves to help Marco to bed. He lifts Marco’s arm over his shoulders and grips his waist before manoeuvring him over to the bed.

They fall awkwardly onto the king size bed. Mario somehow catches Marco in the eye with his elbow, causing Marco to half hiss and half groan, but he doesn’t move away. Mario is half trapped beneath his exhausted husband and scrambles from underneath.

‘Babe, I’m sorry. Are you okay?’ He gabbles as he reaches out to Marco, who doesn’t respond.

Mario gets up and walks over to the door to the balcony, opens it and steps out. He needs some fresh air and a break away from the stifling heat in the room. He breathes in deeply before shuddering from the sudden change in temperature. He grips hold of the railing and looks out over part of Berlin before closing his eyes and letting the sound of the city at night wash over him. He starts to feel guilty, thinking that maybe he’d been too rough with Marco. He sighs as he feels drops of rain on his face and a rumbling overhead.

Mario walks back into the room and hears the faint sound of Marco snoring; it automatically causes him to smile, as he finds Marco fast asleep on his front. He goes over to the bed and lifts up Marco’s leg one at a time and pulls off his dress shoes and drops them on the floor by the bed. He then moves onto Marco’s suit jacket and sighs as he realizes how difficult it’s going to be to try and get it off a sleeping man, especially when he is face down.

‘Marco, babe. You need to wake up a minute. You need to get undressed. Come on babe, you gotta help me out here.’ Mario asks his sleeping lover, with his hands on his hips and eyes fixed on Marco.

Marco stirs then stumbles as he steps on the back of one of his shoes and falls backward, colliding with Mario, with a flailing arm he catches Mario on the cheek with his elbow causing the World Cup hero to moan and quickly step back.

‘Oh my god sunny.’ Marco gasps as he turns around to face Mario reaching out to his love.

Mario lets Marco cup his jaw and feels pained as he sees the horror in his husbands’ face as he watches Marco study him. Marco leans in and presses the smallest and gentlest of kisses on Mario’s cheekbone. The beautiful and simple gesture causes Mario’s heart to skip a beat and his breath to catch in his throat. Marco moves his head back, but still has hold of Mario’s jaw and their eyes lock, illuminated by the lights from outside coming in through the open balcony door as the rain gets louder.

A flash of lightning makes them both jump and Mario glance down as Marco moves his hands. He can’t help but smirk at the fact that Marco is standing there with his cock still hanging out of his boxers.

‘Nice look.’ Mario sniggers with a big grin.

Marco looks down to when Mario’s eyes are focused and shakes his head a little before looking back up at Mario with a cheeky smile on his face.

‘You love it.’ He quips with a wicked smile.

‘Come on you. Bed. You need some sleep.’ Mario instructs with authority and a confident smile.

Together they strip off for bed, Mario closes the balcony door, but opens the window a little to break the heat in the room while the storm rages outside while Marco goes to the bathroom, before they settle down in bed with Mario nestled into Marco’s chest. Mario is exactly where he wants to be, in the arms of his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it's ok?
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - thanks :)


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the comments and kudos' - you guys just totally rock!!! :D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is by no means real - it's all just fiction.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up with a snort and his face buried into the pillow. He raises his head and it instantly throbs. He notices a little pool of drool on the pillow and moves his head slightly so he can place it back down dodging the drool. 

Marco’s movement wakes Mario. He opens his eyes and sees daylight is streaming from the window. He yawns and stretches before closing his eyes again. Mario climbs out of bed and heads toward the bathroom, but catches sight of his face in the mirror. He gasps as he steps closer and sees a red mark and a black/purple/blue bruise on his cheek, just below his eye. He looks at his face in horror and lightly brushes his finger across the bruise and winces a little. He recalls Marco tripping on his shoes, as he got up from the bed to get undressed and accidently hitting him in the face. He sighs, knowing that there is nothing he can do about it. That it is there for the world to see, not even sunglasses will hide it.

Marco groans loudly and Mario glances over his shoulder to see his husband moving around in the bed. He looks back in the mirror and again brushes his index finger over the bruise and suddenly remembers hitting Marco in the face with his elbow by accident. He looks over at the bed from the reflection in the mirror and sees that Marco is now sat on the edge about to rub the sleep from his eyes.

‘Marco.’ He cries as he turns around, Marco looks over at him, hands suspended in mid air.

‘What?’ Marco mumbles with an adorable confused expression on his face.

Mario tries to hide the horror in his face as he sees the angry black and blue bruise.

‘Oh. I am so so sorry.’ Mario mutters as he walks over to Marco who still looks confused, but now his hands are in his lap.

‘What are you on about?’ Marco questions with a small shake of his head.

‘Where did you get that bruise from?’ Marco gulps as he sees the mark on Mario’s cheek and reaches up to touch his face, but his hand is trembling.

‘Um, you accidently hit me.’ Mario whispers as he unintentionally moves back a little from Marco.

‘What? When? Oh my god. I am so sorry sunny.’ Marco almost chokes on the words and the thought that he’d hurt his love.

‘It was an accident. You stood up from the bed, tripped on your shoes and you kinda hit me.’ Mario tells Marco in a quiet voice as he looks away from Marco.

‘Oh babe I am sorry.’ Marco whimpers as tears form in his eyes.

‘I know, I know. It was an accident. Just like…………..’ Mario trails off as he reaches up to Marco’s bruised eye.

‘What?’ Marco snaps as he straightens up.

Mario stands up and moves out of the way so Marco can go over to the mirror, which he quickly does.

‘Oh my god. What happened?’ Marco asks as he stares at his black eye.

‘I was helping you to bed, we both fell and I accidently hit you with my elbow.’ Mario explains, his voice full of emotion and sorrow as he moves to stand next to Marco.

Marco looks at Mario in the mirror and a smirk spreads across his face.

‘What? Why are you smirking?’ Mario wonders out loud.

‘Look at us. Just look at the state of us.’ Marco sniggers playfully.

‘God knows what people will think. They’ll probably think we’ve had a fight.’ Mario grumbles.

‘What? You think that they’ll think that?’ Marco croaks as he turns to face Mario.

Mario shrugs as he looks into the worried eyes of his husband.

‘I don’t know. But you know what the press is like. They make a big deal out of the smallest thing. But we’ll be okay, because we know the truth. We know what happened.’ Mario tries to reassure Marco with a faint smile.

‘You know the truth.’ Marco grumbles under his breath, but Mario hears.

‘And it is the truth. Marco you’ve got to believe me. You do believe me don’t you?’ Mario mumbles in surprise at Marco’s words.

Marco sighs and closes his eyes before opening them again.

‘Of course I believe you. They were accidents.’ Marco replies, his voice soft as he smiles shyly at Mario.

‘Come on. We’ve got to get going.’ Mario states, but inside he’s hurt by Marco’s doubt and steps away quickly from Marco.

\---------------------------------------

Marco and Mario shuffle into the dining room, trying hard not to be noticed, but Mats bounds over to them with a grin plastered across his face.

‘Hey guys.’ He calls as he approaches.

‘Hey.’ Marco mumbles as he keeps his head down at an angle trying not to look at Mats.

Mats pauses and looks between the two of them and sees there jittery behavior and awkward posture – Mario is standing with his hand on his cheek.

‘What’s going on? Why are both acting weird? And why are you hiding your faces? Oh my god?’ Mats gasps and it makes both Marco and Mario freeze.

‘W-wh-what?’ Marco whispers as panic washes over him and he glances up at Mats from beneath his eyelashes.

‘Is that a love bite?’ Mats laughs as his eyes focus in on the bruise on Mario’s neck.

‘What? Oh, um. Yeah.’ Mario blushes as he absently rubs his hand across his neck.

‘And what’s that?’ Mats gasps as he spots the bruise on Mario’s cheek.

The blush on Mario’s face gets deeper as he glances over at Marco, who is watching them with wide eyes. He feels a pang of guilt in his heart as he looks at the black eye, as his own eyes water with tears.

‘Um, it was an accident.’ Mario mumbles lowly.

‘An accident? Well I’m not surprised with the amount of noise you guys were making last night.’ Mats says with a wicked smirk as he watches the blush on Mario’s face go a whole darker shade, as Marco finally looks up at him.

‘Wow. That looks nasty. Another accident?’ Mats states as he points at Marco’s eye.

Marco nods.

‘You-you heard us?’ Mario mutters.

‘It was hard not to. You were really going for it.’ Mats says, a pink blush spreading across his cheekbones.

He sees the horror on their faces, they knew they’d been loud, but not that loud, that even Mats – who was on the other side of the corridor – could hear.

‘Look, it’s okay. You know, we’ve all been there, got a little loud sometimes. It’s cool.’ Mats smiles weakly, trying to make them both feel a bit better about things.

They all stand in an awkward silence before Mario walks off to the serving counters leaving Mats and Marco alone.

‘Marco. They were accidents, weren’t they?’ Mats asks in a low tone as he leans in toward Marco.

‘Of course they were.’ Marco snaps defensively as he tenses.

‘Okay, chill out. I’m just asking, because you know I’m not going to be the only one to ask.’ Mats replies honestly before he sighs and nods a little and walks off, leaving Marco standing on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it's a decent chapter.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> And I simply cannot believe that this is chapter 90 - especially as I intended to only write 20 chapters when I started this story!!!!


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the kudos' - you are all so wonderful. :D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is not reality - this is just fantasy (I'm sure there's a song in there!!??)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolls over and feels a pang of disappointment at the emptiness beside him. He sighs for a moment before reaching for his phone and seeing that it’s his agent calling, noticing the time – he’s not late, he’s still got nearly 45 minutes before his alarm is due to go off.

‘Hello.’ He grumbles as he answers the call while sitting up.

‘Mario.’ His agent sort of gasps.

‘Yes. Why are you calling so early?’ Mario mumbles as he rubs some sleep out of his one eye.

‘I need you to tell me what’s been going on?’ His agent states.

‘About what?’ Mario replies with annoyance, still half asleep.

‘About the black eye Marco is sporting.’ His agent hisses.

‘Oh, that.’ Mario sighs, he knew it would happen that it was inevitable that the world would find out.

‘Oh that, yes that. Well, how did it happen?’ His agent snaps.

‘You don’t want to know.’ Mario mutters as a blush spreads across his cheekbones.

‘Oh no I think I do. The press are claiming you hit him.’ His agent says.

‘What? No, no. I would never hit Marco, not intentionally.’ Mario gasps and feels sick at the mere thought of hitting Marco intentionally and the fact that he did but it had been an accident.

‘Intentionally? What do you mean by that? Did you hit him?’ His agent breathes quickly.

‘It was accident. I promise you I didn’t mean it.’ Mario grumbles as tears well in his eyes.

‘Mario, tell me what happened? Everything.’ His agent demands.

Mario sighs.

‘Okay. Marco had had a little too much to drink. I was taking him up to our room and, well………………… things got a little bit, you know.’ Mario begins explaining but is awash with embarrassment.

‘I know? I know what? I don’t know Mario. I mean did you have an argument and it got a little bit physical? I don’t know. Just tell me Mario, what happened?’ His agent snarls.

‘Things got you know horny. We, we just made it to our room and……………………….. we, we had sex against the wall.’ Mario says quickly before holding his breath.

There is an awkward silence between agent and client.

‘Go on.’ His agent breaks the silence and Mario begins to breath again, taking a deep breath.

‘It was rough and um, Marco was tired. I was helping him to bed, and we fell onto it and somehow I caught him with my elbow. That was it. An accident. I didn’t hit him, not on purpose, why would I? I love him. I worship the ground he walks on.’ Mario rambles in frustration at the idea that anyone would think he’d ever hurt Marco by choice.

‘I know you do. But you know, I had to ask.’ His agent replies softly.

‘I know. What are the press saying exactly?’ Mario asks faintly.

‘That you hit him out of jealousy. That he won the cup and you didn’t.’ His agent tells him.

‘What? They honestly think I would hit Marco over a football trophy? For fucks sake I won the World Cup, why would I be jealous over the Pokal?’ Mario rages.

‘I don’t think you’d want Marco to hear you say that, do you?’ His agent answers.

‘What? Oh, no. I’m not trying to belittle his achievement. Oh fuck. I sound like a right dick don’t I?’ Mario sighs.

‘Well, yes. We all know you won the World Cup and Marco didn’t, but that is neither of your faults. Fate played a big part in it. Anyway getting back to the subject in question. I think you need to address the claims being made against you.’ His agent states.

‘And say what? The truth? No-one will believe that. They’ll just think what they like. Especially as I’ve got a bruise on my cheek.’ Mario resides.

‘What? You’ve got a bruise? How?’ His agent answers with surprise.

‘I was helping Marco get undressed; he tripped on his shoes and accidently hit me in the face. It was nothing. Just like how he got his black eye, nothing.’ Mario points out.

‘God Mario. If anyone sees that, then they’ll think you’ve been fighting. You’re just going to have to keep your head down.’ His agent scoffs.

‘Oh yeah and how am I going to do that? Huh? It’s the Champions League final in less than a week. I’m expected to do press for it.’ Mario snaps.

‘Well, you’ll just have to pull out.’ His agent growls.

‘And what about the match? Do you think the bruise will be gone by then? Do you think it’ll just disappear? No, it won’t.’ Mario snaps sarcastically as he runs his hand through his hair.

His agent sighs loudly.

‘I don’t know. I can’t advise you. I don’t know what to say.’ His agent confesses.

‘I’m just going to have to face it. Head on. I’m not going to give any statements, that’ll make me look guilty. Like I’ve got something to hide or that I’ve done something wrong. And I’ve done nothing wrong. I’ll speak to Marco, see what he thinks. Hopefully it’ll all just blow over.’ Mario mutters hopefully.

‘Okay. Speak to Marco. See what he thinks. For now I’ll hold the press off. Just be prepared for having to defend yourself, okay? I’m hoping that it’ll all just blow over, but honestly. I don’t think it will. I mean the press will want to stir things between both you and Marco and between Bayern and Dortmund before the final. You need to be on your guard. Both of you. Okay? I’ll talk to you later.’ His agent says, all full of wisdom and maturity.

‘Okay. I’ll speak to you later.’ Mario agrees before hanging up.

Mario sighs, he knows full well what the press can be like and what people can be like. He’d seen Marco suffer at the hands of both before he finally stood up for love and took his share of suspicion and snide comments. He dials Marco’s number.

Marco answers after two rings.

‘Hey Sunny. Are you okay? Why are you calling so early?’ Marco asks, sounding far more awake than Mario feels.

‘Hey babe. I’m alright. Um, my agent’s just been on the phone saying that the press is claiming that I’ve, um, that I hit you. They’ve seen the black eye. I mean of course they did, you couldn’t hide it completely at the trophy parade yesterday.’ Mario begins.

‘I’m sorry Sunny. I-I should have tried harder to hide it. I wore sunglasses like all day, and just that one moment I take them off and someone gets a photo. I’m so sorry. They shouldn’t be going around making those kind of accusations.’ Marco mumbles.

‘God I wish the press would just leave us alone. I wish that we could just live our lives and our relationship without everyone else having an input. I just want to be with you and not have to deal with all this shit. I’m so fed up of everyone having an opinion about our relationship. I just want everyone to just fuck off and leave us alone.’ Marco rants.

‘So you don’t plan on releasing any statements over your black eye then?’ Mario asks with a tease in his voice.

‘No fucking chance. It was an accident. You didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hit you. Just two freak accidents. End of.’ Marco states, his tone commanding causing Mario to smirk.

‘I like it when you get all rant-y.’ Mario purrs with a wide grin on his face.

‘Oh you do, do you?’ Marco sniggers and before long the call has taken a completely different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope this chapter was okay :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - they're not intentional!!! ;)


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support with this story especially with the infrequent chapter postings. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - please always remember that this is a piece of fiction

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario is feeling tense as he sits on the bed in his hotel room. It’s the night before the biggest game of his season, but you would never think it from the look on his face. He’d not spoken to Marco in a couple of days, things were strained between them and in truth he only has himself to blame. 

Despite the fact that they had ended up having phone sex on Monday – the day that it was reported he’d ‘hit’ Marco, things had gone downhill fast since then. The press had done exactly as his agent had suspected and used Marco’s black eye to stir things up between Bayern and Dortmund ahead of the game.

The net day Mario had been doing a series of pre-scheduled interviews with magazines, TV stations, advertisers, sponsors and newspapers for the Champions League final. They had all been told not to mention Marco’s black eye, or the clearly visible bruise on Mario’s cheek, yet the last reporter of the day couldn’t stop glancing at it. And after putting up with the suspicious looks and judgmental stares all day Mario finally snapped and regretted it instantly, but by then the reporter owed him no favours.

Within minutes of him storming out of the interview, his agent was on the phone telling him that what he’d said was all over social media. Quoted word for word - ‘Why is it that Marco gets all your sympathies? Huh? I’ve got a bruise too, but I don’t see anyone claiming he hit me? So why does he get your sympathy and I don’t? What is so fucking special about him, eh?’ He hadn’t even given the reporter time to respond – due to his own shame, shock and self-loathing at his rant. Instead he stormed out of the room and then the building, ignoring everyone around him.

Until he took the call from his agent, who basically told him he was an a-hole, which he couldn’t argue with. But being told off by his agent was nothing compared to the next call he took – Marco.

Mario plays the phone call over and over in his mind.

‘Marco I am so sorry. You know what I’m like when I’m tired and hungry. I get really grumpy and all day people were looking at my bruise, and I knew that they were making assumptions but I couldn’t say anything as they’d been told not to mention it. And I am so so sorry, I never meant to say what I did I was just tired and hungry and frustrated. I just snapped and said things I didn’t mean. You have to believe me I didn’t mean it. Please babe, I love you so much and I am so ashamed of myself for saying it. Please forgive me. Of course I know what is so special about you. Your what’s so special about you. Please you have to understand how sorry I am. Please babe. Please Marco, please believe me. I didn’t mean it.’ Mario groveled not even letting Marco speak or even really pausing for breath

‘So you should be ashamed of yourself Mario. You have really hurt me. I can’t believe you would say that. I mean how stupid can you be, shouting your mouth off like that? Don’t you even think before you speak? How can you think it’s a competition between us? Huh? For fucks sake Mario grow up. You need to start acting and behaving like an adult otherwise I really can’t see a future for us. I don’t want to be married to a man who acts like a spoilt and petulant child when they’re not getting enough attention or if things don’t go their way. Let me know when you’ve grown up and want to be in this relationship. In this marriage. Because right now, I’m not sure I want to.’ Marco snarled before hanging up. 

Those words of Marco’s hurt him more than he thought and he’d spent the rest of the day and right up until this point almost in a daze. He loves Marco and had just been lashing out in frustration. The words tumbled from his mouth before he had time to think, because if he had he would never say such things about the love of his life. 

He sighs and lies back on the bed, scrunches his eyes close and tries desperately to think his way out of his self made mess. He’d tried groveling, loving and sweet text messages, pleading voice mails, team mates were even used to try and make Marco see how sorry he is, but so far nothing. Marco had chosen silence and frozen him out. 

Enough is enough. Mario pulls his phone from his pocket and searches through his contacts, briefly pausing at Marco’s name and feeling a pang of deep shame and regret. But he moves past it to Mats’ name and presses to call. Mario is a little surprised that Mats even answers his call, after everything.

‘Hello.’ Mats answers his voice cool.

‘Hey Mats. I need your help.’ Mario replies quickly.

‘Look Mario, Marco is still fuming over what you said. I can’t help you. You’re going to have to sort this out yourself.’ Mats responds.

‘You owe me.’ Mario blurts as he sits up on his bed.

‘What? I owe you? For what?’ Mats gasps in shock.

‘Oh come on. You kissed my boyfriend, so I think you owe me.’ Mario snaps in annoyance, clearly that issue is not completely over with.

‘Oh my god. You’re really dragging that up? It was ages ago and I thought you were over it.’ Mats barks back.

‘I am over it, but it doesn’t mean I wont remind you of it every now and again. Plus you don’t want everyone to know, do you?’ Mario answers, knowing that it was a low blow, but he is desperate.

‘So you’re blackmailing me?’ Mats questions.

‘If that’s what it takes for you to help me, then yes. I’m blackmailing you. I’ll do whatever it takes to make Marco see how I feel. To make him realize that I was just being an idiot and I never meant it, and that I love him so much that this is killing me.’ Mario whines.

‘Yeah you’re an idiot. A massive idiot. (Mats sighs) But so is he. Plus he’s being all sorts of miserable. What do you want me to do?’ Mats gives in.

‘So you’ll do it? You’ll help me?’ Mario chirps with excitement.

‘What do you need me to spell it out for you? I’ll help you.’ Mats snaps annoyed.

‘Sorry.’ Mario grumbles.

‘I’ll help you, but I’m not promising anything. I can’t make Marco forgive you if that’s what your thinking. I mean I can talk to him, and tell him how sorry you are, and what a complete fucking prick you were, but I can’t make him do anything, you know that right?’ Mats states.

‘I’m not asking you to plead my case. I just need you to get me into his room, that’s all.’ Mario tells him.

‘Okay. I’ll get you in.’ Mats agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes in this chapter :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone - again I would like to express my deepest thanks to you all for sticking with this story and for the reaction you have given it - it has truly blown me away. :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this story is not real

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario is waiting nervously on the street opposite the hotel, hopping from one foot to the other. He’s got a baseball cap and sunglasses on to hide his face from anyone who may take an interest. The players have only got their official Bayern stuff with them so he’d turned his thin jacket inside out, hoping that no-one realizes. He watches the hotel nervously, almost jumping whenever anyone walks past or glances in his direction.

‘Come on Mats.’ Mario mumbles to himself as he stares at the screen of his phone, urging his friend to call to say they are go.

\---------------------------------------

Mats is sat in the armchair next to Marco on the sofa, he can see Marco’s room key card on the arm next to his phone, he is itching to grab it and run, to let Mario into the room and come back. But Marco is looking all sullen with his shoulders slumped and his head dropping down. He’s not engaged in any conversations and barely looks interested when he does manage to look up. Mats takes a breath, he’s the man standing between Marco and possible happiness, and it is happy Marco they want on the pitch in the final, not sulky, childish Marco. He leans forward and brushes his arm over the arm of the sofa, knocking the card onto the floor, praying that Marco doesn’t notice.

‘Hey, um. I’m just going to the toilet.’ He mumbles an excuse to leave the room.

‘Okay.’ Marco just about manages to muster in a low and sorry voice as he raises his head slightly to look at Mats.

Mats sighs as he quickly leans over and grabs the card from the floor before dashing out of the room with his phone clutched in his hand. Once out of sight of the doorway he dials Mario, who picks up straight away as if he’d been waiting impatiently.

‘We’re go.’ Mats says simply as he heads towards a side door just behind the reception.

\---------------------------------------

Mario shoves his phone back in his pocket before hurrying across the street, dodging the evening traffic as he goes. He feels even more nervous and he doesn’t really understand why, it’s not like this is his first date. He keeps his head down as he skirts around some press, who are loitering in front of the hotel and heads to the side door Mats had told him about earlier.

Mats is waiting by the door keeping an eye out for any of his teammates and especially Marco, he spots Mario heading his way and pushes the door open. Mario goes to step inside, but Mats puts his arm across making Mario jump.

‘Whoa Mats. What the hell.’ Mario grumbles as he looks up at the taller man.

‘If I let you in, then you never mention what happened ever again, okay? I’m not letting you use that against me every time something goes wrong with you guys, or you want help with sorting out your mess. You understand. It’s over. It’s done.’ Mats hisses at Mario, leaning in closer to make sure he hears his words.

Mario nods, a little taken back by how harsh Mats’ words sound, but understanding that he needed to say them and he needed to hear them. It was wrong of him to use it against Mats as blackmail and he knows that if Marco were to find out he’d be furious, so he knows its over.

‘Okay. Never again. Now are you going to let me in?’ Mario agrees in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Mats trying to prove to him that he means what he says.

Mats looks down into Mario’s boyish face and nods slowly - believing him, that he wont use his kiss with Marco against him again. He slowly drops his arm and lets Mario pass into the hotel.

‘Are we good?’ Mario questions with clear relief that he was now inside the hotel.

‘Yeah, we’re good.’ Mats mutters with a small smirk.

Mario is feeling anxious to get things further along, neither of them knowing when Marco will decide to head to his room to be alone. 

‘Well, lets get moving.’ Mario quips as he goes to step away from Mats.

‘This way.’ Mats heads in the opposite direction toward the back stairs for staff, Mario quickly follows.

\---------------------------------------

Mats and Mario are now outside Marco’s room. Mario takes a deep breath while Mats swipes the key card and unlocks the door. He pushes the handle and opens the door, but Mario hesitates.

‘Thank you. I know I don’t deserve your help, after what I said. But it really means a lot. And I just want you to know that, I really am sorry.’ Mario apologises genuinely. 

‘Just put a god damn smile on his face, okay?’ Mats sighs as he pushes the door further open waiting for Mario to step inside.

Mario smiles shyly as he enters the room and turns to face Mats. They don’t share any further words as Mats pulls the door close,

\---------------------------------------

Mario stays at the closed door for a moment, somehow being in Marco’s room without him knowing suddenly feels intrusive and wrong, his nerves are jangling and he’s got butterflies in his stomach. He takes a long and unsteady breath before walking further into the room. It is still light outside so there is no need for turning on the lights. 

He sits down on the chair at the desk, and glances around the room and smiles to himself at Marco’s possessions strewn across the bed. He notices a leather bound book poking out from beneath some clothes. He gets to his feet and steps over and pulls the book out from under the pile. It has no title or author. He turns it over in his hands before opening the cover, holding his breath when he sees what it is – Marco’s thoughts in writing. He slams it shut, now that is just too intrusive; to read the secret thoughts of the man he loves is too much. 

Mario pushes the book back beneath the clothes and sits back down in the chair, but his eyes are drawn to the book. He fidgets, tapping his foot, and chewing his thumb nail, before switching thumbs. His eyes fixed on the book, full of Marco’s private thoughts.

He needs to know what it is that Marco is thinking and feeling. What he thinks of him, them and their marriage. He gets to his feet and grabs the book and sits on the edge of the bed. He begins to skim through the pages. He sees that Marco still has nightmares about his attack, that he fears he’s not good enough for Mario. That he’s scared of loosing him, and being a disappointment. But at the same time Marco feels that he has trapped Mario and that he is willing to let him go if that is what he wants. The words break Mario’s heart and he feels tears prick in his eyes as he closes the book and rests it in his lap.

\---------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mats has sauntered back into the lounge area and heads straight for Marco, with a sly hand movement as he sits down on the armchair, he drops the key card on the floor between the armchair and the sofa. He sees that Marco is still quiet and miserable.

‘Hey. Are you alright?’ He asks gently.

‘Yeah, fine. I’m just not much company. I think I’ll just…….. go to my room. I don’t want to dampen everyone’s spirits. Not tonight. Not before the game.’ Marco mumbles as he gets to his feet and grabs his phone off the arm of the sofa and goes to move away.

‘Wait. I don’t think you’ll be getting far without this.’ Mats smiles as he hold up the key card he’d picked up off the floor.

‘Thanks.’ Marco mutters as he takes the key card from Mats and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked this latest addition
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes
> 
> Do you think that Mario should confess to reading Marco's diary and how would you like for Marco to react to it all?


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments :):):)
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is not real it is fiction

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco slowly trudges along the corridor towards his room, he knows that he shouldn’t feel this sad the night before a massive game, but all that was going on was getting to him, distracting him, upsetting him. He swipes the card in the lock and waits for the little green light and pushes down the handle. He steps into the room, head still hanging down. He pushes the door close and crinkles his eyebrows together, he knows that smell, he’d recognize it anywhere. Mario. He quickly looks up and sees Mario sat in the chair by the desk, and feels his heart thumb loudly in his chest.

‘What are you doing here?’ Marco asks coolly, not moving from his spot.

‘We need to talk.’ Mario declares as he gets to his feet, his face full of optimism. 

‘You need to leave.’ Marco snaps, but his voice is weary.

‘I’m not going anywhere. Not until we sort this out.’ Mario states as he stands a little taller.

‘I don’t want to sort anything out. I just want to go to sleep. Now can you please leave.’ Marco hisses as he now moves over to his bed and begins to pick up his belongings.

‘No. I’m not leaving. We need to sort this out. Now.’ Mario defies as he turns to face Marco.

Marco sees the corner of his diary sticking out from under some clothes; he looks up at Mario with panic in his eyes.

‘Have you read this?’ Marco snarls as he grabs the book and waves it in the air between them.

‘What? No…. I don’t know what it is.’ Mario replies weakly and Marco can see his lie straight away.

‘Don’t lie to me Mario. You’ve read it, haven’t you?’ Marco barks, tears filling his eyes.

Mario goes to speak but ends up doing a fish impression instead.

‘Answer me.’ Marco cries, fear etched on his face.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know what it was.’ Mario grumbles as he steps forward wanting to be closer to Marco, who slams the book down on the bed.

‘Just because you didn’t know what it was doesn’t mean you have to read it.’ Marco shouts in disbelief as he runs his hands through his hair and down his pale face.

‘Look babe I’m sorry.’ Mario injects concern all over his face.

‘Sorry. You think sorry is going to cut it? You read my personal thoughts. They are mine, no-one else’s. I can’t believe you. I want you to leave. Right now. Go.’ Marco mumbles angrily as hot tears spill from his eyes.

‘I told you I’m not going anywhere.’ Mario remains defiant, his voice strong along with his eyes and posture.

‘Well if you don’t go, then I will.’ Marco says as he steps away from the bed and heads towards the door.

‘No Marco, don’t.’ Mario cries as he lunges forward and grabs hold of Marco’s arm.

‘Get off me Mario.’ Marco snarls through gritted teeth as he jerks his arm away from his partner.

‘No.’ Mario grunts as he tackles Marco to the ground.

They fall to the floor and struggle with one another, but Mario gains the upper hand and pins Marco down with his hands above his head. The sight of a flustered and wild Marco beneath him makes Mario feel those familiar lustful urges, and he is quick to act on them. He dives in and captures Marco’s lips with his own and kisses him, posses him, dominates him. At first Marco is a little shell-shocked and doesn’t respond, but soon he is kissing Mario back with the same intensity.

Mario lets go of Marco’s wrists as he presses his weight down on the thinner man. Marco grasps Mario either side of the head as he feels Mario’s fingers on the waistband of his track bottoms and his clear desire.

‘Stop Mario. I thought you wanted to talk.’ Marco grumbles against Mario’s hungry lips.

‘You didn’t want to.’ Mario murmurs in reply as he flutters his eyes open for a second, while claiming Marco’s lips back and continuing with their passionate kiss.

‘No, Mario stop. Stop.’ Marco asserts as he turns his head to the side, making it clear to Mario.

Mario climbs off Marco and slumps down against the wall, his face flush and his chest heaving. Marco shuffles to sit up against the door; he looks over at his love.

‘Sex can’t be the answer.’ Marco begins.

Mario doesn’t answer nor does he look at him. 

‘Mario.’ Marco croaks.

Still Mario sits pouting, his eyes averted from Marco.

‘It happens too often. We argue or fall out and the answer seems to be sex. What happened to talking?’ Marco grumbles.

‘You didn’t want to talk.’ Mario answers petulantly.

Marco sighs knowing that Mario is right, he’d said he didn’t want to talk, but before he gets chance to say anything Mario cuts in.

‘You wont talk to me, so I read your diary. I need to know what your thinking. How you’re feeling. I mean you wont tell me. You keep everything to yourself, hidden away behind some sort of wall you’ve built that no one can get through. Not even me. I knew there was something else going on. Your reaction was too much,………….. and now I know why.’ Mario explains his eyes locked on a visibly upset Marco.

‘Why didn’t you tell me he was appealing his sentence?’ Mario asks softly.

‘What difference does it make, you knowing or not.’ Marco mutters as he rests his head on his arms hot tears burning against his closed eyelids.

‘Because I thought we were married?’ Mario proclaims with a hint of sarcasm, but Marco doesn’t react.

‘Or is that it? You’re regretting getting married? Huh? Do you want out?’ Mario splutters as he stumbles to his feet, shaking like a leaf.

‘What?’ Marco gasps as he looks up, his eyes meeting Mario’s and he can see pain and fear in them.

‘Do you not want to be married to me? To be with me? Because I tell you what. I gave up so much for you, for you to do this to me now……’ Mario sobs, not even able to finish his sentence as the tears flood from his eyes.

Marco jumps up and steps over to his clearly shaking husband, and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close despite some initial resistance. But soon Mario sags against his lover and lets him hold him, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist.

‘What? No Mario, of course I want to be with you. To be married to you. I know you gave up a lot for me, and you will never know how much that means to me. God, we’ve both given up so much. I’m sorry Mar. I’ve been such a dick. I should never have reacted the way I did about what you said. I know you were just frustrated. And I just think,….. I dunno. Maybe I was just having some jitters about being married. I know you’re meant to have them before, but I guess mine were just delayed a little bit. And I’m sorry that the press have this idea that I’m some sort of victim and you’re some kind of bully. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, for either of us. But don’t you ever think I don’t want to be with you. Being with you has got me through all this.’ Marco reveals passionately.

‘Even when you’ve been a complete dick?’ Mario smiles against Marco’s chest.

Marco scoffs happily.

‘Even when I’ve been a dick. And you’ve been one too.’ Marco smirks as he squeezes Mario tight before letting him go.

Mario steps back and can’t hide the boyish smile from his face as he looks down at the floor, blushing.

‘Are you blushing?’ Marco teases.

‘No.’ Mario simpers as he glances up at Marco from beneath his eyelashes.

Marco takes hold of Mario’s hands and gives him a small smile.

‘Sunny, I am sorry for how I’ve behaved. It was childish and it won’t happen again. I was just shocked and angry about the appeal. And I can’t help that the press now loves me.’ Marco quips cheekily.

‘Oi. I’m sorry too for what I said. I should never have said what I did. And of course everyone loves you, you’re amazing.’ Mario praises, his blush deepening.

‘And I won’t keep things from you. I promise.’ Marco adds with his own blush forming.

Mario smiles widely at his love and squeezes Marco’s hands.

‘And you will never read my diary thing ever again. Because that was too far, you know that don’t you?’ Marco suddenly goes serious again.

Mario nods, feeling ashamed of himself for overstepping the mark and knowing that Marco is only forgiving him for it because he loves him so much and because generally Marco always forgives him.

‘Okay, now that’s all sorted, don’t you think you should get back to your hotel before anyone notices you’re gone?’ Marco observes, his face becoming a little downcast than it was a second before.

‘I was kinda planning on staying here with you.’ Mario purrs as he flirts with Marco.

‘Huh, Mar, I’m on a sex ban. No sex the night before the big game.’ Marco confesses.

‘That’s cool. We can just sleep together?’ Mario suggests with a shrug before he leads Marco over to the bed.

‘Once you move all that of course.’ Mario laughs as Marco shakes his head but smiling at the same time, he can never be angry at Mario for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you thought it was an okay chapter :) :/ I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed with it
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes in the grammar or spelling - I'm not wearing my glasses :/


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you for your love and support of this story and more for sticking by it - it means so much. :D:D:D:D:D
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember that this is not real it's all made up :/

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco wakes up nestled in Mario’s arms, there is a low glow filtering into the room from the dawn sun. He takes a contented breath and lets a small smile spread across his lips. He’s happy, being in Mario’s arms. Locked away from the world, from everyone, for all the talk, the gossip, the rumours, the whispers, the accusations. Just the two of them in their own little bubble, their own little world. Marco catches sight of the time on his watch and sees it’s just gone 5.00. The day of the Champions League final. It’s time for Mario to go back to his hotel before anyone notices his absence.

Marco lifts his head slowly, so not to startle Mario and because he wants to see his handsome sleeping face. The smile on his face widens as he sees Mario so peaceful in his sleep, and he feels bad that he’s got to disturb it, but needs must.

‘Mar. Mario. It’s time to wake up.’ Marco murmurs as he gives Mario a gentle shake, but Mario doesn’t budge.

‘Mario. Come on Mario. It’s time to get up’ Marco tries again, but shaking him a little harder, but still nothing, still Mario remains fast asleep.

Marco sighs and decides to change tack. He begins to kiss Mario’s neck, softly at first but when he sees that he’s not getting any reaction he presses his lips a little firmer and starts to enjoy it himself. Soon he hears a little groan from Mario and stops.

‘Why are you stopping?’ Mario mumbles sleepily and Marco blushes as he moves his head away.

‘Because you need to get up.’ Marco tells him as he goes to sit up, but Mario grabs hold of him and stops him from going.

‘Not yet I don’t.’ Mario chuckles.

‘Hey get off.’ Marco laughs as he wriggles in Mario arms.

‘You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with me. You’re all mine.’ Mario giggles as he begins to tickle Marco.

‘No stop. Mario. Get off me.’ Marco cries happily as he tries to bat away Mario’s hands.

‘Aw come on babe.’ Mario gasps as Marco pulls away from Mario and sits up.

‘Stop. You need to get back to your hotel before wake up call. Otherwise they’ll know that you weren’t there.’ Marco says as he looks over at his sleepy love.

‘But I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here with you.’ Mario pouts in a sulky voice as he reaches out for Marco’s hand, who lets him take it.

Marco smiles at him as they hold hands before looking down as they interlock fingers.

‘You know I was meaning to ask. How did you get in here last night? Mats I’m guessing.’ Marco asks as he rubs Mario’s thumb with his own.

‘Yeah, he swiped your key card and let me in.’ Mario confesses.

‘The cheek of him the tosser. Nah, he’s a true friend.’ Marco smiles as he jokes.

Mario nods; knowing its better to not mention how he got Mats to help Marco doesn’t need to know.

‘Come on Sunny you need to get going.’ Marco says sadly as he gives Mario’s hand a squeeze.

‘But it’s still early. Wake up isn’t until 7.30, that’s like over two hours away, so we’ve got plenty of time.’ Mario points out as he pouts again.

‘Plenty of time for what?’ Marco asks cautiously, having an idea of what Mario is thinking.

‘To talk.’ Mario answers.

‘What? But you never want to talk.’ Marco gasps in surprise.

‘Well I do now.’ Mario smiles triumphantly at surprising his lover and sits a little straighter.

‘Talk about what?’ Marco questions.

‘I dunno. Us?’ Mario replies seeming a little deflated.

‘What about us? We’re fine. Things are fine. What’s there to talk about?’ Marco becomes defensive and moves his hand away from Mario’s.

‘Hey, babe. What’s wrong? Why are you getting all defensive?’ Mario questions as his brows furrow and he reaches out for Marco’s hand.

‘I’m not being defensive. I just don’t want to talk, okay. It’s five in the morning. The day of the Champions League final and you finally want to talk? You never want to talk? You always just want to fuck and if it weren’t for the sex ban, I’m sure that’s what we’d be doing right now.’ Marco rambles as he gets to his feet and his face becoming flush.

‘What? What are you going on about? I do talk, we talk. Fine it might not be all that often and yes I do like to have sex, but since when was that a crime to enjoy a physical relationship with the man I love?’ Mario snaps, now he’s getting defensive as he too gets to his feet.

‘You don’t want me to answer that, do you? I know we talk, but right now is not the right time, okay. We’ve both got a big game tonight. We should be resting and relaxing not going over our relationship or talking about things that neither of us can do anything about no matter how helpless we feel about it and how angry we are.’ Marco croaks as tears well in his eyes and he turns away from a stunned Mario.

‘Marco. There’s more to this isn’t there? Is this about the appeal? You don’t want to talk about it, I get that, but it’s clearly affecting you. Maybe if we speak about it you’ll feel a bit better, maybe.’ Mario soothes, trying to be diplomatic.

‘Of course this is about the appeal. I just can’t believe he thinks he can win. That he can get his sentence overturned or even lessened. I mean he tried to rape me.’ Marco rages, but stops suddenly when he says the words, the shock and fear on his face.

‘Marco.’ Mario whimpers weakly as he steps toward his husband with the overwhelming urge to comfort him.

‘No Mario.’ Marco whispers as the tears begin to fall from his eyes as he bats away Mario’s outreaching arms.

‘I am sick of crying. I am sick of people pitying me. People treating me like some sort of fragile thing that’ll break. He is NOT going to get his sentence overturned, because I’m not going to let that happen. He did what he did and he deserves to be punished for it, and I’m going to make sure he doesn’t get away with it. I will go to that appeal hearing if I have to and I will re-live every single moment, he is not getting away with it.’ Marco states his voice strong and clear, the tears subsiding.

Mario looks at his husband with admiration and goes to speak but Marco cuts him off.

‘But for now I have other things to think about like the final. Because I’m going to beat you, and I’m going to have the winners meal hang around my neck.’ Marco smiles confidently to which Mario shakes his head, how was it that Marco was so vulnerable and scared only seconds ago, but now confident and almost cocky.

Mario is surprised by Marco’s change in character, yet pleased at the same time, but still unsure about the quick turn around. He figures that he’s going to have to get used to Marco’s mood changes and almost unpredictable nature when they finally live together, but that is an argument for another day.

‘So you think you’re going to win do you? Because I might have something to say about that.’ Mario smirks.

‘Oh yeah.’ Marco teases as he steps over to Mario.

‘Yeah.’ Mario winks with a cheeky grin as Marco grabs hold of him and they crashes their lips together.

In the end Mario always gets his own way, and falling onto the bed with his fiery lover proves just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I wasn't too sure about this chapter myself, but there were a few little things I wanted to mention before moving on, so I hope it's not too disappointing or whatever?? :S
> 
> Please excuse (if you can :)) any errors or mistakes.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry and thank you for your continued patience with this story.
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos' - I apologise for the English terminology with the bit 'what a tosser' it's English slang for a wanker so 'The cheek of him the tosser' was all in jest and good humour - not mean or nasty. Sorry I forgot I'd left that line in :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is only fiction, it's not real
> 
> Oh and reader beware - there's a couple of long paragraphs in this one :/:)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Well that sex ban went well.’ Mario smirks and teases as he stretches out in the bed.

Marco shakes his head as he fiddles with the bed covers and looks down at his husband and rolls his eyes.

‘I knew you couldn’t resist me. Because I’m irresistible and you know it.’ Mario purrs with a quick raise of his eyebrows as he looks up at Marco, who is sitting up in bed resting against the headboard.

Marco can’t help but smile at his adorable lover as he is bang on, he simply can’t resist him. Marco yawns and stretches his arms out in front and looks at the time on his watch – it’s 06.38. Marco rests his head back and sighs quietly, knowing that Mario does really need to leave.

Mario flips over onto his belly and rests his chin in his hand and with his other hand he begins to make circular motions on Marco’s chest.

‘Sunny it’s 06.38. I don’t want to have to say it, but you know…..’ Marco mumbles as he looks down, unable to look him in the eyes.

‘I know. I know. I should be getting back.’ Mario grumbles as he moves his hand from Marco’s chest.

The room falls silent as neither really want Mario to leave, but both knowing that he has to. 

‘We’ll be together tonight won’t we?’ Mario suddenly asks, sounding like a teenager full of hope and optimism at the start of a romance.

‘I dunno. It depends on the outcome of the game I guess.’ Marco says quietly.

‘One of us is going to loose either way, so why should that stop us from being together tonight?’ Mario mutters, his voice full of disappointment at the idea of one of them not winning, but more at the idea of Marco not winning.

‘I dunno, we’ll cross that bridge later.’ Marco replies lowly.

Mario doesn’t press the issue instead he climbs out of the bed and gets dressed while Marco remains rooted in the bed.

‘I should get going.’ Mario points out as he stands at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and looking straight at Marco.

‘Yeah. I’ll see you later okay?’ Marco says as he looks up at his lover, but still not moving out of the bed.

Mario walks round and plants a long kiss on Marco’s lips before a fleeting kiss on the top of his head and hurrying off out of the room. 

He pulls the door to the room close and sighs, his whole body sagging. He’s tired of the whole thing. He loves Marco with absolutely everything he has and is, but he’s finding it increasingly difficult to live with Marco’s constantly changing moods. One minute he’s fine, the next he’s angry and then the next he’s depressed. It’s exhausting, not knowing what to say, or how to act around him out of fear of how he will react.

He hears movement further down the corridor and dashes towards the service stairs, not wanting to be caught by any of the Dortmund staff and getting Marco into trouble. Not with everything else going on in his husband’s head.

\---------------------------------------

Mario keeps his head down as he hurries into the Bayern Munich hotel, praying that no one notices him, holding his breath and feeling the tension in the back of his neck and shoulders. He’s halfway across the reception when he hears a familiar Spanish voice just off to one side. He falters to a stop and braces himself as he slowly turns towards the origin of the voice.

‘Mario, where have you been?’ Pep asks a little casually as he tilts his head to look at his player.

‘Um, an early morning walk. I couldn’t sleep.’ Mario lies.

‘So you’ve not been to the Dortmund hotel?’ Pep enquires, his voice steady and calm as he returns to reading his papers.

‘No. Why would I?’ Mario snaps defensively, but giving the game away.

Pep doesn’t even need to say anything he just glances at Mario from beneath his eyelashes and it makes Mario squirm. He takes a breath and steps forward to the sofa that his coach is sat on.

‘Um, okay. Yes I was at their hotel. But it wasn’t like that. Well it was, but , um. Nevermind. I needed to sort things out with Marco but I don’t think that it’s sorted. I mean he’s all over the place. He’s trying to make out he’s fine and that everything is good, but I can see that he’s not. And I don’t know what to do, it’s driving me crazy. I want to be there for him and it’s driving me insane that he lies to me and I know it, but what can I do? We can have arguments, but then he says what he knows I want to hear and I want to believe them. I want to believe him, but I’m so confused. I don’t know what he wants. I don’t know if he genuinely wants to be with me or not. He says he does and I really want to believe that’s the truth, but ever since everyone found out, he’s been under so much pressure and strain, and I just don’t know if he wants to keep doing this and be with me. I’ve caused him so much pain and hurt and I feel awful about it, and I don’t know what I can do to make it right or better. If it hadn’t been for me none of this would have happened to him. He wouldn’t have had such hate from everyone, all the accusations and the mail and the tweets and posts and all that. He wouldn’t have been attacked in that alley and he would be okay. He’d still be Marco and not a shadow of himself. He’d still be the Marco I fell in love with. He’d still be my Marco.’ Mario blurts in one go, before trailing off at the end caught up with his own regret and emotion as his eyes fill with tears.

‘Mario, take a breath. Come on, sit down.’ Pep instructs as he’s taken back a little by Mario’s sudden outburst of emotions.

Mario blushes a deep red, shocked with himself for confessing some very personal thoughts to his coach and in public, but thankfully at that time of the day the reception area is deserted. He steps over a little shakily to the sofa and sits down, his eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look his coach in the eye and see his judgment. Pep takes a breath as he turns to look at his young player.

‘I’m sorry.’ Mario mumbles into the ground.

‘For what? Being worried? Being fearful? We all worry Mario. We all have fears. They make us human. People who have neither, they’re people you shouldn’t trust. But you should trust yourself. You love Marco, the world can see that. And he loves you. He’s just in a very difficult place. Things were far from easy for him, for both of you when your relationship was revealed. And unfortunately he took the brunt of it, and things just kept happening through no fault of either of you. And again Marco was the victim of these hateful and despicable behaviors. He needs your love and support now more than ever. This past year has clearly taken a great toll on him; everyone can see it, despite his best attempts at pretending otherwise. Nothing that’s happened to Marco has been fair, except you. And I know you feel guilty that you have been subjected to less hate than Marco, but you cannot blame yourself for that. There are many things out of our control, but those within it, we have to work to maintain. No matter how difficult and exhausting they seem. No matter how hopeless you feel. You have to keep working Mario. You have to help Marco through this time. I know you have been there for him when you can, and I understand how difficult it is with you being so far apart, but you have to be there for him. Do you know if he’s having counseling?’ Pep suddenly asks.

Mario shrugs a little.

‘Um, I don’t know. That sounds really bad doesn’t it? Not knowing if my own husband is having counseling. God I am a shit husband. How can I not know something so important? I know he was advised to see someone after the attack, but I just didn’t want to push him, you know.’ Mario sighs despondently.

‘Well, I think you should find out and if he’s not suggest he goes as it will help him, even if it’s only a tiny bit, it will put something into perspective and even make him see clearer. But right now, I have a final to win and I’m sure you need to get some rest.’ Pep smiles.

Mario nods and gets to his feet and steps away from his coach. He turns round to face the Spaniard.

‘Thank you.’ Mario says sincerely.

Pep nods and Mario walks off, feeling a little clearer now he’s got it off his chest, his anxieties and fears regarding Marco. The next step in their relationship may well be the most difficult but the most crucial – making Marco realize that he needs to seek professional help - as he knows that Marco may have gone to counseling after the attack, but most likely stopped too soon. But most importantly to support and encourage him. But first he has a game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter so please be kind to it, I just wanted Mario to have a sounding board really, someone who is a little older and wiser and I'm sure it sounds like utter rubbish but hey, I just wanted Mario to be clear and understanding and talk it out.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, thanks :)
> 
> Next chapter should be the final or at least the immediate build up :D


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and once again thank you so much for the kudos and the comments - you guys are wonderful support :D:D:D:D
> 
> I just liked the thought of this chapter so I went with it (I was listening to Sam Smith at the time so he was inspiring me a bit) :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this is not real its all just fantasy

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is lost in a world of his own, the music pumping through his headphones and his eyes fixed on his shaking knee. He’s not paying any attention to anyone or anything around him. He is trying to forget the world and everything in it just for a moment, needing a sense of clarity in his mind so he can focus on the final, which kicks off in less than 20 minutes. But no matter how much he jolts his leg up and down or how loud he turns up the music he can’t stop thinking of the mess his life is. 

He can’t help but think of Mario, his Mario, the love of his life, his soul mate, his other half, and his perfect fit. The man who changed his life and the man he had failed so terribly, the man he is sure he will break the heart of, if he’s not doing it already.

Marco sighs heavily and runs his hands over his pale face, his eyes closed tightly shut, needing desperately to block everything out, but to no avail. He wants to jump up, scream and run out of the room and just keep running. Run away from everyone and everything – all the hate, the hurt, the pain, the humiliation and the torment. Everything, even Mario. That thought makes him feel sick and his chest tightens and his heart skip a beat. Does he really want to be away from Mario? To leave him? Surely not? Of course not. He just wants to get away from his life right now. Again he sighs loudly and slowly opens his eyes and sees a pair of dress shoes in front of him. He slowly looks up and sees a pair of legs in a pair of smart trousers. Further up and he sees a shirt, waistcoat, suit jacket and finally Mats’ concerned face looking back at him.

‘What?’ Marco mumbles at barely a whisper and a slight shake of his head as he pulls off his headphones, the music still blaring.

‘Are you okay?’ Mats asks, the concern clear in his eyes and tone.

‘Fine. Why aren’t you in your kit?’ Marco mutters as he turns off his phone cutting out the music.

‘I’m not ready. It’s too soon.’ Mats replies, the anguish and disappointment in his voice despite his attempts to sound cool with his misfortune.

‘You have to be. You’re the captain.’ Marco gasps as panic begins to build in the pit of his stomach.

‘Sorry pretty boy, but I wont be out there with you. It’ll just be you guys.’ Mats smiles while he glances around the changing room, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

‘But….. but who will be captain?’ Marco grumbles, as he slouches like a sulky teenager, not a recently turned 26-year-old married man.

‘You will be, Marco.’ Mats laughs, his amusement genuine. 

Marco gulps and looks to the ground, he’s not sure if he can be the captain. Entrusted to be the calm, steady and commanding presence on the pitch, the leader of 10 other people, the tactician, the negotiator, the peacekeeper, the diplomat and the inspiration. He can hardly look after himself, let alone be able to carry the hopes and dreams of his teammates, the coaching staff, the club and the fans. The panic increases, it’s rising rapidly into his chest. His heart is beginning to beat faster and he can feel his palms begin to sweat.

‘Don’t worry. You can do this.’ Mats assures Marco with a warm smile.

Marco takes a couple of steadying breaths and nods slowly. He can do it. Of course he can do it. It will be a giant step, but one he must take, well really because he really doesn’t have much choice. He notices that all eyes are on him and he blushes as he gets to his feet. After another deep breath Marco nods confidently.

‘I can do it.’ Marco claims, his voice shaking a little, but he’s feeling much calm than he was only moments ago.

‘Of course you can. Because you’re Marco Reus.’ Mats states as he clasps hold of Marco’s shoulder.

Marco smiles bashfully as he looks around and sees the smiling faces of his teammates, he feels his cheeks begin to burn from embarrassment.

‘There’s just one more thing.’ Mats says as he reaches inside his pocket and produces the captain’s armband.

Marco again feels his heart beating faster, but this is different, this is from excitement and anticipation as he looks at the piece of material. With a little tremble in his arm he lifts his arm so Mats can put the armband on the acting captain. His nerves are jangling as he feels the band tighten around his upper arm and tears build at the back of his eyes. He is the captain.

‘Okay everyone…..’ Klopp begins, drawing attention back to the matter in hand – the final.

Marco sits back down on the bench and feels positive, for the first time in weeks, for the first time since his wedding day. Even at the cup final he didn’t feel all that positive or confident, so feeling it now has taken him by surprise. Maybe it’s the occasion, or the sense of brotherhood with his teammates, or maybe it’s the fact that this is the last game of the season before he can hide away from everything and take check of his life. 

Marco is only half listening to Klopp’s final speech as Borussia Dortmund coach, before he goes off who knows where, but there is a tinge of emotion flooding the room before a spontaneous applause and a quick chant of their departing coach’s name. Klopp raises his hands and smiles widely as he accepts both signs of ever lasting affection and they all quickly quiet down again.

‘Over to your captain for the evening for some words. Marco.’ Klopp smiles over at Marco who gets to his feet.

‘I have just one thing to say. Lets win this.’ Marco states clearly and confidently with a sure nod as he looks from one teammate to the next.

They nod, clap and shout in agreement as they all get to their feet, ready for the battle ahead. Mats and Roman urge their teammates on to victory before leaving the room to get to their seats before kick off. Both giving their teammates a reassuring half hug before they go. Then the subs and staff filter out, followed by the starting eleven. But as Marco is about the leave the room, with just him and Klopp left, his coach stops him.

‘Marco, don’t do it. (Marco shakes his head in confusion) Don’t think you’re better off without him for his sake or your own. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to you and you’re the best thing to happen to him. Do not throw it away because things are tough. You must work through them together, like the words at your ceremony. You need to get some help. Promise me you will get some help and that you wont leave him.’ Klopp asks him, his voice full of emotion.

‘I promise. I wont leave Mario, and I’ll get some help.’ Marco responds his words genuine as he’d never seen Klopp this emotion before, not in this way at least.

‘Good. Now go and win that trophy and show the world just how incredible Marco Reus is.’ Klopp answers with a beaming, warm and affectionate grin.

Marco nods and is about to leave the dressing room to join his teammates and his opponents but turns and embraces his coach, both of them fighting back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you appreciated this chapter and the point of it or at least thought it was okay :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you like always for the kudos' and the comments - you really spur me on!!
> 
> Finished in a bit of a rush so pls forgive me! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER - this isn't real.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cameras caught the moment. The moment a proud but slightly nervous looking Marco walked past his friends and opponents and took his place ahead of his team, ready to lead them into battle. Just over his shoulder is an even prouder looking Mario, who had to do a double take when Marco walked past him. The wide grin captured for the world to see, the obvious love and adoration. But what the camera didn’t catch was the brief handhold between the couple, the true and personal sign of their commitment to one another.

Marco smiles as he greets Philipp and they share a friendly handshake, before both turn to focus on the task to come. The best team in Germany against the best player in the country, Europe and even at the time the world. Marco takes the hand of the little boy next to him and smiles warmly at him as the boy stands staring in awe of the footballer. Marco takes a long deep breath through his nose as he looks straight-ahead, psyching himself up.

The ref and his party lead the teams out onto the pitch and they’re welcomed with rapturous cheers and applause. The little boy tightens his grip on Marco’s hand, clearly startled and afraid of the noise. Marco looks down at him and smiles again, wanting to reassure him.

Marco refuses to look at the trophy they will be battling over, which is now on a stand at the edge of the pitch, as he hops onto the field of play. He finds that his breathing is steady and he’s feeling calm despite the occasion. He feels like his old self again. He lines up and takes a second to look up at the roaring crowd. It takes his breath away and he has to swallow the lump in his throat as he feels his eyes welling up. Another deep breath.

Mario is standing between Thiago and Robert. He’s feeling a mix of nervous, excited and love. He had no idea that Mats would be ruled out and Marco would be captain for the game – he’d never mentioned anything – not that morning or in their text messages since. Clearly it was a last minute decision. But the amount of pride and love he’s feeling right now is almost overwhelming as he beams as the camera pans past him as the iconic Champions League music plays in the stadium.

Borussia Dortmund begin to filter past the Bayern players and Mario waits with anticipation as Marco walks towards him, his smile growing wider when Marco is only a step away. Marco smiles shyly back at him as they grasp hands for a moment and share a quick look of love and Mario gives Marco a discreet wink. Marco continues to greet Mario’s teammates before the required formalities of photos, a quick 10-second pep talk from the captain for the night, the exchange of club pendants, the coin toss, the official handshakes, and a few more photos.

Now both teams line up ready for the ref to blow his whistle for the game to begin. Marco looks around the pitch having won the toss. He sees Mario jigging about keeping himself loose and limber for the next 45 minutes. Mario looks over and they lock eyes as they share a very brief moment.

The ref blows for the match to begin and Marco kicks the ball and they are away, ready to give their all, their blood, sweat and tears to win the greatest prize in European club football. The first 15 minutes of the game are a nervous affair, neither team truly creating any clear-cut chances. Instead they test the other with a few counters or long balls, each team wanting to find their feet in the game.

On the 18th minute Langerak pulls off a fantastic save to deny Robert scoring for Bayern, much to Marco’s relief. Over the next 20 minutes there are further chances on the goals, but both keepers are having a fantastic game so far, so no team is in front. As halftime fast approaches, there is a mad scramble with everyone wanting to go in in front.

Marco finds the ball at his feet around a third of the pitch away from Neuer’s goal. He glances up to see where Aubameyang is but he’s being marked by Benatia – not an option. Gündogan isn’t a choice either as he’s being aggressively marked by Schweinsteiger. So Marco had no real choice other than to go in on goal himself. He begins sprinting with the ball and dances past Rafinha into a comfortable shooting range. But then the ball is taken from him and he stumbles over a leg and falls to the ground. He sits up and looks over to see who it was that tripped him and his eyebrows furrow when he realizes that it was Mario. Marco is shocked as his love steps over to help him to his feet. In all the times they’d played against one another since Mario left for Bayern their paths never really crossed on the pitch.

‘Are you okay?’ Mario asks concerned as he offers his hand to his husband.

Marco grabs hold and lets Mario haul him to his feet.

‘Yeah fine.’ Marco answers, his face still full of bewilderment.

Mario gives Marco a small smile and gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting go and jogging off to join his teammates in defending the free kick the ref has given. For a second Marco is still surprised that Mario had tackled him but he shakes it off and goes over to where Aubameyang is standing with the ball at his feet. This is perfect Marco range.

Marco picks up the ball and places it. He looks up at the Bayern wall and steps back a few paces. He studies the placement of the Bayern players – especially Neuer – and takes a deep breath before blowing it out with a puff of his cheeks. He hears the whistle just above the sound of the crowd, glances between ball and target and moves. Kicking the ball just perfectly and looking up and watching it fly, urging it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an okay chapter :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I'm not perfect with getting some details right :) :/


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos' :D:D:D:D
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction (oh and please don't copy this story, I've worked hard on it and really wouldn't appreciate anyone using it without my approval or claiming it as their own, not that I believe any of you would. Thanks)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cheer from the crowd is almost deafening as Marco is swamped by his teammates, congratulating him and celebrating his goal. He smiles widely as he accepts their words, hugs and pats on the back. He’d just scored in the Champions League final in his country. As the crowd around him parts he glances over and sees Mario. He feels a pang of guilt as he sees Mario getting a lecture from Pep, who has a grip on his husband’s upper arm. Marco can imagine what Pep is saying, most likely chastising him for giving away the free kick. But Marco can’t think of that right now, the clock is ticking and the minutes are quickly fading away until the half time whistle.

The game gets back under way and Bayern are in possession. Lahm passes to Schweinsteiger and then gets it back. He does a neat pass to Muller, who then pokes it to Thiago as he’s getting closed down by Sokratis. Thiago glances up to try and get the ball through to Lewandowski, but he’s being man marked by Piszczek, so he passes through to Mario, who is on the edge of the penalty area.

Marco watches on as Mario wriggles past Schmelzer and is in on goal with only Langerak to beat. Mario kicks the ball hard and it sneaks over the line beneath Langerak’s body. Mario beams as he is jumped on by his teammates in celebration, as the half time whistle is blown. The first half ends 1-1.

Marco undoes his laces before he begins to stroll toward the tunnel. He looks around the stadium and sees the fans streaming out for a toilet break and/or to get more refreshments, but some remain and they cheer him loudly. It is a welcome feeling, to be appreciated and loved by the fans once again. After all the tension and difficulty between him and them over the course of the season it’s a moment to behold.

As Marco disappears into the tunnel he spots Mats up ahead. He half hobbles over to the captain for the night, a smile on his face. Marco returns the gesture before wiping the beads of sweat form his face with his shirt.

‘It was brilliant goal.’ Mats smiles warmly as he puts his arm around Marco’s shoulders as they walk toward the dressing room.

‘Thanks. Just a shame they got one back.’ Marco mumbles.

‘There’s still another half. I’m sure you’ll create some more magic.’ Mats smirks with a cheeky smile as they enter the Borussia Dortmund changing room.

Marco scoffs.

‘I dunno about that.’ He replies so quietly that Mats doesn’t appear to have heard him.

The changing room is a hive of activity – some of his teammates are getting little niggles or small injuries checked, others are taking on water or eating energy boosting foods. It had been a tough game so far on a very humid night. The pace is intense and the game had been end-to-end, but not very threatening to either side, until the closing stages of course.

Meanwhile in the other changing room Mario is sitting on the bench, looking at the ground, sipping on his drink while feeling responsible for Dortmund taking the lead, even if he was the one who evened it up moments later. Pep is very animated as he repeats that they are to stop Marco from getting the ball and not to bring anyone down within his shooting range – free kick or not. To emphasis his words he is waving his arms around and almost slapping himself continuously on the chest, arms even the head.

Mario keeps seeing the bewildered look in Marco’s eyes when he realized who had fouled him. He feels bad that he had done it, but Marco is a professional and will understand that it wasn’t anything other than a professional foul to stop an attack. Nothing more and nothing less. But he can’t help but feel bad about it.

Klopp claps a few times as he shouts encouragement to his players as they get to their feet ready for the second half. They all join in in clapping and shouting words of encouragement to one another before they leave the room. 

The Borussia Dortmund players are the first out into the tunnel, but soon the red of the Bayern Munich players join them. Marco leads his teammates back out onto the pitch, not hanging about to walk out with his opponents.

The game is back underway and is quickly off to a flyer, with both teams clearly wanting to get a foothold on the match and grab an early second. The pace is blistering and the tackles are going in one after the other, resulting in free kicks and some yellow cards. But the free kicks amount to nothing and the yellows just add spice to the occasion. 

Both Neuer and Langerak pull off some fantastic saves, while Marco, Aubameyang, Gündogan and Kampl all spur chances for Dortmund while Mario, Lewandowski, Muller and Thiago are wasteful for Bayern. The time melts away and it is soon deep into the last minutes of the second half. Things are getting more fraught as the prospect of extra time starts to become a reality.

Things descend into chaos when Muller goes down under a tired challenge from Sokratis just inside the penalty area. Muller takes objection to the tackle and quickly there is a lot of pushing and shoving between players from both sides. Marco jogs over to try and resolve any issues without anyone being sent off.

The ref takes control and warns those involved that they are running a fine line and next time they might not be so lucky and he might not be so forgiving. Marco has a quick and quiet word with Sokratis to keep his head as the ref gives a penalty. Marco feels a lump in his throat as he watches as Muller steps forward to take the spot kick.

Marco feels his heart race a little as he holds his breath as Muller runs up and strikes the ball. His eyes are glued to the ball as it flies through the air toward the Borussia Dortmund goal. Marco can do nothing but watch as if in slow motion Langerak dives to the wrong side, but at the last second he sticks his gloved hand out and with the tip of his fingers he bats the ball away. The ball flies back out toward the gathered players, and Piszczek is the first to react and hoofs the ball away down field, just as the ref calls full time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you thought it was an okay chapter.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Oh and sorry if you think this match is going on a bit :/


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 100!!!! I never ever thought this story would reach 100 chapters, but it has thanks to your love for it. :D:D:
> 
> I originally only planned for it to be 10-20 chapters and I'll be honest I thought that this one would be the last one but in writing it I realises that it wouldn't be and there will be a couple more chapters left to write!!!
> 
> Thank you for all your love and encouragement with kudos' and comments they are such inspiration :):):)
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS NOT REAL

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco sighs heavily. Extra time. His confidence is shaken a little, but he doesn’t want his teammates to see it. He needs to be strong for his team and the fans. He is the captain after all, even if it’s just for the night. The team gathers by the sideline and start taking on water and getting checked over by the medical team and physio’s. Marco drinks thirstily, first from an energy drink and then some water. He squirts some of the water over his face and head, needing to cool down from the heat. People are talking to him and he nods, but he’s not really paying much attention. He’s just thinking of how to get past Neuer and get the crucial goal and keeping it and not letting Bayern in. He lies down on the grass and a physio begins to work over his tired and aching leg muscles. It had been a long season, physically, mentally and emotionally. 

Marco grimaces as the physio digs his fingers hard into his thigh muscle, he turns his head away, not wanting the team to see the tears forming in his eyes. He scrunches his eyes shut as the physio works. After a minute or so he blinks his eyes open and the first person he sees is Mario. Mario is standing a few feet away, drinking from a bottle of water as he listens to Pep animatedly relaying instructions. Mario glances away and sees Marco lying on the grass looking up at him, a small smile creeps across his lips and he gives a sly wink to his husband. Marco smirks quickly before grimacing again and then getting to his feet for their team talk from Klopp.

The ref calls time on the break and Marco shouts some final encouragement to his teammates before they part and the pitch clears so the game can get back under way. The ref blows his whistle for extra time to start and almost straight away Lewandowski rattles the crossbar. The first half of extra time is very much like the second half of normal time – end-to-end and a lot of counter attacking football.

The first half of extra time draws to a close and all the players grab some more fluids quickly before changing ends, and then they’re back underway. Again it is a fast and aggressive pace, but soon the slow and tired tackles creep in as weariness sets in. The ref continues to issue warnings telling those involved that he doesn’t want to send anyone off, unless they keep pushing him.

With seven minutes of the second half of extra time left Bayern are on the attack, somehow finding some renewed energy. Thiago passes through to Lewandowski, who is on the edge of the penalty area. He shoots and he scores. The stadium erupts with jubilant cheers from the Bayern fans as Lewandowski is swamped by his delighted teammates as they celebrate what could be the winning goal. Marco stands exasperated with his hands on his hips as he watches his opponents celebrate what may be the goal that wins them the title.

The game gets going again and Bayern close down to defend their slender lead. This frustrates Marco and his teammates. The panic begins to build in the pit of Marco’s stomach as he feels the time slipping by. He catches a look at the clock on the scoreboard and sees that there are just three minutes left of extra time. His hands are quivering and his breathing is becoming short and sharp, he needs to do something. He needs to make the difference. After the season he’s had professionally - to fall agonizingly short in the final would be devastating after missing out on the World Cup and then the heartbreak of how they lost the league. He needs to get Dortmund back in it, even if it’s just to a penalty shoot out. At least there would still be hope. 

Marco snatches the ball from the toe of Rafinha, who has ventured toward the half way line and begins to sprint toward the Bayern goal, his sudden burst of energy takes the Bayern defense by surprise, as their tired legs are slow to react. First Schewinsteiger tries to stop him to no avail and then Boateng forces him into a difficult angle, its not ideal but desperate times call for desperate measures. With a sneaked glance to see if he can square it to any of his teammates - who might be in a better position, he sees that it’s not an option and he must continue alone. Marco hits the ball as hard and as accurately as he can toward the goal and everything falls silent and everyone stops moving except the ball.

As if in super slow motion the ball rolls past the outstretched gloved hand of Neuer and slips into the goal, just inside the near post. And then the world becomes alive again as Marco’s teammates react a lot quicker than him to his goal. He is just stood there as they jump on him, smothering him with arms and filling his ears with shouts of joy. Marco cannot believe he’d just scored such a crucial goal. He finally allows himself to smile at his teammates and accept their congratulations as they begin to move away from him. 

He looks over across the pitch and sees Mario’s back as he walks slowly toward the center circle. In all his joy at equalizing and getting Dortmund back in it, he can’t help but feel disappointed for his husband. He imagines his face, Mario chewing on his bottom lip as he tries to not show any emotion. He sighs as he sets off at a jog back to the Dortmund half. 

The final minutes of extra time fly by as neither team manage to get the ball from out of the middle of the pitch. The ref calls time and now it will be down to penalties. Everyone sags onto the grass, all needing a moment in the sweltering heat before having to go through penalty selection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it and the drama or attempt at drama :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes it's getting quite late and I'm up in only a few hours :/


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 101 (I feel 101 at the minute!!!)
> 
> Thank you as always for all the kind comments and the kudos' - this story really wouldn't be anything without you all and your love and support, so from the bottom of my heart I thank you. Each of you :D:D:D
> 
> Please remember this is not real - its a work of fiction.
> 
> This is a long one (and potentially v boring, but it was never going to be easy to write) but please stick with it, there's only a few chapters left to go!!!! :O

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco walks over to the sideline, his mind and body are both feeling incredibly drained. The heat, the pressure and the expectation are weighing heavily on him in every sense. Playing over 120 minutes in the heat in the stadium is almost exhausting; it’s like a cauldron. Marco wraps his arm around Mats’ sure and steady shoulders. Mats smiles at him, a smile that tells Marco he has the faith in him to succeed. 

Marco listens as Klopp asks who is willing to take a penalty. Marco nods as he sees Klopp’s eyes drift towards him. The coach smiles with appreciation, as he scribbles on his tatty notepaper. Mats squeezes Marco’s waist as he nods and smiles at the captain for the night. Again feeling the need to show him his support.

‘Okay. I’ve got my five. You just need to decide who goes first? Marco, I want you to go fifth, okay?’ Klopp states as he looks up at the players gathered around him. 

Marco gives a small nod, not sure why Klopp would want him to take a specific kick. Maybe he’s hoping it wouldn’t get to a fifth spot kick and save him from having to take one, but Marco is willing to take one. But it could also backfire, but that’s the chance Klopp is willing to take. 

‘Then I’ll go first.’ Gündogan volunteers before anyone else can say anything.

Klopp nods as he again writes on his crumpled paper.

‘I’ll go second.’ Kehl offers, to which Klopp nods and writes.

‘I’ll go third.’ Ginter says quickly as a blush spreads across his face as he looks away as Klopp smiles at him.

‘Then I’m fourth.’ Aubameyang smiles, he’s trying to hide the hint of nerves in his voice.

‘Okay. I don’t need to say anything else. You know what to do.’ Klopp nods confidently and looks at each of his penalty volunteers.

The rest of the gathered group mutter wishes, but mostly express themselves with pats on the back or a ruffle of hair. Except Marco’s hair of course, that’s strictly off limits.

They disperse and the eleven players who were on the pitch at the final whistle head for the center circle, ready to take their place for the however many minutes it will take. Except both goalies they mingle waiting to know from the ref which goal to head to.

Marco can feel his heart fluttering faster with every single step. He’s nervous, apprehensive but excited too. He goes over to the ref, who tells them the end they will be taking the kicks at and then shows both captains the coin and asks Schweinsteiger to call. It lands on tails and Schweinsteiger chooses to kick first. Some more handshaking takes place and best wishes before everyone takes their places.

The teams line up either side of the centre spot, arms wrapped around each others shoulders in support as they wait for it all to begin. Marco takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he watches Schweinsteiger walk up for the first shot of the penalty shoot out.

Schweinsteiger kicks the ball and banishes the memories of the 2012 Champions League final penalty shoot out, as the ball crosses the line and Langerak goes the wrong way. Schweinsteiger lets out a cheer of relief. Marco kind of feels happy for him, he is a friend and teammate after all, and he can’t imagine missing a penalty kick in such a situation. He shakes his head, needing to banish those sorts of thoughts, it’s certainly not the best time to be having them.

Marco gulps as he watches Gündogan walk forward to take his and Dortmund’s first penalty kick. Marco’s hand begins to tremble a little, but he clenches it into a fist, not wanting Aubameyang to notice his nerves.

Neuer goes the right way but it is too hard and high for him as the ball smashes into the back of the net. Gündogan punches the air with his fist as the relief of getting their first goal in the shoot out washes over his teammates.

Next up is Alonso for Bayern. He kicks it hard but it is too high and clatters the crossbar, he is visibly stunned. Marco can hear the cheers from the Dortmund fans and the collective groan from the Bayern supporters and the team standing so close to them. A clearly deflated Alonso trudges back to his teammates as Kehl takes the long walk in the opposite direction. Marco glances over as Schweinsteiger comforts Alonso as he reaches his teammates. 

Marco finds that he’s holding his breath as he watches Kehl strike the ball and it slowly fly through the air, but his eyes widen when he sees that Neuer is going to get it. Neuer gets a strong fist to it and sends it back toward Kehl - who tries to not show his disappointment that his kick has been saved, while Neuer shows his satisfaction to his teammates and fans.

Marco lets the breath out slowly as Kehl arrives back to them, his teammates pat him on the shoulder and back and mumble that it’s cool and it’s not his fault. Marco doesn’t say anything he simply pats him twice on the shoulder as he rejoins the lineup and sighs heavily with disappointment.

Lewandowski places the ball down on the spot and quickly takes his spot kick and makes it 2-1 in Bayern’s favour with a simple kick – hard and high. Marco closes his eyes and puffs his cheeks out. This isn’t going well and Ginter is up next.

Lewandowski rejoins his teammates as the cheers of the Bayern fans in the crowd dies down. Marco feels a little bit happy for him he is a friend. Ginter doesn’t look overly confident as he takes the walk, but he takes his kick and it just sneaks past Neuer’s outstretched hand. Ginter clenches both fists and lets out a relieved cheer before heading back to the center circle. Marco nods, back on track 2-2.

Next up is Thiago. He gets a few wishes of luck from his teammates before walking quickly up to take his penalty. Marco takes a slow breath as he watches intently as Thiago hits the ball, scuffing it a little, causing it to not move with any real speed. It heads towards the goal, but Langerak – who has gone the wrong way – manages to get a foot to it and stops it from going in. Thiago looks shocked for a moment, while the Dortmund players celebrate the save, but not as much as the fans. 2-2, after four Bayern kicks to Dortmund’s three.

Aubameyang takes a deep breath as he steps forward. He looks up at Marco and smiles, wanting to reassure everyone. Marco gives him a small smile back before Aubameyang sets off. The nerves quickly return for Marco as he watches straight ahead. He can’t look in Mario’s direction, he needs to focus.

Aubameyang takes a little longer than those before him. He takes a deep breath before taking his kick. 2-3. Neuer goes the right way but it’s right into the top corner, he had no chance. Aubameyang cheers in the direction of Langerak, who punches the air. Everyone knows what is needed for Dortmund to win. The Dortmund players separate and silently celebrate the goal, knowing that the next one is crucial and Marco may not need to take one after all. It all depends on the next kicker………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't too bad, maybe a little disjointed and long winded and I fear - boring!!. I also forgot my glasses so things are a little blurry so I can't even see what I'm writing properly.
> 
> Please excuse and errors or mistakes and I apologise if I've got any surnames spellings wrong. I just apologise in general for this chapter, it's been a difficult one to write and is far from my best. Besides I don't know enough about pen shoot outs to get it right.
> 
> Oh and who do you all think I support (that is if I've not mentioned it before??)


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> We are nearly there, at the end. I've not written the final chapter yet, but I have a feeling the next one I write will be the last one for this story!!! :O :) :( 
> 
> As always I want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story - you inspire me to keep going even when I've found it hard to.
> 
> Please remember this is not real - it's a story, a piece of fiction. It's not for copying or reproducing on other sites under different names. Thanks

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco knew it was going to happen. It was pretty obvious really; Mario is a designated penalty taker for club and country after all. But he can’t look at the man who makes him weak at the knees with a single look, as he takes that long walk to the penalty area. He keeps his eyes focused straight ahead as Langerak takes his position and waits for Mario to arrive. Aubameyang squeezes Marco’s shoulder and glances over at him, but still he wont look anywhere other than in front. He gives a short nod wanting to acknowledge Aubameyang’s gesture. He’s pretty sure that there is a camera trailed on his face, as this is a media dream. Marco could have his chances of winning the Champions League ruined by his own husband. It all depends on if Mario scores and then his penalty. No pressure then.

Marco takes a slow breath as he watches Mario place the ball down and take a few steps back. His heart is racing, his mouth is dry and he can’t blink. He feels butterflies in his stomach, he’s nervous for Mario. But it’s mixed with a growing sense of fear and panic. He knows that the fate of the Champions League is in the palm of his hands, despite the outcome of Mario’s kick.

Mario hits the ball straight down the middle and a cheer erupts around the Bayern end of the stadium, 3-3 after all five of Bayern’s spot kicks and one kick left for Dortmund. Marco lets the breath out as Mario begins to walk back to his teammates. It’s his turn now. He steps forward and vaguely hears the wishes of his colleagues. His steps are not those of a confident man, because he’s not. He’s not confident, but he needs to make everyone think he is. It shouldn’t be hard; after all he is an old hand at deception after everything he and Mario had done. He straightens his back and raises his head a little higher and stops himself from clenching his jaw. 

Mario is walking right towards him, relief clear on his face. Marco tells himself not to look him in the eyes. He can’t look him in the eyes otherwise he’ll crumble. 

Mario glances over and sees Marco heading his way. He can tell that Marco is nervous, that he’s covering it up with his walk so everyone thinks he’s confident, but Mario knows him better than that. Mario doesn’t want to distract Marco so he quickly looks away, but inside he’s buzzing that he’s kept Bayern in the shoot out, well until Marco kicks his that is. He is fully aware of what can happen next and what it means.

Marco kicks the ball up into his hands as he looks up at Neuer. He knows what this means, not just to him, but his teammates, the club and mostly the fans. Everything. After Bayern’s dominance over the last couple of seasons and of course the painful 2013 Champions League final disappointment, this means the world to them all. As he thinks of the importance he suddenly feels sick. This is the biggest moment of his entire career. If he scores they’ve won, if he doesn’t then it keeps going. His stomach is in knots, his throat is bone dry and he feels a little light-headed. He needs to get a grip and quick. 

Mario has returned to his waiting teammates and nods in response to their brief well-done comments. He slots right in next to Lewandowski at the end of the row of Bayern players. He looks down at the turf needing to compose himself before he looks up, and sees the love of his life ready to face his destiny. He takes a breath and watches intently with his arm wrapped around Lewandowski’s waist, who in turn is gripping on to him quite tightly, knowing what everything means to him. Mario silently prays for Marco.

Marco looks up at Neuer – who is staring at him while prowling along his line. He licks his lips and swallows before taking a breath and letting it out just as quickly with a puff of his cheeks. His eyes fixed on his national goalkeeper. He takes a moment to compose himself, to see everything before his eyes – to make a memory. To capture what could be a defining moment of his career. 

With each step of his run up things slow down and darken. As he strikes the ball its as if everything is in super slow motion and the stadium is pitch black with just a spotlight on the penalty area and those in it.

It’s an eternal agony for Marco as he watches and wills the ball into the goal, praying that Neuer wont get to it. He’s placed it to Neuer’s left and Neuer goes to his right. The world is still moving in slow motion as the ball makes the back of the net bulge. Marco is frozen to the spot in disbelief before he sinks to his knees. Everything is silent, he can’t hear anything but the sound of his own heartbeat.

As Langerak collides with him everything snaps back to the present and suddenly his senses are back in high definition. He can hear with such clarity the screams and cheers of his teammates getting closer and the mass noise of the Dortmund fans in the crowd. He did it, he won the Champions League trophy, the team had done it. He is soon wrapped with arms as he is swamped by his teammates, all consumed with floods of emotion as they fall to the ground in a pile.

Eventually they all part and head in different directions to celebrate with other people and of course console the Bayern players. Marco lies on the cool turf for a little longer. He runs his hands through his hair he simply cannot believe it. He was a Champions League winner; it all seems crazy. He starts to laugh as he wipes his hands over his sweaty face and looks up at the stormy sky. He slowly gets to his feet and turns around to find Klopp there, arms open wide. Marco can’t fight the tears anymore, they begin to fall happily from his eyes and he doesn’t care, he lets them go as he steps into Klopp’s bear hug.

‘Thank you Marco. Thank you for giving me the best leaving present ever.’ Klopp whispers into his ear his voice all emotional and tears forming in his eyes.

Marco simply nods as he clings onto his coach with a silly grin on his face and happy tears spilling from his eyes.

‘I think someone wants to congratulate you.’ Klopp mumbles as he steps back releasing Marco from his grip as he looks over the players shoulder.

Marco turns round and sees Mario standing a few feet away. His face is flush and his eyes are full of tears as he chews on his bottom lip for some reason he looks nervous but also disappointed. Marco feels a wave of unconditional love surge in his heart. He walks over to Mario with such purpose and determination. He lifts his hands and cups Mario’s face before planting a kiss on his lips that will resonate around the world. 

The kiss lasts only seconds before Marco breaks it off, so he can hug his hurting husband and comfort him. Because for Marco Mario is always his first and most important priority.

‘I’m so sorry Sunny.’ Marco mutters into Mario’s ear his voice trembling with emotions. 

‘You don’t have to be sorry. Marco you never have to be sorry, not to me. I’m so proud of you. You know that. Now and forever. I love you. This is your moment. You should be celebrating not apologizing.’ Mario tells him with a smile on his face, but the hurt is clear in his eyes, he’s not completely able to hide his own disappointment despite his best efforts.

Marco takes a step back, but keeps hold of Mario by he waist.

‘Are you sure?’ Marco questions as he looks right into Mario’s eyes.

Mario nods and smiles.

‘Of course. Now go and celebrate with your teammates. I’ll be fine.’ Mario smiles as he sees Lewandowski heading in their direction.

‘Okay, if you’re sure. I love you Mario. You know that don’t you? No matter what, it’s me and you forever.’ Marco says truthfully as he reluctantly lets go of his husband after a quick peck on the lips and with a wide grin and a saucy wink jogs off to continue celebrating his victory. His moment. Mario can’t help but smile as he watches Marco join in with the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes they're not intentional. 
> 
> I wonder how many of you thought I was going to have Bayern win (seeing as I'm a Bayern fan) :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Are you happy with the outcome of the match? Oh and is there anything in particular any of you would like to see in the final chapter?


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> Well here it is the final chapter. Some may love it and some may hate it. But I was conflicted on how to write it, but then this came to mind and it felt right so here it is.
> 
> I want to give you all my heartfelt thanks and love for all of your support and love for this story which just grew and grew and was bigger than I ever imagined or intended. THANK YOU XXXXX
> 
> Pls remember that this is not real, it's all just a works of fiction

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The grin on Mario’s face is wide and genuine but tinged with disappointment as it falls just short of his eyes, and the tears filling them are both happy tears and sad tears. He can’t help but smile as he watches with pride as Marco jogs over to his teammates and instantly joins in with their celebrations of jumping around, hugging and waving national flags around. Lewandowski wraps his arm around Mario’s shoulders and pulls him a little closer.

‘He looks happy.’ Lewandowski smiles as they both watch as Marco pulls on one of Dortmund’s specially made winners t-shirts, and beam from ear to ear at his club colleagues as they wait to get their hands on their prize.

‘Yeah he does.’ Mario sniffles with a nod.

Lewandowski tightens his hug on the younger man, their eyes still fixed on the carefree and happy man. Mario doesn’t care that the world may be watching him and judging him for his smile, but he doesn’t care. Not now, not in this moment.

‘He’s my Marco again.’ Mario croaks emotionally, letting the tears spill from his eyes and run down his slightly trembling cheeks, which are aching from pride.

He knows that he’s got the man he fell in love with back, and despite everything it feels incredible.

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading, you've all been wonderful and so patient it's blown me away at times.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.
> 
> It's been hard, it's been emotional and it's been fun sharing this story with you all. Once again THANK YOU :D:D:D:D:D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments


End file.
